Ut Necto
by Blue Rosed Dragon
Summary: REPOST Complete summary in first 2 chappies... HPSS Slash... also has a few other pairings, which r listed inside. plz read and review! There’s a new girl at Hogwarts that holds the traits of the perfect Slytherin. But then why is she in Gryffindor?
1. The Mystery

**_Disclaimer:_** I own not-ta! :)

**_AN:_** Alright! Here's the news… This, as you all already know by reading the summer before clicking on the story, is a repost! The title (and if you can guess what it was called b/4 the current title, I'll give you high praise in the next chappie…) and some of the outlook on the story has changed. And quite drastically, I might add. I've been having fun writing it, though. It's been a year since I last posted for this story because I had a whole bunch of things going on at once, so I never updated. And now that I'm back onto typing up my stories again, I was looking this one over and was like "Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I took this out, adding this in, and switched this about??" And, I came up with what I currently have.

I have about over 10 chapters so far (probably will have more soon when I start posting this regularly, except on Christmas and New Years, of course). Definitely more than what I had when I first started this story. And I currently have NO beta, so any and all mistakes you find in here are mine. Just so everyone knows. I do try to read the chapter over a few times to take out and fix as many mistakes as I can. But even my eyes don't catch them all. But, newhoz! Enough of this. Please, proceed with the story and thanks for reading!! :)

Oh, and on another note, there are two characters in here that are my own. That's the only thing (besides the plot) that I will take claim to. If you have trouble saying their names, tell me and I'll post the thing I have that helps pronounce them better. If you don't like the fact that I got Mary-Sue's in here, I Don't Really Care! I like Mary-Sue's, so there's no way anyone's going to make me change my mind. (I've had problems with that b/4, can you tell?? Hahaha)

**_Complete Summary:_** There's a new girl at Hogwarts that holds the traits of the perfect Slytherin. But then why is she in Gryffindor? And how and why is she so close to Harry? Will she be the one to change Harry from the one everyone knows? Or will she be the downfall of the boy every person has grown to trust?

**_Pairings:_** HP/SS (_won't come till later… but trust me! You'll like how I get them together!!_), Slight (_very slight_) HP/OC mentioned, RL/SB mentioned, RL/OC

(_There are other pairings that I'm thinking about, but until I get later into the story, I don't want to mention them just yet just so that way incase I decide to change them around a bit, you all won't feel disappointed in a pairing I had in mind but changed. Okie? grins_)

**_

* * *

Ut Necto: The Mystery_**

Harry sat in a hidden train compartment with another fellow student, both quiet as they gazed out through the window and watched the scenery fly by, the rain pouring down and shadowing the compartment darkly. They sat side-by-side, not wanting to be too far from the other. Their hands locked together, as though assuring them that the other was still there and hadn't tried to leave. Harry's companion, her dark-haired head lying on his shoulder, watched the storm clouds build as though they were making an attempt to outrun the train. Her hair and body, as well as Harry's, almost blended in with the shadowing of the dreary compartment. The only evidence to their whereabouts in the train where their slightly pale complexions as they reflected off the windows.

Who was this girl, and how did they meet you ask? Well, that's quite simple. The girl's name was Fea'Kalin Solamae Snape. And yes, she is related to the one and only potions master, Professor Severus Snape. She was his niece, to be precise. Harry and Solamae, which she preferred to be called by, had met by sheer accident when Harry was sent to help retrieve his fellow student after a freak muggle car accident had killed her parents. Her younger sister, who would be arriving to Hogwarts after St. Mungo's Ok'ed her release, was also in the accident with her parents. But had surprisingly survived, unlike their parents, who were found dead once officials arrived to the scene.

But when Harry and Solamae had first met, they had never gotten along at first and were always silent when around the other. It wasn't until one of Harry's usual nightmares from Voldemort did Solamae and he begin talking and finally understand one another. After that, they were always found next to the other, talking or not. To put it straight down to the point, they were basically inseparable.

But I guess the real kicker would have to be, how is it that a Snape and a Potter could get along so well? Well, I suppose you would have to know from the beginning of this whole fiasco between the two to understand. So, just sit tight, be patient, and you'll understand in no time… I suppose……

**_

* * *

AN: I know, corny beginning. And short at that… But hey, give a girl some credit would ya! LoL Thx for reading! Now, be dolls and review, would you? :) If you don't… all well. Can't make ya. Thx neway, though!! hugs 4 evry1_**

Blue Rosed Dragon


	2. From the Beginning

**_AN:_** Thx to my one reviewer! Interesting name, btw. I didn't really think anyone was going to review for my first chapter, to tell you the truth. So when I go to my email and have it tell me that I received one, I was somewhat surprised. Happy, yes. Just surprised… (grins) Thx again to you! But, here's the second chapter. Hope y'all like it! If no one reviews again, all well. Like I keep saying, can't make ya…:p L8r!

**_Disclaimer:_** Own not a damn thing! Depressing, eh?

**_Summary:_** Still the same as in the first chapter. But incase you didn't read it…

There's a new girl at Hogwarts that holds the traits of the perfect Slytherin. But then why is she in Gryffindor? And how and why is she so close to Harry? Will she be the one to change Harry from the one everyone knows? Or will she be the downfall of the boy every person has grown to trust?

**_Pairings:_** I repeat! Same as in the first chapter. But again, incase you didn't read it…

HP/SS (_won't come till later… but trust me! You'll like how I get them together!!_), Slight (_very slight_) HP/OC mentioned, RL/SB mentioned, RL/OC

(_There are other pairings that I'm thinking about, but until I get later into the story, I don't want to mention them just yet just so that way incase I decide to change them around a bit, you all won't feel disappointed in a pairing I had in mind but changed. Okie? (grins)_)

**

* * *

Ut Necto: From the Beginning**

''**_Flashback; Late June''_**

Harry sat waiting for his headmaster, just staring straight ahead of himself. His summer so far was of the worst, at least in his opinion. His uncle, whom he had come to loath the most (with the exception of Voldemort), had already beat him over twenty times within the last half month. And that's not even compensating the other half of the month that was just as excruciating, if not worse. And if he didn't know that being called back to Hogwarts meant he was needed for some unsightly reason, he would be praising the headmaster for dragging him away from that hell-hole. But he knew that was, in no way, too good to be true. But he figured, for right now, he had better enjoy it while he still could.

Sighing, Harry reached his hand into the small bag he had carried with him and brought out a small book, the title reading "Moste Potente Potions". Opening to his marking at chapter eight, Harry silently began reading. And before he knew it, he heard three pairs of footsteps coming into the room from behind him, which he continued to ignore until they spoke to him.

"Ah, Harry, my boy," one of them cheerily replied; obviously Dumbledore. "I see you decided to brush up on some reading… Potions I see. Very wise choice there, my boy."

Still looking down at the lettering in the book, he heard a snort on the right of him, which he automatically assumed was Snape, with his head of house following close behind as she took a seat near Dumbledore's desk. And only looking up for a moment, he found his assumptions to be true before he quickly looked back down at the book and resumed reading.

"Now Harry," continued Dumbledore, "As you can see, we have requested your presence here for specific reasons. Which, I assume, you have already figured out on your own?" Harry only nodded, paying close attention to his headmaster while his eyes continued to become glued to the book. '_Whoever knew Potions could be so fascinating,_' he thought as he looked over complicated potions and concoctions that would confuse even some of the smartest of minds, but he found to be quite interesting. "Harry, if you could please put the book away, it would make this go by relatively faster." Harry, sighing and shaking his head slightly, marked his page and closed the book, carefully placing it back within his bag. "There, much better. Now my boy, the reason we have asked for you to come here for is…"

"More like you and Minerva, Albus. I had nothing to do with this if you quite remember," interrupted Snape irritably. Which Harry only rolled his eyes to.

"As I was saying, _we_ have asked for you to come here today for a rather simple request. Professor Snape, here, has a distant family that seem to be in a bit of a hitch." Harry raised his eyebrow in questioning, taking a quick glance at his potions master.

"What kind of 'hitch' are we talking about, sir?" he asked, his eyes still watching the potions master.

"Well, Harry, it seems as though his brother and sister-in-law," '_Snape has a brother?_' "Were reported dead after they had gotten into a muggle car accident."

"Excuse me, sir, but did you just say _muggle_ car accident?"

"Yes, Harry. As strange as it may seem, Severus'," '_Now it's "Severus"? Since when…_' "Does have, or had, a brother who lived in the muggle world of his own accord. He and his wife, who was a muggle herself, had met out of sheer coincidence. And before you ask, yes, his wife did know he was a wizard. But Severus' brother decided to stay and live in the muggle world to protect his wife and not let the possibilities of letting Voldemort attempt to assassinate her."

"That's understandable, sir. But what does Professor Snape's brother and sister-in-law have to do with me?"

"Well, my dear boy, Severus' nieces have no place to go now that their parents are deceased." '_He better not even **think** that the Dursley's would be "ever so nice" and take them in. I'd have to call him **nuts**!_' "But since Severus, here, wishes to ready their arrival, he can't pick either of them up at this time. And since the staff here at Hogwarts have their own worries to deal with, we have no one to meet with them to take them over to Snape manor." '_I have the craziest feeling I know exactly where this is going…_' "And since you had requested with us to keep you with us at the end of last year," '_More of pleaded, but we won't get into that…_' "We were wondering if you would do us the favor of meeting with Severus' older niece and escort her to Snape manor where Severus will be waiting."

'_Well now, this is a shocker if I ever heard one…_' "So, let me get this straight, you want me to go to wherever to pick up a relative of Professor Snape's, then take her back to his place…"

"Basically."

"I see… Let me ask you two questions. One, why me? And two, what does this have to do with the fact that I asked you to keep me here at the end of last year?"

"You see, Harry, we asked you because, simply, you're one of the few that we can trust without running off and possibly turning her over to Voldemort."

"But why not someone else from the Order?"

"Because, Harry, we refuse to have one of them do so as it would risk quite a bit on both Severus' niece and the Order member. You see where I'm going with this?"

'_Not really considering the fact you just mentioned you were going to put me at risk instead..._' "I suppose…"

"Good. And as to your second question, it would get you out and away from the Dursley's." Harry's eyes, without the notice of any professor excluding a certain one, cringed somewhat at the name and lit darkly with fire. How no other saw this but Snape, he wasn't too sure. '_What is this boy hiding…?_'

"But then I would be stuck with Snape." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Now it was Harry who rolled his eyes. "And yes, you would be staying with Professor Snape. But in all actuality, you staying with Professor Snape would be, in no doubt, safer for you. Unlike with the Dursley's, Severus is a part of our Order and would do nothing but protect those whom he deems necessary." '_Wouldn't count on that…_'

"And what about the whole 'stay with my aunt to re-strengthen the blood bond' thing?"

"Yes, I realize that we haven't completely established that the bond is complete. But we're willing to risk it for now if you are." Harry only shrugged his shoulders. '_Like my opinion would really matter right now…_' And we also ask that you stay there with Professor Snape so as you can watch over Severus' niece. She has just lost both of her parents and almost her sister," '_Now that he did not mention…_' "And she'll need someone to at least be there who understands what it's like to lose people who are so close to her."

Harry looked down at his hands at hearing his headmaster's words. '_Sirius…_' He could still remember watching as his godfather fell through the veil at the end of his fifth year. How he called out for his godfather and attempted to follow him to pull Sirius back through. How Remus pulled him back and away from his godfather. How he cried for days following, not wanting to believe that the only real family he had left was gone. Harry, seeing this scene repeat itself through his mind, closed his eyes, his fists clenched as his anger and sadness grew.

"Now do you see why we ask this of you, Harry?" Dumbledore's quiet voice asked him.

Harry, not once looking up at his professors, nodded his head slowly. "Yes…" Sighing, he looked up at the headmaster, his face calm of any emotion, and said, "Alright. I'll pick her up. Just tell me when, where and how, and I'll do it."

Dumbledore, smiling sadly at him, nodded his head and began to explain to him everything that was needed to know. And Harry, all the while listening closely, could feel the onyx eyes of his professor as they watched him closely. As though waiting for him to slip, even on a single word. And not being able to hold his curiosity, his eyes quickly reverted to that of Snape's and found exactly what he had expected. But not wanting to cause any suspicions on his part, he quickly returned his gaze to Dumbledore's and ignored the protruding eyes that wouldn't leave him.

And just as the conversation was ending and Harry was excused to leave, Harry turned to his professors and asked, "What happened to her sister?"

"She was in the accident with her parents. She made it out alive and is currently resting at St. Mungo's, where she awaits her release. Which won't be until sometime in September."

Harry nodded his head in affirmation and exited the room quickly, wanting nothing more than to be alone at that moment. The next day, the sun found Harry sitting next to his window as it began its daily climb into the sky. His things lay on a chair not too far from the main entrance of his dorm room. Sighing, Harry stood from where he sat and grabbed his bag, making his descent from his dorm rooms down to Dumbledore's office, where he found both Snape and Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Now, remember, Harry," began Dumbledore as he led him to the lit fireplace, "If you have any sort of trouble, you make sure to contact us as soon as you possibly can. Alright?" Harry only nodded his head once as he tossed a pinch of the floo powder offered him into the inside of the fireplace, not even bothering to look over at his professors as he didn't say a word. And not catching the worried glance from the headmaster, nor the slight curious one from his potions professor, Harry called out his destination and cringed as he flew through fireplace and fireplace, and somehow managing to land on his feet once he found his wanted landing.

When he was done wiping himself off, Harry looked around and found himself standing in a large room that held two large couches, end tables on each end, a large coffee table between the two, and, of course, the fire place. On one of the couches sat the girl in which he came to retrieve. Her head bowed down, her eyes looking at the gold locket she held within her hands. To Harry, her face placid and her eyes seemed empty.

As he walked up beside her, the young woman looked up at the Gryffindor. "I'm figuring you're Potter?" she asked. Harry only nodded his head. "Figure you know who I am?"

"Yes. Fea'Kalin Solamae Snape. Niece of the one and only Professor Severus Snape."

"You've really got that down to a pat, don't you?" Harry only shrugged his shoulders. Sighing, the younger Snape stood from her seat and turn to Harry. "I suppose we should get this over with. Please, do follow me."

And with that, she walked off toward the entryway just at the other end of the room. When walking out, Harry was led up the stairs and down a long corridor until they reached a room at the end. When they walked in, Harry noticed that her things had already been packed and were waiting to be picked up. And just as he walked up to the large chest so he could shrink it, Solamae turned to him and asked, "Why exactly did you have to come and pick me up? I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Harry stared at her and answered, "If I knew, I'd answer you. But I'm just as confused about all this as you are. Now, if you'll excuse me," then he walked to her trunk and shrank it, as well as the rest of her things, and placed them in his pockets before turning back to her. "Ready to get out of here?"

"As I'll ever be." Solamae lit the fireplace at the far end of the room and walked over, carrying a bag of floo power in her hand. "You want to go first, or shall I? Or would you rather just go together?"

"Might as well just go together. Save yourself some floo powder incase you might need it for something else…"

Solamae shrugged her shoulders and motioned for him to stand by her side. When she tossed a pinch of the powder in the fire, Harry and Solamae grabbed onto each other and walked inside the fireplace. Harry closed his eyes slightly as he heard his companion yell out "Snape Manor". As he and Solamae stepped out into their new destination, Harry managing to land on his feet, Solamae coughed slightly as they both wiped off the soot that they had collected on their clothes.

"Have a nice trip there, Potter?" asked the sudden voice, causing Harry and Solamae to look up. Harry, realizing who it was, glared at the new comer. Solamae just looked at him then rolled her eyes before looking back at her uncle.

Severus, seeing the pleading look swim around her eyes, looked back at Harry and sneered. "I swear, Potter, you say anything about this to any of your little friends, you won't have to worry about the Dark Lord coming after you and making anymore attempts at killing you." Looking back at his niece, his eyes seemed to soften as he held out his arms to her. "Come here, Fea."

Taking that as her cue, Solamae ran up into her uncle's arms and started crying out her sorrows as Severus wrapped his arms around her, whispering how sorry he was to her and told her that everything would be ok. Harry, not sure what to do, just stood there; just watching the silent duo as Solamae clutched desperately to her uncle. But not being able to take the "_family moment_" any longer, Harry bowed his head and whispered a silent "excuse me" before walking past them and out the room. Finding a door that led outside, Harry walked out and away from the house; just hoping that maybe he could escape it all for just a moment.

But Severus and Solamae, on the other hand, watched him leave quietly; questions running through their heads as they gave each other curious glances. Severus let go of his niece to go after Harry, but Solamae stopped him and grabbed his arm. "Don't, I'll go talk him, Uncle Sev. I think I already know what's wrong anyway."

Severus, about ready to disagree and say he would instead, looked her in the eye and nodded, giving her a rare smile. She smiled back as she walked past him and out the same door Harry did. Not sure where to really go, Solamae only sighed and went in the direction of wherever the small path she decided to follow took her. Upon reaching the end, she was surprised to see that she had gone in the right direction and found Harry sitting in front of a small pond, just watching the water as it rippled.

She walked up beside him and just looked down at him for a few moments before she spoke to him, causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise.

"Hey… You ok there, Potter?" she asked him quietly as she stood next to him.

"Huh?" Harry looked up at Solamae in shock before recovering and nodding his head. "Yea, I'm fine… What are you doing out here? Don't you want to be with your uncle?"

Solamae shrugged and took a seat next to Harry. "I do. But I've got the rest of the summer to be with him. I was more of worried about you back there."

"Worried? About me? Why?"

Solamae was quiet for a moment, then looked down at her hands. "I heard about your godfather…" Harry, too, then looked down at his hands as Solamae looked up at him. "If it helps at all, I know how you feel… You lost your parents, I lost mine. You lost your godfather; I almost lost my sister… I know it doesn't help much, but if you need to talk about it, I'm right here to listen…"

Harry looked over at her, a smirk on his face. "What happened to the whole Snape facade?"

"Oh, trust me, it's still there. So don't get used to it…" Harry chuckled at her then turned his attention back to the small pond in front of him. "… Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, it's alright. Thanks for asking."

Solamae nodded her head and too looked at the pond. They sat there, just staring ahead of themselves before Solamae noticed it was way past noon and stood up. "Come on, Potter. I'm sure Uncle Sev had the house elves make lunch for us."

As Solamae started walking away, Harry stood and followed behind her. Upon reaching the door, Harry said, "I just realized something… If I call your uncle 'Snape', what do I call you?"

Solamae stopped to think for a moment, then looked at Harry. "You know what, I never even thought of that… Um, I guess when my uncle's not around, call me 'Snape', and when he is, call me 'Snape Junior' or something like that… I don't know; I'm sure you'll think of something. So you decide."

Harry chuckled once as they walked inside. Once inside, Solamae turned to him. "Aright, this is where our hatred for each other begins. So, I hope you weren't expecting me to be nice, like I was back there." With that, Solamae smirked then turned, giving him the cold shoulder before walking away.

Harry's last thought before he followed her was, '_Yep, things definitely aren't changing anytime soon…_'

As the days went by, things definitely did not change for the three inhabitants of Snape Manor. Harry was still considered a brat, spoiled and insolent in both Severus and Solamae's opinions. Solamae was considered annoying, an over-achiever and spoiled, courtesy of Harry. And Severus was considering impossible, and a greasy, over-bearing potions master. Also courtesy of Harry. But at least to Harry, it wasn't as bad as being with the Dursley's. Aside from the occasional nightmares, Harry would rather stay at Snape Manor any day.

**_

* * *

_**

_**AN:** _I figured I'd get chapter two started up around here b/c I know how boring and short the first chapter was. I'll try and post again either later today (depends b/c I have my niece today…). Or sometime tomorrow.

If not, I'd just like to wish you all a **V**_ery_ **M**_erry_ **C**_hristmas_! And I hope it's a good one for you all!! hugs

Blue Rosed Dragon


	3. From the Beginning: Part II

**_AN:_** I know a lot of people don't seem to be taking an interest in this story, and I suppose I can't really blame ya. With the way I have my summary, it's either too cliché or typical or whatever reason y'all have in your heads. And I'm sorry 'bout that. But when I thought of this story, I liked to whole concept and still do. I suppose that's why I'm still posting it, much to my stupidity. Hopefully, for the sake of my sanity though (lol), more ppl'll start reading it and actually like it. Suppose I'll find that out in the future, eh? :p Well, hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you like this chappie! And if things seem WAY to cliché, sry! L8r!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 & 2… Enjoy!

**

* * *

Ut Necto:** From the Beginning – Part Two

Two weeks after his arrival, Harry sat in the manor's library, looking up information for his potions essay for Snape Sr. '_Explain to me why we have to write essays for muggle potions? I thought we were living in the wizarding world…_' Harry sighed as he began rubbing his temples from his frustration, not noticing the door to the library opening or closing until he heard someone speak to him.

"You know, sleeping on the job isn't going to get you anywhere with Uncle Sev's essay assignment."

Harry looked up and glared at the newcomer. "Well, excuse me for getting a migraine. And besides, since when should you care, Snape. You don't have to worry about doing these annoying things because you have an uncle who happens to be a potions master. So, I think right now, you don't have any right to talk…"

"Ooh, feisty today, aren't we?" Solamae walked over to where he was sitting and took a seat on the table, while also grabbing what he had written of the essay. "And besides, I 'don't have to worry' for the simple fact this will be my first year at Hogwarts. So I don't have to go on and do these pathetic excuses of homework assignments on a summer holiday…" Solamae quieted for a moment and read over Harry's essay. "Ah, muggle potions. So fun and quite deplorable if you ask me…" she said sarcastically. "Here, you got this bit of information wrong." Solamae placed Harry's parchment in front of him and pointed to a small paragraph. "You mixed up the health potion with the life potion. The health potion _doesn't _restore your health completely. While the life potion will. The life potion is more intricate and a hell of a lot more difficult to brew. Where as the health potion is easy, but only helps gain back some of your health for you, which causes you to become weaker without all of your energy intact. It's nothing really major to have made a mistake like that. Most wizards do. Not many are used to muggle complexities such as these two potions."

Harry stared at her in surprise for a moment before shaking his head and asked, "Where on earth did you learn that?"

Solamae chuckled and got off the desk. "Let's see, I have an uncle who happens to be a potions master, as you so readily reminded me a few minutes ago. And plus, I was raised in the muggle world for oh so many years before I came here. How do you think I had learned all that?"

"Point taken. But since when do you decide to help me?"

"Ah, that's the weaker part of me who just wants to help people. That, and the fact I'm bored as bloody hell. I've got to do something to keep myself sane."

Harry chuckled at her and took out another parchment. "Thanks for the help."

"No prob… I suppose I should go. Want to help the house elves with lunch."

"You cook?"

"And quite well. What? Don't trust me?"

"No, just shocked."

"Hmm, well, you finish that fast enough, you can follow me to make sure I don't poison your food."

The rest of the afternoon, and evening for that matter, seemed to pass by like this for Harry and Solamae. They'd still have their Snape/Potter rivalries, just without the usual amounts of animosity that it always held.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Solamae was woken by a sudden scream from the room next to hers. She looked over at the wall, which she knew was the wall dividing her and Harry's rooms. After hearing another scream rattle its way to her ears, Solamae jumped up and out of her bed. Just as ran she out of her room and reached Harry's doorway, she heard another scream echo off the walls of the hallway. Once she managed to open his door, what she saw nearly shocked her.

There, on the large bed lay Harry, tossing and turning madly as he tried clutching the sheets, his hands sometimes reaching up in the air as though he was trying to grab onto something or someone. Solamae, not sure what to do at first, stood there in Harry's doorway as she watched Harry continue to scream "no" repeatedly, saying a few incoherent things here and there only when his body seemed to calm a bit.

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Solamae ran up to Harry; crawling onto his bed in hopes of waking him up.

"Potter… Potter, wake up…" When he didn't respond and continued to scream, Solamae grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. First lightly, then somewhat violently when he still wouldn't wake. "Come on, Potter… Wake up! Why won't you wake up, damn it… Harry!" Giving him one last shake, Harry finally woke, bolting up quietly in his bed and almost knocking Solamae off.

Beads of sweat lay across Harry's forehead, his breathing somewhat hitched as he attempted to calm his body down. "Potter… You ok?" Harry turned his head to face Solamae, rather surprised to see worry etched in her features. Looking back down at his covered legs, Harry sighed and nodded his head. "Yea, I'm fine… did I wake you?"

"Yea, somewhat. Wasn't sleeping too well anyway… You sure you're ok? You seemed to have had a rather nasty nightmare… Anything you want to talk about?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't really think you'd understand."

"… I might understand more than you think. I know and have been through a lot more than you think I have, Potter." Solamae sighed. "I really shouldn't get into it…" Solamae stood from her seat on his bed and turned away. "Goodnight, Potter…" was all Solamae then said as she began to walk towards the door.

Harry watched her walk away slowly, confusion swimming around before his eyes. '_What did she mean that she could understand more than I think? What exactly has this girl been through…?_'

"Can I ask you something?" Harry finally called to her as he watched her retreating back.

Turning her head slightly as she stopped walking, Solamae replied, "Sure, I guess."

"How is it you can understand?"

Solamae smiled sadly at his question and answered, "I guess there's more to being a Snape than you think, huh Potter?"

Grimacing at the surname, Harry called again as her hand touched the doorknob to leave. "Tell me!"

Solamae looked back at Harry, uncertainty slightly showing through her deep onyx eyes. "Tell you, what?"

"Tell me… Explain to me what it is that makes us have the same fear. Tell me… then maybe I can understand better."

Solamae, slightly astounded by his newfound curiosity, stared at Harry for a short moment. "You seriously want to know?"

"Yes."

"… Alright then…" Solamae slowly walked back over to Harry, taking her original seat from before, and looked Harry straight in the eye. "In all truthfulness, Harry," she began to whisper, shocking Harry by using his first name, "I understand your nightmares more than you could possibly think because…" She hesitated slightly, afraid of telling her so called 'enemy' what scared her at nights… what woke her in the dead of stillness in a cold sweat. Screaming out to whomever it was she lost in those dreams…… But most of all, she was afraid to let him see her cry. The one thing that so many others had berated her for doing if the tears were caused by the shallowest or smallest of things.

Not even knowing how much time had passed since her silence, Solamae felt a gentle hand grab her chin softly, forcing her to look Harry in the eye. But what she saw there surprised her… It was understanding. Compassion. Empathy. Something she hadn't seen in a long time, except maybe from her uncle when she and Potter had arrived to bring her to Snape manor. The soft and heartrending smile that formed across his lips brought her attention away from his eyes for a moment.

"Its ok, Fea'," he whispered, shocking Solamae with the shortened name and surprisingly liking it, "You're not alone anymore. I'm here to save you from whatever's frightening you."

Solamae chuckled slightly, her eyes brimming with light, unshed tears. "How very Shakespearean of you."

Harry smirked. "How very muggle of you." This caused Solamae to chuckle again as she looked him in the eye. "You really can tell me, you know," he whispered, "I'm here to listen."

Solamae was silent at first, but nodded her head slightly and began to start from the beginning again, her eyes once again cast down. "Um… The reason that I understand your nightmares so well is… is because I've lived one of them." Harry became confused by this, but continued to listen to what she was going to say. "… I saw them die, Harry," her voice was nothing more than a whisper, her eyes looking down at her hands once more. "Don't you remember seeing it…?" This time she looked up at Harry, "The cars colliding into one another…"

Harry closed his eyes as the scene he remembered like the back of his hand repeated itself in his head.

"The screams of pain as a sudden green light shown through the windows of the cars, one by one…"

A green flash played behind his closed eyes as screams from one car rang out onto the busy streets.

"The way my sister was tossed out of the car and onto the streets by my father and mother in a last hope that she'd survive…"

A young girl rolled across the concrete roads, unconscious and badly hurt… And just then, Solamae's voice began to falter as she spoke her last sentence.

"Th-the way my parents pleaded before they were murdered in cold blood by that monster everyone calls a… a '_Lord_'… and then leaving my sister there to die slowly and painfully……"

Solamae lowered her head as she fought off the unwanted tears that managed to find their way to her eyes again, covering her face with her hands as she felt two strong arms wrap around her as she cried.

Harry could only look ahead in pity as his eyes swam with new aroused anger for the man every wizard and muggle alike could ever fear. How he had the heart to do such a thing to any living being, Harry would never understand. Sure, there were the Dursley's, but even they only went so far when they gave Harry any sort of beating. They would never go as far as to slowly torture, torment, and kill Harry like Voldemort did.

And seeing the memory of Solamae's family dying once again vanish, only to reappear in his head once more made Harry feel such remorse for this girl he was holding as his own memories of the people he loved and cared for were ripped away from him in such a cruel way. Seeing his own memories being to form, Harry closed his eyes tightly, attempting to will away the intruding recollections and concentrate on comforting Solamae.

And just when Harry thought that they would never leave him, he heard Solamae's quiet voice break the action and his memories finally faded. "… That day comes back to haunt me every day and every night…" Her voice was just barely audible, muffled slightly as she buried her face into the junction of Harry's shoulder and neck. "What I saw just seemed to take my whole life away from me… I couldn't even look at my parents' dead bodies when asked to identify them… It just hurt way too much… But I continue to see that vision repeat itself, asleep or awake. And that's not the only ones I see… I see so many people being tortured, raped, molested… then killed like they were some common animal being slaughtered for its meat… All because Voldemort's some crazy lunatic who thinks that by killing anyone who's a plausible threat, he'll become the strongest wizard in this world and finally be able to conquer and control."

Solamae lifted her head from Harry's shoulder, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes red from crying. "But there's always gonna be something in his way, and he knows it… The one thing he fears the most."

"And what's that? Dumbledore?" asked Harry, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"No… You."

"… Me? I think you have that mistaken…"

"No, Harry. That's just it. Everyone thinks its Albus Dumbledore because he's been the only one insane enough to fight him and actually defeat him. But no, that's where everyone's wrong. Including you, Harry… He's afraid of you because you've been the only one who's been able to survive against him when the killing curse has been thrown at you. Don't you see that Harry? He fears you most out of everyone he's been up against. All because you survived what he thought would never fail him. What he thought was his number one weapon against every wizard or muggle alike… And that scares him so much because now even his most powerful weapon has become useless. Don't you see that, Harry? Don't you…"

Solamae, not able to finish her sentence, lowered her head back onto Harry's shoulder. The need for sleep becoming evident as she felt Harry's arms pull her down beside him and wrapped his blanket around them. Her head, still buried in his shoulder, whispered quietly, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean…"

"Shhh, its ok, Fea. Just get some sleep. We can talk some more in the morning."

No longer having the energy to argue with her so called "enemy", Solamae only nodded her head softly before sleep overtook her and her soft, collective breathing could be felt on Harry's neck. Harry could only look down at the sleeping form of the woman he thought he should hate. Any loathing or hate for this girl gone as the recollection of their conversation rang through his head. Brushing Solamae's stray hair behind her ear, Harry closed his eyes and let exhaustion overcome him as he too fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning before the sun rose, Harry woke to feel a chilled breeze come from the balcony attached to his room. Harry, in attempts to warm himself up without getting out of bed, rolled over to realize that Solamae wasn't there anymore. '_Well now, that explains why my balcony's open…_' Harry threw his legs off the bed, wrapping one of his blankets around himself, and walked out onto the balcony bottom to find Solamae sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up.

"Since when do you smoke?" Harry asked when he saw what she was holding in her hands.

Solamae jumped slightly and turned her head towards Harry. "Well, good morning to you, too, sunshine. And as to your question, I've been smoking for a while. You just never asked. My uncle's been kind enough to give me some every time he goes out to buy some of his own," she replied. "Have a seat, Potter. I promise, I don't bite."

"Since when did Snape smoke, then?" he asked again, taking a seat beside her and watched the cigarette.

Solamae, seeing him stare, smirked slightly. "Since as long as I can remember. Remember, it's not like he can have one while he's working on a potion. And hell, last time I checked, you don't sneak into his chambers. But hey, there are a lot of things I don't know about you, so you never know…"

Harry snorted at her remark, but didn't move his eyes away. Smiling fully, Solamae switched the cigarette to her other hand and held it out slightly. "Wanna try a hit?" Harry finally looked at Solamae confusingly. "You seem to be staring at it as though it'll do a trick if you continue to do so."

"You realize how unhealthy those things are for you?"

"Oh come, on, Potter! The least it'll do to you is shorten your life span by a couple of years."

"Precisely my point."

Solamae rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't you ever say I didn't offer…" Bringing the cigarette to her lips, Solamae took a deep drag and looked back at Harry. "Sure you don't wanna try at least once? Can't knock 'em till you try 'em," she continued to say as she exhaled the smoke through her nose.

Harry, with his curiosity getting the better of him, finally took the proffered cigarette and took a small hit. Surprisingly only coughing slightly before exhaling.

"Not to bad, Potter. Usually people hack their left lung out when having their first try." Lighting another, Solamae traded Harry cigarettes. "Here, you can have a full one. Then you'll know if you really have the knack for them or not."

Silence then overtook the two teens as they quietly finished their cigarettes, flicking them over the side when finished. Looking straight ahead towards the dark trees beyond the manor's grounds, Solamae's quiet voice intruded the chilling silence. "Thanks, Harry."

Surprised by the sudden politeness, Harry turned to look at Solamae. "For what?"

"For last night. For listening to me when I know you didn't have to. That meant a lot to me…" Turning her gaze over to Harry, she looked him straight in the eye and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Harry smiled at her then wrapped both himself and Solamae in the blanket as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Feeling her head lay itself on his shoulder, he gently laid his cheek on top her head. "Your welcome," his whispered, causing Solamae to smile again and wrap her arms loosely around his waist as they both continued to watch the trees until the sun finally lay in the sky and lit the dark and gloomy trees with light.

* * *

**_AN:_** We'll, what'd y'all think? Any and all mistakes you may find in here are still my own since I'm still too stubborn to look for a new beta… hahaha Would love a review of your opinion if you got one! Although, if it's to tell me how bad it is, plz, try to keep it somewhat nice. Don't shove it all in my face like my family does when I do something slightly wrong… (Trust me, been there, done that. Not a pretty feeling… :p) 

But, newhoz… I'm out for now. I'll try to post again soon! Till then!!!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	4. From the Beginning: Part III

_**AN:** _Aight, here's the last chapter I'm going to add for the year 2004… Damn is it ever going to be weird to write out things with the year 2005… Just so long as I don't screw up on checks, eh? LoL Newhoz… This is my new chappie I got of this… Well, not really. Have had this chapter written out for weeks. Just now postin' it s'all… :p But, hope y'all like it! Plz! Review! Will love you forever!! Hahaha L8rz!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 & 2… Enjoy!

**

* * *

Ut Necto: From the Beginning – Part Three **

Later that day, after the morning seemed to pass by with ease, Solamae found herself wondering around the woods of Snape Manor; the woods of the area was chilled slightly of the shadows as the wind breezed through the branches of the trees. She held her cloak loosely around her body as she fought away the cooled air. When she managed to find a small clearing near the edge of the manor's estates, she took a seat against one of the trees; once again wrapping her cloak around her legs to keep out the cold.

'_Why is it so bloody cold, anyway?_' she asked herself quietly as she sat there, just staring at the scenery in front of her. Sighing, she reached her hand into her pocket to reveal a pack of cigarettes her uncle had given her and took one out; lighting it as she placed it on her lips.

As she just sat there, she leaned her head back against the bark of the tree. She sighed as she closed her eyes, memories of last night flashed across her eyes. '_Why did I tell him all of that anyway?_' She asked herself once again, her body relaxing as she listened to the sounds of the woods surrounding her. It wasn't until she heard footsteps did she snap out of her reverie and turn her eyes towards the silent intruder. She smirked as she saw who it was and took another hit off her cigarette.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to get some fresh air, huh?" she asked her company as he stood beside her.

"Actually, I was told to come fine you," replied Harry as he decided to sit next to her and take her pack.

"Hmm, figures. Uncle Sev looking for me, is he?" She side glanced at him and nearly smiled as she saw Harry light a cigarette for himself.

"When isn't he?"

"Good point. What made you look out here, though?"

"Well, you weren't anywhere else in the house, so I figured you'd be out and about on the grounds somewhere. When I still couldn't find you anywhere plausibly visible, the only place left was the woods. I've been out here for a good fifteen, maybe twenty minutes trying to find you."

"Well, today seems to be your lucky day, huh?"

Harry only snorted as he took another puff from his cigarette, his eyes looking straight ahead. Solamae watched him for a moment, not sure what to really say to him as he just sat there next to her.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?"

Harry looked at her. "Sure."

"What do we do now? I mean, not to make it sound cliché and all… But, I'm just curious."

Harry offered her a small smile as he turned his full attention towards her. "I'm not too sure myself. Especially when one minute we're trying to tear each other's necks open, then the next trying to comfort one another." Harry looked down at his burning cigarette before taking another hit. "It's kinda strange if you ask me."

"Why's that?"

Harry shrugged. "Not used to it, I guess. I mean, my aunt, uncle, and cousin were always cruel to me. Well, mainly my uncle and cousin. Neither ever showed any affection, even when I was small… I think it's because I scared them."

"How?"

Harry looked at her and smirked. "Magic." Harry snorted at his own pun and looked up through the trees. "They thought that I would somehow hurt them with it, I think. And it scared the shit out of them that they couldn't do anything to stop me from actually attempting it… They went as far as '_attempting to beat the magic out_'. And it angered them to no extent that they never accomplished that."

Solamae looked at him with saddened eyes. '_How could they be so cruel like that…_'

"Every day I would get at least one beating since I was about eight years old from my uncle," Harry continued, without even realizing what he was revealing. "At first they were just hard enough to leave a light bruise. They only became rather horrible after I got my first Hogwarts letter… They thought that I had told someone in the wizarding world of what was going on in and around their home.

"That night, I think I came out with a bruised rib or two and a few gashes here or there that left permanent scaring across my skin… And I would laugh every time I would get one. My uncle thought I was mad, and it only served me more and worse beatings than I've ever gotten…" Harry smirked as he looked back down at his now dead cigarette. "Even now, when I look back on it all, I still laugh. I've never figured out why, though. Maybe because I really am going mad or maybe it's because of something else…" Harry looked back at Solamae. "But not once have I ever cried. I refused to do that. _Ever_. I didn't want my uncle to know he could get the better of me and have me break down."

Harry looked back in front of him. "Then I finally was able to leave. I got to Hogwarts and I thought everything was looking up; and that I would finally be able to live a part of my life where I wouldn't have to worry about someone beating on me constantly for the things I haven't even down… Hell, even Malfoy wasn't half bad when I compared him to my supposed 'family'… I even have him to thank for me not being sent to live in Slytherin house."

"How's that?" asked Solamae, her questioning eyes watching him the whole time.

"Long story short… He put down the first people who ever befriended me for just being me and weren't afraid of what I was. It angered me so much whenever he did that… So I asked the hat to send me anywhere but Slytherin. And I was sent to Gryffindor. As the muggle saying goes… I was the happiest little camper after that… Even with all the bull shit Malfoy pulled on us. It was better than being stuck with the family I lived with, so I put up with it the best I could without attempting to actually kill him."

Solamae smirked, which slowly faded as she recalled how the conversation had begun. "How come you were still sent back to your aunt and uncle's if it was so bad?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not too sure. I'm told that I'm protected better there because of my aunt… But I'm never sure if I should really believe it or not. Not with the way I'm treated there."

Solamae nodded. "I don't mean to pry, but… did your uncle continue to beat on you?"

Harry snorted. "Constantly. The more I stayed with them, the more I could be beat. Hell, this summer alone, I've received more than my body could hardly endure."

"Then why did you stay?"

Harry was silent for a moment, his eyes clenched shut. "Because I had no where to go… I couldn't go to the Weasley's. They can barely manage the house full they have as it is. I wouldn't dare add to their burdens. None of the professors could possibly take me in with all they have to do for the school… And besides, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. I had to stay with the Dursley's, no matter what they did to me."

"Didn't Dumbledore know what they did to you?"

"I don't think so. Everything I ever told him was a lie to keep my relatives happy and not killing me. I had it bad enough; I didn't want to make matters worse by letting anything slip."

"That's understandable…" Solamae moved closer to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder as her other hand reached over to grab his. They were silent for a moment, Solamae trying to piece together all she had heard. It wasn't until she felt a cool drop on her hand did she look at Harry's face and see a few tears slowly begin to fall. "Harry…?"

"… It still hurts, Fea…" he began to whisper. "Everyday I remember what I had to go through and I remember all the pain I felt… I don't know how I survived as long as I did back there when all I ever wanted to do was die… I would've given anything to have my uncle just kill me so I could get it all over with and not have to worry what might come next…" Harry looked up at Solamae, his tears falling one by one from his emerald eyes. "It still hurts so much. I don't know how to make the pain go away, Fea… I don't know what to do…"

The last sentence broke Solamae's heart, as though she herself was feeling what he was. "Oh Harry…" Solamae wrapped both her arms around Harry, laying Harry's head down on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say, Harry, except that I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. Least of all you… I know it hurts, Harry. More than you think you can handle. But I promise you, Harry, you don't ever have to go through that again. Even if I have to tear Dumbledore limb from limb to make him agree… I'll always be here for you, Harry. Even if I wasn't there in the beginning, I am now. And I'm never going to leave you alone like you were again. I promise you that, Harry. No matter what, I'm always here."

Harry nodded his head as his tears began to cease. When Solamae decided his tears had slowed enough, she tossed both their dead cigarettes and stood with Harry, her arms still wrapped around him slightly as she guided him away and back to the manor. When they got inside, Solamae managed to convince Harry to get some sleep.

She led him to his room, leaving him to lie down on his bed. Just as she was leaving his room and close the door behind her, she heard Harry whisper a soft "thank you". When she turned to look at him, she smiled sadly as she noticed he had fallen sleep. But just as she closed the door, she leaned up against and slid down till she was sitting just in front of his doorway. '_How could they possibly do that to him…_?' Solamae snorted and closed her eyes tightly. '_And here I thought Dumbledore cared. You think he'd at least check up on him… But no. He's just as bad as them…_'

It wasn't until she saw her uncle walk down the hall towards her did she bother to stop her thoughts of what was done to Harry. She looked up at him as he stood over her. "How could he send Harry back to them?" she whispered to him.

Her uncle only shook his head as his reply. "Come on, let's leave Potter alone and have something to drink. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to have to wake up hearing us talk."

Solamae nodded her head and stood, following her uncle downstairs and into, what she liked to call, the parlor. Snape offered her a drink as they talked over what Solamae had learned about Harry. "But I don't get it, Uncle Sev. Why would Dumbledore send Harry back there if all his relatives did was beat on him?" Snape opened his mouth to protest for Dumbledore, but quickly shut it as Solamae continued to talk. "Don't even try to fend for him, uncle, when you know as well as I do that he probably knew of what was happening."

"And I'm not denying it. But Dumbledore does have his reasons for these things."

"For what? So Harry thinks that all he has to count on is Dumbledore himself? It just doesn't make sense. He should've let Harry stay at Hogwarts, or even here with you at the beginning of summer. Not back to them. He must've seen what they did to him every time he went to live at the Weasley's after his birthday or something. I'm sure someone there would've noticed and told someone."

"Not really, Fea. You have to realize that even though he is not permitted to use magic outside of Hogwarts, he is still able to somehow use a concealment charm and have no one even seem to notice it. And say for example someone did see what the Dursley's had done to him, I'm sure no one would tell. Especially the youngest male of the bunch. He and Potter are too close of friends. He wouldn't tell a soul if Potter didn't want him to."

"But why?"

"I'm not too sure. I think it's basically because he doesn't want people to fret over him when he thinks that he somehow deserves it or that people might think him weak. He has too many things hanging over his head as it is. I don't think he wants to add to that list."

Solamae nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Uncle Sev, do you think he has a concealment charm on now?"

"Most likely. But by now, most of whatever the Dursley's have done to him have healed."

"Hmm… He shouldn't hide like that."

"That's your opinion. You must remember who Potter really is. He's nothing but a poor lost kid who doesn't even know where to go. He depends on everyone to help him, but doesn't even ask when he needs it until it's too late. He prefers to keep it to himself so, like I said, he doesn't have anymore hanging over his head as it is. He's grown up too fast and he doesn't even realize it." Snape sighed and looked up at the time. "Look, I have to get back to my lab and check over the potion. I don't need it boiling over. We can finish talking later."

Snape stood and walked over to Solamae. "I'm sure Potter's just fine, Fea. Like you had told him earlier, he's not going back there."

Solamae looked up at him and smirked. "Spying on us were you?"

"You expect less of me?" Solamae chuckled at him. Snape leaned forward and kissed the top of his niece's head and whispered, "I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what I can do," then walked out of the room without another word. Solamae looked after him and smiled to herself. '_Uncle Sev can be quite the trickster when he wants to be…_' Solamae looked up at the clock that hung over the fireplace and sighed. Refilling her drink, she walked out of the room and back to Harry's, where she found the dark-haired wizard still sleeping away.

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed and placing her drink on the nightstand, Solamae leaned over and slowly began waking the Gryffindor up. When he finally opened his eyes, she smiled and grabbed her drink, telling him to sit up. "Here," she offered, placing her glass in his hands. "Drink that. It'll make you relax a little more." Harry gave the drink a skeptical look, causing the younger Snape to laugh. "There's nothing in it that'll kill you."

"What is in it, then?" Harry asked groggily, still slightly tired.

"What do you think? An aphrodisiac? Come on, Harry? Don't you trust me?" Harry glared at her, only making her smirk. "It's nothing but a little fire whiskey. It'll wake you up a bit and release any of those tense muscles you have."

Harry gave yet another skeptical look before shrugging and taking a couple of large swigs, then handed it back to her; enjoying the warm burning as the liquid slide down his throat. "Wow. Never knew someone could drink as much as you did without making a face. Experienced drinker, are we?"

"What do you think us Gryffindors do when there's nothing better to do?"

"Hmm. Drinking parties. Sounds like fun. Remind me if I don't get sorted there to have you invite me to one. Could show you how to really take down a drink."

Harry chuckled at her and shook his head. But when he looked back her and saw a questioning look swim around her eyes, he asked, "What is it?"

Solamae was silent for a moment, just looking into Harry's eyes before answering with a quiet voice, "Are you wearing a concealment charm, Harry?" The question took Harry off guard as he continued to look at her. And as he looked down at his hands, all he could do was frown and nod his head. When Solamae knew he wasn't going to answer her verbally, she reached her hand to grab his chin and made Harry look at her. "Let me see."

"What?"

"Take off the charm, Harry. Please. I want to see what they did. Maybe I can help get rid of some of it?"

Harry stared at her once again in stunned silence before he nodded and reached over into the nightstand drawer. Pointing his wand towards himself, he muttered a quick spell, causing the charm to slowly begin to disappear. And what the charm revealed after it was taken off made Solamae gasp at the image before her.

On Harry's face were gashes that had scabbed over and were now just beginning to fade away. Both eyes were of a light blue color, indicated that they were now just beginning to heal. His jaw was still a dark purple that trailed down his neck and over his shoulders, disappearing underneath his shirt. His neck held prominent fingers marks, now almost completely faded. Both arms were at least half covered with bruises; gashes lay around his wrist as though he had tried to slit them.

She watched as one of his arms reached over to grab his glasses. As Harry did so, she could see more skin appear underneath, thankful that it at least wasn't as bad as the rest of his body that she had seen. She looked back over at the hand that still lay in his lap. Tilting her head slightly, she reached her hand over and traced her fingers over the slit on his wrist. One cut she traced up his arm, to his elbow and under his sleeve. She continued to trace up to his shoulder, shocked at how long and ridged it was. '_Who in the bloody hell would do this to their own family?!_' she screamed in her head.

When she heard Harry gasp as she traced her finger back down his arm on what she presumed was another scar, she looked up at his now clouded over eyes. The once emerald color was now a dull green. To her, they almost seemed dead. At seeing that, she began to take her hand away, afraid she was beginning to scare him; only to become shocked once more as he grasped her hand in place. She looked at him incredulously, confused on why he didn't want her to stop.

As his eyes transfixed back to their normal emerald-green, all she could do was stare at him. Her eyes asked him if he wanted her to continue. When he nodded his head ever-so slightly, she smiled sadly but began to trace her fingers down his arm over the same scar. She noted that this scar curved underneath his hand, ending just barely at the juncture of where his fingers and palm met. As she continued to trace along his hand, they slowly twinned their fingers together into a firm clutch.

Solamae then took her other hand and repeated the action…

She watched as her hand traveled up his arm, past his elbow; once again hiding underneath his shirt. She then bought her hand back down, this time with no scar to follow. Once she reached his hand, she clasped their hands together like with their others. When she finished, she looked up at him to find his eyes had not clouded over this time, but instead just watched her in what seemed almost like amazement and pleading. They just stared at one another as though if they looked away, the other would fall apart.

Silence over-stood them as they just sat there, the stillness of the room going unnoticed by either. It wasn't until Solamae began to talk again did they realize how quiet they were as it seemed like her voice traveled through the air and echoed off the walls.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered quietly, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

Harry just smiled in what seemed like a broken way to Solamae and just shook his head. "Don't be," he answered back to her just as quietly. "It happened. There's nothing that either of us could've done about it."

"I know… But someone could've."

"No. No one else knew. I never told anyone."

"But why?"

Harry noticed her voice was pleading with him, as though begging him to go back in time and tell someone what had happened in hopes of stopping it. '_When did she begin to care so much…?_' Harry wondered to himself as he squeezed her hands slightly. "Because… I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why though?"

Harry shrugged, honestly not knowing why. "I don't know. I just didn't want anyone to know."

"Was it because of the Dursley's?"

Harry snorted at this. "No. They may have freaked me out at times, but they never scared me to the point where I wouldn't tell anyone…" Harry was silent for a moment, looking down at their joined hands as his thumbs ran across the tops of hers. "I guess I was just afraid of what everyone found out when they saw how bad their supposed savior had it at home… I don't want anyone's pity or sympathy when they saw me. So I kept to myself and didn't let anyone else know… I suppose that's why I like your uncle like I do, even if he was a bastard to me for five years."

"Why, Harry?"

Harry looked back up at his ex-arch nemesis and smiled. "Because he never showed me pity. He never treated me differently for what I was. Or rather, who I was… And that always seemed to make me smile because I knew someone out there wasn't befriending me just because I was '_the boy who lived_'."

"Oh, Harry… People out there like you because of who you are. Not the '_boy who lived_', but '_Harry_'."

"Give me one person."

"How about Ron and Hermione? They're your best friends, are they not?"

"Yes. But even after they found out who I was, they started treating me differently. No one else seemed to notice it, but they did."

"Harry, that was when you were in your first year at Hogwarts, remember? They've always been there for you since then. You've let them know who the real Harry was. Even I know who you really are, Harry… I just think _you_ need to know who you are."

"What do you mean?"

Solamae sighed and held his hands tighter as she moved to sit closer to him. "Harry, all this time you've never gotten to know who you really are. You've always seen yourself as the façade that everyone's made up for you, which is '_the boy who lived_', not Harry Potter; or even just Harry… You've never gotten to do the things you've wanted except for Quidditch because everyone else expected more of you. You never got to be the child everyone else has. You've had to learn to grow up faster than most could even do in a life-time, Harry… And you don't even realize it yourself."

Solamae released one hand and reached up to brush away a few strands of hair that lay across his forehead, revealing the scar that Voldemort had given him so many years ago. "And this is why… Because of this scar, everyone sees you as someone else. Including you, Harry. What you need is to step away from the life that the wizarding world gave you and just figure out who _you_ are. Not what everyone else wants you to be. No matter what anyone else says, Harry, you're not just '_the boy who lived_'; no matter how much you tried to believe that because it's what everyone else has told you. You're _Harry_, the one everyone has grown to trust and is always there for them because you care and _not_ because it's expected of you…

"So for right now, I think you just need to forget about everyone else and just think about yourself for once. You need a break from this reality that life has given you and just free yourself from your own hatred that Voldemort and his followers have bought on upon you. Just let yourself go and be who you've always wanted to be. So, promise me this, Harry; as long as you live with Uncle Sev and I, you won't lock yourself away inside yourself and instead be who you are, nothing else. Alright?"

Harry watched Solamae in such incredulity he didn't even know what to say. Not once had anyone said such a speech to him, and it amazed him how someone he first thought was his enemy could speak to him with such empathy and compassion. Her words, even though they weren't much, meant more to him at that moment that all he could do was smile at her and nod his head in agreement.

Solamae nodded too, their connected hand giving the other a slight squeeze as though it was confirming the exchange. "Good. So, what do you say we do something else before I ask Uncle Sev for a potion to help you with all the wounds?"

"Depends on what that '_something_' might be, I guess."

Solamae smiled. "Now, don't panic when I say this, but how about we dodge over to the Dursley's and get whatever things you still have there."

"W… What?"

"Harry, calm down. Uncle Sev would be there with us. I'm not crazy enough to have us go by ourselves. But you need to get what school supplies that you left there back."

"How do you know they didn't burn it already?" Harry asked shakily.

"There's only one way to find that out. But you have to go back there eventually for one reason or another and you know it… Come on, Harry. Uncle Sev and I will be there to protect you. Remember what I said earlier? I would never leave you alone like that again?" Harry nodded his head as he looked down at their hands. It broke Solamae's heart to see Harry rendered so low and skittish as though he were a child again. "I plan on keeping that promise, Harry. No matter what, I'm never letting you go back to that place alone or have you live there again… I promise, Harry… Now, come on. What do you say we just go and get this over with so you never have to worry about them again, huh?"

Solamae nudged Harry lightly, causing the dark-haired Gryffindor to look up at her. After a few short moments, Harry sighed and answered, "Alright."

Solamae nodded and helped Harry stand since his legs had long since gone to sleep. But when he reached for his wand to replace the concealment charm on himself, she reached for it and snatched it from his grasp. "No, Harry. Leave it off."

"But…"

"No. Uncle Sev already knows that it's there, and I'm sure your family does as well."

"How does Snape know?"

"If I could give you the answer to that, I would. But he figured it out all on his lonesome. And either way, if I want to get a potion out of Uncle Sev to fix you up, he's going to want to see it all so he can figure out just how much he would need to give you." Harry nodded as the fact clicked in his head. "Now, let's go get Uncle Sev so we can get this over with already."

Harry only nodded his head again as Solamae grabbed his hand to make sure he followed behind her. She led the way to Snape's potions lab in what Harry figured was the basement area. When they found Snape in the far back, Solamae walked up to her uncle, still clutching Harry's hand. As Snape heard their footsteps come closer, he looked up and gasped at how Harry looked; almost dropped the vial he was cleaning off in the process. But he managed to control himself as he turned his gaze to his niece.

"Something you two wanted, Fea?" he asked gently.

"Actually, yes. Harry and I were wondering if you could come with us to the Dursley's to pick up what things of his are still there."

Snape looked back at Harry, his eyes roaming over what he saw that lay across Harry's skin. Sneering at what the Dursley's had done, he looked back up at Harry's face and almost growled out, "Come here, Potter."

This only seemed to make Harry cower away as his eyes somewhat began to cloud over again. Looking over at Solamae, Snape saw her shake her head frantically as she held onto Harry's quavering body. Looking back at Harry, his eyes softened. "Harry," he spoke more gently this time. Seeing Solamae loosen her hold on the boy, Snape tried speaking again. "Come here, Harry… I promise, I'm not going to do anything."

Harry, with much persuasion from the younger Snape next to him, slowly walked over to the older Snape, just standing in front of him with Solamae right behind; her hand clutching his reassuringly. Harry, however, nearly jumped as he felt Snape's hand reach up to examine his face. But at the tender touched he received, his body gradually began to relax against Solamae's. He could almost feel Snape's eyes turn from him to the woman that stood behind the Gryffindor. Harry began to open his eyes when he felt the calm hand move away.

"I want you to look over this potion, Harry," he spoke in the same gentle voice as he did before. "It's just a pepper-up potion for Poppy's storages at Hogwarts. So I'm sure you know how to look after it?"

Harry only nodded his head as he took the offered seat and steadily mixed the potion for Snape. He vaguely saw Snape and Solamae walk away slightly to another end of the room, where they began to whisper amongst themselves.

"What happened to him, exactly?" Snape asked as he watched Harry from the corner of his eye.

"I can't be too sure. I'd take a look under his shirt if I could. But I didn't want to possibly scare him anymore than I probably did."

Snape nodded his head and turned his attention from Harry to his niece. "He's going to need quite a bit of looking after to heal everything."

"I know. That's why I figured I'd come to you. You can at least know what potions to possibly give him that'll help."

Again, Snape nodded. "Eventually I'm going to have to check his ribs, you know that right?"

Solamae sighed and looked over at Harry. "I know." She then looked back up at her uncle. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

They continued to talk for a few more minutes before walking back towards Harry, who, by now, was putting the finished potion into separate vials.

"Quite impressive, Potter." Here, Solamae nudged him in the side. Snape looked at her questioningly before rolling his eyes. "Um… I mean, Harry." Solamae smirked and walked over by Harry's side, helping his clean up.

"Just as soon as everything here is finished, we'll apparate over to the Dursley's to get your things, alright P… Harry?"

Harry only nodded his head, causing Solamae and Snape to give each other worried side glances. '_Harry had better talk soon…_' Solamae hoped as she, Snape and Harry began to leave the manor.

Upon reaching the Dursley's house, Harry sighed and walked up to the front door, not even bothering to knock as he just walked in. "Hmm, I wonder if Uncle Vernon is home or not," Harry mumbled quietly as Snape and Solamae entered behind him.

Solamae sighed in relief as she heard him speak. "Why's that?"

Just then, the very man walked out of the living room and nearly keeled over. Which would've made Harry laugh so hard he'd pass out, but he never vocalized that out loud. He could hear Solamae attempt to hold back the laugh that sudden emitted itself from her throat as she saw the look of pure fright appear across Vernon's budged features. But when she realized that Mr. Dursley was advancing on Harry did she take out her wand and point it at the large man. Quickly mumbling "_Petrificus Totalus_", she watched as his arms and legs bound together and he fell backwards onto the floor, causing quite a loud thud as he hit the ground. This caused the other two occupants of the house to run out of the room and nearly squeak as they saw Harry standing in the middle of their entryway.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted kindly as Solamae reached over and closed the door behind them.

"_You!_" Dudley nearly screamed at him. "What are you doing back here!? I thought dad had killed you by now and that's why you didn't live here anymore?!" Dudley looked down at his father as Harry just rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you kill him, father, like you said you were going to!?" Harry tensed at this statement. Solamae heard his aunt gasp and was surprised to see how shocked she looked when she heard what her own son had exclaimed. '_Hmm… Interesting…_'

"Are you going to do it now, father, while he's still here?" Harry began to shake, which began to worry Solamae, Snape, and even Petunia. "Come on, dad, get up! I always wanted to see how you tortured him! Please, father! Let me s…"

By now Harry was shaking so bad that Solamae had to grab onto him to make sure he didn't attempt to run away. Snape, his anger slowly rising as he heard what the forsaken child was screaming, took out his own wand and mumbled another jinx, causing the boy's mouth to disappear.

Petunia nearly screamed as she saw her son's mouth erased from his face, but looked back over at her nephew. She opened her mouth, as though she wanted to say something, but quickly closed it as her eyes roamed over his body, just as Snape and Solamae's did. She heard the potions master ask Harry where his trunk was held. When told, he walked over to the cupboard under the stairs to get it out.

Harry and Solamae, however, stayed where they were, both watching Harry's aunt as she continued to look at him. "What happened to you?" she finally asked her nephew.

Harry only sighed and looked down at his uncle. "Why don't you ask _him_ after we leave?" was all he said before looking back up at his aunt.

"I… I don't get it…"

Solamae gave her a weird look before looking at Harry. "She doesn't know?"

"Know what?"

"No, she doesn't," Harry answered Solamae, ignoring what his aunt had asked.

"But why not?"

"Because neither Uncle Vernon nor I ever told her. So she never found out."

"But how? You lived in a room not too far from theirs! How could she not know?"

Harry was silent for a moment, just looking in his aunt's eyes as realization of their conversation sank through. "Uncle Vernon made me place silencing charms around the room every time he came in. Ones that the Ministry wouldn't detect," he began, as though he was explaining it to his aunt. "After I put one up, he would beat me for almost an hour straight without even letting me breath correctly. When he was done, he would make me keep them up until he came back and said it was ok to take them down. But before I could get the chance, he would smack me around a bit here and there just to prove the point that if I ever told anyone he wouldn't hesitate to kill me." Here, his aunt gasped, her hand going up to cover her mouth as she seemed to completely ignore her lunatic son as he clawed where his mouth was supposed to be in hopes of gaining it back.

"He would then go back to wherever everyone else was and make up some lame excuse on why he took so long and why it was so quiet when he was supposedly '_berating_' me for… something. I'm sure it was something along the lines that he didn't want to upset anyone and disturb the wonderful evening everyone was having." By now, Harry had tears in his eyes, but held them back as he glared down at his uncle.

They were all silent for a moment until his aunt began to talk again. "He… Vernon did this to you?" she indicated as she walked up to him and lightly touched his face. Harry could only nod as he received the first caring touch from his aunt in nearly sixteen years. "Oh my God… I'm so sorry Harry." Petunia took her hand away and looked down at her husband. "If I had known he was that bad to you…"

"Spare it, Aunt Petunia. It's over and done with. Nothing anyone could possibly do about it."

"But there is, isn't there? You could go to the police or something…"

"I don't want to."

"Huh? Why not?"

Solamae watched their conversation in silence, noticing that her uncle had long ago gotten his trunk from the cupboard and was too watching in silence.

"Because there's no point," he shrugged. "What is anyone going to do about? Send him to jail? What's the point if it's already been done and over with."

Petunia was stunned in silence at her nephew. Confused on why he wouldn't do anything against Vernon. She was about to ask again when Harry already began talking.

"You didn't do anything like he did, Aunt Petunia," he began. "You never hurt me intentionally like him or Dudley. You were the only person who ever showed any sort of compassion towards me, whether you realized it or not… I don't want you to get in trouble from something you never even did, Aunt Petunia, because you will if I said anything. When I want to and can do something about it without getting you in trouble as well, then I will. But not right now. Unlike him," Harry indicated to the lump on the floor known as his uncle, "you are my only blood family I have left, besides Dudley. But to me, he doesn't even count to me anymore… So you see; I don't want to lose you like that, even if you can't stand me."

Petunia looked at him in astonishment, her eyes nearly filling with tears at his words. She remained silent as she let all the words sink in. She watched him as Harry walked past her and up the stairs, Solamae following behind him; leaving her alone with her frantic son, bound husband, and Snape. Snape, not really sure what to do, only walked to the front door to wait for Harry.

"Take good care of him," he heard Petunia whisper, shocking him as he turned to look at her. He watched her for a moment before nodding his head as Harry and Solamae walked back down the stairs.

"You have everything you need, Harry?" he asked as they both approached beside him.

"Yea. Just had to grab a few things from my room."

Snape nodded.

"We have to go shopping for him in muggle London to get him some more clothes. The ones he got from the Dudley kid are too large for him and I don't want him wearing them anymore."

"Alright. We'll stop by a shop in London on our way back to the manor."

Solamae nodded her head in agreement as she placed Harry's other items (photo album, invisibility cloak, etc.) in the trunk with the rest. Snape then shrunk Harry's trunk and stuffed it in his pocket and turned to leave. But just before exited the house, Harry turned to his aunt. "You gonna be ok with those two?" he asked, indicating to the two men in the entry way.

Petunia nodded her head. "I should be. Just, turn them back to normal, or whatever it is that those two over there did. I'll take care of these two myself."

Harry nodded his head as Snape and Solamae un-jinxed the two lards. Harry looked at his aunt for a moment longer before saying, "If either of them touch or harm you in anyway you don't like, you make sure to let me know somehow, alright? I'll find out one way or another if you do."

Petunia looked at him again in shock at his statement, but smiled at him softly as she nodded her head. "I will, Harry. You take care of yourself, alright?"

Harry smiled weakly at his aunt's worry and agreed. He then turned and followed his two companions out of the house, leaving his aunt alone with her son and husband; hoping that she would somehow be ok. As they walked away from the house and made sure that no one had seen them, the apparated to London to proceed to buy Harry (as well as Solamae since she figured she was there…) some more clothes. They decided not to stay in the muggle world for too long, so they left soon after finding what they needed and silently headed back to the manor.

That night was quiet for everyone. Snape checked over Harry and gave the Gryffindor what he needed before sending him off to his room to rest some more. Shortly after, Solamae knocked on his bedroom door with a tray of food for him. But upon reaching no answer, she opened the door slightly ajar to find Harry wasn't sleeping. She walked into the room, figuring Harry was in the shower, and placed his food on the table nearby.

But when she was about to leave, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Moving over to the desk that was next to the balcony door, she saw Harry photo album. It was opened to the picture of Harry's parent, who looked up at her and smiled. But she noticed that their smiled didn't hold the spark of happiness that she thought would be there.

Her fingers grazed across the album, turning the page to see the next. He noticed how the pages seemed to be packed with pictures of his friends and family. And upon turning to the last page, she found a small note with a picture attached. The picture was marked "_Sirius Black_" and the note, as well, was addressed to him. Solamae's eyes softened as she looked at the picture of Harry's godfather as she traced her fingers over it. When Sirius moved, she could've sworn she actually felt him touch her hand. As she looked into his eyes, Solamae saw the sad spark that just barely seemed to be alive.

As she finally tore her eyes away from Sirius' picture, she looked down at the note that was written in Harry's scrawl. Her curiosity seeming to get the better of her, she took a seat at the desk's chair and began reading over what was written.

'_Dear Sirius,_' she read to herself, '_I know you probably won't read this, even though I wish I could say you will. And I've tried to convince myself that you somehow will because you'll come back to us and act as though you just played a cruel joke seeing as you were bored or something. At least that would've made me feel better anyway…_

'_I don't like the fact that you followed us to the Ministry of Magic when you know of what the possibilities of what could've happened to you in the process… But I blame myself for that, Sirius. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gone there. You wouldn't have fallen through that veil… And you would still be with us. And it hurts because I feel I could've prevented that from happening. I don't care what everyone else says, I know I could've! But I was stupid. I didn't listen to what my heart was telling me and I just plunged for what I thought was the answer to everything. I was so stupid for doing that, and I'm so sorry, Sirius. I really am._

_I wish I could sit there and say that I didn't do anything wrong; and that you'll be back in no time like you never really left to begin with. But it's my fault that it happened and there's nothing I can do to stop it._

_I want so much for you to be here, Sirius. I just want you to appear beside me, even if out of no where, to let me know that you're alright… I want to be there next to you so I know that you're not alone. I want none of this to have happened and have it go back to the way it used to be! I want you back, Sirius. I miss you so much and I can't do anything but sit here and know that I was a failure to you…_'

Solamae stopped reading for a moment and looked down at the picture of Sirius, his eyes seeming to sadden as she watched him. It was almost like he knew what went around in Harry's head. She closed her eyes just then to control her beating heart. And when she reopened them, she looked back down at Harry's letter and continues to read.

'_I'm so sorry, Sirius! I'm sorry for everything I've done to make this all go wrong. I'm sorry for not defending you like I should have. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed someone beside you. I'm sorry that you had to live the life like you have… I'm sorry for living all those years ago…_' Solamae took a calculated breath. Why it was hurting her, she didn't know. But she continued to read.

'_I truly am sorry, Sirius. I just want everything to be right again, but I can't make that happen. I don't even know if you realize how much I love you, Sirius. And that hurts me so much that I didn't tell you while I still could. You were the only other person, besides Remus, who knew my parents and treated me as though I were your own son. I know at times you saw me as my father. And believe it or not, I respect knowing that. I'm not too sure as to why, but I do… You were like my real father to me. And I'm sorry I never told you that._

_I must be going, though… Even though I know you can't hear me or read this and I know it's probably too late to tell you… but I love you, Sirius. And I miss you so much. I hope someday I can see you again. And wherever you are, I hope you finally found the peace and freedom you deserve. Goodbye, Sirius._

_With all my love,_

_Your Godson, Harry._'

As Solamae finished reading the letter, the hand holding the letter fell onto her lap while her other lifted up to her face to wipe away a stray tear that fell from her eye. '_Why am I crying?_' she asked herself. She was startled, however, when she felt someone's hand press on her shoulder. She quickly stood and faced her sudden company, nearly dropping the letter as she saw Harry standing just behind her chair. His hair was still slightly damp, indicating he had just gotten out of the shower not too long ago.

They were quiet for a moment. It wasn't until Harry looked down at the letter still clasped in Solamae's hands did either begin to talk. "I wrote that shortly after vacation started," Harry started to say, his eyes looking back up into hers.

"Why?" Solamae whispered, just barely noting that her voice was held low.

Harry just smile sadly at her, picking up the picture of his godfather and looking down at it. "It hurt so much to lose him like I did… I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." Harry looked back up at the younger Snape as he took the letter she held in her hands. "I didn't get to tell him anything that I've wanted to. And I think that's what hurts me the most."

Solamae watched him place the note and picture back inside the album. "You know, it's not your fault Harry…"

Harry nodded his head. "I know that. But tell that to my conscience. I mean, if it wasn't for me…"

"Harry, don't even say it." Solamae walked up beside him and touched his arm gently. "You know as well as I do that you did nothing. You have to remember, it was his choice to show up there to begin it. He did it to protect you. He loved you, Harry. And he didn't want anything to happen where he could lose you and feel alone for the rest of his life like as though he had let your parents down."

Harry snorted. "Yea, instead he just left _me_ to be alone. He didn't even realize that he was the only real family I had left, Fea. So he left me alone to deal with everything by myself."

"But he didn't, Harry. You're not alone in this. You have to remember all the other people who cared for him. Like that Lupin guy that Uncle Sev said he was always with. How do you think he's feeling?"

"I wouldn't know. He refuses to talk to me about anything. It's like he's ignoring me."

Solamae was silent for a moment, then looked up into Harry's eyes. "Then we'll just have to talk to him. I know you don't want to be alone in this, Harry. And I understand that more than you think. But you need someone else here with you who knows that it feels like to lose him. Maybe if you talk to him you'll begin to feel better. Then maybe you can let Sirius go… What do you say?" When Harry remained silent, Solamae frowned slightly. "At least think about it?" Again, Harry was silent, but at least gave Solamae a small nod.

"Aright then. Why don't you eat something then? I bought you some stew and biscuits. With the potions Uncle Sev gave you, I don't want you getting sick." Harry only nodded his head again as Solamae led him to the table with his tray of food.

They ate silently together Solamae giving him quick glances to make sure he was eating. Afterwards, a house elf took their tray away and Solamae once again led Harry to the bed. Lying down beside him, she covered them both with the blankets and watched him till Harry fell asleep. When she was sure he was sleeping, the young girl slowly crawled out of bed and walked back over to the desk. Grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling something down, she rolled it up and went over by Hedwig.

The owl hooted quietly at her, causing Solamae to smile. "Here," she whispered to her, "take this to Remus Lupin. Don't leave until he gives you a reply back, alright?"

Hedwig hooted at here again. Solamae gave her a little treat that she had saved from her dinner and gave it to the owl. Receiving her small treat, Hedwig swooped out of the open balcony door that Solamae had opened for her and disappeared into the night. And after watching her gradually fade away, Solamae closed the door and walked back over to where Harry lay still asleep.

She quietly crawled back in beside him. Harry stirred slightly, but only seemed to bury himself closer to her. This caused Solamae to smile down at him and wrap her arms loosely around his shoulders; one hand sometimes rubbing circles on his back. Deciding she should try to get some sleep, Solamae kissed the top of Harry's head and whispered a light, "Sweet dreams, Harry," as her own dreams began to consume her and the darkness slowly evaded her senses.

**_

* * *

AN:_** Well, there ya have it!! grins I know, these last few chapters have been completely corny. But I swear! They get better! My lil bro is claiming himself as my beta since he knows I don't have one and has read almost any and all chapters I'll let him get close to. Kinda funny actually. And he seemed to be enjoying himself, so I suppose that's all that matters, eh? :p 

**H**_appy _**N**_ew _**Y**_ear _**E**_veryone_ and I'll see you after the holidays are over! hugs

Blue Rosed Dragon


	5. From the Beginning: Part IV

**_AN:_** I know; took me a bit to update in comparative to other times I've posted new chapters. But eh, been getting quite sick lately. Not as bad as I used to be and since we got a snow storm goin' on right now, I figured "Hey! No classes! I'ma post now!" LoL I know, I'm strange… Blame it on the fact I've been sick… hahaha

Newayz! Thx to everyone who posted (whether in the last chapter or any other my others). Brief note real quick! I noticed a booboo I made in the pairing sections I have up in the first two chapters. I fixed them now. But incase anyone else saw them, I said something about RL/SS mentioned… It was actually supposed to be RL/SB mentioned. Like I said, fixed it. Figured I should mention something about it though just incase. Call it a blonde moment or whatever. We Wimberley's have them often… LoL But, enjoy this new chapter! Plz review when you're done to tell me if I should change anything or just how you think it is so far. But plz, no flames!! :p

And one last side note before I let y'all go, there are A LOT of parts for "From the Beginning" chapters. I haven't exactly kept count. I mean, I have them all done and whatnot. Just can't remember the amount. I think there's somewhere around eleven or something like that… WHAT?? They have a LONG summer. LoL But, I'm done now… Enjoy the chappie!! (hugs for evry1)

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 & 2… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** From the Beginning – Part Four

The next morning, Solamae woke to find Harry still curled into her side. She smiled down at him and brushed away a few strays of hair from him face. But at hearing tapping come from the balcony window, Solamae turned and found Hedwig had returned and had a letter with her. Detaching herself from Harry's sleeping grasp, Solamae walked over to the balcony door to open it.

As Hedwig swooped in and landed herself on the top of the desk, Solamae walked over and took the rolled up parchment from the owl's leg, handing Hedwig a treat as she did so. Taking a seat at the chair that stood next to her, Solamae opened the letter and began reading.

'_FSnape, huh? That doesn't tell me much of who you are, except that you're a Snape. Why should I trust you then? But for Harry's sake, I'll go along with what you want. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 10:30 today, then you can explain to me how it is you know Harry and what's wrong. But until then._

_Regards,_

_Remus Lupin._'

Solamae smirked and closed the letter. '_Really gets down to the nitty-gritty, doesn't he?_'

"Who was that from?" asked a sudden voice, startling the young Snape as she turned to look at where the voice came from.

"Well, good morning to you too, Harry." Solamae placed Remus' letter into the pocket of her shirt. '_I knew there was something I forgot to do last night,_' she thought to herself as she looked down at the clothes she wore the previous day. "And it wasn't from anyone important. I just owled a friend of mine last night after you fell asleep. You don't mind that I used Hedwig, do you?"

Harry shook his head and stood up from his spot on the bed. "Nah. Understandable enough."

Solamae smiled at him and stood from her seat. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel dirty wearing the same clothes as yesterday. But I have to head out today, you mind staying here without me for a couple of hours?"

"No, fine with me. It'll give me time to finish up the Transfiguration homework from McGonagall. Where you going, anyway?"

"Three Broomsticks to meet a friend. Sure you don't mind staying here by yourself?"

"No, I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll just go bug your uncle until he acknowledges me."

Solamae chuckled. "Have fun with him. He's as stubborn as a mule, sometimes."

"Oh trust me, I know this all too well."

Solamae smiled and walked up in front of Harry. "I should be back soon. Don't get into anything that'll give my uncle free-rein to yell at you, alright?"

"I'll try."

Solamae smiled again as she leaned closer to him slightly, leaving a light kiss on Harry's cheek as she stepped back. "I'll talk to you later then."

And with that, Solamae disappeared out into the hallway and back into her own room to shower.

''**_Three Broomsticks''_**

At a quarter after ten, Remus Lupin stepped into the Three Broomsticks, taking a seat in a hidden corner. In his hands he held the letter he received earlier that morning before he placed it in his robe pocket. He figured he'd only waited another ten minutes before someone walked up to the table, the hood of the owner's cloak hiding the figure's face as its shadow towered over him in the already dark corner.

"So, this is he infamous Remus Lupin that I've heard about, eh?" questioned the cloaked figure, sarcasm engraved inside the female's voice.

Remus only looked up as he smirked. "Well, at least you weren't joking when you said you were a Snape."

"What, didn't believe me the first time?"

"I have a tendency to only believe the older, male Snape that I've had to deal with since Hogwarts."

"Hmm, I'll make sure to tell him that later." Remus only shrugged his shoulders. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not until you tell me who you are exactly?"

"You really like to get down to the point, don't you? But, just to satisfy your request…" Two hands reached up to the hems of the hood to pull it back, revealing a dark-haired woman who seemed to hold a great resemblance to Severus Snape. '_Would make sense, considering…_' Remus thought to himself. "The name's Fea'Kalin Solamae Snape," she began again. "I'm the niece of Severus Snape. Trust me now?"

Remus nodded his head once. "Please, have a seat, Miss Snape."

Solamae took a seat in the vacant chair, her eyes boring straight into his. "I hate formalities. Please, just call me Solamae."

"Why Solamae?"

"Was my mother's name. I prefer it most of the time."

Again, Remus only nodded. "So, what was it you needed to talk to me about? Besides the fact that it has to do with Harry?"

"To say the least, I'm worried about him."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Take a wild guess," she stated sarcastically.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific. If you know Harry as well as you say you do, you should know the kind of things he's had to go through in life to be able to be where he is now."

"Good point…" Solamae sighed and reached into her robe pocket. "Harry's going to hate me when he finds this missing… Here," she handed over the rolled up parchment. "Open it, read it and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Remus looked at her for a moment before reached over and grabbing the parchment from her. After inspecting the outside, Remus began unrolling the paper. As he did so, a smaller piece of thicker paper fell out and landed face down on the table. Reaching down to turn it over, Remus' already glassy eyes clouded over as he looked down at the picture that Solamae had previously found the night before. Carefully, Remus picked up the picture of his long time friend and smiled sadly as the younger Sirius waved at him enthusiastically; while also holding his own sad, yet warm, smile for the wolf.

"Where did you get this?" asked Remus as he looked over at Solamae, finding her own glassy eyes as she remembered the look Sirius had given her; as well as the words Harry's note read.

"It's Harry's. I found it attached to the note last night. It was before he explained to me why he wrote it… Lupin, I bought that note and picture with me today, behind Harry's back, so you can see it. So you can see what Harry's been thinking since his godfather's death…" Solamae placed her hands on the tabletop. "I could explain it to you… But I think that note would help better. It would at least be Harry's own words, not mine…"

Remus nodded his head and looked down at the note, placing the picture back on the table so he could hold open the note better without it rolling back up while he was reading. But as he was reading, his eyes, if possible, became even sadder. A few tears actually began to form, but never fell. And Solamae watched him as he read it over, once then twice. She sat silently as she waited for him to speak; slight anticipation beginning to stir inside the pits of her stomach as she lingered patiently for his reply.

When he finally rolled the parchment and picture back up, Remus handed it back to Solamae who placed it back within her robes. Again, they sat in silence; one not sure what to say, while the other just watched on despondently. Another fifteen minutes flew by before Remus looked up into the onyx eyes watching him. "What do you want me to do?"

Solamae looked at him dejectedly before answering. "I can't give you the answer to that. It's your choice on what you want to do or not. Remember, I'm only fifteen. I can't order anyone around just yet."

Remus smirked. "For a fifteen year old, you act much older than you seem."

"As my uncle says about both Harry and I, we grew up way too quickly for anyone's liking."

Remus nodded in agreement. "… Why does Harry blame himself?" he asked himself, not realizing it was said out loud.

"Because he hasn't really had anyone to tell him other wise. Sure, he most likely had a few… but it doesn't help. And anyone who has told him hasn't even been there to help him out. He's been with his abusive cousin and uncle most of the summer, who sit there and only encourage his thoughts. He blames himself for so many deaths, like his parents, Diggory… Black that I think he's actually started to believe them; no matter what anyone has told him in the past… And I think that's slowly starting to eat away at him because he doesn't have very many people who'll sit there and prove him wrong."

"But he trusts you and, from what I can figure, has told you things he wouldn't tell anyone else. And you've told him it's not his fault…"

"But that doesn't matter. To him, he caused their deaths. He caused them to lose the lives they could've possibly had in the future and there's no way to turn that around to bring everyone back… And it scares me to think what he'll actually do to himself when he can't take it anymore."

"Why?"

Solamae snorted, the smirk on her face telling him '_Think about that for a moment…_' "Amongst the most popular belief, Lupin, a Snape does tend to worry every now and then. _This_ Snape just happens to worry about Harry Potter."

"And again, I ask… Why?"

Solamae looked up at Remus, a small and confused smile now graced across her lips. "Truthfully, I don't have the slightest idea," Solamae shrugged. "But for some odd reason, he worries me terribly. It's almost like within the last two weeks, I've learned more about Harry than anyone else I know and it scares me to know what he's had to go through." Solamae looked down at her hands as they played with the hem of her robe. "I know what it feels like to lose a family like he did. He lost one of the last few things he had left…" At this Solamae looked up at Remus, her eyebrows furrowed together as they seemed to question him. "And he still feels like he losing everyone."

"But he's not. He has you now. And he still has Ron and Hermione. Plus the whole Weasley family…"

"But that's not what he wants, Lupin. Don't you get it? He wants people who know and care for him because they know what he's really had to go through and lost. Not because he's considered '_the boy who lived_'. He wants the one person who knows who he truly is and who he trusts with his life… Don't you see that, Lupin? He doesn't want Granger or the Weasleys, or even Dumbledore. He wants you to be there for him and be his family. You're all he really has left. Even if he never loses the friends he's gained while in Hogwarts… You and Black he considered his family, maybe even his blood. Not anyone else. And now he feels like you're driving yourself away from him. All because he thinks he caused Black's death."

Remus looked down now at his own hands. Quilt reining up through his body. "Don't you see that, Remus?" Solamae's voice was now in a whisper. "He wants so much to be able to know that you still care for him. That you don't blame him for what happened to Sirius… That you still love him no matter what has happened…

"Please, Remus. I don't want Harry to cave into himself and become nothing more than an empty and hallow shell. I want to see what the real Harry's like all the time, not sporadically or as this quilt stricken Potter who he's become… Let Harry know he still has his family, even if it is so small… Please?"

Remus looked up at Solamae, finding the same pleading look that was etched inside her voice as she spoke to him. But he was silent for a moment, letting all that was said sink in. His own eyes seemed to hold so many of his own questions. Questions of why he hid himself from Harry… Of how he could forget about how Harry felt… Taking a deep breath, his own quiet voice answered Solamae's pleas. "Alright," he answered with a nod. "Tell me where to meet him and I'll be there."

Solamae smiled and reached into her pocket, taking out what looked like a small dog pin. "Here," she replied, placing the pin in Remus' waiting hand. "It's a portkey that'll activate at around three this afternoon. Should give you enough time to gather what you need or whatever. It'll take you just outside the wards of the manor. It'll be about a five minute walk from there. I'll have a house elf meet you so he or she can take you where Harry and I'll be."

Remus nodded his head as he placed the pin in his pocket and Solamae stood to leave. But before she could walk away, Remus grabbed her wrist and made her turn to face him. Solamae looked down at him questioningly. "Thanks," was all he said before he let her go.

Solamae continued to stare at him for a moment before smiling and nodded her head in gesture. "You're quite welcome. I'll see you at three."

Remus only nodded his head as he watched Solamae disappear into the crowd of people who suddenly walked into the tavern.

''**_Back at Snape Manor''_**

Not too long after Solamae had left the manor, Harry found himself outside in the gardens. As he sat on one of the benches, all he did was stare at a bush that lay about five feet in front of him. It was quiet as he sat there, his thoughts going over what had happened just within the last couple of days. First, Solamae had been there when he had one of his nightmares and told him something that most wouldn't tell their enemy. Then the next day, he did the same after going out to look for her, proceeding to break down in front of the younger Snape as he did so. He revealed to her what his uncle did to him and even agreed to go to the Dursley's to pick up his things that were still there when he would've preferred to dance around in a neon green tutu saying how much he loved the Dark Lord. Then the older Snape, the greasy git potions professor, showed him compassion and even helped Harry heal most of the wounds that Vernon had caused the young Gryffindor.

To Harry, it all seemed too confusing and he wasn't too sure what to think of it all. Why was his Slytherin professor so kind to him all of a suddenly? Why was the niece of this professor doing the same? What exactly changed in any of them, whether it be Harry, Solamae, or Severus, to make them all kinder towards the other and start to care? It just didn't seem to make sense to Harry; and no matter how hard he tried to piece together the mystifying puzzle, it always seemed to come out backwards.

"Should I ask as to why you are out here, Potter?" a sudden voice asked beside him, causing Harry to jump slightly as he turned to look at the intruder.

'_Merlin help me,_' he thought to himself quietly. '_Could my day get any worse?_' "Hello, professor," he finally greeted. "Was there something you needed?"

"Not at all, Potter," muttered Severus as he walked past Harry to a nearby tree. "Just came out to get some cherry-root ((**_AN: that doesn't really exist, right? j/makin' sure cuz I didn't want to use something that's actually used for the books… don't ask y, idk…_**)) from this tree here."

"Cherry-root, sir?"

"Never you mind, Potter. It doesn't concern you." Harry only nodded his head as he turned his attention back towards the bush. Severus gave him a questioning look, as though he was trying to figure something out about Harry but couldn't necessarily speculate what it was. "Is something that matter, Potter?" he finally asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, professor. I was just thinking about something."

"Care to talk about it? I'm all ears?" '_Merlin, what am I getting myself into?_' Severus yelled to himself as he took a seat next to Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, looked up at him out of sheer surprise at his offer. "Um, sir… I-I don't mean to sound rude… but why are you offering to talk to me?"

"Would you rather I wouldn't?"

"Oh, no, sir… Well, it's just that you surprised me. Usually you couldn't care less about what was wrong with me."

"I tend to care more than you think I do. I haven't been trying to save your ass for the last five years for nothing, now have I?"

"I suppose not, professor."

They were silent for a moment, Severus just watching Harry like he was waiting for the Gryffindor to jump up and run away. "You going to tell me, Potter, or not?"

"What? Oh, um, sorry, sir. Just got caught up thinking again."

"So I can see."

"… Professor, would you call me selfish and arrogant?"

"On certain occasions, yes."

"No, I mean… Well… With the whole thing with Sirius, would you say I'm being selfish by thinking it was my fault and wanting him back?"

Severus looked at Harry for a moment, slightly shocked by the boy's statement. "Why do you say you are?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that… I feel like if I had done something, he wouldn't have fallen through that veil. That he would somehow still be here or something. I mean, I've already had Fea sit there and tell me that I didn't do anything wrong. I-It's just that… I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't be disturbing you by spilling my guts out to you."

"It's alright, Potter. I've had to do the same with Fea. Trying to help you out would basically be the same. And besides, if I leave now and Fea finds out, I'll hear it from her for weeks." Harry chuckled at that thought. "Are you going to continue?"

Harry sighed. "It's just confusing, professor. I mean, I know that Sirius wouldn't want me to sit here and mourn over what happened to him. And I know when I think of my parents, they wouldn't want me to either… It's just that I miss all of them, even if I only have one memory of my parents."

"And what's that?"

"In short… I see their deaths. Well, more of hear rather than see. But it doesn't seem to make a difference to me."

"How can you possibly remember that, Potter?"

Harry turned his head to look at his professor. "Ever wonder what I see or hear when I'm near a dementor? Well, that's it."

Severus was silent for a moment as he let the whole thing sink in. After another moment of silence between the two, Severus sighed and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Harry," he began, startling Harry. "If it's any consolation, I lost my parents long before either of them passed away." Harry glanced at him questioningly, obviously confused about Severus' statement. "It's a long story that I would prefer not to get into right now with you. But as to what you're feeling about Black's death… No, I don't think you're being selfish. I understand that you would give anything to spend one more day with your godfather. Or even just a couple of hours, as long as you got to say goodbye to him. But like you said, Black wouldn't want you to mourn over him like this because you and I both know you didn't do anything. It was Black's choice to come to the Department of Ministries when he knew he was a wanted criminal; as well as the fact that there was a large risk of him being caught in the cross-fire and possibly dying. But to him, as long as you lived, it was well worth it.

"I can't say that I totally understand how you feel, Potter. But you just have to remember what you had with him when you had it. And you have to understand that even if he hadn't gone, it most likely could've been you, Lupin, or one of the others who followed you to be the one to fall through the veil. Would it have made much of a difference who had? You still would've lost someone as the outcome. Black just happened to be the one to gain that misfortune. Would you have forgiven yourself if it was one of your friends?"

Harry looked down, slight quilt forming. "I didn't think so. I think, right now, you have to be thankful that it wasn't anyone else that had. Understand?"

(**_AN: I know! I know! How could I do this to Snape?! I made him all sentimental! What is wrong with me?! But hey, I'm having fun in the process. LoL!_**)

Harry only nodded his head in response. After the awkward conversation, as Severus liked to call it, ended, they continued to talk quietly to themselves; both entirely missing the figure that slowly took a few steps close to the gardens. Her facial features saddened a bit as she listened into some of the discussions. But she never uttered a word. She only smiled faintly as she saw her uncle and the Gryffindor talk civilly to one another.

Before either could turn to find she was there, she quickly and quietly ran back to the manor; running up to Harry's room before he returned. Walking over to the desk to find his photo album still there, Solamae took out Harry's letter and picture and placed them back in the same page she found them earlier that day. But before she closed the album, she turned to the first page and smiled down at Lily and James Potter as they looked up at her. Tracing the outline of the picture, she whispered, "Don't worry, I'll help take good care of your son…"

This seemed to make the Potters smile, Lily giving a slight nod a though she understood what Solamae was saying. Again, Solamae smiled once more and closed the album softly. Sighing, she looked out Harry's balcony window and smiled when she saw Harry and her uncle getting up to leave the garden. '_Glad to see that they're starting to get along. I just hope it stays that way. I would really hate to have a friend who my uncle despises._'

Chuckling to herself, Solamae turned and exited the room to reenter her own; placing her cloak and robes back into her closet. She then proceeded to call for a house elf as she grabbed a book and took a seat on her bed to read.

**_

* * *

_**

_**AN:** _Well there y'all go!! (grins) What'd you think? I'm quite enjoying myself with this story. Don't know why. Could be because I have basically all of it written out in my head and I know exactly what's going to happen. Feel the excitement, eh?? LoL Hope you all enjoyed it! Plz! Review!! (hugs to evry1)

Now, I'm gonna go bang my head on a wall until this snow storm ends… Actually, bad idea. It's not supposed to stop until sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon. Don't need the headache! Hahaha L8rz!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	6. From the Beginning: Part V

**_AN:_** Aight, this is the "_half way_" point for my "From the Beginning" chapters. You do realize that I never actually intended to make this many of them? Eh, that's what I get for being specific when I make up and separate chapters, eh? Hahahaha…

On a different note, I started up a different story of mine ("Malfoy's Match") that I had begun eons ago but it disappeared. I figured since I already had most of that story out on Word, I might as well repost it. No matter how much the story annoys me at times. LoL

I'm still not sure if I'm going to update "Still Have All of Me" or "Malfoy's Match" next. Probably going to be MM b/c I have more of that written out that SHAoM. I mean, granted, SHAoM I've been meaning to update for a while now, but I kinda had to break cuz of my classes. Well, more of just one really. Been taking my Constitution for Gov. and boy has it ever been getting on my nerves. And then b/c of the whole snow day thing, I never got it done. So depressing… Hahaha… But I hope y'all like this chapter. Sorry if things are WAY outta proportion as you read along with my other chapters. I added things into this story that shocked both me and my beta (my lil bro) when we re-read it. :p Eh, I hope y'all like it anyway, though. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Plz! Review, Okie?? Thx for reading!!! (hugs for evry1!)

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 & 2… Enjoy!

**_PS Note:_** In my opinion, the beginning and ending of this chapter is completely corny! But that could just be me… (shrugs) So bare with me on this, aight ppl? Thx!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** From the Beginning – Part Five

As three o'clock began to roll around, Remus sighed and waited; the pin he received from Solamae clutched in his hand. '_What on earth am I going to say to Harry?_' was his last thought before his surroundings disappeared and he found himself standing just outside the wards of Snape Manor.

"Hello, sir," he heard a quiet voice call for him. "You must be Master Remus that Miss Solamae told Wispy to retrieve."

"Yes, that would be me," was all Remus said as he looked down at the small house elf.

"Wispy is very happy to meet Master Remus. Master Remus must follow behind Wispy, so Wispy can take you to see Miss Solamae and Master Harry," the house elf, Wispy, began explaining. "Miss Solamae and Master Harry will be very pleased to see Master Remus. Come, come. Master Remus must not be late."

"Will you be in trouble if I am, Wispy?"

"Oh no, sir. Wispy is a free elf. But Wispy very much likes Miss Solamae. Miss Solamae was a kind Mistress and was the one to free Wispy. That's why Wispy stays with Master Severus. So Wispy can still help Miss Solamae. Miss Solamae even says that Wispy can come to Hogwarts so I can work with other free house elves there. Wispy can't wait. But Master Remus must come. Wispy doesn't want Miss Solamae and Master Harry to wait for too long."

Remus nodded his head, following the small house elf as Wispy led the way to the house. Wispy led the werewolf towards the much too large manor for Remus' tastes. As he reached closer towards the gardens, Remus could vaguely see two figures bickering; one more of laughing rather than arguing with the other. As the male figure ran off into the house, Remus and Wispy walked up to the woman who was trying to control her laughing until she saw the marauder finally arrive. She smiled at the werewolf and told Wispy to retrieve some tea and tell Harry that company arrived. When the house elf disappeared, Solamae turned back to Remus and grinned.

"Welcome to Snape Manor, Lupin. I figure you've most likely been here before?"

"What makes you say that?" inquired Remus as he took the seat Solamae gestured for him.

"Well, my uncle does make you that wolfsbane potion for you, does he not?"

"Good point." They quieted then as Wispy popped in with there tea, then disappeared just as quickly to inform Harry. Finally, Remus began to speak again. "Why did Harry run off just a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, I told him you were coming. When I did, he nearly flipped, saying a bunch of things like, '_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_', '_When is he suppose to arrive?_', '_How long do I have till he gets here?_', and '_Merlin, I have to go get ready. I can't very well look like a slob!_' Then proceeded to run off to his room to freshen up. Don't really know why, though. He looked fine to me."

Remus chuckled silently to himself. "Ah, I see."

Again, they sat in silence. Remus was about to say something again when the door to the manor opened and revealed a heavy breathing Harry Potter. Straightening himself up, Harry walked over to the gardens; slightly surprised to find that Remus had already arrived. Smirking up at his best friends' son, Remus questioned, "Have a nice jog?"

Harry glared at the marauder but laughed anyway. "Oh, ha, ha. Very Funny."

Remus chuckled. "I thought so."

Smiling, Harry walked up to Remus, who was now standing from his seat, and hugged his second godfather. "It's good to see you again, Harry."

"Like wise."

Smiling once again, the two let go of each other and was interrupted by a small cough next to them. "Well, as much as I love family reunions," began Solamae as she stood and took a few steps away from the two Gryffindors, "I'll let you two alone. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about and all."

Giving the two one last small smile, Solamae turned from the duo and began to walk off. But as she turned, Harry, as well as Remus, noticed a small glint at the corner of her eyes. Turning to Remus for only a moment, Harry excused himself and ran after the younger Snape; gently grabbing her by the arm until she turned to look at him. "You ok?" he asked.

Smiling slightly once again, Solamae nodded her head. "Yea, I'm great. Just thinking about something. Why don't you go back to Lupin; don't know how long he'll be here and all."

Solamae tried to walk away, but Harry's grip only tightened slightly until she was looking at him again. "I don't believe you. Why don't you tell me?"

"Look, it's nothing. I just wish I could openly talk to someone who was like a godfather to me like you can, is all. Alright?"

"Why can't you?"

Sighing, Solamae sat down on one of the large stones next to her, Harry sitting right beside her. "I can't because he's a bloody death eater. And besides that, he's too busy. I haven't seen him in years and I don't think I ever really will again."

"Who is he exactly that he's a death eater?"

Looking at him straight in the eyes, the younger Snape answered, "Take one really good guess. I'm sure you can figure it out... I'll even give you a little hint. His name starts with 'L' and ends in 'U-C-I-U-S'. And he happens to be the Dark Lord's right hand man."

"Lucius Malfoy?!"

"Bingo!"

"I thought your father ran away from wizarding world before you were born?"

"He did. But Uncle Lucius..."

"Uncle Lucius?"

Solamae chuckled. "Yes, '_Uncle Lucius_'. My father got me started on that years ago."

"Ah... Kinda scares me."

"Oh, ha, ha. But as I was saying... Uncle Lucius and my father still kept in touch when he went into hiding. Shortly after I was born, Uncle Lucius was asked to be my godfather. He used to come over every holiday and every weekend that he could spare. But after I had started school at Beauxbatons, he had owled us one last time saying he had to lose contact with us to keep us safe. He had told us that Voldemort was starting to rise again and he didn't want us to be caught by 'the dark lord'. After that, we never heard a word from him again. He owled me a short time ago after my parents death; sending Kadra and I his condolences. He said he's been trying to figure out how Voldemort found where we lived, but I haven't heard from him since."

"Maybe he's just busy. I'm sure you can see him if you want to..."

"No, I refuse to go see him."

"Why?"

Shrug. "Well for starters, I don't really like his son. Last time I heard about him, he was being nothing but a spoiled pain in the ass. Spoiled pains in the asses and I don't get along too well."

"Ah, I see. And secondly?"

Solamae shrugged again. "I don't really trust him. I keep getting this horrible feeling that he was somehow a part of what happened to my parents. Whether or not he'd ever admit to that, I don't know. Either way, I'm afraid to find that part out…"

"I'm sorry, Fea…"

Solamae gave him a small smile. "Look, Harry. As much as I love to play the game of 'reminiscing' with you, you really should get back to Lupin before he thinks you abandoned him. Alright?" she explained, effectively ending the conversation. Harry nodded his head and hugged Solamae before they both stood. "Tell that werewolf of yours that he's more than welcome to stay over for dinner if he likes. I'm sure Uncle Sev wouldn't mind considering those two get along better than anyone else it seems."

Harry chuckled. "Alright. Will do. Meet you upstairs later?"

Solamae smiled. "Of course! We still have to talk about that birthday of yours."

"Oi, and I was actually hoping you'd forget."

Solamae smirked and leaned up to peck the Gryffindor's cheek. "Really, do you think I'd ever do such a thing?"

"Yes..."

"Oh ye o' little faith. Sheesh! I am _feelin'_ the love today!"

Harry laughed then reached over to hug his friend again. "Why don't you go talk with your uncle first to actually see if we can do anything for my birthday here?"

"Whether or not he would allow it, I'd still do it anyway. Just to piss the man off."

"You're asking for an early death wish aren't you?"

"Always!" Solamae smirked then turned to leave. "Go talk to Lupin. I'm sure he's wondering what's taking you so long. I'll see ya later, k?"

"Alright. See ya!" Harry gave a slight wave before turning and heading back by to the werewolf. "Sorry for taking so long," he said to Remus as he took a seat.

"It's alright," Remus smiled. "How have you been doing?"

Harry shrugged as he took a sip of tea. "As good as ever it'll ever be." Harry looked up at Remus and smiled. "Things have actually been going quite while here. Snape isn't that bad once you get know him a little better."

"Yes, well, being stuck with him does tend to change your opinion about the man. While at Hogwarts, he was actually quite entertaining to be around; at least when neither James nor Sirius were around."

"I can somehow believe that one." Harry smirked. "So, other than the whole full moon thing, how have things been going for you?"

"Pretty good, actually. Been talking with Dumbledore. He offered me the defense position again at Hogwarts."

"Really? What did you say?"

"Well... Like always, I accepted the offer and begin teaching this school year."

Harry cheered and jumped up to hug his, once again, professor. "It'll be great to have you back. Umbridge wasn't too much of a defense teacher. I don't really think we learned anything while in her class."

"So I hear. Thankfully, you don't have to deal with her this year." Harry nodded his head and smiled. They both went silent for a moment, sipping on their tea. "Harry, would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"... Do you still blame yourself for what happened to Sirius?"

Harry lowered his head slightly, looking down at his half empty tea cup. "Fea told you about that, huh?"

"Fea?"

Harry looked up with a slight smirk lying across his lips. "Yea, Fea allows only those she trusts to call her by that. Other wise it's Solamae."

Remus nodded his head in understanding. "Makes sense... But I need to know Harry, do you still blame yourself?"

Harry sighed and placed his tea cup back down on the tray. "In all truthfulness, yes and no. Yes because I feel like I could've done something to prevent it..."

"... And no?"

"... No because Fea was right."

"What did she tell you?"

"That it wasn't my fault, basically. That Sirius did it to protect me because he loved me. Plus, she once told me that if I continue to blame myself, she'd start doing the same with her parents' deaths."

"Blackmail, eh?"

"Kinda." Harry smirked. "Ya know, Fea isn't anything like a Snape. Ever notice that? She kind of reminds me of Hermione. Granted, not as book oriented, but close."

Here, both Harry and Remus laughed. They continued their conversations well into the evening, where Harry asked Remus to stay for dinner. There, Remus got to learn a little more about the Snape home and realized that Harry was right. Solamae definitely reminded him of Hermione, just without the constant bugging of books. Not that either minded that much, things just seemed somewhat smoother without someone quoting what's already been said in a book and they already knew. Shortly after dinner, Remus bid his goodbyes and floo'ed back to his rented room at the Three Broomsticks, a large smile across his face.

And as the duo watched the werewolf disappear, Solamae crossed her arms and smirked.

"What?" Harry asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, ya know, for a werewolf... he's got a nice ass." Harry gave her a strange look then threw his head back and laughed. Solamae smiled as she looked over at him. "Come on, Sir Laugh O'Lot. It's late. You can tell me _all_ about your little talks with Lupin tomorrow."

Harry only rolled his eyes before grabbing the younger Snape's hand and led her inside, and up to her room.

The next morning found both Hogwarts students sitting up on Solamae's bed, Harry chatting away about what occurred the afternoon before. Solamae smiled and listened to the young Gryffindor, laughing at parts of the conversation she and Harry found amusing. And as their conversation began to calm some, a light tapping could be heard at the window. Sighing, Solamae stood and walked over to open the window. "Look, Har, it's your Owls! Wow, and I even got mine from Beauxbatons."

"Well, since you're already opening them, why not tell me how many Owls I got."

"Sheesh, getting lazy are we, Harry?"

"That's what I get for having you as a friend."

"Oi! That just hurts, Harry!" Harry only chuckled. "Hey, not too bad, Har. You got twelve Owls." (**_AN: I have NO bloody clue if that was good or bad or even right. Had a massive-ass blonde moment here. So plz, bare with me... :p_**)

"Damn. More than I thought I'd ever get."

"Yea. Though, I'm wondering how you got that Owl in Potions. 'Specially considering how horrible you say you are at that class."

Harry smirked. "Oh, the look on your uncle's face when he finds that I can take his Newts class."

"Should be one hell of a sight for sore eyes, I'll tell you that now." They both laughed.

"So, how many you get?"

"Hmm," Solamae shrugged then handed her letter to Harry. "Only thirteen. I'm sure that Granger friend of yours got every Owl that there possibly could be."

"Wouldn't put it past her," Harry mumbled as he eyes glimpsed over the letter. "Hey, an Owl in Divination. I think I barely passed that class."

Solamae laughed. "Well, if you actually concentrated well enough, you would've seen images in that crystal ball of yours during classes. So shush." Solamae quickly snatched her letter back from the Gryffindor.

"Whoa, is my little Fea'Kalin Snape getting all defensive over Divination? Quick! Someone call the press!" Solamae laughed at Harry's joke then walked over to her desk to put their letters away. Silence then seemed to engulf the room as Solamae leaned up against her wall.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yea?" Harry questioned as he moved to lie back on Solamae's pillows.

"This is going to be an 'out of the blue' type of question, but it's been nagging at me for the last couple of days and I was wondering if you could answer it?"

"Sure. Or at least I'll try to anyway. So, shoot!"

Again, Solamae was quiet for a moment; thinking of how to word her question correctly. Then she finally spoke. "How come you allow me to stay with you at night?"

Harry was then silent for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he thought of this. "Hmm, good question." Harry sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows as he looked over by Solamae. "How come you let me stay with you?"

The younger Snape smirked. "Touché..." Solamae sighed and leaned back onto the wall that separated her and Harry's rooms. And as she laid her head back, she smiled slightly as an idea formed into her head. "Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you say, since we basically sleep in the same room as each other, we place a sliding door in this wall so that way we don't have to walk all the way around when we're trying to get in each other's rooms?"

Harry rolled over onto his stomach. "Doesn't seem like too bad of an idea. Do you know a spell we could use to do that?"

Solamae smiled and jumped up, gliding over to her bookshelf before lying down next to the Gryffindor. After rummaging through the book, she stopped at a spell. "_Statim ostium_," Harry repeated the spell then started to read the inscription. "It says here that at least one person as to be on each side of where the door is suppose to appear."

"Yep," smiled Solamae. "Which you and me make two. And since we're in Uncle Sev's house, neither of us have to worry about underage magic since magic is always occurring here." Again, the younger Snape smiled as she climbed off the bed. "So, why don't you go to your room and get your wand. And when you're ready, just yell. Then when you are, just count to three and say the spell, k?"

Harry only raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. So once in his room, wand in hand, he called out to Solamae that he was ready. No more than three seconds later, both students called out "_Statim ostium_" in strong voices and watched in slight fascination as the wall was slowly replaced with a large sliding door. "Wow," muttered Solamae. "Just like Transfiguration. Bloody brilliant!"

Harry chuckled. "You realize you sound like a child who hasn't seen magic before?"

"Oh, hush!" pouted Solamae, though a smirk was hidden across her lips. "Not my fault that I like magic." Once again, Harry chuckled as he walked forward and opened the door to reveal Solamae's room. "So," Harry began to ask as he walked through the newly installed door, "what exactly did you do yesterday while I was with Remus?"

"Went to bug Uncle Sev. Which reminds me; he said he needed to talk to me today."

"What would Snape need to talk to you about?"

"It's Uncle Sev..." Solamae mumbled as she placed the book they had earlier used back into its space onto the bookshelf.

"Huh?" Can you say 'One confused Gryffindor'? Because that's how Harry felt at that moment.

"I said it's 'Uncle Sev'. Or 'Severus'. Not 'Snape'. I saw the two of you chatting it up in the gardens when I came back from Hogsmeade."

"Oi, you saw us talking?" Harry sighed. "Just because we were talking, you expect me to call your uncle by his name now?"

"No... But I would prefer it." Solamae turned to him, placing one hand on her hip while the other moved around in the air as she spoke. "You know, it's not like it's a bloody crime to call him by his name. Especially since it _is_ the summer. And besides that, uncle's been calling you Harry more times than I can keep track of so far. So it is only fair."

"You realize how annoying you can be about this sort of thing?"

Solamae grinned, then skipped over to him; kissing him lightly on the cheek as she reached him. "I know! So, you gonna do as I ask?"

Harry chuckled and sat at her desk chair. "Yea, yea, yea. But back to the original conversation at hand before you interrupted me, do you know what _Severus_ wants to talk to you about?"

Solamae shrugged. "Who knows. Anything? Everything? Nothing? Really depends on how Uncle Sev's mood is I suppose." Again, Solamae only shrugged. "I was gonna go talk to him now if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Harry shook his head. "I'll just take a quick shower then check over my homework while I wait for you to get back."

"Alright." Solamae smiled then leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek again. "I'll yell for ya when I get back, k?"

Harry only nodded his head before watched the female Snape run out of the room. The Gryffindor chuckled then walked back through the sliding door intent on jumping into the shower.

Solamae ran through the halls of the Snape Manor, skidding to a stop in front of the door that led down to the basement where she knew her uncle would be working away on one of his potions. '_And then he wonders idly to himself why everyone calls him a callous and stoic potions master..._' Solamae chuckled to herself as she found her uncle in his usual spot.

"Good morning, uncle!" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, then leaned forward to see which potion he was making. "More pepper-up?"

Snape chuckled. "Yes. Poppy ran out last year with her regular amount. So she requested more to be made for this year just incase. And good morning to you too."

Solamae smiled. "So, uncle," she began to ask as she took a seat on a nearby stool, "what is it you needed to talk to me about today?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me." The professor set the potion on simmer then took a seat close by his niece. "I remembered today that I was going to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, but unfortunately I might have to cancel our plans for that."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore asked to speak with me today. And since I have made Poppy all of her much needed potions, I figured I'd drop those off at her infirmary before meeting up with him. Besides, I wanted to speak with Dumbledore about something that concerns you and Harry."

"And what's that?"

"Nothing that either of you need to worry about now. I'll explain it later, alright?" Solamae nodded her head. "As to Diagon Alley, if you wish to still go, see if you can convince Harry to go along with you so you're not alone."

The younger Snape seemed to think about this for a moment. "That shouldn't be too hard. Was there anything else?" Severus only shook his head. "Alright. I'm gonna go talk to Harry then, is that ok?"

"Sure." Solamae reached over and gave her uncle a quick hug. "And Fea, make sure you and Harry stay out of trouble when at Diagon Alley."

"What? Don't trust us?" Solamae smirked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Eh, don't really think you should. Already know the answer to that anyway." Solamae laughed, Snape just smirked. "And besides, even if we did somehow get in trouble, I'd get us out of it. You know that."

The potions professor just sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Solamae just smirked then stuck out her tongue before giving one last wave and ran out of the basement, leaving a mumbling Snape behind.

"Oi, Harry!" yelled Solamae as she ran into her room.

"What's up, Fea?" Harry replied, sticking his head into his "neighbor's" room from the sliding doorway; his hair still slightly dripping from his recently taken shower.

Solamae, walking out of the closet in her room with a shirt in her hands, looked over to find Harry's head sticking out from the door. "Well, hello to you too, Harry. Look, I have to run to Diagon Alley today to get my school things. You want to come with and keep me company?"

"Isn't Snape going to go with you?"

"It's Severus or Uncle Sev, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Harry just rolled his eyes. "And no, he has to run to Hogwarts to talk to the headmaster about a few things and we don't know when he'll be back. So, I'm going by myself."

"Why don't you wait for another day, then?"

"Because, either way, for any students who might be in Diagon Alley, I don't want them to figure out right away that I'm Uncle Sev's niece and then tell anyone and everyone they know before school even starts. And besides, I want to shock the bloody hell out of everyone when they do figure it out during the feast. Especially when they find out that we, a _Snape_ and a _Potter_, are actually on speaking terms."

Harry chuckled and walked into her room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "Good point."

"So, will you, Harry? Please! I'll pay!"

Solamae pretended to pout as she clutched a shirt to her chest in a pleading manor. Harry just rolled his eyes... yet again. "Alright, alright! I'll go with. Might as well get my school things then anyway."

"Yay!" Solamae jumped up in the air, knowing it would annoy Harry, and proceeded to strut around her room like she won the house cup. Once again, Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll just get dressed then we can leave. Once we have what we need, we can have a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Then maybe, we can travel around muggle London and do a little shopping. Need more food anyway."

"Ok. But first, I have a question."

"I hope I have an answer."

"_Why_ exactly have we been getting along?"

Solamae looked over at him and shrugged, a rare Snape smile edging across her lips. "Don't know. Would you rather we rip each other's throats out?"

"No thank you."

"Didn't think so. So, why don't you go do what you need to do and I'll call you when I'm ready, k?"

"K." Harry waved to her as he walked out of the room, leaving a giddy, and rather weird, Snape behind.

Soon after, Harry found himself being floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron, once again managing to land on his feet. He and Solamae, after getting a quick drink, then walked out and headed throughout the massive crowd. Solamae grabbed his hand, making sure not to lose him as she was guided to the first shop, Flourish and Blotts. Solamae looked around and smiled, dragging Harry away by the hand as she headed towards one of the selves.

"Why are you dragging me with you?" asked Harry. "You should be able to find what books you want on your own, right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to drag you with me because you have to remember, I've never been in _this_ store before. You have to assist me!"

"You're a complete liar, aren't you?"

"Major! Now come on!"

After being dragged to one of the back selves, Harry found himself standing in front of a shelf filled with books from potions to defense. "You did bring the list of school supplies, right?"

"Of course!" she replied, eyeing him slightly with a glare. "What do you think I am? Irresponsible?"

"No comments."

"Oh, now, that just hurts me, Harry!"

"Yea, right… Now, can we get this over with? I have to get more robes if you don't mind."

"Not at all. So do I. But, question. What happened to your other ones?"

Harry reached up and grabbed his defense book, thumbing through it real quick before searching for another. "Too small."

"Aw, is our little Harry growing up to be big and strong?"

"Don't even start with me, Fea! I _will_ hurt you," Harry threatened, but was smiling at her anyway.

Solamae stuck her tongue out at him but didn't say anything else as they continued to rummage through the books in front of them. When Solamae found all the books she desired, she turned and looked along another shelf of books as she waited for Harry. Finding one that sparked her attention, Solamae grabbed it and smirked.

"Hey, Harry!"

"What?" asked Harry as he grabbed the last book needed.

"How would you like the book, '_Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming'_?" Solamae looked over at him and nearly laughed as she saw the glare Harry was sending her.

"No, thank you," Harry sarcastically replied. "I think I get enough of those from Professor Trelawney."

"Aw, and I was hoping to predict your death for you this time!"

"Smartass!"

Solamae chuckled and put the book back. "How about a cook book then? Uncle Sev doesn't have any of those in his house."

"Sure, I guess…"

"Alrighty, then. Which book should we get? '_Enchantments in Baking_', '_Charm Your Own Cheese_', or '_One Minute Meals - It's Magic!_'?"

Harry and Solamae gave each other a quick glance before saying together, "'_Enchantments in Baking_'."

Laughing slightly, Solamae grabbed the book and headed towards the front to pay for their books. Once finished, they headed to Madam Malkin's, where they proceeded to have robes fitted and chat with any student who decided to come in to do the same. Many questioned who Solamae was, but all she would do was smile and give a brief description of herself without letting on she was a Snape. No one seemed bothered by this and would only shrug off the casual conversation as though it were an everyday thing.

Harry had seen Seamus and Dean from his house, and was delighted to introduce Solamae and talked for a little while. It wasn't until Solamae noticed that it was nearly two in the afternoon did she and Harry decide to start heading home. Both agreeing to leave for muggle London shortly after returning to the manor. But just as they were reaching their chosen destination to floo home, their entertaining afternoon was interrupted.

There in front of them stood the one and only Draco Malfoy, a rotten sneer playing across his face as he looked at Harry. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Potter has finally decided to grace the wizarding world with his presence."

"Can it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your bungling rambling. We seriously need to start heading home," Harry replied to him, his voice almost lazy sounding as he just stood there with Solamae by his side; her hand clutched in his.

Harry's statement seemed to catch Malfoy's eye (_in a sense of speaking…_) as he looked over at Solamae; as though he was just noticing her presence in their conversation. "So, Potter's got a new girlfriend, eh?" smirked Malfoy, his eyes roaming once over Solamae, causing her to glare at him. "Not bad, if I do say so myself. How ever did you manage that one, Potter?"

Harry glared at him and opened his mouth to respond, but was beat to the punch. "I guess he just has better timing than, um," Solamae mimicked Malfoy as she roamed her eyes over him, "some people, it seems."

Malfoy gave her a quick sneer before regaining his composure. "I believe that I haven't properly introduced myself, now have I? The name's Draco Malfoy. But of course, you can call me Draco if it pleases you. Delighted to meet you."

Malfoy stuck out his hand, which Solamae only looked at before smirking up at him and taking his proffered hand. "Fea'Kalin Snape." Malfoy's jaw dropped. "But you can call me Solamae if you must call me anything. The pleasures all mine, I'm sure."

Solamae dropped her hand back to her side, once again grabbing onto Harry's as she did so.

"You're… But, how can that be?"

"What? That I'm a Snape?" Solamae questioned, only receiving a dumbstruck nod from Malfoy. "Oh, well, that's easy. I'm Uncle Sev's niece."

"Sev has a niece? Since when?"

"Since as long as I was born. But, as much fun as it was talking to you -Draco was it- Harry and I need to start heading home before Uncle Sev does get back so we can tell him that we'll be out until dinner. Until next time, _Draco_. Come on, Harry."

Just as Harry and Solamae were walking away, Malfoy called out and stopped them once again. "What a minute, since when are _you_ living with my godfather, Potter?"

"Since the beginning of July, if you must know. Now, as Fea said, we must be going. See ya around, Malfoy."

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?" Solamae smirked at him just before walking off, "Tell my godfather I said hello."

Malfoy, once again dumbstruck, just stood there as they began walking away and disappeared through another building before he could respond to anything that was said. And as Harry and Solamae landed inside the family room of Snape Manor, they both began laughing at the face that Malfoy sent them before they had left.

"Did you see him, Harry?! It was a classic!" laughed Solamae as she landed on the couch, Harry doing the same right next to her.

"I know! Where was a camera when you needed it!?"

They both continued to laugh for a few more minutes before deciding to drop their things off upstairs. As they reached Solamae's room and placed their things at the foot of her bed, a thought struck Solamae and she turned to Harry to question him. "Harry, you don't think that Malfoy kid will say anything about you living in the manor, will he?"

Harry turned to her and smiled. "No, I don't think so. He may be a Slytherin but he's not that incompetent. He'll try to figure it all out first himself before he dares to tell his father or anyone else who might be one of Voldemort's followers. And if he ever did tell anyone, it would probably be only to his father. And I don't think Malfoy Sr. would do anything about it since you are his goddaughter."

"Hmm…" Solamae nodded her head then smiled. "What do you say we head out to London and get those groceries? Maybe we can beat Uncle Sev home and make dinner for him. He hasn't had a meal made by anyone else but house-elves for eons now. How about it?"

"Sure. We'll just leave these things here for now. We can take care of it all later."

"Alright! Come on!"

Once again, Harry was dragged away from the manor, disappearing through a portrait hole that led its way to London. When they both reappeared, they found themselves in a small alleyway. Walking out, Harry looked both ways then down at Solamae. "Where to?"

"This way," was all the younger Snape said as she grabbed his hand and led him down a sidewalk that held many different stores. Both deciding to take a look at some later, they walked across the way to the local food market. "So, what do you think we should make Uncle Sev?"

Harry seemed to be thinking about this for a moment before walking over to one of the stands. Solamae followed him and looked at what Harry was picking. "Harry, what in the name of Merlin are we making that need scallions?"

Harry chuckled and purchased the scallions, grabbing Solamae's hand as he proceeded to head for another stand. "Well, does your uncle like Latin food?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, never seen him eat Latin before. Harry, what are we making?"

"Ever heard of Frittatas?"

"Yea. My mother used to eat those all the time. I thought they were really good when she let me try them, but I never once thought of making them."

"Well then, looks like I chose a good decision for a meal, huh?" Harry chuckled as he grabbed a couple handfuls of shiitake mushrooms.

"Harry, where did you learn how to make Frittatas?" asked Solamae as se selected a couple of red peppers.

((**_AN: Btw ppl, if you haven't had a Frittata, you really should. They're good!_**))

"Had to do something to keep myself sane when I stayed at my aunt and uncle's, now didn't I?"

"Good point."

"So, what else should we make? Can't just have Frittatas for dinner. They may be good, but they're not very filling."

"Hmm… Well, how about we stay on the Latin foods. Like, how about some soup? I always thought soup and Frittatas were good together."

"Sounds good. Let's also get some fresh bread."

"Alright. Let's get what else we need for Frittatas and the soup then we can blow this pop stand."

"You hang around muggles too often, Fea."

"I know." Solamae smiled up at him then linked their arms together as they walked.

Unbeknownst to either of them, however, a pair of curious brown eyes were following them. The owners of those eyes looked on at them in confusion. '_Who in the name of Merlin is Harry walking with?_' the figure asked herself as she followed behind them. As the two were walking out of the market area, arms still linked together, the dignitary behind the two almost lost sight of them as crowds of people walked in front of her. Finally finding them once again, she ran up to the duo, marching right up in front of them; surprising Harry and Solamae from their conversation.

"**_Harry James Potter_**, where in the _bloody hell_ have you been?!" she screamed, taking a quick glance at Solamae before turning back to Harry.

"Um… Hello, Hermione. You see, I was ju…"

"I _don't_ want to hear any petty excuses! Ron and I have been worried _sick_ on where you could've possible gone off too! Not even _Professor Dumbledore_ would tell us where you went!" Harry winced as Hermione continued to yell at him, only causing Solamae to stifle back her laughs as she watched. This caught Hermione's attention as she gave Solamae a quick glance. "And _who_ is this that you're with? And why haven't you been keeping in touch with me or Ron?! Every time we try sending you something we get it back, still unopened and nothing on telling us _why_! So, spill, Harry! I want some explanations and I want them **_now_**!"

Finally, Solamae couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to laugh freely, not even bothering to hold them back anymore. Harry smirked at her, while Hermione only glared. "And _what_, might I ask, is so funny?" she demanded, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

This only made Solamae laugh harder, which then caused Harry to begin laughing. Hermione began fuming, but held herself in check as she waited for one of them to explain. And when Solamae calmed her laughing to where she could talk again, she wiped the few tears at the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Granger. It's just th-that you were…" Solamae took a couple of deep breathes to control the laughter that was still left at the back of her throat. "Really, I'm sorry, Granger. It's just that… Well, I didn't think someone could talk that much without breathing."

This caused Harry to laugh, which he quickly covered up at the glare that was obviously saying '_Continue and I'll hex you into next month, Potter_' from Hermione. "Yes, well, I haven't heard from, _Harry_," sharp glare, "for practically the whole of summer. Then all of a suddenly, when I'm going shopping for mum and dad, I see him walking around with someone I've never seen before, laughing it up as though he has absolutely no cares in the world. And he doesn't even tell me who you are or where he's been since school ended. And wait a minute, how is it you know who I am?"

"Oh, well, in backwards order there... I could tell who you were because I've heard a lot about you. You're quite intelligent, but have one hell of a fiery temper when provoked. Plus, the whole bushy hair thing just sets off who you are. But I can't necessarily say where Harry's been considering it's not for me to say. As for whom I am..." Solamae stuck out her hand, after switching the bag she held to her other (_who still had her arm linked with Harry's_). "The name's Fea'Kalin Solamae Snape. But usually everyone calls me Solamae."

Hermione was silent for a moment, but took the hand that was offered her. "H-Her-Hermione Granger… You're a-a-a… a _Snape_?"

"I know, surprising isn't it? I seem to be getting that often, lately."

"But, wait a minute; has Harry been staying with you this summer then?"

"Basically. Well, for some of it. He's been living with Uncle Sev and myself for about two weeks now. Maybe two and a half, tops."

"You mean Professor Snape?" Hermione was baffled, for once… "As in the one everyone likes to call 'the greasy, annoying git'?"

"Well now… That's a way to describe him, now isn't it?"

"I think just about everyone but the Slytherins call Severus that," interrupted Harry as he spoke to Solamae.

"Ah. Well, should be interesting when we get back to school, now shouldn't it?"

"You're going to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I surely can't go back to Beauxbatons if I'm living with Uncle Sev, now can I?"

"Why do you live with you're uncle?"

"What is it? Twenty-one questions time or something?" Solamae retorted, suddenly angry.

"Fea, Hermione didn't mean it," Harry said calmly.

Solamae sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Granger. I don't really like talking about it much."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I had known…"

"It's alright. But look, Harry and I seriously need to start heading home. Was there anything else that was really important that just can't wait till later?"

"Um, well, I'm just curious about Harry, is all."

"Then why don't you floo over to the manor tomorrow afternoon and you can talk to Harry then, is that alright?"

"Oh, no. Not at all."

Solamae smiled. "Alright. I'll let you two alone to say goodbye and whatnot. I'll meet you at home, Harry." And with that, Solamae disappeared into the alley she and Harry appeared from hours before. Harry watched her disappear before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Did I do or say something wrong?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"No. She gets like this when people ask about her parents in some way."

"I'm sorry. What happened to them?"

Harry sighed. "I really shouldn't tell, but… A little over two weeks ago her parents died in a muggle car crash. She almost lost her younger sister in the same crash, but she surprisingly lived. She's currently at St. Mungo's. She most likely won't be out until sometime after school starts."

"Oh. Has um… Solamae been taking it ok?"

"As best she can. When it gets to be too much, Fea'll talk to me or Severus. But it's not very often. I'll do the same with her when I'm thinking about Sirius or my parents, or anyone else for that matter. And it's been helping us both somewhat."

"That's good…"

"Hermione, do you think you could not tell Ron about where I am just yet?"

"Huh, but why?"

"Because I'm still trying to figure out things right now and I don't want to hear Ron lose his temper just yet until I have everything sorted out. Plus, if that did happen, I wouldn't want Fea or Severus jumping down my throat about it."

"Oh, well, ok. That's understandable enough. But question, Harry. Since when did you call Professor Snape 'Severus'?"

"Oh, that. Fea's been trying to get me to call him 'Severus' for a while now."

"Oh, alright. Well, I guess I should let you go then." Harry just smiled slightly and nodded. Hermione reached over and hugged Harry. "It's good to see you again, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Will do."

With one last hug, Hermione walked away, allowing Harry to disappear in the alleyway to return back to the manor. As he entered through the portrait, Harry walked towards the kitchen with his bags and found Solamae waiting for him at the kitchen table; a cup of what was probably tea in her hands. She looked up and smiled as she heard him enter, handing Harry the other cup that sat next to her as he placed the bags onto the table. Taking a seat next to Solamae, Harry asked, "You ok?"

"Yea. Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're hurt from what Hermione asked?"

"Ah."

"… Hermione didn't mean it, Fea."

"I know. That's why I'm not saying anything. I guess I just feel kind of bad because I haven't been thinking about my parents as much as I probably should."

"Oh, Fea." Harry leaned over slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, her head lying down on his shoulder. "You know you shouldn't feel guilty about that. You've just had a lot going on since they're deaths. And I'm sure they wouldn't want you putting yourself down like that just because you haven't been thinking about them so often. I know I don't and I probably should considering I don't even remember them except for one small memory. Do you think I put myself down for that?"

"No, but…"

"Don't even say it. You lost your parents and that's good enough reason to be sad. But, you shouldn't think yourself so low because you don't think of your parents twenty-four, seven. Alright?" Solamae only sighed and nodded her head. "Alright then. So what do you say we get Severus' dinner started so when he gets home, he'll have something fresh and warm to eat?"

Solamae picked up her head and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**_

* * *

AN: Wah-ha!! I'm so proud of myself when I make up these chapters. Haha! Don't know why though… (scratches head) (shrugs) :p Now, if ppl think anything in this or the previous chappies were shocking (which in my opinion, not really. But that's just me… HAHA!), then just wait until you read what I have for chapter 8!!! Now there's something that'll really shock ya! And I only say this cuz I speak from experience! LoL It still shocks the hell outta me every time I read it. Hahaha Not sayin' much for me now is it? :p_**

But, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Like I always say………

**_PLZ REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGIN' YA OVER HERE!!!!!! LMAO!!_ **L8rz g8rz!

Translations:

**_Statim Ostium_** – _Instant Door_

(I know, lame; but what do you expect from me?! LoL)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	7. From the Beginning: Part VI

**_AN:_** Only five more of the "From the Beginning" chapters! Yay for me!! (jumps around for joy) I know, I'm nutterz… :p I'm still tryin' to figure out why on earth I made the summer hols so long! Boggles my mind, I tell ya! (shrugs) Guess I'm just loony like that, eh? :p Really shouldn't let my fingers get the better of me, I tell ya! LoL

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 & 2… Enjoy!

**_Quick Note for the Reviewers:_** To answer a comment made by _InsaneBlackHeart_, I have NO idea why I constantly name my fics strangely… Granted, I didn't think this one was that strange. It's just Latin… Although, I suppose that is kinda strange, eh? :p (shrugs) IDK… As for the slash… THAT'S A GOOOOOD QUESTION!!! LoL I have NOOOO idea when I'll have slash starting in this story. Every time I try to start up a scene, it takes a turn for the complete opposite! I finally started to get a slash coupling started, but it's not until chapter seventeen or so. See, my fingers get WAY ahead of me when I type. Don't know why, but I just can't seem to stop 'em… hahahaha… I'm tryin', though! Really, I am! (pouts) I really gotta get this thing goin' faster… :p Thx for the reviews you guys sent me, though!! (grins)

Newhoz! Hope y'all like the chapter! Sry it took a bit to update on this one. Blame it on my wrist. Got Carpel Tunnel Syndrome in both of my wrists, so it hurts to type at times. Like right now... :p Eh, at least it ain't too bad… Now, on to SHAoM!! :p L8rz! And please! REVIEW!!! (hugs for evry1!)

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto: From the Beginning – **Part Six

Soon after having dinner finally prepared, Snape walked into the foyer of his manor to smell freshly made food radiate from his kitchen. '_Fea must be cooking,_' he thought silently as he walked in the direction of the kitchen. '_She would be the only one to cook with the kitchen door open._' And not to his surprise, Harry and Solamae were doing just that. Well, more of Solamae was finishing up with the cooking while Harry cleaned up what they had used to make dinner. Snape smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, well, if I knew I was going to come home to a gourmet meal, I would've dressed a little more adequately," he spoke sarcastically.

Solamae and Harry turned, not surprised to find that Snape had returned. "Hey, Uncle Sev! Want some dinner?"

"Sure", Severus smiled. ((**_AN: I seem to make him do that often, ever notice that? LoL_**)) "What's for dinner anyway?"

"Frittatas, curried seafood chowder, and fresh bread," answered Harry as he started getting out the plates, cups and silverware.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Quite the elaborate meal there. Didn't know you could cook, Potter."

Solamae rolled her eyes at the formality, but decided not to say anything against it. "You'd be surprised what he can do. He still surprises the hell out of me considering half the time he says he can't do shit." Snape chuckled and began filling his plate as the other two did. "So, what did you need to talk to Dumbledore about anyway?" Solamae finally asked.

"Oh, just the usual. About Poppy's potion supply, the new schedules from this terms classes, the two of you..." Snape could barely hold the smirk that wanted to come out as he heard Harry choke on the liquid of his soup and Solamae drop her spoon back into the bowl; cursing silently as some of the soup spilled onto the table.

"Wh-What did you and Professor Dumbledore talk about exactly?"

Here, Snape didn't hide his smirk. "Oh, just the fact that the two of you seem to end up sleeping in the same room, even though you start out in separate beds." The two groaned, Solamae burying her face in her hands while Harry lowered his head to the table. "It's not like I told him that the two of you were screwing each other into the mattresses or anything..." They two proceeded to go red, making Snape smirk. "I just said that the two of you seem to sleep somewhat more comfortably when the other is around."

Solamae uncovered her eyes to look at her uncle, though the rest of her face was blocked from Snape's view. "You mean you know that we stay with each other at night and haven't said anything about it?" Snape nodded his head. "Why?"

Snape did a very un-Snape like shrug of his shoulders and leaned back in his chair as he finished off his soup. "Why should I? Since the beginning of the summer, I have heard my fair share of your nightmares. But now that you two share each others 'company', so to speak, the nightmares seemed to have lessened. And as much as I rather hate that my niece is staying with someone who, at times, I don't seem to trust -no offence Potter-," Harry looked up at him and shrugged it off, "I'd rather that the nightmares continue to cease... Even if that does mean spending nights in the other's rooms as a form of comfort."

Harry and Solamae stared at him like he had grown two heads, making Snape to raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Really now, don't be so shocked. It's not like I caught the two of you in the middle of a -now what do teenagers call it these days?"

"A hot, spur of the moment fuck?"

"... Well, that's a way to term it I suppose... Do teenagers really say that?"

Harry laughed. "Only Fea. I prefer the term 'hot monkey love' myself."

Solamae coughed lightly to hide her laugh and turned her attention back to her uncle. "Ok, so I don't get it. Why did you talk to Professor Dumbledore about that?"

"Well, since it seems that the two of you aren't going to stop with this for some time yet, if at all, I asked Albus if it would be possible to at least make adjoining rooms for the two of you. That way if need be, the other would be right next door and you wouldn't have to worry about trying to sneak into the other's dorms."

Harry and Solamae gave each other a quick glance. "And what did Professor Dumbledore say?" Harry asked.

"He said he would see what he could do. It all depends on which house Fea were to be accepted in. Which, knowing my niece, she'll at least try for Gryffindor since you are in that house."

Solamae smirked. "Now who said I would attempt that?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Speaking of, am I going to be sorted with the rest of the first years?"

"No, you'll be sorted before they are let in the Great Hall. You'll sit with me until you're called up."

Solamae nodded her head. The rest of their dinner went as such. The three even went into the study, courtesy of Snape, to have some fire whiskey before they decided to head their own separate ways.

Later the next day, Harry woke to find Solamae lying next to him. Her even breathing indicating she was still sleeping. She had fallen asleep early the night before, saying she was tired and wanted to be rested for when Harry's friend, Granger, came over. Harry could hear her cry sometimes as she slept through the sliding door, but didn't bother to go over to see how she was since he knew Solamae would wake shortly enough and join him for the rest of the night. And no sooner did he think that did he hear the Snape's silent cries cease and see their sliding door open to reveal a slightly shaky Solamae walk into his room. Knowing what her dreams were, Harry didn't bother to ask what she saw and instead moved over to allow the woman more room to climb in beside him. Harry then turned out the lights, where Solamae proceeded to curl up next to the Gryffindor, her face seemingly buried into his chest as they both fell asleep; Harry's arm tightly wrapped around her.

And now the sun shone on the younger Snape as Harry continued to look down at her. '_Wonder what's going to happen when school starts..._' Harry began to wonder. '_Not like we can stay in each other's dorms if Dumbledore doesn't take up Snape's idea._' Harry sighed and shook his head, saying to himself that he'd think about that later, and began to wake the other occupant up.

"Hey Fea," he began to whisper, one hand lightly rubbing her cheek.

"Hmm?" Fea buried her face further into Harry's chest.

"Come on, Fea. It's later than usual and I'm sure your uncle had the house elves make us something by now."

Solamae sighed and lifted her head to look at Harry. "I hate mornings. 'Specially late mornings."

Harry chuckled. "Know the feeling. Prefer nights myself."

Solamae smirked. "A man after my own heart." The two laughed, then proceeded to climb out of the bed; Solamae walking into her room to grab some clothes before jumping into the shower. "So Har," Solamae began again as the two finished their individual showers. "You ready for that friend of yours to come over?"

"Hmm..." Harry shrugged as he took a seat on her bed. "Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. Not like it's any different than when I meet up with her and Ron when school starts."

"Hmm, true." Solamae plopped down on the bed next to Harry, brushing the wet knots out of her hair. "She should be here in about thirty minutes or so. So I think we should head down to the kitchens and grab something light to eat while we wait for Granger. Then we can ask the house elves to make lunch since I'm sure Granger has been too nervous to eat anything."

"Can you blame her?" Harry asked as he took her brush and quickly combed it through his hair. "She's coming to her 'most hated' professor's manor. I wouldn't blame her if she was even the smallest bit worried."

"Valid point... Come on, Har. Must hurry or else we'll be up here all afternoon talking. And besides, I need to open the manor's floo link so she doesn't slide past it on her way over."

"Alright. Oh, hey. You think you can open the floo and just have the house elves make lunch? I forgot to look something up in the library yesterday, so I wanted to get it done before Hermione arrives. You mind meeting up with Mione then waiting here with her until I get back?"

"Sure," Solamae shrugged. "I can give her a small intro to the house without having to actually show her around. I'm going to talk to the elves then meet Granger at the fireplace. See you back here in about thirty to thirty-five minutes?"

"Yep." Harry leaned over and gave the Snape a quick peek on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you later!"

"Will do!" The two then proceeded to turn different directions from Harry's room.

No more than twenty-five minutes later, Solamae sat in a small armchair and watched as Hermione nervously stumble out of her uncle's fireplace. She then smirked as she heard the female Gryffindor dust off her clothes and mumble to herself, "Been practically living in the wizarding world for more than five years and I have yet to get used to flooing..."

Solamae couldn't resist responding. "Well, when you live in the muggle world, you have no use for flooing around people's fireplaces now do you?" Hermione, surprised to hear someone answer to what she had previously said, turned and found a smirking Snape staring at her. "Welcome to Snape Manor, Miss Granger."

"Oh, why, hello. I-I didn't see you there," Hermione stared almost wide eyed at her.

"Please, close you mouth some. You might catch flies. And trust me, last I heard, they don't taste too good." Hermione closed her mouth instantly, almost too shocked to respond. "Anyway, Harry told me to meet up with you. He said you can wait in his rooms until he gets back from the library. Something for his potions I'm sure." Solamae smiled lightly then stood. "Come now, you can speak can't you? You did rather well yesterday from what I can remember of that lovely conversation of you ratting Harry out."

Hermione almost -key word, almost- smirked at her comment. "Yes, well, was rather surprised to find Harry with someone I had never seen before and not even write Ron or me to say who you were."

"Hmm, true. But I basically told him not too." Solamae turned and began to walk away. "Granted, doesn't explain why he never wrote. I'm sure he'll explain that today." She turned her head slightly to look at Granger. "You coming?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Hermione walked up beside Solamae and followed the black-haired woman up the stairs and down many hallways. She admired the pictures and statuettes that lay across the walls of the manor; some of the pictures giving her strange looks while others -usually the women in most of the paintings- smiled and waved excitedly to her as she passed by. Solamae would glimpse at her and smirk as Hermione watched all the pictures that moved around. "Oh, don't worry about him," she spoke as Hermione stared wide eyed at one of the pictures that glared hatefully at her. "That's my great, great, great Grandpa Savius. He was nothing but an old coot who liked to make a huge spectacle out of anything that was as minuscule as a mouse eating a piece of cheese. Really, he was harmless. So don't let that glare fool you."

The picture only smirked at his granddaughter and laughed, quickly saying, "You know me too well," before turning his attention to another painting and starting up a conversation. Solamae turned to Hermione and spoke again. "See. Harmless." She then smirked and turned down another short hallway and stopped in front of the second door on the right. "Here's Harry's room." Solamae opened the door and walked in, indicating Hermione to follow her, then closed the door behind them. "If you want to look around, go ahead. I'm sure Harry won't mind." The young Snape then walked up to Harry's bed and laid her head down on his pillows.

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't move and just began glancing around the room from where she stood. As her head turned to look at what she thought would be a blank wall, she tilted her head slightly and walked over to the sliding door. "What's behind this door?" she asked.

"Oh," Solamae began as she turned her head to look over then sat up. "That's my room."

"Your room?"

"Yes, my room. Harry and I decided to make a door between our rooms since we spend most of our waking moments with one another." Solamae shrugged. "Nothing really better to do."

"Oh... Can I go in?" Hermione asked after a short pause.

"Sure. I don't have anything to hide. If you see something you like, tell me. Then I'll let Harry know what to get you for your next present."

Hermione laughed and opened the sliding door. Mumbling "Wow" to herself, she walked in and began to look around; feeling slightly more comfortable exploring a female's room rather than a male's. Even if that so-called male was one of her best friends. Finding herself caught up in one of the books, Hermione didn't notice the raven-haired boy that stood smirking at her as she read at the edge of Solamae's bed.

"You know," whispered Solamae as she walked up behind Harry and slightly wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin on his shoulder, "you shouldn't stare at people. It's rude."

"When have I been categorized as pleasant?" Harry asked as he turned his head slightly to whisper back; his eyes still watching Hermione.

"Hmm, so true. But come on back in your room. I want to figure out how long it takes her to notice you're here."

Harry rolled his eyes, but walked back to his bed to have a seat. "So, when did Herms get here anyway?"

"Eh," Solamae shrugged, sitting down next to the Gryffindor. "Give or take, about five minutes ago. Maybe a little longer than that"

"Ah, so I was early. Now there's a first!"

Solamae laughed at his comment, causing Hermione's attention in the other room to turn to them. She quickly, but quietly, stood up and walked back to the sliding door. Solamae's book still in her hands with her finger as a bookmark. "Harry!" she smiled as she saw him laughing with the Snape. They both turned their attention to Hermione and Harry smiled, patting a space on the bed as Solamae moved slightly so all three could sit properly. Hermione, of course, obliged and sat next to her friend; placing the book on a nearby table as she walked by. "Good to see you again, Harry. I gather you are well?"

"Of course!" Harry once again smiled. "What makes you think I'd regress to depression in less than twenty-four hours?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "Just that you'd be your regular Potter self and be quite the annoying pain," she teased.

"Oh, now that hurts, Herms," he joked back.

"Now what have I told you about calling me that? You asking for a jinx that'll make you wish you were straight?"

At this, Solamae -who was quiet- burst out laughing. "Oh, I knew I'd like this girl! Shame you aren't related to me. You'd fit almost right in around here."

"Oh, hardy har! Taking her side like that, Fea! Now I see you're just plotting against me!" Harry said while giving a fake pout.

"Oh shut it! You know I love you, Harry-poo!!" Solamae reached over and pinched his cheek as though she were his eldest aunt.

"Gah! Don't do that woman!" Harry swiped away her hand. "I hate it when you do that." Harry then started rubbing his cheek, sending a mock glare of at the Snape.

"Just admit it! You love me and you know it!"

The three laughed and Harry just rolled his eyes. "So, question, Fea."

"So, answer, Har."

"How come you didn't react to Hermione's comment? Most people I know probably would."

"And those 'most people' are probably from the muggle world! You have to remember, Harry, this is the wizarding world. We could care less about your sexual preference. Just so long as in the end, it's all about the love. Thought you knew that?"

"Think about that for a moment. I lived in the muggle world for eleven years of my life before I even knew the wizarding world existed! I lived by there standards for years, and still did considering I went back there for every summer holiday. Just because I practically live for the wizarding world doesn't mean I know everything yet."

"Hmm, true," Solamae shrugged.

"I don't get it. Are you assuming Harry's just gay?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Oh Merlin no! I know he's bi. Only for the simple fact I've seen the way he's looked at guy's asses, as well as the way he looks at women's chests! So considering the vibes I got off this bugger," she tilted her head towards Harry, "I just kind of put two and two together and came up with the answer four and a half. I just never said anything because I figured if Harry wanted to talk about it, he would. So I just kind of kept quiet."

"Yea and Mione here better be lucky I don't care if anyone knows of my sexual preference, other wise I'd be pissed right about now."

"Ha! Yea right, Har. You wouldn't harm a hair on Granger's head."

"I would hope not! I'd have to get you back if you did. Now wouldn't I, Harry?" Hermione smirked. Again, the three laughed. "So, do you two mind if I asked a question?" she asked as the three calmed their laughing.

"Sure," Harry responded, leaned back to get a little more comfortable.

"What's with the sliding door between your rooms?"

Harry and Solamae looked at each other. Harry shrugged and remained silent, causing Solamae to sigh and roll her eyes. "Go figure you make me answer it." Harry smirked, but continued to stay silent. "To answer your question, Granger..."

"You can call me Hermione you know."

"Yea, I know. But old habits die hard, ya know? Give me time. I'll get it down eventually. But as I saying. To answer your question, _Hermione_, we basically set up the door there because we feel more comfortable that way." Solamae took a quick glance at Harry, noticing the small nod as though Oking her to continue the explanation. "Shortly after arriving here at the beginning of the month, Harry and I would start getting these strange nightmares. Harry would get the same ones he always got; I would just be getting one in general. Which at the current moment, I prefer not to get into it. One night, I woke up from not sleeping too well anyway to Harry's screaming. When I managed to wake him up, we talked for a short while. Maybe about fifteen minutes or so. I basically broke down because I explained what had happened to my parents. I fell asleep there that night and actually didn't have a nightmare. Neither did Harry from what I can gather. A couple of nights later, it happened again. Only this time I was the one screaming and Harry was the one that ran into my room. Again we talked and Harry, that time, fell asleep in my room. It was an on again, off again thing. We would have nightmares, one would run to the other's room, we'd talk, then fall asleep in whichever room we were in.

"Finally, we made up our minds about something. Because as of late we just sleep in each other's rooms so that way we would get less frequent nightmares, we decided to just install a door between our rooms. Kind of making it into just a larger room with something sectioning if off. It made it easier considering then we didn't have to walk all the way around to get to the other's room since in the long run we sleep with each other anyway. Granted, not the way most probably would think." Solamae shrugged. "So yea, like I said, we found it somewhat comforting because then we knew we wouldn't have to worry about being alone. I suppose that's why neither of us told anyone about the nightmares. Because we didn't think anyone would understand. So when we found out the other had nightmares that were basically the same, I suppose we felt kind of relieved too. Things don't seem so mixed up no more either. Which is quite the stress reliever right there."

"So that's why you made up the door," Hermione stated. They were silent for a moment, Harry and Solamae just nodded their heads. "That's quite the idea, really. Not many people would do that for anyone. Most would keep to themselves if they knew someone was in that kind of trouble. At least in the muggle world that I've seen. I suppose that's because I don't live in the wizarding world?"

"Could be," Harry finally spoke. "That's what I thought for the longest time, and that was because I _did_ live in the muggle world. Of course, I also had the family I had, so that would explain a few things."

Hermione nodded her head. "You know," she began, her attention to Solamae, "you're nothing I would expect from being the niece of Professor Snape."

Solamae shrugged. "In all actuality, I'm quite a bit like him. It's just that no one truly knows what my uncle's like. Just like Harry learned this summer, eh Har?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not this again. You know, you never let this drop, do you?"

"Nope!" Solamae smiled and reached into her robe pocket; taking out her pack of cigs. "Go figure, I talk about the summer goings and I'm in need of one. Damn things..." she mumbled to herself. "Want one, Har?" she asked as she took one out and lit it.

Harry didn't answer, and instead took the pack from the black-haired woman. "Harry, since when do you smoke?" Hermione asked, shocked to see her friend place a cigarette in his mouth, light it, then take a puff.

"Since... I lost count of the days."

Solamae laughed and explained to Hermione, "He's been smoking since we found we both had nightmares."

"Do you realize how bad those things are for you?"

"Now this conversation sounds familiar..." Harry mumbled, taking another hit from his cigarette.

"What does he mean?"

"Oh, just that he said the same thing when he found me sitting on his balcony puffing away at one of these things. Where he proceeded to have his first square."

"Which I still blame you for, you realize that right?"

"Hey! Now don't go blaming all that on me! You're the one who was looking, at the time, like it had six heads and wondered if it would do a trick for you! All I did was offer you a hit because you seemed so entranced. And if your curiosity didn't get the better of you, you wouldn't have had one to begin with. So it's just as much your fault as it is mine, if any at all. So shush up, mister!"

Hermione looked between the two then laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Snape and Potter got along and teasingly got on each other's nerves just for the fun of it."

"Yes well, that's what we live for. Now isn't it, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't even get me started on that. This conversation will never end if you do!"

Again, the three proceeded to laugh. Solamae then looked down at her watch and finished off her cigarette. "Well, as much as I _loved_ this conversation, I wanted to go through some of mum and dad's things before the elves have lunch made; which will be in about twenty-five minutes. So I'll leave the two of you alone and let you guys catch up on each other's summers. If either of you need me, I'll be in the attic. Alright?"

"Alright. I'll call you when the house elves have lunch set."

"Sounds good." Solamae stood, then leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll see the both of you at lunch then." With that said, she walked out of the room at headed for the manor's attic.

As Solamae closed the door behind her, Hermione turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Harry asked as he saw her look.

"Are you sure there isn't something going on with you two? Neither of you seemed uncomfortable to kiss each other's cheek just now in front of me."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. "Trust me, Mione. I love the girl, but she isn't my type. I'm into blocks at the current moment."

The two laughed and continued on with their conversations, enjoying the feeling as though it were like old times and weren't currently residing in the Snape manor. Lunch went by, Harry finding Solamae in the attic like she said she would be. Taking noticing to the fact that Solamae seemed to be a little off as she followed him out and into the dinning room where Hermione sat talking to an elf. But deciding not to say anything against it for the time being, the three ate their lunches; quiet conversations being tossed around the room as though there were more than the three of them there.

**_

* * *

AN: I'm not sure how much I like this chapter… (sits in chair and pretends to think) Couldn't probably done something better with this, but idk… Guess I'll never really know. (shrugs) But in comparative, this chapter is NOTHING in comparative to my next one… (cleans out under desk area) There we go! Now when I need to hide, I got a place set and ready to dive for. Hahahaha… Maybe I should just completely change the next chapter totally so that way I don't have people hounding my ass… Granted, wasn't my idea when I typed it out. But that don't mean ppl won't want to try to kill my ass… Lmao! Guess I'll just have to wait and see on that one, eh? (shrugs again)_**

Newhoz! Hope y'all liked it. And like I always say… **_PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN KEEP THE REST OF MY SANITY INTACT!!! _**(begs) Haha! L8rz! And thx again to all the ppl who read/review my stories. Love y'all lotz! (hugs)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	8. From the Beginning: Part VII

**_AN:_** This is the chapter where I want to play hide and seek with everyone and pray that no one finds me when they have the urge to seek… (_shivers in fear_) Although, I could always hope no one has that urge, eh? (_shrugs_) We'll see… We'll see… On an up note, though… Only 4 more chapters of the "From the Beginning" chapters and then we can finally MOVE ON WITH THE BLASTED STORY!!! LoL… I know, I have so much encouragement for the story, don't I? **(NOTE the IMMENSE sarcasm there, mates… (**_shakes head_ So sad… Newhoz!! Plz, ignore me now… Go ahead with reading. Just don't hate me too much if you don't like what I wrote in here…

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 & 2… Enjoy!

**_Warning:_** Yes, I actually have one in this story! **O.o** -- (_sighs and shakes head_) I'm such a sad soul, I know… :p Neway! The warning in here is that of this…

_Self-harm in this chapter! And in possible future chapters, but I'm not too sure yet. We'll have to see. If you don't like the whole idea of cutting or whatnot in stories, then shove off and don't read this chapter! So, consider this part a warning, eh?_

**On one last note, though**… To my reviewer "_Crossbow_", the term "blocks" (if you don't know this already) refers to the term "men"… My friend Joey uses this term all the time (of course, he is gay. So that makes sense, eh? :p), so it just kinda stuck when I was writing the end of the last chapter up. (_shrugs_) I know, I'm nutterz… :p

Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** From the Beginning – Part Seven

The days, once again, began to pass with ease. Harry and Solamae spent most of their time together. And Severus could barely find moments when the duo weren't by each other's sides. It was the times when he heard silent crying that could barely be heard from a securely locked bathroom did he begin to notice the times when the duo were separate. These were the times when Snape knew that those cries were from his niece for the simple reason Harry would be on the other side of that door, practically begging to be let in. It seemed that not even _Alohamora_ would work to unlock that door and let the Gryffindor enter.

Both would question the younger Snape as she walked out why she was crying and why neither were ever let in. But all they would get was a small, saddened smile and a shake of her head as she turned from them and walked off to her room. Harry would follow her to find her lying on her bed, curled to one side clutching a small photo of what he later found to be of Solamae's parents and sister. He would climb in next to her and gently wrap his arms around her slim frame in hopes of comforting her. She would turn in his arms and bury her face into his chest, where she proceeded to once again begin to cry.

But he never once dared to ask why she would cry, knowing that he would never receive a straight answer. And knowing that she would prefer he didn't. They would stay silent, Harry caressing her hair as Solamae cried out her anguish... And he would listen. Not once interrupting her. Not once saying she should stop and that everything would be ok... Not once saying everything will turn out right and things would change, knowing it wasn't true.

And it wasn't until the eve of his sixteenth birthday did Harry realize why Solamae locked herself in the bathroom. Harry and Severus were once again standing in front of that same bathroom door, begging Solamae to unlock the door and let at least one of them in. When they finally began to give up and heard the cry decease did they hear the locks open, but the door stayed shut. Harry gave a quizzical look to his professor before reaching for the knob and slowly opened the door. And what they saw shocked them both.

Sitting there on the edge of the tub was Solamae, old tears mixing with the new silent ones as they slowly tracked down her cheeks, with what looked to be a muggle pocket knife within her hands. Her legs were outstretched in front of her; both legs as well as her arms held small, but deep, cuts scattered across her pale flesh. There didn't seem to be too many, but the blood trailing down in thin lines across her skin was enough to show how deep those cuts had went. But Solamae only continued to look down at the knife she held within her grasp, her silent sobs barely heard as Harry and Snape's eyes stared in horror at what the young Snape caused herself.

Harry was the first to snap out of his stupor as he walked up and kneeled in front of his friend. He gently reached up, slowly making sure Solamae wouldn't jerk away as if afraid something terrible would happen. But when she didn't even so much as flinch, he clutched Solamae's hand in his; not caring that one wrong slip and the knife would cut into his hand. And all he did was kneel there, waiting for her to talk. Knowing she needed to say what she wanted to so that he and Snape could help. It wasn't until Severus walked up beside them and took a seat next to Solamae on the tub's edge did the younger Snape's voice begin to whisper to them.

"Just so you both know, I don't have a death wish and I don't know why I've been doing this... Just like I don't know why I let either of you in just now. A-all I know is that... Is that I had to make this stop. I had to do something... And when I heard you two knocking at the door today... I-I just had to let someone in." Solamae lowered her head even more, her hand loosening slightly as the knife slipped from her and Harry's hands. The clatter of the blade hitting the floor going unnoticed by the trio. "I just wanted everything to end... The pain, the memories... T-th-the dreams. But no matter what I did, nothing worked. And then I found that pocket knife in my father's old belongings.

"I-I... I don't know what came over me. The blade was out, and I reached into the box to grab it. But I nicked my finger on it somehow. And all I could do was watch the blood trickle down my finger... And all I could think of was how much the pain of everything in the past seemed to have slightly vanished... S-So I... I grabbed the handle and just sat back, marveling at how the blade seemed to have shine as I watched the spot of blood on the blade just streak down till it hit the handle..." Her voice seemed to have softened here. "I don't know what it was, but something drew me to sliding the silver piece across my arm. The cut was so small, but then watching the blood come out... It was like everything disappeared... Like it was that would make everything just disappear for a little while...... And it did...

"But the last couple of days, it's all worsened. The pain started coming back; the memories and dreams were still there... But I couldn't..." Solamae slightly shook her head, as if not knowing what words she truly wanted to say. "It was like the cutting had taken over my will to stop, and I would just continue." Solamae snorted. "I don't even know how many marks I have on my body from all of this... I-I..." Again, Solamae's voice quieted. "I just want it to stop."

They trio went silent once again for a moment. No one seemed to take heed of the fact when Snape had left, coming back a few moments later with vials of a healing salve in his hands. Solamae's eyes seemed distant as Harry grabbed one of the vials and proceeded to help the older Snape poor the salve across the young woman's skin; Solamae flinching only slightly as she felt the cold liquid slide across her arms and legs.

"When did this start?" Harry asked as has he continued to rub the salve on her legs to help stop the bleeding.

"A couple weeks back. When your friend, Granger, came to visit you."

'_For that long?!_' Harry's mind screamed out silently as he stopped what he was doing to look up at her. '_How could I have missed this?_' And then it clicked. The times when Solamae would come from the bathroom, flinch as he or Snape touched her. The times when Harry would lean over to hug her after another of her sudden break-downs and how she would almost steer away and cringe lightly as he touched any part of her arms. Harry sighed and moved the salve aside so he could move closer to his friend.

((_**AN: This is where I duck and RUN!!! (**hides under desk like a scared lil puppy dog**) DON'T HATE ME!!! (**cries**) Ok, carry on… (**still hiding_))

"Fea," he began to whisper. "I know this all hurts. And I know why you do this. Trust me; I've been through it before." Solamae quickly looked up into his emerald eyes, confusion swimming within her own (as well as her uncle's), only to have both of the Snape's gazes move down to his arms as Harry lifted up his sleeve to reveal scares that the two Snape's thought would have disappeared oh so many weeks back when Severus had treated him for his uncle's beatings. Solamae could only look at the many scares as she lifted up her hand to trace over them. She then looked up at him once more, her eyes asking that inevitable question. "I know what you're thinking. Your uncle had treated me a little while back, so all my scars should have disappeared, right?" Harry sighed and lowered his sleeve, his eyes looking down at his hands. "My uncle never caused me those scars... I did."

"... Why?" Solamae's voice cracked.

"... Because I felt like I needed it. I felt like I had caused Sirius' death. I felt like I was a disgrace... I felt like I wasn't wanted... So whenever my uncle wasn't beating me, I was punishing myself by taking one of my aunt's knives and cutting into my skin wherever my uncle hadn't already cut me, bruise me, scratch me, or break me. Even when I moved here, it never stopped... When Severus treated me, I looked on my arms later that day to find all my scars gone. Every cut I made that I thought I deserved had disappeared... And I got angry at myself. I kept yelling at myself, saying that those scars should've still been there. So I ran down to the kitchens, grabbed a knife that I knew no one would miss, and started all over again."

At this point, Harry had looked up again and was looking into Solamae's onyx eyes. "For the longest time, I wondered why I continued to do it when I wasn't even with my uncle anymore. And I knew I wasn't going back. But not once did I ever come up with a reason as to why I ever did it. Just like you. And I still don't know why.

"I gradually started getting better and I mainly only do it when I blame myself for something too much."

"How often is that?" asked Solamae, neither noticing that Snape had yet to interrupt their conversation.

"Every couple of days, maybe. Depends on how bad the day was." The three were silent again. "You know you don't have to go through any of this alone? I know what you do to yourself and I know how it feels. To think that the feel of warm blood'll make all the pain go away, when in the process only makes things seem worse." Solamae looked down at her now healed arms, her fingers still tracing a few scars under Harry's sleeve. But her gaze didn't last there for long as Harry grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "I don't want you to go through this alone..." Harry whispered.

Solamae eyes' closed briefly, as though contemplating what to do next. When she opened them once more, her voice began cracking again as she spoke. "Then don't..."

Harry smiled sadly before he leaned over and grabbed Solamae into a tight hug, the onyx-eyed woman returning the gesture as she buried her face in the Gryffindor's shoulder. And Snape sat there, watching the two; not saying a word. Not even sure what to say. His niece, the woman he loved as his daughter, had been cutting. And the Potter boy did the same, without either himself or Solamae noticing. '_How did they manage to slip all this past me?_' he questioned. But still not saying a word, Severus lifted the two up and guided them to Harry's room; coxing the duo to lie down and get some rest. And as the two fell into a light slumber, the Slytherin sighed and summoned a book from his library as he took a seat at Harry's desk; waiting for his niece and the Gryffindor to wake so the three could have a long talk.

Around three hours later, Professor Snape began to notice Potter waking, groaning as the early evening sun shone through his windows and into his eyes. Snape only raised an eyebrow before pointing his wand to the curtains and making them close. This seemed to greatly catch Harry's attention as he quickly grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it in Snape's direction while his other arm continued to hold onto Solamae as tightly as he could without waking her up. Again, Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, good to see you still have those wonderful reflexes of yours, Potter," he drawled as he placed his own wand into his robes. Harry seemed to have hid his face slightly, turning somewhat to place his wand on his nightstand when he realized who was there and reached for his glasses. '_Hmm,_' thought Snape, '_seems as though I hit a hot spot for Potter. Unless that blush of his is just my imagination._'

"Something you wanted, Professor?" he heard Harry ask.

"Last I checked, Potter, it was still summer. You have the right to call me by my name if you wish."

"I will when you stop calling me 'Potter' all the time."

Snape had to smirk at that comment. "Fair enough, _Harry_." Again, Harry hid his face. '_What is up with that boy?_'

"You never answered my question..."

"Ah yes. There was something I needed from you. And if you must know what it is, I need to speak with you. As well as Fea. So now that you're awake, do you think you could wake my niece for me so we can get down to business?"

Harry sighed. '_I have a feeling I know what this is about,_' Harry said to himself as he turned his direction to Solamae. "Fea," he whispered lightly, brushing a few of her hairs behind her ear to get a better look at her face. "Come on, Fea. Time to get up." Solamae finally moaned quietly, indicating she didn't want to get up but was slowly starting to wake.

"Wha'do you wan'?" she mumbled, reaching up one hand to wipe some sleep from her eyes.

"Severus says he needs to talk to us."

At this, Solamae's eyes widen as she quickly turned to see her uncle looking at the duo with a bemused smirk across his lips. Solamae groaned and turned her face into Harry's chest, hoping that would hide her enough that her uncle would leave. This only caused the older man to chuckle lightly as Harry tried to "unbury" her from his chest and make her sit up. When he finally managed, the two students were sitting on the edge of the bed. Solamae looking down at the floor, afraid to look up at her uncle, while Harry watched her with concern.

Silence reigned into the room; Severus waiting for one of the two to explain what was going on. When he was sure neither would say anything, he sighed and picked up his chair; moving it closer to the younger two so that way it didn't seem like he would have to scream in order for them to pay attention to him. So as he placed the chair down just in front of them and sat down to face them, he sighed and looked up at the two.

"You know, I'm not completely angry at what you did... Either of you." Harry turned, his eyes seemed confused yet somewhat relieved, where as Solamae just continued to look down at the floor. "I can understand that both of you are still grieving for your loses and that is completely understandable. Trust me, I've lost a good few in my life time to know how it feels. But I don't like the fact that either of you have resorted to cutting yourselves for whatever reasons they many be. And I wish one of you, or even both, would have at least come to me. I understand that I might not know the answers to everything, nor how to stop some of the pain. But causing more does nothing. And yes, it is hard to just stop because cutting is like an addiction. Once started, it seems almost impossible to go back." Here, Snape sighed. "So I want you two to promise me something."

"What's that?" Harry asked, his hand holding onto Solamae's as his professor spoke.

"That as long as this cutting continues, I want you two to talk to someone. I would rather you promise me that you would never do it again, but I can't ask someone something like that. It's like asking a person who is deathly ill to get better by tomorrow. Granted, I do want the both of you two stop. And if it takes years to have that happen, then so be it. Though, I'd rather it not..." Again, Snape sighed. "Fea," he whispered as his hand reached up to grab her chin, lightly forcing her to look up at him. "Like I said, I'm not angry. A little upset, yes. But not angry. I wish you could've talked to me. That's what I'm here for. And while the two of you were sleeping, it seemed as though I had failed at something because you never seemed to open up to me when the times called for it. And I'm sorry if I did. All I want to do now is help the both of you out and hope that I can somewhat make the cuttings stop... I just wish you could trust me."

"I do trust you," Solamae finally spoke, though her voice was low from fighting back her tears. '_Some Snape I am..._' "It's just that I thought you would be livid if you found out what I did. And the only thing I want to do is make you proud of me, not angry because I resolved to hurting myself as a means of making my other pains go away."

"Fea, you do make me proud. More than you can possibly think. You befriended the son of a man who I loathed, and yet still dealt with my childish anger I called out because I never saw 'Harry Potter' since I could never see past 'James Potter'. You have lost your parents in a horrible accident and never resorted to possibly killing yourself because you felt as though what had happened was your fault. And trust me, Fea. I knew you were thinking that, for the longest time. And you are here, talking to me now about something you have been doing and admitting to it. Instead of taking the easy way out and running away from it all like you were some common child. Everything you do makes me proud, Fea. You being who you are makes me the proudest uncle in the wizarding world. So nothing you could've done would make me think anything different about you."

"But I was cutting myself. Making myself bleed purposefully and enjoying it because I thought it felt good. That should make you feel ashamed."

"Well, I'm not, Fea. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not ashamed of Harry." Harry started as his potions professor in shock at this. '_Professor Snape wasn't ashamed of me? Wh-What does he mean by that?_' "You both have done what you've done and there's nothing I can do to change the past. But I can be there to help the both of you out now and I intend to have it stay that way." Here, Snape looked up at Harry and smirked. "Amongst the most popular belief, yes I'm not ashamed of you. You have basically become a part of this house over the last month. And I'd almost go as far as to call you a part of this family. If you hadn't been here, I'm sure Fea would've tried something more than once by now, besides cutting, as a way to 'punishing herself' for what has happened to her parents. And for that, I'm thankful. Which is probably the only reason I am glad you are here. So I want you _both_ to make me that promise to come talk to me if you feel there is something wrong. And if you cut yourself, then I can't really stop you. But I will help you heal what either of you do." By now, Snape was now talking to both teenagers. "So will you two please make me that promise? So that way I don't feel as though I've made this speech for nothing?"

Solamae and Harry both had their mouths slightly open. When they turned to each other, they found that the other's eyes shone wet with tears. Harry squeezed his friend's hand, as though reassuring her that he was in this too, before they both nodded. "Good." Snape sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Now that that's over with, I think the two of you need a break. So, why don't we _all_ go out to muggle London and get some shopping done. I'm sure you have some plans for Harry tomorrow, Fea?"

It was noticeable that Snape was swiftly changing the subject, much to both students' relief. And for the first time that day, Solamae smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, actually. I wondered if I could talk to you alone for a moment about it." Solamae turned to Harry. "Please?"

Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head. "Sure. I'm gonna go take a soak and see if I can loosen some of my muscles."

As Harry walked out and the room's door clicked shut, Solamae turned to her uncle and began talking again. "So, did you get all the answers back?"

"Yes. Granger says she might be a little late, but only by about twenty minutes. So I don't think it should be too bad to push back the party by about a half an hour or so."

"No, it shouldn't. All the Weasleys say they can make it?"

"Yes. All but Percy, of course."

"Hmm. And the professors?"

"Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid are all coming. Albus personally fire called me to say they were all clearing their schedules for that day so they can guarantee that none of them will be late."

"Sheesh, feelin' the love for Harry there..." Solamae mumbled as she scratched one of the scars on her arm.

Snape noticed her doing this and grabbed her arm, lifting up the sleeve to take a look at it. "Hmm, looks like I missed one of your cuts earlier. I think I left the salve in the bathroom, so the next time you go in there, put some on then return it to me when you're done using it will you?"

Solamae nodded her head. "Will do. Oh, I forgot to ask, did you get the list from Mrs. Weasley of the foods and whatnot that Harry likes for the party?"

"Yes, yes. Everything and everyone is taken care of. So stop worrying yourself over this. Things will run as planned, so just calm yourself. Oh, and a couple of the Weasleys will be here early to decorate the family room and dinning room for you while you distract Harry. So try to keep him away from at least the dinning room for a while. We don't need him walking in while everyone's in the middle of setting up. And speaking of tomorrow, how are you going to pull Harry away from all the noise that might be going on around here?"

"Oh, that's easy. Harry and I won't be here. I'm going to take advantage of the escape we need and visit Kadra at St. Mungo's."

"Good excuse. Give Kadra my love when you see her since I'll have to be helping around here to make sure no one breaks anything valuable; all without being noticed, of course."

Solamae smirked. "Ah, yes. Can't possibly have a Weasley break something that you can fix later!" she replied sarcastically, still scratching at her cut.

"Fea, I seriously wish you would stop scratching that before you make it any worse..."

"Oh... Sorry." Solamae took her hand away and pulled down her sleeve to cover it better. "Hey Uncle Sev?"

"Hmm..."

"... Do you think things will go back to the way they were before between you, Harry, and I when school restarts?"

Snape looked at his niece, the same question running through his mind as she spoke it out loud. "I don't know," he answered after a short pause. "I guess it all really depends on Harry, now doesn't it?"

"Yea, I suppose," she shrugged. "I kind of hope they don't, though. It's been fun being with Harry when we don't mope. And even then, it's not too bad... I don't know. I guess I just don't want to go to Hogwarts with Harry as my enemy."

"I can understand that. Maybe you should talk to Harry about this when you both are alone?"

Again, Solamae shrugged, resisting the urge to scratch her cut as she saw Harry reenter his room to look for clothes. "Guess I should go get that salve before this thing drives me up the wall with the itching."

"Alright. Bring it down when you're done. I'll meet you and Harry in the foyer in fifteen minutes."

Solamae smiled. "Ok." They both stood; the younger Snape giving her uncle a quick hug before running out of the room and into the bathroom they were in hours before to grab the salve. Snape leaving shortly after her.

"Hey, Har!!" she called as she walked back into her room five minutes later to grab a different set of clothes.

"Yea?" Harry popped his head through their sliding door.

"You almost ready? We leave with Uncle Sev in ten minutes."

"Yep, just need to grab my shoes and I'm set."

"Alrighty then! Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back out to join ya in your room. K?"

"Sounds good." Harry slightly closed the door to give his friend the privacy she needed and walked over to his desk to wait for Solamae as he read his potions book. When Solamae was dressed and the two were fully ready, they ran downstairs to find Snape waiting for them like he had said; and the three left.

**_

* * *

AN: (__is still hiding under desk_) (_mumbles_) Ouch! Gods isn't cramped down here… Newhoz! Do you all hate me now?? (_continues to hide_) I swear! It wasn't my idea! I just wrote it out!! Ok, that excuse doesn't help me any… (_mumbles under breathe_) Stupid me… I hope y'all enjoyed it none the less, though! And plz… DON'T HURT ME!!! (_cries while still under desk_) Okay, this is TOO uncomfortable. (_climbs out and instead hides in closet_) Ahhhhh… Much better…**

Even if you hated the chapter, though, I would still love a review! Even if just to tell me off for what I wrote or whatever… (_shrugs_) Thx for reading!! (_hugs for evry1_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	9. From the Beginning: Part VIII

**_AN:_** ONLY 3 MORE "From the Beginning" CHAPTERS LEFT AND THEN I CAN CONTINUE WITH THE REST OF THE STORY WITHOUT FEELING LIKE AN IDIOT! Lmao! You realize, I'm STILL trying to figure out why the hell I made such a big deal of their summer hols. Am I that crazy? That was rhetorical, btw. So plz don't answer it. It'll just prove my stupidity. Hahahaha…

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 & 2… Enjoy!

**_Real Quick Note…_** As to what ppl were making comments to with the whole "What Snape said was somewhat much"… Well, I would just like to say this… I COMPLETELY AGREE! Lmao! I didn't really mean for that scene to come out that way, necessarily. But my fingers have a tendency to do things I tell them not to. LoL! I know, I'm nutterz. I do like how it turned out, though; I just wish Snape hadn't come out to be… Well… So nice I guess. (_shrugs_) I can't seem to find the word I'm looking for in my head. (_shrugs again_) But thx everyone for the reviews! I love y'all SOOOO much! LoL! L8rz! And enjoy this chappie! (_hugs for evry1_)

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** From the Beginning – Part Eight

The next day, Harry found himself being dragged out of the house by the female Snape, just barely hearing Snape call out "Be back by two!" Harry gave Solamae a demanding look that clearly said "_What the hell is going on?_" as they were port keyed away from the manor to St. Mungo's. "What?" asked Solamae as she started pulling Harry towards the hospital.

"What in the name of Merlin are we doing here?"

"To visit my sister, of course! Uncle Sev and I were told that she had awakened a couple of days ago, so I decided that today would be the perfect day to visit her since it is your birthday. And besides that, I figured you'd like to visit my sister since you have yet to. I'm sure she'll like you, though."

Harry just stared at her, never saying a word; even when Solamae went up to the main desk to find which room her sister was in. He was then dragged to the elevator and down a hall on the third floor, still not uttering a word. Knocking on the door, Solamae opened the door to room 132A and smiled as she saw her sister reading what looked like the _Daily Prophet_. "Kadra!" she called, smiling again when she saw her younger sister's eyes sparkle.

"Fea!" Solamae walked up to Kadra and hugged her as tightly as she could without hurting her. "I was wondering when you'd come to visit me. Where's Uncle Sev?"

"He had a few things that needed to be done today. He says he's sorry for not making it and sends you his love."

"It's alright. Give him a hug and kiss for me when you see him later, won't you?"

Solamae smiled. "Of course! So, how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess," shrugged Kadra. "Who's he?"

Solamae turned to Harry, nearly laughing to find him in the same spot he was when they had entered the room. "That's Harry. The one I told you about in the letter I owled you."

"Oh! Is he always that quiet?"

Solamae snickered. "No. He just doesn't know what to do, I suppose." She turned back to Harry. "Har, come here! Meet my sister." She held out her hand, waiting for the Gryffindor to take it. When he finally did, she lightly tugged him so he was standing beside the bed. "Harry, this is my sister, Kadra Jinobi. Kaddie, this is Harry."

Kadra smiled and stuck out her hand. "Pleasure."

Harry took her hand and shook. "Like wise. Fea's said a lot about you."

"Well, I hope it's all been good. Strange, though."

"What's strange?"

"Fea only lets those she completely trusts and cares for call her 'Fea'. Other wise it's Solamae. What did you manage to do to earn that privilege?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess she just trusts me, I suppose."

Kadra looked at her sister, who was looking out the window, then at Harry, then back at her sister. "Neither of you are going to tell me, are you?"

Solamae looked at her sister and smiled. "What's to tell? I thought I explained what happened in the letter?"

"Not really. It's was quite, how do you say, brief?"

"Hmm, maybe to you. Said a lot to me, personally."

Kadra rolled her eyes. "That's because you wrote it. But, I won't push. You'll spill eventually."

Harry took a seat on a nearby chair, no one saying a word to the other as though not really knowing what to say next. When Solamae heard her sister sniff, she looked over and grabbed Kadra's hand. "What's wrong?"

Again, Kadra was silent. "I miss them..." she whispered, her eyes looking down at the bandage on her arm. "It's weird, not having mum and dad here... Guess I just never thought that this would ever actually happen, know what I mean?"

"Oh Kad..." Solamae reached over and hugged her sister once again. "I know it hurts. I still hurt everyday because of it. But you have to remember, mum and dad always took the chance at being caught by never staying fully hidden. I'm sure they knew something like this would happen eventually. And no matter how much we want things to change back, we can't."

"I know!" Kadra sat up. "But it still hurts! I mean, first I was laughing and just goofing around with them, and then the next I wake to find myself lying in a hospital bed because they shoved me out of the car to save me and died in the process! I don't know; I just feel like it's partially my fault or something."

"But it's not," interrupted Harry; causing both girls to look over at him, Kadra paying more attention than Solamae.

"How would you know exactly?"

"Cause I know how it feels." Kadra tilted her head slightly in question. "Both of my parents died saving me, which just about everyone knows. And my godfather died just before vacation started. I thought it was my fault for all of their deaths for the longest time."

"What made you change you mind?"

"… Truthfully…… I'm not too sure. I guess because I finally came to terms with everything when people started telling me other wise. I mean, _really_ tell me. Your sister had a major part in that, I suppose."

"She did?" Kadra looked over at her sister, who had turned back to looking out the window.

"It's a long story that I'd prefer not to talk about, Kaddie," Solamae whispered as she spared Harry a quick glance. "Maybe I'll write it to you sometime," she smiled sadly.

Kadra stared at her sister silently for a moment then gave Solamae a gentle nod. "Alright."

"So, doctors say when you'll be let out?" Solamae asked after a short pause.

"Well, I feel fine, besides the whole concussion thing. Everything else they basically healed. But they won't allow me to be let out until sometime in early September, though, because I keep having blackouts. Doctors keep saying it's because of the concussion. Not arguing with that. Just hate being here, ya know?"

Solamae smiled. "Yea, I guess. But just think of it this way, you don't have to deal with the outside world like the rest of us." Kadra laughed through a yawn. "Well, looks like it's time to leave ya be."

"Yea, you look exhausted," Harry agreed.

"Well, thanks," Kadra smirked. "Gonna come and visit me again before school right?"

"Of course!" Solamae reached over and hugged her sister. "You take it easy, ok? We'll try and come back sometime next week. Sound good?"

"Yep! Tell Uncle Sev I said hi and that I love him."

"I will."

"Been a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry nodded his head in agreement as Solamae grabbed onto his hand and walked out of the room behind her. When they walked out of St. Mungo's, Solamae sighed and took out her wand. "You ok?" he asked just before the night bus pulled up.

"Yea," Solamae smiled as she paid Stan and climbed on.

Harry was about to say something more, but was quieted by a "Harry Potter" that rang out from Stan as he climbed on after her, which caused Harry to cringe.

"Oh, come, come now, my love," Solamae teased as she took a seat and had Harry sit next to her. "Drop us off just outside of the wards of Snape manor, would you?" Solamae offered politely as she squeezed Harry's hand. Stan, looking between the two, smiled and nodded his head before they were off. Harry and Solamae, from there, talked quietly amongst themselves. When Stan cut into any of their conversations to fill in his own thoughts, Solamae would glance down at her wrist watch (which went unnoticed by Harry) and smiled slightly as she saw that the time was nearing two. '_Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose..._'

Coming at a sudden stop, Solamae looked out the window and noticed they had arrived at her uncle's property. "Thanks, Stan," Harry waved as the two walked off. As they strolled across the grounds, Solamae looked up through the trees; her eyes closing as she walked under breaks in the trees and the sunlight splashed across her face. "Hey, what're you thinking?"

Solamae smiled, but kept her face upwards. "Nothing really," she answered. "Was just wondering what you think of being sixteen, I guess." Solamae finally looked over at Harry, her face still smiling. "So, how does it feel to be sweet sixteen?"

Harry laughed and grabbed hold of her hand, which she squeezed. "Pretty good, actually. Sometimes I wondered if I would ever live to see it, though."

Solamae smiled and stepped closer to him, her arm snaking around his waist as his wrapped around her shoulders. "Guess it was a good thing that we kidnapped ya for the summer, eh Har?"

Harry smiled down at her. "Yea, I guess."

When Solamae noticed they were finally walking out of the wooded area, she laughed and grabbed hold of his hand as she ran towards her uncle's home. "Come on, Harry! I just remembered I had something that I forgot to give you for your birthday."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, but laughed as Solamae tugged on his arm again and forced him to run after her faster. As they made it to the front of the manor, Harry and Solamae could barely slow down enough so as not to run full force into the front doors. Laughing, they each crashed lightly into one door and made attempts to catch up on their breaths. "I win," Solamae declared sarcastically.

"And here I thought we weren't racing."

"Change of plans last minute."

"Anyone ever tell you you're anally retentive?"

Solamae laughed as she leaned up against the door for support. "And what does 'anally retentive' have anything to do with me changing plans at the last minute?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged as they both stood up straight. "Sounded good at the time."

Again, Solamae laughed as she opened the door. "Come on, boy-who-doesn't-make-sense. Let's go get that gift of yours."

"Well, at least that's better than 'the boy-who-lived'," Harry muttered as he closed the door behind him. Solamae just chuckled as she led Harry to the family room. "Why are we going to the family room?"

"Because we can. I left your present in one of the closets in there," Solamae half-lied as they reached the closed family doors.

As she opened them, she allowed Harry to go in before her so she could reach over and turn on the lights to bring some much needed light into the room. As she did so, a loud "SURPRISE!" rung out, causing Harry to jump as he saw the many faces of the Weasley clan, including Bill and Charlie; as well as Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and a few professors standing in the manor's family room. Harry continued to stare at them in almost shock as each person walked forward and gave him a large hug in greeting. It wasn't until Harry felt two arms snake around him from behind and a small chin lay on his shoulder did he snap out of his reverie.

"Harry Birthday, Harry," Solamae whispered with a friendly smile on her face.

Harry turned slightly to look at her better, a small smile of his own forming on his face. "This is your supposed present, eh?"

Solamae shrugged her shoulders. "Thought you might like it. You know, have a change of pace and whatnot."

Harry laughed and turned around fully to give Solamae a hug. "Thanks," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

"You're very welcome, Harry." Solamae pulled away. "Now come on! You haven't introduced me to everyone quite yet."

Harry laughed and turned to Hermione as she walked up to the two. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" she greeted with a large grin. "I have a small message to deliver. Remus says he's sorry he couldn't make it on time. He's just finishing something off for Hogwarts and then he'll be right over." Harry smiled at the mention of Remus making it.

"Thanks, Mione."

"Of course!" Hermione turned to Solamae. "Pleasure to see you again, Solamae," Hermione smiled as she reached over to hug the two newcomers.

"Hold up!" Fred nearly yelled as he walked up to the two.

"You know this girl?" George asked. Solamae just raised an eyebrow before Harry leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"And what..."

"... Are you two whispering about?"

Solamae laughed and reached out her hand. "The name's Solamae," she offered as each Weasley twin took her hand. "You must be the terrible twosome that I've heard a lot about. Harry, here," she bumped her shoulder with Harry's, "Likes to brag about your little pranks that you do around Hogwarts each year."

Fred and George grinned. "That would be us!" they chorused together. "Gred and Forge at your service, my good lady."

Solamae could barely contain her laughter as she watched the duo take a bow, as though they were on stage. "Oh, I could definitely get along with these two."

"Don't even start giving them high praise, my dear," Molly Weasley interrupted as she walked up to them, Ron and Ginny behind her. "I don't need these two to have their egos rise anymore than they already are." Fred and George just rolled their eyes before heading for the dinning room to get some food; and maybe test out some of their new jokes. "You two had better stay away from the punch bowl!" Mrs. Weasley yelled before following the twins to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

Solamae, Harry, and Hermione laughed as Mrs. Weasley walked away. "So, who are you exactly?" Ron asked as he stood next to Harry, his eyes warily watching her. Solamae looked over at Harry, her eyebrow raised; Harry only shrugged a shoulder. "My name's Solamae. A few people call me Fea. But I don't really prefer it."

Ron was about to question for her full name, but was quieted when Ginny stuck out her own hand. "The name's Ginny. And this dunderhead is my brother, Ron. Pleasure to meet you." Solamae smiled and latched onto her hand. "Haven't really heard much from you this summer, Harry. How have things been going?" Ginny continued, diverting the conversations easily. Solamae smiled at her. '_I could like this girl,_' she thought to herself before grabbing onto Hermione and dragging her off so she could introduce her to their professors who were there.

Almost an hour into the party, she had met the whole group and decided they weren't too bad. She stayed close by either Harry or Hermione, but still had fun meeting the people Harry considered his 'alternate family'. Fred and George even managed to drag her and Harry away for a few minutes to show off a few of their latest pranks to them before testing them out around the public. Solamae got a kick out of their antics and even agreed to help set some of them up around Hogwarts in case they couldn't get it finished like they wanted.

She now was standing with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny when a nagging feeling crept up in her, causing her to break from their conversation with a frown and turn to look around the room. When she saw Harry sitting in the windowsill of the family room, Solamae politely excused herself from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Placing her drink on a nearby table, she quietly walked over to Harry, oblivious to the stares Hermione and Ron were giving her when she reached Harry's side. Harry looked up at her when she whispered to him and shook his head as he answered her. Solamae didn't seem to believe his answer and made him stand, slowly guiding him out of the family room and towards the kitchen. When they were securely hidden behind the closed kitchen door, Solamae turned to look at Harry; who was now sitting in one of the vacant chairs at the table, staring out the side window.

"Hey," Solamae whispered as she walked up to him, gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You ok?"

Harry looked up from his seat towards the female Snape and gave her a watery smile. "Yea. Just..." Harry sighed. "Just wish Sirius was here, ya know?"

Solamae frowned sadly, her hand going up to cup his face as a tear fell. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry."

"Nah, its ok, Fea. Guess I'll just have to learn to deal, huh?"

"No, Harry. It's understandable. You want your godfather here... I just wish I could do something to help cheer you up some or something."

Harry looked back up at Fea. "You could always dance with me," he teased, causing Solamae to laugh. "That always cheers me up."

Solamae looked at him contemplatively before grabbing his hands and making his stand. "Alright. Then let's dance." Solamae quickly pointed her wand at the muggle stereo she had hidden in the kitchen for when she was the one cooking before wrapping her arms around his neck. And as the slow song began to ring, Harry wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his face in her hair. The two swayed peacefully to the melody, oblivious to the warm pair of brown and blue eyes watching them

"She really is close to him, isn't she?" whispered Ron from behind Hermione.

Hermione smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Yea. Quite, actually. Don't really think I've seen anything like it since we befriended him."

"They almost seem closer then when we were back in our first year." Ron was quiet for a moment. "Who is she exactly?"

"Just someone, I guess. You'd really have to ask her that because I'm never really sure."

"Something Hermione Granger isn't sure of? Now there's a first."

"Oh shut it, Ron. Now come on! Let's leave them be. They'll rejoin us later." And with that, Hermione turned, closing the door as she did so, and led Ron away from the small scene Harry and Solamae made in the kitchen. But unbeknownst to either of them, as Solamae and Harry slowly danced, Harry's tears seemed to fall of their own accord and sobs began to silently emit from his throat. "It's ok, Harry," Solamae whispered. "I'm here. Cry all that you need to... I'm not going anywhere."

This caused Harry to tighten his hold on her, his sobs and tears finally starting to calm as the song began to end. When he finally pulled away, Solamae's hands grabbed the sides of his face; her thumbs wiping away the drying stains from his tears. "Are you better now?" she continued to whisper.

Harry nodded his head and laid his forehead against hers. After a few moments of silence, Harry opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Thanks."

Solamae gave a half smiled before pointing her wand at him and muttering a silent spell to wash away any other tears she missed. "Anytime, Harry. Now come on," Solamae began as she stepped away slightly and grabbed onto his hand. "Don't want anyone thinking I kidnapped you during your own birthday party!"

Harry laughed and followed Solamae out of the room, back towards the family room. When they reentered, they found Remus just climbing out of the fireplace, handing over a few boxes to Molly and Arthur before dusting himself off. Harry, taking one more thankful glance at Solamae, smiled and walked over to Remus; immediately being swooped into a large hug by his second godfather. Solamae smiled at them and walked over to Hermione, who was talking silently with Ron.

"Hey, everything ok with Harry?" Ron asked as Hermione handed Solamae's drink back to her.

"Yea," Solamae grinned before taking a swig out of her cup. "Just needed to get a little off his back is all."

"About Sirius?" Hermione questioned with a knowing look.

Solamae smiled sadly, taking a quick glance at Harry. "Yea." She turned back to Hermione and Ron. "But you never knew or heard that from me, alright?" The two nodded their heads, purposefully changing the subject. And from there, the rest of the party flew by. Seamus and Dean decided to blast some music around the room, much to the dismay of the professors and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; although, they all still allowed it. Hermione, Ginny, and Solamae (who all gave much protest to the idea) were dragged out onto the dance floor, which was just the middle of the family room with all the furniture moved to the sides, by Harry and the rest of the guys; mainly just to piss some of the girls off. When they all began to protest to dancing and none of the boys would hear it since they were either too busy laughing or dancing themselves, the three girls would just glare before conjuring up some ice water and feather pillows to throw at all of them. Solamae even managed to dump a bucket's worth of water on Remus, who proceeded to make attempts to do the same. To say they were wet rats was nothing in comparative as to what those who had feathers covering them. The line 'Talk about drowned chickens' seemed to be running through everyone's minds as the feather and water fights finally ended.

As the night wore off and the guests slowly began to leave (as well as dry off), it left Harry, Solamae, Remus, and Hermione sitting in the now clean family room; amongst the thanks of Severus who came back up from his dungeon when he knew the Weasley family had disappeared. He was now, of course, back in his dungeons fixing up his school schedules before heading off to bed.

"Are you sure it's ok that I can stay here for the night?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Harry.

"Of course!" Solamae smiled, her feet propped up on Remus' legs as she used him for a foot stool. "You were nice enough to help with the party. Least I could do is let ya stay the night."

"Thanks," Hermione yawned, her hand unconsciously coming up to cover her mouth.

"Looks like you could use some sleep. Why not go take my room for the night. That way you're close to Harry if you need something out of him."

Hermione laughed, but stood anyway. "Thanks. Um, could someone show me the way again. I haven't been here in a little while, so I forgot."

Harry and Solamae laughed. "I'll show you," Harry offered as he too stood. "I'm quite tired myself anyway." Harry walked over and bent down to give Solamae a quick kiss on her cheek. "Meet you upstairs in a few?"

Solamae nodded her head, barely catching the quizzical look from Remus' face. "I'll be there, don't worry, love." Harry smiled, giving Remus a quick hug, before he and Hermione walked out of the room and upstairs. "Thank you for coming, Lupin," Solamae smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure. Always take the chances to see Harry when I can..." Solamae nodded her head. "You know, you can call me Remus."

"I know," Solamae said with a small smile. "I guess it's just hard not to call you what I've heard my uncle say, I suppose. You know what they say about old habits."

Remus nodded his head. After, they were quiet for a few moments, both basking in the feel of the comfortable silence. It was after about five minutes that Remus noticed Solamae was silently watching him. "What?" he questioned with a slight smile.

Solamae shrugged, her own smile now on her face. "Nothing. Just thinking is all. I have this small tendency to stare at people when I think to myself. Just ask Harry. I think it's actually starting to annoy him." Remus laughed. Solamae just smiled at him again before she stood and stretched slightly. "You know where your room is, right?" Remus nodded his head. Again, Solamae smiled. She was about to turn and walk off, but stopped short and walked up to Remus. Bending down to meet his sitting height, Solamae placed on hand on his cheek while her lips brushed tenderly against his other. "Thank you again, Remus. I really appreciate you coming for Harry… Goodnight!"

Remus, not sure how to respond, only nodded his head then watched her as she walked away with a small wave. Leaving the confused werewolf to sit alone in the family room, one hand coming up to brush across his cheek where he felt her lips kiss him.

**_

* * *

AN: WAH-HA! Got another chappie done! Yay for me! LoL… I know this was a somewhat smaller chapter than in comparative to most of the ones I post. But I couldn't really think of much to write during the hospital scene and I didn't want to go the whole summer w/o Solamae visiting her sister at least once during that timeline. Know what I mean? And I know that Harry isn't supposed to know how to dance or whatever, but I liked the idea I made when typing this up. I thought it was cute! And I HATE cute! LoL… Doesn't say much for me, does it? Hahaha!_**

Oh, and a lot of ppl asked with Harry and Snape were gonna get together… Ya know, that is a GOOOOOOD question! LoL! I really have no clue, except that it won't be until shortly after Hogwarts starts back up. I started up the chapter where Harry admits to Solamae that he likes her uncle and she says she'll help get Harry with him. (ah crap! Said too much there… LoL) But I haven't decided which chapter it's going to be in. I know it'll happen sometime in September, so it won't be for too much longer, I hope. Like I just keep sayin' to myself and everyone else, we'll see! (_grins_)

Again, I want to thank the reviewers! I love y'all SOOO much right now! LoL… Hope I get just as many or more for this chapter. (_begs and prays_) Hahahaha! Ok, 'nough of my craziness! PLZ! Leave a review! Ttyl8rz! Hope you liked it!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	10. From the Beginning: Part IX

**_AN:_** Only 2, count 2, mort of the "From the Beginning" chappies! Yay for me! LoL… What can I say; I'm crazy if I wrote _this_ much out just for the summer hols only. Good thing the next summer hols I have commin' up isn't going to be that long… I hope. Hahahaha…

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 2… Enjoy!

I have a quite note for the reviewer _Jen_… Girl, YOU SCARE ME! Lmao! Although, granted, you're most definitely becoming one of my most favorite reviewers. Hahahaha… I think that one anime you keep mentioning is spelled "Gravitation"… But I can't be sure. Love that show, but I haven't seen that one too often, so no one can quote me on anything with that… LoL! And to _Hyouden_, yes, Sev should be _really_ scared… (_snickers_) But shouldn't most people be scared of their nieces when they're planning things like that? Hahahaha… Trust me, I'm havin' fun with it so far. Can we say "Guilt trip" for poor Sevvie? LoL

Aight, enough of my babbling… Everyone enjoy the new chappie and thx again to the reviewers who left their opinions! (_hugs_)

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** From the Beginning – Part Nine

As the sun started rising the next morning, Solamae's eyes clenched shut at the sudden onslaught of light that found its way between Harry's window hangings. Sighing, Solamae turned onto her back, ignoring Harry's arm that was still slightly wrapped around her waist. Sneaking one quick glance at him, the female Snape sat up. Seeing that the Gryffindor was still asleep, Solamae slowly climbed out of the bed and wrapped a robe around herself before exiting the room; set on making the small group some breakfast before Remus and Hermione left.

When she opened her kitchen door, the smell of freshly made coffee swept over her nose. Taking a glance around the room, she was almost surprised to find Remus sitting at the table; a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and the _Daily Prophet_ in the other. Smirking, Solamae closed the door behind her and walked over to the refrigerator.

At the sudden noise, Remus took that moment to look up and noticed Solamae grabbing something out of the fridge and placed it on the counter before reaching into one of the cabinets and taking out a few fry pans. "Decided not to get dressed this morning" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he eyed her morning robe.

Solamae turned to him, a small smile on her face before shrugging. "No point in getting dressed when I plan on taking a shower after breakfast, now is there"

"I suppose not." Remus suddenly became quiet as he continued to eye her, watching her move around the kitchen to take out foods and cook whatever she placed on the counter top or stove.

Feeling his eyes constantly watching her as she cooked everyone's breakfast, Solamae took quick glances at her future DADA professor when she reached over to fill her cup with coffee. "You ok, Remus" she finally asked, her head tilted slightly to look at him. Remus raised his eyebrows as he realized he was caught watching her and quickly turned back to his paper while mumbling"Yea, fine." Solamae couldn't help but grin at him. "Have you seen my uncle yet this morning"

"Hmm. Yea, he's the one that started the coffee and woke my nose up." Solamae laughed, causing Remus to look back over at her.

"At least I know one way to wake you up in the morning if need be" he heard her whisper. But with a raised eyebrow, Remus ignored her statement and continued to read.

The rest of that quiet morning, Solamae and Remus kept up their quiet conversations while the werewolf read and the Snape cooked. As she began to set up the table, with help from Remus since he was now done reading the paper, Hermione and Harry then made themselves known and walked into the kitchen. Solamae nearly laughed at seeing Harry and handed him her cup of coffee she had sitting on the table, walking back over to the kitchen to make two more glasses for herself and Hermione.

After placing the food on the table, Solamae called for her house elf and asked it to tell her uncle breakfast was ready. With a happy"Of course! Wispy be back to help Miss Solamae clean up later" the elf popped out in search of Severus. While waiting for her uncle, Solamae took a seat next to Harry and looked at him for a moment. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have left when I did" she mumbled, making the other three occupants in the room stare at her.

"What do you mean" Hermione asked.

Solamae just looked at Harry, almost ignoring Hermione's question before standing and walking to a shelving unit in the corner of the kitchen. Rummaging through it for a moment, Solamae grabbed what she was looking for, walked back over to Harry and poured the potion she had snatched into Harry's coffee. "Drink" she commanded Harry when handing the cup back over to him. Harry just raised an eyebrow, causing Solamae to roll her eyes. "It's for the pain, you nitwit"

Harry smirked and took the cup, drinking down the coffee as fast as he could without feeling as though he'd chock on it. "Better"

"Much" Solamae smiled, taking the cup and walked back over to the coffee pot to fill it back up.

"Wait a minute" Remus interrupted the two. "Harry, what is she going on about? What pain"

Harry glanced over at Solamae, who sighed. "Blast you, Harry! Making me explain." Solamae sat back down and turned to Remus. "As to what I was talking about, in short, Harry has nightmares. They can get quite painful when I'm not there at times."

"I don't get it" Hermione began. "I didn't hear him."

"With the thanks of a silencing charm, I'm sure" Solamae mumbled, receiving a glare from Harry.

"Funny," Harry scowled. "Last I checked you placed it last night."

Solamae seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, you're right. And here I thought I took that blasted thing down after the first one."

"First one" Ok, Remus was starting to get confused.

Solamae and Harry looked over at him, then at each other. "I swear, you two" Hermione chimed. "It's not like you're telling a huge secret of some sort."

"Maybe not in your opinion" Solamae argued back. "But you're not the one who has nightmares that come straight from snake-face."

"And you two are arguing about this why" Harry asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Because we're tired..."

"And cranky..." Hermione offered.

"And because we can" the two chorused, making Harry laugh.

"Alright, this is leading me in two different directions" Remus interrupted again. "Someone want to be a little more specific"

Again, Harry and Solamae were quiet, causing Hermione to grumble. "Oh sweet Merlin" Hermione sighed. "Well, since I know these two won't say a word, I just will." Hermione took a sip of her still hot coffee. "They both have nightmares. Not just Harry. Solamae's just better at hiding it. When she said 'first one,' it was because the 'first one' was her own." Solamae glared at her. "Oh, don't think I didn't notice the silencing charm you put up when you and Harry went to bed last night. _Or_ when it flickered when you screamed. Let me tell you, nearly scared me half to death."

Solamae sighed and buried her head in her arms. "Why me..." she grumbled just as her uncle walked in.

"Should I ask what is going on" Severus said to the group as he took a seat after refilling his cup from earlier that morning.

"Nothing, Uncle Sev" Solamae smiled as she lifted up her head. "Just talking about nightmares and whatnot."

"You're both still having them"

"Constantly" Harry mumbled, leaning back into his seat. "Although, I've got to say, they aren't as bad as they could be."

"Or used to be, Harry love" Solamae said with a fake grin. "Now, enough of our nightly routines. I did make this food for a reason you know"

With that said, the discussion was done and everyone began to eat; small conversations bounced around the group, which were mainly Hermione and Solamae teasing Harry since he seemed too easy of a target. Just as breakfast was being cleared away by Wispy, a tapping at the kitchen window alerted the five occupants. When they all turned, they noticed two owls waiting to be let in. As they swooped through, one owl let its note fall in front of Solamae before disappearing again; the other landed softly in front of Snape, obviously waiting for a reply before leaving.

Shrugging their shoulders, Severus and Solamae opened their letters. "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me" Solamae protested then looked up at her uncle. "Is this seriously going to happen"

Snape looked up at his niece. "Every summer he comes over to spend some time with me since school gets in the way of us seeing one another. You know this."

Solamae nearly screamed. "Come on! You know that Malfoy kid and I don't get along! It's like trying to teach a bloody fish to fly without magic"

"Wait a minute! Malfoy's coming" Harry asked, slightly in shock and slightly in what seemed like disgust. "When"

"Well, if my uncle has his way, tomorrow." Solamae looked back over at her uncle. "Don't expect me to get along with the bloody git. Even if he is your godson. He and I are like oil and water. We _don't_ mix"

"Yes, yes, Fea, I know. But for the rest of this summer you are going to have to deal with him. Maybe you can spend a week with the Weasleys since I'm sure Potter will want to spend some more time with them."

"I'd rather spend a week with Remus" Solamae mumbled as she rubbed her hands over her face, completely missing the shocked look that crawled over the werewolf's face. "No offence to the Weasleys or anything, Harry." Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I know it's a yearly thing with you two, Uncle Sev, but if he comes near me trying to start shit, I'm hexing him straight through the wall."

Severus chuckled at the image and stood. "I'll make sure to tell him not to harass either you or Harry, alright" Solamae only nodded her head as her uncle began walking away. "Oh, and Fea" Solamae looked over at her uncle with an eyebrow up in question. "Happy birthday."

Solamae glared at him, mumbling "Bastard" as he walked out of the room.

"Hold up, it's your birthday" Hermione asked. Solamae just shrugged her shoulders. "Did you know this, Harry" Again, she only got a shrug of shoulders, causing her to groan in aggravation; Harry and Solamae chuckled at her.

"Hey, Hermione" Harry asked after he was sure her annoyance level went down.

"What"

"Want to go shopping with me"

"What ever for"

"Birthday shopping for little miss snappy woman over here." Harry immediately got a "Hey" from the woman, just barely dodging the oncoming smack that was headed his way. "You know I love you, Fea." Solamae just growled.

Hermione, watching the two bicker, laughed at the duo before agreeing. "Sure. Although, I wouldn't exactly know what she would like."

"Oh, don't worry. Just leave that all up to me"

"I don't get a say in this, do I" Solamae pouted.

Harry and Hermione grinned. "Nope" they both nearly yelled before running out of the room to get ready to leave.

"Gah, why do I bother" Solamae mumbled as she stood to rinse out her cup before handing it over to the happy little house elf. Turning to Remus, she smiled. "If I asked you really nicely, would you at least hex me enough to knock me out until classes start"

Remus chuckled as he walked over and handed his cup to Wispy. "Sorry, but no. And either way, I really must be going. Tell Harry and Hermione I said goodbye would you"

Solamae smiled and nodded as she walked him over to the fireplace. "Hey, Remus" Remus turned to her. "Thanks again for coming."

Remus smiled and reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. "Like I've already said, it was my pleasure." Remus leaned over and brushed his lips across her other cheek that wasn't covered. "Happy birthday, Fea" he whispered, his lips still lightly touching her skin. Taking a step back, Remus threw a pinch of floo powder into the lit fireplace and called out his destination. Not once noticing the shocked look on Solamae's face as he disappeared.

Having the slight feeling of butterflies in her chest and stomach, Solamae reached up and touched her chest in hopes of calming the strange feeling. '_Bloody hell..._' she thought in wonderment. '_I need to get a grip on myself!_' Solamae took a seat on the couch, a smile beginning to tug at her lips. '_Then again... I never really thought what it would sound like to hear him call me by my name..._' Solamae snapped her head up. '_Bloody hell! Where on earth did that come from?_' Taking a quick glance around the room, Solamae smiled again and stood to walk out. '_Oh the hell with it! Not like Remus'll ever find out that I've gained a crush on him. Not while I can help it, at least... What a way to start a birthday off!_' And with that, Solamae walked out of the room and up the stairs, immediately running into the shower as she said her goodbyes to Harry and Hermione; not even bothering to take notice to the strange looks the duo were giving her.

For the rest of that day, neither Hermione nor Harry bothered to question her giddy mood and instead just went with the flow, as the saying goes. At around noon, Harry and Solamae decided to convince Hermione to spend the rest of the summer with them since her parents had much work that was being done at their jobs. Although, how much work exactly there was at a dentists' office, they weren't quite sure and weren't about to find out. With much persuasion, however, Hermione finally relented and the three floo'ed over to her place to chat it up with her parents. And thankfully enough, Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't need as much persuasion as Hermione. So packing up what Hermione needed, the three took a long ride back to Solamae's uncle's place; making it back there around five o'clock in the evening. And to see the look on the elder Snape's face when he found that another Gryffindor was to be staying at his manor was a sight to see. And let's just say, well… none of them saw him for the rest of the night. Much to their amusement.

And to make the rest of Harry and Hermione's evening "amusing", they watched as Solamae opened mail and packages from her friends at Beauxbatons; nearly dying of embarrassment at a friend's "gag" present, which was a small box that had no bottom and, when opened, had many blown up (what looked like) condoms filled with helium as they rose out. Some of them even had words or sayings on them, such as "Happy birthday" and "Have a good one on us!" Harry and Hermione lost count of the amount of curses Solamae said she was going to send out via owl. Granted, they had a great time watching the little "balloons" float about.

But besides all that, the day was pretty uneventful; which Solamae was very much grateful for. She hated when people made any sort of displays for her birthday. Good thing her uncle decided not to do the same she did to Harry the previous day. Come to think of it, good thing her sister wasn't living with them at the current moment. Then that most likely would've happened, much to her horror (in her opinion at least).

The next day, however, proved to be not so stress free. The moment the trio woke, they immediately groaned as they remembered who would be arriving. Although, they may just get lucky. Malfoy could possibly be not so… spoiled, to say the least. The very least at that. So after drinking almost three pots of fresh coffee, Harry, Hermione, and Solamae readied themselves for their day and waited with Severus, like he had asked, and even promised not to say anything if provoked by the blonde Slytherin. Now, to see how long that would last…

The four had small glasses of fire whiskey, including Hermione who didn't think much of drinking but hoped it would calm some of her nerves. Why she was nervous, she had no idea. It was only Malfoy. The same Malfoy that she and the rest of her friends have been stuck with for the past five years. But, then again, she was in her potion professor's manor. I'm sure that would throw anyone's nerves off.

((**_AN: And let me tell you, not mine! I would LOVE to be stuck in a room with that man… LoL Sry, had to get that off my chest… On with the story!_**))

As the four struck up a small conversation since the quietness in the room was almost deafening, they almost missed the quiet stumbling as someone stepped out of the fireplace. Harry and Hermione nearly rolled their eyes as the blonde Adonis dusted off his somehow still clean robes, while the two Snapes only watched him in slight amusement, neither bothering to hide the smirks that lay across their lips. When Draco finally looked up, he seemed somewhat surprised to see the female Gryffindor sitting in his godfather's manor. Potter, he expected. But Granger? That one was new. But he didn't bother to question it as he turned to Snape, lightly eyeing the younger version of his godfather.

"Draco, welcome!" Severus greeted. Draco nodded his head. "I assume you know everyone here already. So there's no real need for an introduction." Severus turned to his niece. "Fea, would you mind showing him to his room for me?"

Solamae's smirked widen. "Why certainly, uncle." Solamae stood, her drink still in one hand. "Drinky, Mr. Malfoy?" she offered with a slight tone of tease in her voice.

"Fea," Snape warned quietly.

"I know, Uncle Sev. I'm sorry." Solamae turned and began walking out. "Please, follow me, Malfoy. I'll be _glad_ to show you to your quarters."

When the two walked out, Severus couldn't help but sigh. "Why do I bother with that girl?"

"Well, Severus, you never said she couldn't annoy nor mock, now did you?"

Severus stared at Harry with annoyance. "I told her not to provoke anything. I'm pretty sure those two words coincide with 'provoking'."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. Hermione and I'll make sure she plays nice."

Snape shook his head. "Yes, you do that. Just make sure I'm not around so I don't have to see the horrific outcome."

The two Gryffindors laughed as Snape stood and walked out of the room; still slightly mumbling things underneath his breath. Taking what they had left of their drinks, Harry and Hermione stood and walked out towards the library to play a few games of chess while waiting for the female Snape to return.

Solamae, on the other hand, hadn't spoken a word since she left the confounds of her uncle's study and instead walked just faintly ahead of the Slytherin who walked calmly behind her. She could almost feel his eyes constantly watching her, as though waiting for her to make the slightest move that could prove something wrong. What that was, Solamae wasn't sure. So instead, she just ignored the constant stare and turned the last corner before reaching the hallway where she, Hermione and Harry were staying in.

"This door," she pointed to the first on the right, "is my room. The room next to that is Harry's. And that door," she pointed to one that was straight across from Harry's, "Is where Hermione'll be staying. You'll have this room," she walked up to the first room on the left. "So, you'll be right across the hall from me if you need something."

Solamae grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. "I'm sure you want to put some or all of your things away," she began again as they both walked to the middle of the room, "But I'm sure my uncle was expecting you the moment I showed you to your room. So you can put your things wherever you like and follow me again. I'll show you to my uncle's 'dungeon' area so you can speak with him."

Draco nodded his head, still not yet saying a word as he enlarged his things after taking them out of his pocket and once again followed her out. During the duration of the walk, neither said a word; and instead either just watched the front of them as they walked or admired the works on the walls. "You know," Solamae broke their silence as they reached the stairs, "Amongst the most popular belief, I don't bite. So if you wanted to say something or were curious or whatever, you _can_ ask. I swear," Solamae turned to him slight as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "I won't hex you."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "Actually, I was curious about one thing if you don't mind?"

"And what's that?"

"I knew Potter would be staying here. But why Granger as well?"

Solamae shrugged her shoulders, turning to face Malfoy after she reached the door that led to the basement. "My uncle didn't know she'd be staying until yesterday evening when she, Harry, and I walked into the house with her trunk and any other things she decided to bring with her." Solamae smiled at the memory. "In fact, it was quite funny seeing his face when we walked into the manor." The onyx-eyed woman chuckled lightly.

"Well," she began again, "This is the door that leads to my uncle. Just walk on down, you'll find him eventually. Not really too hard, as you most likely already know." Solamae gave another shrug of her shoulders. "If you decide you need to talk to someone else besides my uncle, Hermione, Harry and I should either be in one of our rooms or the library." And with that, Solamae began walking away, only stopping when Malfoy called out to her.

"Hold on a moment! How come you're being so nice all of a sudden? Last time we bumped into each other, you seemed quite nasty towards me."

Solamae sighed, half-turning to take a look at Draco. "Because, I made a promise to my uncle to be civil with you best I can so as not to cause too much trouble for him for the rest of the summer… And besides, you have yet to show me how much of a prat you can be towards someone. So I see no reason not to treat you somewhat civilly. I don't completely hate you, amongst the most popular belief. But if you don't mind, my uncle is waiting for you and I promised to meet Hermione and Harry in the library for a few games of chess and whatnot. So I'll see you around, Malfoy."

Solamae bowed her head slightly as her goodbye then turned around to walk away. "Tell Uncle Sev dinner will be done around seven for me would you?" was the last she said before turning around a corner and leaving a vaguely confused Draco in her wake.

**_

* * *

AN: Why, again, do I decide to post new chapters on the day before classes resume every week? Am I nutterz or something? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. LoL…_**

To the people who still wonder when I'm going to get Snape and Harry together, I think I got it down. So far I have a total of 15 chapters completely finished. I've had scenes so far that are already posted where Harry'll blush and whatnot. But I don't think those have much significance, do they? Eh… (_shrugs_) I believe I should have when Harry admits that he likes Sev in either sixteen or seventeen since it's taken me so long to get the two together. If not those, then chapter 18 the latest. I don't want to put it off for too much longer. But as I continue to post the next few chapters, you'll see why it's taken me so long to post anything about that pairing. So yea… Figured I'd let y'all know…

But, thx everyone for the reviews! Love y'all for it! (_hugs_) Have a good one and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	11. From the Beginning: Part X

**_AN:_** YES! Only one more of the "From the Beginning" chapters left! Then we can finally get the rest of the show on the road! WOOHOO! (_does a little jig around the room_) Ok, I'm losing it… Newhoz! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter! And thx to all the reviewers and emailers who sent me opinions and reviews and all the good stuff! (_grins_) Hope y'all have a good one! And PLZ! Review if you can or wanna! (_grins again_) L8rz!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

Oh, and just so everyone knows, Malfoy's character is COMEPLETELY OOC! Not my intention, but that's just the way my fingers and mind seemed to have liked it when I was writing this chapter out. :p I know, I'm nutterz! (_smiles_)

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** From the Beginning – Part Ten

For the next few days, the trio did their best to avoid Draco if need be but kept up a civil conversation when he was around for the sake of Severus' sanity, as they put it. Draco, for the most part, stayed close to his godfather since he felt he wasn't really wanted by Harry, Hermione, or Solamae and didn't bother to make any comments or insults to any of the three; which slightly surprised Hermione and Harry, but neither said anything against it.

Almost a week after arriving, however, Draco couldn't stand the silence he had while sitting in his room and walked out in hopes of finding something better to do than sit and do nothing. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard some laughing and slight yelling coming from the manor's kitchen and walked in the direction of the noise. What he saw was a slight shocker.

Instead of house elves pouncing around and making any food or drinks that the occupants of the house might have wanted were the three he had been avoiding best he could lounging around either at the table or on the counter tops while waiting for some of the food they were cooking to finish with music playing in the background. On the table in front of Hermione lay a board game of some sort that Draco couldn't figure out. What game consisted of cards and small weird shaped objects that were in four different colors he had no clue. But it seemed to make the group laugh every time one of them called out "Sorry!"

"I'm sorry, but am I disturbing something?" he finally asked the three, causing them all to look at him.

"Not at all," Solamae replied with a smile. "We were just playing some games and making some lunch. You hungry?" Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I'll make you something just in case." Solamae turned back to Harry. "Potter, go take your turn, would you? And get off the counter! I don't need ass prints indented in my nice countertop."

Hermione laughed as Harry jumped off and flicked the female Snape off, but went back to the table and did as he was told. Draco walked over to the table to get a better look at the game, almost surprised when Solamae walked over to hand him a glass of pumpkin juice. "What in Merlin's name are you three playing?"

"It's a muggle game called 'Sorry!'" Hermione replied after Solamae took her turn and walked back over to the stove to finish off their lunch. "It can be quite boring sometimes. But watching Harry grumble every time Solamae or I force his pieces back to the beginning, we can't help but laugh."

"Yes, quite the entertainment," Harry mumbled, a slight scowl covering his grin. "Want to have a whack at it, Malfoy? Maybe you can kick one or both of their asses because I seem to be having no luck."

"That's only because you can't stand the game, Harry love," Solamae answered, bringing back a plate full of grilled cheese and a bowl of chips. "Now eat some of your lunch and be a good little Gryffindor, won't you?" she mocked with a smirk.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you three always like this?"

"What? Crazy, annoying, and teases all at once?" Draco nodded. The three grinned and answered together, "Yes," causing the Slytherin to laugh.

"So, you up for a game, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco just looked at them each for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and giving in. "Sure, why the hell not."

The group went through the game about ten times that afternoon; Harry and Draco only winning twice while Hermione and Solamae won eight. After the last game, Draco couldn't help but mumble "These women are savages!" causing Harry to laugh and receiving a loud "Are not!" from the other two.

After that afternoon, Snape was hard pressed not to find the blonde Slytherin with one or all of the other three students; causing him to raise an eyebrow and mumble, "There goes another one…" Thankfully, none of the four ever heard him.

Harry and Hermione, the next week, decided to spend a week at the Weasley's. The Gryffindor trio caused their usual mayhem amongst the house. Harry's only worries were that someone within the house who didn't know about his constant nightmares would hear him. So he and Hermione decided to let Ron know since Harry was staying in his room with him. Ron agreed to help any way he could during their stay, which helped a lot on Harry's part. Which he was quite thankful for.

And while Harry and Hermione were dodging pranks from the Weasley twins and playing games of Quidditch, Solamae and Draco spent most of their time together while their other two friends were out having the time of their lives. Not that either seemed to mind. Draco was able to fill Solamae in on her godfather, most of what she heard she didn't really like but took it with stride. And when the two weren't talking about what each family had been up to, they both were in the attic, looking through the rest of the boxes Solamae hadn't yet. Anything they thought looked interesting, they took down with them whenever leaving the attic for the day. One book in particular caught Solamae's attention and she began reading it whenever she got the chance. This seemed to be quite often that week considering she and Draco spent most of their time in the library or in one of their rooms relaxing.

((**_AN: I was originally going to give more details about what each person did during that week's time, but I seriously wanted to get to when they start up Hogwarts again. I figured I made the summer vacation long enough, why add more? That, and I was somewhat impatient when I typed this scene out. So I couldn't help myself… :p Ok, carry on now!_**))

When Harry and Hermione arrived back at Snape Manor, they found Draco and Solamae in the library playing a few games of Wizard's Chess while going over a few of Draco's homework assignments to see if he had missed anything. When the duo finally noticed the two Gryffindors' arrival's, Solamae grinned and shoot up to greet them; nearly jumping on the both of them as she hugged each.

"So, how was your visit?" Draco asked after Solamae resumed her seat across from him and took her turn.

"Pretty good, actually," Hermione answered, taking a seat next to Harry on one of the library's couches. "I never realized how much of the summer we've missed with them until we went over."

"And even then, she still tried to make us study," Harry took over. "And the look on Ron's face when she made him sit still until he had all his work done… Talk about priceless!"

"Oh damn! And I missed it?" Solamae pretended to pout before turning to Draco. "Check."

Draco looked down at the board. "Damn! I knew I shouldn't have done that last move."

The group laughed. After the game was finished, much to the dismay of Draco considering he _still_ hated losing to a woman (and Solamae no less), Harry took a good look at the female Snape and frowned. "Fea, how much sleep have you been getting?"

Solamae looked up at him with both her eyebrows raised. "Enough, why?"

"Because you have circles starting to form under your eyes." Solamae rolled her eyes at his statement. "Draco, how much as she gotten, do you know?"

"Not much," Draco mumbled, taking a quick glance at Solamae. "There were a few nights where she woke up screaming or crying. But not many that I heard of, I'm sure, since she most likely put up silencing charms afterwards."

Solamae looked over at him and glared. "Quiet you." Draco just smirked.

"Alright, that's it!" Harry stood and walked over to Solamae who was giving him a weird look and tried to mold herself into her seat in hopes of backing away from the Gryffindor. But being unable to do so, she gave a loud squeak as he reached down and picked her up, immediately carrying her out of the room.

"Harry! Put me down!" Hermione and Draco laughed at the Snape as she fought Harry tooth and nail to get down and away from the emerald-eyed Gryffindor. But Harry just ignored her as he walked up the stairs, through the halls, and into her room. "Bloody hell, Har! I did _not_ need to be carried all the way up to my room!"

"Yes you did," Harry replied, dropping her onto the bed. "You need some sleep. And to make sure you do, I'm staying with you until you're at least out cold."

"Damn it, Potter! I'm not a blasted child!"

"You think that's going to stop me?" Harry smirked as he pulled the blankets out from under Solamae, took off his glasses, and climbed onto the bed next to her. "Now, sleep."

Solamae was quiet for a moment, but her eyes weren't closed and were instead watching her green-eyed friend. "You should just admit it, you know."

"What's that?"

"… You slept like shit without me!" Harry chuckled and covered her mouth.

"I said sleep, woman!"

"But…"

"Don't want to hear it." Harry grabbed the edge of the comforter and lifted it up to cover it over their heads.

"You realize if Draco or Hermione were to walk in right now they'd most likely think we were snogging?"

"You don't know when to be quiet do you?"

"Nope!" Harry could almost hear the smile in her voice. Groaning, Harry covered her mouth again and glared at her.

"I. Said. Sleep. Now are you going to listen to me or do I have to put a silencing charm on you?"

Solamae laughed but closed her eyes. "Yes dear."

"… Are you actually going to attempt sleep?"

Solamae smiled and covered Harry's mouth with her hand like he had done to her. "Sleep." Harry couldn't resist laughing, but also closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. Both, not too long after, fell into a better sleep than either had in almost a week.

**_

* * *

AN: Wah-ha! Another one done! Oh, and sry for not reviewing last weekend. Was not my intention. Things just got outta hand and I had my sick lil niece. So the possibility of an update last week was slim to none. So again, sry 'bout that:p_**

And to the reviewer "_Intense_" I would just like to say this… I was wondering when I was gonna get one of your kind of reviews… LoL! But to clear things up, who said anything about Fea and Harry getting together? Oh wait, I did that in the first 2 chapters, didn't I? Oops… hahahaha! To clear it up though, they aren't getting together. They're just too close and too alike for their own good. And to tell you the truth, it wasn't my intention at the beginning of writing this story to have Fea be like him. I was gonna make her more like a cranky lil bitch who gets along with so very few (and not just cuz she's the niece of Snape either). But my hands seem to get the better of me at times and I just can't stop it anymore. LoL… And you're right about the Remus kissing her cheek thing. It was lame and so much like a father or grandfatherly thing. But at the time, it seemed like a good idea. Hahaha! Maybe it's just me, eh? Idk. I know where I'm going with this story and all the scenes in the future. But right now they just kinda seem mixed up and not how I want them. Eh, I'll get it all straightened out in the future. Thx for your review, tho! Seriously made me think about how I'm writing things. :p But, btw, if anymore of those "shocking" things come along, I'm sry. But I can't seem to help with the corniness of it all. Can we can cliché? I'm weak like that, what do you want:p

Newhoz, again thx to all my reviewers and I'll catch y'all next weekend! (_hugs_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	12. From the Beginning: Part XI

**_AN:_** FINALLY! THE LAST "From the Beginning" CHAPTER! (_cheers_) LoL! Took me long enough, but I got them all. That means I can finally get to continue on to Hogwarts in the next chapter! (_cheers again_) Ok, 'nuff of that. :p But, sry it took so long to get this far. Wasn't my intention, but my fingers seemed to get ahead of me at times… LoL! Newhoz, Hope you Enjoy! (_hugs_)

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You'll find out about this more in later chapters… From what I can tell, not till chapter 13 or so…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

And just so everyone knows! Sry I haven't updated in the last few weeks. I have no real excuse for it except that the first weekend I didn't update was cuz it was my graduation weekend. (_grins_) Was practically celebrating for a whole week after that! Then I had my niece again, and she's teething. Although, that's not much of an excuse. But hey, I'll use it as one neway. LoL:p Last weekend, I had no excuse. Guess I just kinda forgot… (_shrugs_) Sorries:( hahahaha! Newhoz, like I've already said. Hope you enjoy! And plz, review if you can or wanna when you're done!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto: From the Beginning** – Part Eleven

The rest of the month seemed to have passed by for the four with a breeze. Harry would get occasional visits from Remus, who would then stay the evening with him and Solamae to have as his main company; the duo seemed to notice the slight unease he had when he first arrived, but later brushed it off as his mood brightened. Some of Harry's friends would come by to visit whenever Solamae and the rest were sure her uncle wouldn't be around, but none would stay for more than a few hours. And when none of the group had any visitors, Snape could usually find them either in one of the gardens outside, in their rooms, or the library. The five occupants of the manor would have nightly drinks in the parlor to catch up on each other's day and just talk about whatever it was they decided.

Hermione and Draco, during times when quite irritated, would make attempts to sit as far away from Harry and Solamae when they decided to say things simultaneously. It may have caused the latter two to laugh full heartedly, but it caused Draco and Hermione to roll their eyes in annoyance and ignore them best they could. They both noticed, however, during the times when they would make attempts at ignoring their two friends, Solamae and Harry would just stare at each other; the weirdest thing about that was the fact that their facial expressions would change and their hands would be flailing about at times as though talking without actually… well… talking! This, of course, aggravated them at times to no end, but tolerated it better then when they both spoke at once. At least, this way, they weren't actually hearing them say anything to really _annoy_ them with.

The last few days before school restarted, any onlooker would find Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Solamae in Harry's room. Hermione and Solamae were sitting on Harry's bed while conversing with Draco and (mainly) Harry since Draco had his nose stuck in a book. It was one of the few books Solamae took down with her from the attic since Draco seemed quite interested in it. And almost anytime he wasn't with one of the other three, he was reading that same book. Harry, Hermione, and Solamae figured he must have read the thing at least four or five times because Draco could just quote something out of the book at the drop of a hat whenever asked of him. This, of course, didn't surprise any of them. Nothing really did anymore that summer. At least not after Hermione, Harry, and Solamae befriended the one and only Malfoy heir.

"I still can't believe that we have to leave on a weekend for Hogwarts," Harry started to complain after their last topic of conversation wore off. Solamae couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't Dumbledore's idea of having the first of September be on a Saturday this year either."

((**_AN: I know, I know! If you look on a calendar, the 1st of September actually runs on a Sunday that yr, but work with me on this one, would ya:p_**))

"Smartass."

Draco chuckled at him, but never lowered the book to indicate he was ever listening to them. "You're obsessed with that book, Dray," Solamae mumbled as she began to play with Hermione's hair.

"Yes, well I'm just seeing if there is any interesting information in here that I could use to piss people off with is all."

"Yea, I'm sure. Just return it in one piece, would you? I'd like to take that thing to Hogwarts without worrying it'll fall apart."

"Funny," was the only response she got from the Slytherin.

"So, what do you think is going to happen on Saturday when we get back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she sat on the floor next to Solamae, who moved slightly to lie on the bed with her head hanging over the edge.

"Hmm, good question," answered Harry as he and Draco continued to sit on the rug across from them.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Draco began as he finally placed the book on the floor next to him. "Hogwarts will be in for one hell of a surprise if we decide to play nice."

The group laughed. "Maybe if we get bored and want to scare people off, we'll do that," suggested Solamae, causing the group to laugh again. After a few moments of silence, Solamae sat up with a grin on her face. "Hey, I got an idea! Be right back."

Solamae quickly ran out of her room and came back a few moments later with an old looking book in her hands. "What's that you got with you, Fea?" Harry asked as she sat on the floor in the middle of the room, the other three crawling over to join her.

"I got this book from one of the boxes that were sent over from my old place. The box was marked my great grandparents', so of course my curiosity got the better of me." Solamae placed the book in the middle of the small circle the four had formed and began to skim through it. The other three occupants continued to remain silent. "I've been reading it on and off for a little while now and I found quite a few spells and incantations that were rather interesting. Hermione should love _at least_ half this stuff." Hermione blushed lightly but continued to stay quiet. "A couple of days before you two," she indicated to Hermione and Harry, "Came home from the Weasley's, I found this binding incantation and I've been meaning to show it to you guys." Solamae was quiet for a few minutes before her face brightened. "Ah ha! Here, have a look."

Solamae turned the book so the other three could read. "Ut Iunctio, Ut Necto," Harry mumbled quietly.

"What exactly does that mean?" Hermione questioned.

"To Join, To Bind," Harry and Solamae replied simultaneously.

Draco gave the duo a strange look. "I will never get use to you two doing that."

Solamae chuckled then picked up the book to place it on her lap. "I don't get it," Hermione said as she leaned over to look at the book again. "Why did you want us to see this?"

"Well," Solamae began slowly. "The spell needs four people to work. And well..." Solamae shrugged here. "I guess it just interested me."

Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Can I see that real quick, Fea?"

"Sure, I guess..."

Solamae passed the book across to Harry, who placed it within his own lap. After a short period of silence, Harry quickly looked up at Solamae who had her eyes trained on him. "You want us to bind and become this, don't you?"

"What!" Draco and Hermione exclaimed loudly, Solamae not budging as she continued to glue her eyes on Harry. The two were about to protest to Harry's inquiry, but closed their mouths as they saw Solamae tilt her head in what seemed like a question towards Harry. Harry squinted his eyes, as though protesting what she was questioning. "Ok you two! Stop with the unvoiced conversations and fill the two of us in, would ya?" Draco called to the silent duo.

Snapping out of her 'conversation' with Harry, Solamae looked between Draco and Hermione, then back at Harry. Her head once again tilted towards him in question. Harry just sighed. "Fine! But only if they agree to it. If one protests to the idea, it's out of the question. Completely!" Harry eyes began to squint again, as thought saying _'Got that?_' Solamae just smiled before winking to him.

"I really wish you two would express your silence with us," Draco mumbled as he stole the book and glimpsed over it. "So, would someone mind telling us what exactly is going on now?"

"Yes, please?" agreed Hermione. "We would both seriously love to know what this incantation is."

"You'll have to ask Fea that. She knows more of it than I do. I just know the gist," Harry said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, funny, Har," Solamae mumbled, snagging the book from Draco's lap. "As to the incantation, it's called, as you know, 'To Join, To Bind.' The basic idea of it is that it binds those who are making the attempt at it. But it will only work if the four are seriously interested in it or if you seriously wanted it. Not just for kicks to see if it really worked or not. There are four basic connections to it, hence four people. They are 'visum,' 'illusio,' 'valeo,' and 'salus.'"

"Which mean?" Draco pondered.

"Vision, illusion, strength, and health, in that order. Basically, each person gets their own 'gift', so to speak. Depends on what that person wants to call it."

"So, it's like an extra power?"

"Eh, yea. Give or take, anyway. And besides all that, the four are, of course, bound to one another. So say if someone was in danger, sickly, emotions out of whack, etc, the other three would know and be able to be there for him or her. That is unless that person blocks everything behind their own magical wall. Thus, no bonded will feel anything but the connection itself. So if they want their privacy, it's there."

"Are those the only reasons that you thought of this?" Hermione asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Well, no," Solamae admitted, placing the book back down on the floor.

"What's the other reason, or reasons, then?" Draco asked.

Solamae was silent, once again, and instead looked up at Harry. "I know," Harry whispered as he and Solamae continued to stare at one another. Hermione and Draco stared between the two until Harry finally spoke again. "You're hoping this'll help with Voldemort, won't you?"

Solamae smirked; rather at Harry's discovery or the shocked looks on the other two occupants' faces, no one was really sure. "Couldn't really hurt, could it? I mean, no one really knows how you're supposed to rid this guy since your wands will just cancel each other out. So even if permitted, the avada would be useless. And you never know," she whispered, "It might actually help you."

The four became quiet for a moment. Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a few moments before turning to Solamae. "Count us in," Draco spoke for himself and Hermione. Solamae and Harry looked at him, sparing Hermione a quick glance to see her nod her head in affirmation. "Well, why not. You said it yourself. Might just help Harry with Voldie-boy. And hey, whatever can get rid of the decaying snake," the other three chuckled, "then why the hell not go for it!"

The four stared at one another for a moment before Harry chuckled, his head slightly shaking. "Don't know how you managed to convince everyone, Fea. But you did." Harry looked up at Solamae with a smirk. "So, what do we need?"

Solamae grinned, then stood and walked back into her room to grab something. When she returned, she held what looked like a small Asian-like plate, a baggy of powder, and her wand. "Just this, our wands, and ourselves," she finally answered Harry as she sat back on her knees. The other three took out their wands, placing them on the floor with the tip facing the small plate that Solamae was filling with the unknown powder. "Alright, you guys need to take a look at the incantation and see if you could possibly remember it without the book. We can still use it, but it's just easier without having to constantly open our eyes to read what we can't remember." Harry, Hermione, and Draco nodded their heads and reread the incantation until they could recite it in their heads without having to look back at the book. No more than fifteen minutes later, Harry closed the book and placed it behind him.

"Alright," Solamae whispered as she took out a match book from her pocket. Mumbling a quiet spell on the matches, Solamae ripped one out and lit it; passing it off to Hermione for her to do the same, then Harry, then Draco. "I put a spell on them, so they shouldn't go out. We have to recite the incantation at least three times for it to work. At the end of the third, we need to drop the matches onto the powder and things should proceed from there."

The three nodded their heads, not bothering to protest to the fact that Solamae never mentioned what would happen next. The four then closed their eyes and began mumbling the words needed.

((**_AN: translation will be found at the bottom of this chapter..._**))

"Praetereo noster nostri nefas

Itaque deleo noster nostri preteritus

Gero illa occasus rui

Itaque permitto cresco novo

"Illa bellator

Illa callidus

Illa animus

Illa aequus

"Conjuro prout unus

Itaque gero ille exsisto fieri

Viscus ut viscus

Itaque cruor ut cruor

Iunctio noster nostri anima

Connecto noster nostri viscus

Itaque permitto nobis plango prout unus."

As the words silently echoed within the room, the four (with their eyes still closed) didn't notice the dim light beginning to emit from their wands as they pointed towards the powder. The words once again began tumbling from their lips with lit match sticks still held in between their fingers. And as the words slipped past them, the four didn't bother taking in their surroundings as low hums then began emanating from their wands as the light seemed to reach out towards the powder that was piled on the small plate. And as they recited the last course, their hands unconsciously began to rise, their eyes opening as though without their knowing. Their eyes held an almost blank stare that showed almost no life within them as the last line "Itaque permitto nobis plango prout unus" was heard from their throats. The light from their wands, by now, had already reached the plate as their matches slipped from each of their fingers and fell onto the now glowing powder. And at the last moment, their eyes became normal, widening as their arms came up to block their faces as what seemed like a large blast flew them back. Individual lights hitting each in their chests as Hermione flew back into the bed, Draco into the door, Harry towards the balcony, and Solamae towards the sliding doors.

When the four became aware of their surroundings without fearing that another blast would occur, they raised their heads and took a look around; almost surprised that nothing in the room seemed disturbed. With such a blast they received, something should've been at least out of place; but there was nothing. Not even a chair moved. Solamae sighed in almost relief as she rolled onto her back and the others stood. "Well, that was interesting."

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked as he took another look around.

"Don't know," Harry mumbled as he looked down at the small plate that was now broken but not even a speck of powder could be seen anywhere. "But we must've done something right." Harry knelt down and picked up one half of the plate to show the other three.

"I'm with Solamae," Hermione began to agree. "Definitely interesting. But what happens now?"

The three turned to Solamae, who was still lying on the floor with an arm over her eyes. "We wait and see. Slowly, but surely signs will start showing up to us individually to indicate what we are exactly..." The others nodded their heads. "Does anyone else besides me think the room is a little brighter than when we first started this thing?"

Harry chuckled and walked over to her. "Not really. Maybe you got hit rather nastily."

Solamae uncovered her eyes to glare at Harry. "Don't even get me started, Potter."

Again, Harry chuckled and reached a hand down for her to take. Solamae, not bothering to swat his hand away so she could get up herself, sighed and took it within her own instead. But as she did so, she just as quickly let go with a yelp and covered her temples with her hands instantly. Hearing the near yelling from Solamae, Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and set up a silencing charm on the room as they all watched Solamae back up into the wall with her hands still holding her head. When she calmed, Solamae lowered her hands, but still held her eyes closed.

"Shit, that hurt," she whispered as she took deep breaths, reaching her hand up to her face when she felt a warm liquid begin to drain down from her nose. "Oh, just bloody fantastic," she muttered to herself as she saw the red "liquid" that bleed from her nose then sighed. "Well, at least I know what I am... Damn visions. I get enough of them and the damn incantation chooses me as the seer."

"Damn," mumbled Draco as he walked up beside Harry, Hermione following behind him. "I don't get it. So every time you touch someone, you're going to get a vision or something?"

The four looked at each other, their mouths opening and closing. Solamae finally sighed and sat up. "Well, only one way to find out." Before anyone could protest, Solamae quickly grabbed onto Draco's hand and nearly yelled again. Her hands went back to her head as she completely backed up against the wall. When Solamae was once again settled down, she groaned. "This school year is going to be hell," she mumbled as she took her hands away from her head again. Taking a quick glance at Hermione, she gave the bushy-haired girl a small smile. "What do you think? Just get it over with?"

Hermione sighed, her head shaking slightly as she stuck her hand out. "Might as well."

Solamae, cringing, took her hand; almost immediately taking her hand away. Only lasting for a few minutes, Solamae sighed and leaned her head back. "At least you weren't as bad as those two," she indicated to Harry and Draco.

Harry and Draco chuckled, Harry sticking out his hand for her to take again. "Might as well see if it continues to do the same thing."

Solamae nodded her head in agreement, but hated the idea. So closing her eyes tightly, she grabbed onto the Gryffindor's hand and waited for the inevitable. But when nothing came, Solamae sighed and stood with Harry's help; nearly falling as her legs straightened. "Whoa," she mumbled as Harry caught her and helped he over to his bed; unconsciously wiping away the blood from her nose after she was seated, earning a small smile of thanks from Solamae. "Too many visions at once I suppose." It was then that the four finally noticed the banging coming from Harry's door. The four looked at each other quickly before grabbing their wands, Harry quickly banishing the broken plate and Hermione hiding the old book underneath the bed.

Taking down the silencing charm, Draco opened the door and permitted Snape to enter. "What the hell happened in here?" Snape questioned as he looked around to survey any damage from the explosion he heard from his 'dungeon'; surprised that nothing was array.

"Sorry to disturb you, Uncle Sev," Solamae began to apologize. "We got a little carried away when we were practicing charms and transfiguration for school next week."

"And why didn't you allow me in the room when I first came pounding on the door?"

"We wanted to clean up and fix everything first before we let you in," Harry amended.

Snape looked between the four Hogwarts students, his eyes squinting slightly as though he didn't believe them. "Alright. I won't ask anymore, but try not to mix things you don't know how will react?" The four nodded their heads in agreement and sighed as he left the room.

Solamae, taking that as her chance, groaned as she grabbed her pounding head and leaned back onto the bed. "How the hell am I going to prevent this at school?"

"Gloves?" Hermione suggested.

Solamae uncovered her eyes. "Not a bad idea. I'd have to get leather or suede, though, since I'm not sure if anything else would work too well. But, at least I can get them in white, black, brown, _and_ beige." Solamae sighed and sat back up. "Good thing Dumbledore's allowing us separate dorms, Har, or else I'd be in major trouble."

"Tell me about it," Harry responded as he took a seat next to her. "So, who wants to take dibs on who's who?"

The three laughed. "Well, I'll bet that you're strength because, of course, that's just so cliché. Hermione's illusion because of her brains. And Dray's health because he's always been so anal like that."

Hermione and Harry chuckled as Draco glared. "Funny. And if you're right on your assumptions, I'd say you were a cheater." Solamae grinned. "See! Cheater!"

The room laughed. "Hey, I never said _what_ all I saw."

"What did you see exactly?" asked Hermione out of concern. Solamae sighed.

"Mainly? Nothing pretty, most of the time. I'll tell you that." Draco, Harry, and Hermione nodded their heads; not bothering to ask details as they already knew. "So, what now?"

"I'd say we learn what we can about our 'gifts' so we can at least know how to control them somewhat by the time school starts," Harry suggested, in hopes of finding a way to help his friend through her dilemma.

After their silent agreement, Draco couldn't help but smirk as he asked, "So, what did it feel like anyway?"

Solamae chuckled as she raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm... All together or individually?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling."

"Oh, fine, fine. Harry's hurt like bloody hell. Which by the way, you owe me for the blasted headache and nose bleed that gave me."

"Yes dear," Harry mumbled with a smirk of his own.

"Dray, you were just about the same. Not as bloody harsh, I'll give you that. Although, you'll _have_ to explain the whole being drunk thing in the green and red tutu. Or should I really ask?"

"You shouldn't. Might give you nightmares."

((**_AN: Sry, I could NOT resist using that image! My friend was dared to do this; granted, he wasn't drunk. But I figured I'd change things about so that way they weren't _**exactly**_ like my friend's experience with tutu's… I think he still had nightmares from that, too… LoL_**))

The room laughed. "And Hermione was damn near nothing in comparative. Hers was more of a tingling than anything else. Which by the way, Herms, you lead a sheltered life."

Hermione glared and conjured a pillow with her wand to throw straight at her as the other three laughed. "Oh shush. It's called studying. You all should try it sometime."

"Mione, it's called we're on summer vacation," Harry explained. "School hasn't even started and you're already studying? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione conjured up another pillow, this time throwing it at Harry.

"At least I wasn't running around in a green and red tutu."

"Hey!" Draco protested. "Not my fault that I was stupid enough to pick dare with other Slytherins around while drunk."

"Well now, at least you know never to get drunk again," Harry offered. "Although, _next time _you should decide to play dress up like that, you should try silver and gold. Goes better with your skin tone."

Hermione, Harry, and Solamae ducked the many oncoming objects that were thrown their way as they each burst out laughing at Harry's statement. When the four finally calmed, Solamae sighed and looked over at Draco. "Ok, healer boy, come over here and see if you can do anything about this blasted headache."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I have no clue how I would be able to help, Solamae."

Solamae groaned. "Ok, first off, call me Fea. We're bound, so I'm pretty sure I trust you enough now." Hermione and Draco smiled. "And secondly, just concentrate on the pain or something because I don't want to trudge all the way downstairs to Uncle Sev to explain the headache."

Draco stared at her for a moment, but sighed as he agreed and crawled closer to kneel in front of Solamae. Looking at her for a moment longer again, the Slytherin raised his hands to place them on her head. Both closing their eyes, Draco did exactly what Solamae suggested; neither noticing the faint glow that was starting to show from beneath Draco's hands. When he reopened his eyes and pulled his hands away, he once again stared expectantly at Solamae. When she too opened her eyes, she smiled. "Bloody hell that felt strange. Worked, but strange none-the-less." The four laughed.

"I suppose that would explain the glowing then," Hermione mumbled as she moved closer to the group.

"Glow?" Draco and Solamae asked.

"When you were... err, 'healing' her, so to say," Hermione began explaining. "There was a small glow from your hands. It was brilliant to watch, but somewhat confusing."

Solamae and Draco stared at their classmates, then at each other. "Research time?" Solamae suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say so." The four then stood, Solamae having a brief moment of not being able to stand straight without help, then slowly walked out of the room to the first floor library; where they spent the rest of their evening, taking books with them to their rooms after dinner was called.

**_

* * *

AN: Finally! The end of the "From the Beginning" chapters! Took me long enough, eh:p Eh, at least I can continue on… (__grins_) Newhoz, I don't really have anything else to say, so I'll just let y'all go. Oh…**Finally! The end of the "" chapters! Took me long enough, eh:p Eh, at least I can continue on… () Newhoz, I don't really have anything else to say, so I'll just let y'all go. Oh… 

AND THX FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE Y'ALL FOR IT! (_hugs_) Ttyl8rz!

_**Translation:**_

**Praetereo noster nostri nefas -**"omit our sins"  
**Itaque deleo noster nostri preteritus -**"and erase our pasts"  
**Gero illa occasus rui -**"have the sunset fall"  
**Itaque permitto cresco novo -**"and let arise anew"  
**Illa bellator -**"the brave"  
**Illa callidus -**"the sly"  
**Illa animus -**"the mind"  
**Illa aequus -**"the calm"  
**Conjuro prout unus -**"unite as one"  
**Itaque gero ille exsisto fieri -**"and have it be done"  
**Viscus ut viscus -**"heart to heart"  
**Itaque cruor ut cruor - **"and blood to blood"  
**Iunctio noster nostri anima -**"join our souls"  
**Connecto noster nostri viscus -**"connect our hearts"  
**Itaque permitto nobis plango prout unus -**"and let us beat as one"

If my translation is off, sry! Still learning Latin… (_shrugs_) sry!

Oh, and one last note. I know I usually update MM along with this, but I'm trying to fix up the next few chapters to have it make a little more sense. So I'll prob update either this coming weekend or the one after, okies? So, sry for it taking a bit longer than this one. (_shrugs_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	13. Explanations and Surprises

**_AN:_** Well, here's (_finally_) the first chapter of going back to Hogwarts. Exciting, eh? Uh, probably not. LoL:p Still, I try. Teehee! Sorry to took _so_ long to get this far into the story, but I guess I just can't help myself, eh? Hahaha! But hey, I'll let y'all go. Enjoy! And plz, review when you're done! Would appreciate it! (_grins_) L8rz!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You finally find that out in this chapter…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** Explanations and Surprises

Their remaining three days for the four Hogwarts students were spent as such. Researching what they could when they could, whether in the library or in one of their rooms. And when not researching, they were practicing what they could with their new abilities to see how far they could go without completely weakening themselves. And during all this, they found they could actually talk with one another through, what they called, a "mind link" without having anyone else possibly overhear them. Oh, the fun they had with that when around Severus…

With much help from her three friends, Solamae did her damnedest to avoid any physical contact that she could. Which was sometimes hard considering her and her uncle still did their nightly talks over a couple glasses of fire whiskey. Harry and Hermione, on the second day of their "bonding experience", ran out to the muggle world to buy Solamae her much needed gloves. They mainly bought leather, as she asked, but also found some suede in just about every color they could think of. Thankfully enough, Solamae had given them enough money to buy all they had. Harry and Hermione were pretty sure that the moment they left the stores they visited they were immensely talked about considering the only thing they bought were at least fifteen pairs of gloves for their friend.

The last day before leaving for platform nine and three quarters went by in what seemed like a haze. Snape didn't question Solamae's sudden distance, or the rest of the group's nervousness when together. He was worried, yes. But he figured if they wanted to talk about it, they would. Just so long as they weren't putting themselves through harm, Severus wouldn't intervene.

The day of arriving at the station, however, things seemed to be slightly rushed for the four students. The night before, they packed anything and everything they could or would want to bring along with them. They especially made sure to bring the book that started the havoc of the last three days. Once arriving at the station as early as they could without seeming too eager or nervous, Harry and Solamae parted their ways with their two friends so as not to disturb Hermione or Draco when they were working on their prefect duties.

They not once saw anyone when walking along the train to find a compartment far enough away from everyone else so they could be alone for now to think everything they needed through. Which they were slightly thankful for considering the fact Solamae had forgotten to grab a pair of gloves to carry with her incase any of them saw someone or accidentally touched anyone. Since it seemed no one was in a rush to look for either of them, Harry and Solamae relaxed best they could in the dark compartment as the train finally began to move through the storm that had begun to roll outside. For quite a while, they weren't disturbed, and instead just sat quietly next to one another; their hands clasped tightly together as a way of making sure he or she was really there. Not too far from Hogwarts, however, two people finally opened their compartment door and disturbed their silence the moment that a few lights were turned one to bring more light in the room.

"We were wondering where you two went off to," Draco greeted as he and Hermione walked into the still semi-dark compartment without letting anyone see them.

Solamae and Harry looked over and smiled. "Sorry," Solamae offered and she leaned up straight but didn't let go of Harry's hand. "Just wanted to get some peace and quiet before we got to school."

Hermione and Draco nodded their heads in agreement as they sat across from the duo. "You realize Ron's been looking everywhere for you, right?" Hermione questioned Harry with a slight frown.

"I know. I wrote him saying I was showing the new student here around," he indicated to Solamae, "So he shouldn't be too hot on my heels when we get to Hogwarts."

"Hmm. With Ron, you never know. But we'll just hope. Anyway, Dray and I just wanted to let you two know that we should be at Hogwarts in about ten minutes or so. So you should get ready."

Solamae and Harry nodded their heads and finally let each other's hand go. "Did you get some gloves out, Fea?" asked Draco.

"No. Completely forgot. So I'll just keep my hands in my pockets because I'm in no mood to rummage through my trunk."

Draco chuckled and reached into his robe pocket. "Here," he offered as he handed over a pair of white leather gloves. "Father gave them to me before I came over to your uncle's for the rest of the summer. Figured you might like to use them until you can get your own out. Adjust them as you need. I don't really care."

Solamae smiled at him and took the gloves. "Thanks Dray." Draco nodded his head and gave a quick goodbye as he and Hermione slipped out of the compartment just as stealthily as they came in. Just as Solamae slipped the last glove on, the compartment door swung open again to reveal two red heads standing in the doorway; one male, one female.

"There you bloody well are!" exclaimed the male. Solamae looked over at Harry, her look plainly saying '_Good thing I put these things on when I did._' Harry smirked.

"Hey, Ron. Something you wanted?" Harry greeted.

"Was wondering why you didn't come sit with us." Ron looked over and finally noticed Solamae sitting next to the dark-haired Gryffindor. "Oh, hello Solamae. Almost didn't see you there."

Solamae offered a small smile. "Good to know I'm still invisible." Solamae began fidgeting with her gloves, as though making sure they were on all the way. Harry noticed this and swiped at her hands. _"Fea, calm down. Your gloves are on and neither Ron nor Ginny are touching you," _he reprimanded her silently.

Solamae looked over and glared. _"You wanna have a whack at what I'm stuck doing?" _Harry rolled his eyes. _"Hmm, didn't think so."_

"Hey, everything ok?" Ginny asked as she saw the female Snape and Harry look between each other as though they were somehow conversing with each other. Harry and Solamae looked up.

"Yea, just fine," Harry replied as he grabbed Solamae's hand and stood when they both felt the train begin to slow as he saw they were nearing the station. "Excuse us for a moment, would you? We need to find someone who wanted to talk to Fea when we arrived."

"Oh, uh sure. See you at the feast?"

Harry smiled and nodded his yep. "Yep. Catch you two later!" And with that, Harry began dragging Solamae out of the compartment before any of the other students began crowding the tight 'hall'. Just as the train stopped, Harry and Solamae both nearly jumped off the train in search of Hermione. Finding her and Draco standing not too far from each other, the duo walked up to them. "Hey, we need to get on a carriage before anyone questions why I ran away from Ron and Ginny so fast. You mind covering for us?"

Hermione looked between the two and looked down at their hands as she noticed Solamae fidgeting with her gloves. "Was she doing that earlier?" Hermione questioned.

Harry looked down and swatted Solamae's hand. "Stop that. And yes she was. I think she's a little nervous, more than she's putting out."

"Alright. I'll do what I can. Hopefully anyone who might get the same carriage as you two won't question anything about you being there so soon. Might as well take her to see Severus anyway since she has to wait with him until her sorting."

Harry nodded his head and looked over at Draco. "_Help her if she needs it, would ya?_" Draco nodded his head, giving Hermione a quick glance. "_Thanks. We'll see you two later. Meet up at our rooms? We'll give you the password later._" The Slytherin and Gryffindor nodded and returned back to their prefect duties as more students began piling out. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Please," mumbled Solamae as she took quick glances around at the other students. When they made it to the Thestrals, Solamae suddenly stopped walking and looked at them. "So, that's what they look like," she whispered.

Harry gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze to answer her question. "Come on, the faster we get on the carriage, the faster we can get away from everything and everyone. Alright?"

Solamae nodded her head and climbed into the first carriage Harry led her to. Luckily enough for them, the Thestrals started off before anyone else could climb in to accompany them. "I think we should talk to Dumbledore," Solamae spoke after almost ten minutes of silence. Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"I can't keep this up," Solamae sighed as she lifted her gloved hands. "There's no way the professors would let me get away with wearing these things during classes. At least not without his permission… And I don't think I have the guts to explain to each of them what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Fea."

"Yea, maybe not to you. But think about the professors. Think about all the students when they find out. And if I have to explain myself, I'll most likely have to explain the rest of you." Here, Solamae turned her head to look at Harry. "And I can't let everyone know just yet. Except Dumbledore. If he knows, the less likelihood of everyone else finding out. Me, I don't really care so much about whether or not I'm found. But what do you think is going to happen to you, or even Draco and Hermione, when it leaks? Huh?" Solamae turned back to looking out the window. "I'm pretty sure it won't be pretty."

"… I'm sorry, Harry," she spoke again after a moment of silence. "I know you don't want anyone to know. But I'm just afraid. For you, Mione, Dray… Hell, even for myself. I don't want anyone to know just as much as you do. It's just... we _have_ to tell him. And I know we made the promise not to. But..." Solamae sighed and looked down at her hands.

"You don't know what to do about this?" he asked as he took her hand again.

"Yea. We tried finding something for days and nothing came up... Guess it was a mistake to do this, eh? Considering we haven't found _anything_ on anything that could possibly help us control what we've gained."

"I'm actually enjoying it, if you seriously want to know." Solamae looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well, it's not everyday that I actually have people who I _know_ care for me. It's kind of comforting."

Solamae smirked then laid her head down on his shoulder. "And I'm glad for you, Har. But I just don't know. Maybe I should've looked into this more or something."

_"Oh please, Fea!" _Draco silently interrupted them. This caused Solamae to chuckle.

_"Hello, Dray. Something you wanted?"_

_"More of something _**we**_ wanted." _Hermione cut in. _"What's this about you thinking this was all a mistake?"_

_"And here I thought you'd both argue about the whole telling Dumbledore thing," _Harry mumbled.

_"Eh, we already argued about that on this end," _Draco amended. _"Now come on, Fea. What's really going on in that head of yours?"_

_"I thought you three knew everything in my head already?"_

_"We're working on it," _Hermione offered. _"But unlike you, we can't see inside people's heads quite as easily since we aren't the seers."_

_"Point taken."_

"_Come on, Fea. We all agreed to this,_" Harry started. "_And we'll get through this together. And if you seriously feel the need, we'll visit Dumbledore when we get off this bumpy carriage. Alright?_"

"_Thanks. I know you three probably don't like the idea. But I need to figure something out about these gloves. Bad enough I'll have the whole student body on my case. Don't need the professors as well._"

_"What about your uncle?"_ Hermione asked.

_"Eh, I'll think of something. Now, on a different note, how about we do something after I get sorted to shock the hell out of the student body?"_

Harry, Draco, and Hermione smirked. _"And what do you have in mind?"_ they all asked, causing Solamae to smirk as well before explaining her plan.

_"Oh, I just love it!_" Hermione exclaimed. _"I say we only tell a few people that we feel should be told, though. Just so that way we can have some people defend others."_

_"Well, I won't be telling a soul,"_ Draco mumbled, still smirking. _"Since, of course, there's no one I could tell."_

_"Harry, I say we tell Ron and Ginny so that way they don't feel so left out. They have been our closest friends for years after all."_

_"I know,"_ Harry agreed. _"And I plan on telling them. Or, you could just do that for me since you are more of a people person than I am."_

Hermione snorted, causing everyone to laugh. _"Well, while you two debate on who tells who, I'm going to tell my uncle because if I don't, Harry and I'll hear _**all**_ about it later."_ Again, the group laughed.

_"Well, as much as I've completely enjoyed this conversation,"_ Draco said as he began to end his part of the discussion, _"I'm pretty sure I'm starting to get weird looks from keeping my eyes closed and not saying a word to anyone here. So I'm going to cut it short with you three now. See ya!"_

_"Same here,"_ Hermione agreed. _"I'll fill in Ron and Ginny in on our plan since they're the only ones in the carriage. Which by the way, Harry, you better be lucky I love you."_

Harry chuckled. _"I'll pay you back later, alright Herms?"_

_"Fine, but quit calling me that already! I'll talk to you after the sorting, Fea, if you don't get put in Gryffindor."_

_"Alright. Catch you later, Mione."_ As the goodbyes ceased, Solamae sighed. "Well, that went well."

Harry grinned. "Yes, it did." Suddenly the carriage stopped. "And this is our stop." The two climbed out of the carriage and were greeted by McGonagall.

"Mister Potter, Miss Snape, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you both before the feast," she greeted. "Please, follow me."

Harry and Solamae gave each other quick glances. _"So much for searching for Dumbledore ourselves, eh?"_

_"Tell me about it,"_ Harry answered as the two followed their professor. As the two silently followed, Solamae would take glances around the halls while Harry pointed and explained through their own silent "link" what halls led to where and who exactly was in each portrait as they waved to the duo. McGonagall, noticing their silence, would sneak quiet glances at them; wondering exactly what communication the two had with one another since neither of the two would speak a word and yet seemed to understand each other perfectly.

Reaching the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall kept her questioning thoughts to herself as she whispered the password in the gargoyle's ear and watched as it turned to let the three up. When they entered the office, Harry and Solamae immediately started up their silent "conversation" again as they both saw the twinkle in their headmaster's eyes.

_"Bloody hell! Does he always twinkle like that?" _Solamae asked when she looked over at the Gryffindor.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. _"Most of the time." _Solamae's eyes widen slightly as if in annoyance.

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"Afraid not, love. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."_

Solamae groaned, which didn't go unnoticed by the two professors' who watched them, and lowered her head slightly to rub the bridge of her nose with her gloved hand. Hearing someone clear their throat, Harry and Solamae looked up; their eyes slightly wide as they realized they had been caught "talking."

"Welcome back, Harry. Have a good summer, I presume?" Harry only nodded his head. "Good, good. Miss Snape, how wonderful it is to see you again. Welcome to Hogwarts! Lemon drop?"

The corners of Solamae's lips twitched. '_Ah yes, the whole lemon drops addiction..._' "Um, no thank you, sir."

Dumbledore only shrugged his shoulders before popping one of the sweet candies into his mouth. "Now, down to business... But first, tea anyone?" Again, the duo shook their heads. "Well then, what do you say we begin then?" McGonagall seemed to have taken that as her cue and walked out of his office after giving the three a quick farewell. "As you most likely know by now, Miss Snape..."

"Solamae, please." Gods how she hated being called "Miss." '_I'd rather it be 'Mrs.' 'Miss' is way too damn annoying..._'

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Solamae. As I was saying, your uncle came by a few times this summer to work out living arrangements between you and Harry. Now, I don't detest the idea. And if it helps the two of you sleep, I am fine with it. But I would like to know exactly why it helps, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry and Solamae took quick glances at each other; Harry's eyes seemed to have asked '_Should we?_' which Solamae gave a slight shrug to as though saying '_Might as well get it over with..._' Harry nodded his head, turning his attention back to their headmaster. "Um, that's not exactly the only reason as to why _at least_ Fea here needs her own rooms, sir."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Well, why don't you explain the first to me? Then afterwards we can discuss the second?"

Harry again turned to Solamae, who smiled and squeezed his hand; her head nodding in agreement. Dumbledore watched the two closely as Harry turned his head in question. '_Hmmm... Quite interesting._' Hearing Harry sigh, Albus shook himself from his thoughts. "Fine, Fea," he whispered to her. "But you explain the second, alright?"

"Alright, love."

"Love?" Albus questioned, his twinkle brightening in his eyes.

"Um, well... You see, sir. The whole 'love' thing kind of ties in with the first reasoning."

"Alright, my dear boy. Why not explain then so that way we aren't here any longer than necessary, hmm?"

Again, Harry nodded his head. "Well, sir, do you remember how I would get nightmares sometimes?"

"Yes. I remember having to give you some dreamless sleep potion to help you sleep throughout the rest of the night during some of the more hectic ones. What does that have to do with what you're about to explain?"

"Well, during the summer, about two weeks after arriving at Professor Snape's, I seemed to have had a rather nasty nightmare and Fea heard me. So she came to wake me and we talked for a little while. We learned that we both had just about the same nightmares. On evenings when they seemed to be rather horrible, we would stay with one another for the rest of the night to help comfort each other. It seemed to help ease the nightmares. In fact, when we were together, we had less of them. We both found it rather strange but comforting in the same sense. After a while, we just... well... kind of just picked a room each night and just stayed with each other from there on out. We didn't even bother to go to bed separately after that... I guess, in a way, it kind of let us both know we had someone watching over us while we slept; whether or not we were either awake or asleep."

"I see. And have you tried to sleep separately since then to see if your nightmares at all began to cease without the other around?"

"Well, sir," Solamae took over for Harry, "We tried a few times. Just so that way incase you didn't allow us separate rooms, we could at least see if we could tolerate things by ourselves. But every time we did, it seemed as though the nightmares only got worse. Like they somehow knew we weren't staying with each other for the night. We'd both wake up screaming and crying with the other next to us. Some of them got so bad at times that Harry's scar would actually begin to bleed. And if it wasn't for the fact that what either of us saw while we were asleep were things that had already happened, we'd say that they were almost visions."

"Hmmm," Dumbledore murmured as he stared between the two. "Well, I don't see why I couldn't give the two of you your own dorms. I'll still give you each separate rooms just incase. But other than that, I don't have any qualms. Now, even though I did allow you two your own rooms, I would still like to know the second reason if either of you don't mind?"

Solamae began to worry her bottom lip as she began to formulate the "speech" she'd give her headmaster, even though no words would erupt into her head that she could use.

_"Hey," _Harry cut into her thoughts as he squeezed her hand. _"I'm here to help you, so no worries."_

Solamae looked over at him and smiled, her own hand squeezing his. _"Do you think we should get Hermione and Draco here as well?"_

_"We're already on our way up," _their two companions chorused, causing Harry and Solamae to chuckle.

_"Alright, well that was easy enough. On a different note then… Do you think we should get my uncle as well since I can't seem to think of any sort of excuses to use for these gloves?"_

_"Might as well,"_ Hermione offered. _"He'll have to find out eventually anyway."_

_"Yea,"_ agreed Draco. _"And I'm close to him anyway, so I can tell him to meet up with us in Professor Dumbledore's office."_

_"Thanks, Draco. Could you please?"_ Harry asked, making the decision for Solamae since he knew she wouldn't.

"Damn you, Harry," Solamae mumbled, causing Harry to smirk.

"Do you mind explaining what that was all about just now?" Dumbledore interrupted with a small smile across his face.

"Uh..." Solamae took a quick glance at Harry. "We'll explain when the other two get here."

"Other two?"

Harry was about to answer him, but just then the door to Albus' office opened, allowing Draco, Hermione, and Snape to enter. _"Damn, that was fast,"_ Harry mumbled to his three bonded as he noticed that the latter of the group had a questioning look on his face as he asked, "Why was I asked to come here?"

"I asked Dray to get you, Uncle Sev," Solamae answered with a smile. Severus just looked at her with the same questioning look.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore greeted. "Pleasure to see you both are doing well."

The two nodded their heads as they walked up to Harry and Solamae; Hermione placing a hand on Harry's shoulder while Draco placed his own on Solamae's. "Have you explained yet?" the Slytherin asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. We were waiting for you three first."

"Someone mind explaining what's going on in here?" Snape asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Solamae looked at her uncle, then the headmaster, then her three bound friends. She then sighed and stood, Harry doing the same so the four were standing in a small semi-circle. Solamae turned to her uncle, asking him to take a seat while Harry asked the same to Dumbledore; although in front of his desk instead of behind. The female Snape then took a deep breath and began. "Alright, what I'm about to explain... well, more of actually what _all of us_ are about to explain will answer two questions. The first, as to why Harry said at least I need my own rooms to sleep. As well as the question, which I'm sure is running through Uncle Sev's head for the last couple of days, of why I haven't... Or, more off was too afraid to even hug him." Severus gave her niece an odd look.

"Oh, please, Uncle Sev. Don't deny that you haven't been wondering." Severus only crossed his arms and continued to listen to the young woman who had the other three occupants around her for support. "Umm... Well, you see..." She took quick glances as Harry, Hermione and Draco, receiving silent nods from the three. "Harry, Hermione, Draco, and I... Well... You see. We're, kind of... Bound to one another."

The other two were silent for a moment, looking between the four students. "_What!_" demanded Snape, his hands on the chair's arms as he was about ready to stand. But was instead stopped by Albus' calm hand.

"Come now, Severus. Let them explain."

Solamae smiled thanks to him. "Uncle Sev, you remember that explosion you heard from Harry's room a few days ago?" Severus nodded his head. "Well, we weren't practicing Charms or Transfiguration..." The two professors raised an eyebrow. "A little after my sixteenth birthday, I found an old book that I later found to belong to Grandpa Savius. Inside were old spells and incantations, ones that aren't commonly used now-a-days, if at all. One really sparked my interest and I showed it to them. We kind of argued about it for a little while before agreeing to test it out. I think the whole idea of it possibly helping defeat the Dark Lord was what convinced everyone. The outcome of using it was that large explosion. We forgot to put up silencing charms, or else I'm sure you wouldn't have even noticed it...

"Well, a few minutes after coming out of it, we noticed that everything seemed to have worked just like it was supposed to. But we had no idea who was who yet..."

"Who was who?" Albus questioned.

"There are four... 'Gifts,' I guess you could say," Harry answered, giving Solamae a quick break, "That go along with the incantation we tested out. They were 'visum,' 'illusio,' 'valeo,' and 'salus.'"

"Vision, illusion, strength, and health." Dumbledore seemed to understand so far. "Please, continue."

"Well," Solamae took over again, "Shortly before Uncle Sev got up to the room, I was still lying on the floor because the room almost seemed too bright. So I had an arm over my eyes to kind of block some or most of it. Didn't really help. But, that's not really the point of the matter right now... After Harry noticed that one of the materials we used had completely disappeared, he walked over to me to help me up. But the moment I touched his hand, I saw every vision that he possessed within his mind of himself all in one fell swoop. His childhood, his first year at Hogwarts, his first meeting with the Dark Lord… Well, you get the point. The more painful of his memories caused me to have a nose bleed.

"When I finally managed to control the memories within my own head, we realized that I was the seer."

"Visum..." Dumbledore mumbled, as though he was piecing everything together in his mind. Severus had yet to speak, seemingly piecing everything within his own head as he listened to their "story." "And who are the other three?"

"I'm strength, of course," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm illusion," Hermione answered next.

"And I'm health," Draco answered last.

"And what exactly can each of you do?"

"Well," Harry began, "'Strength' kind of explains itself. Between the four of us, I'm more apt to understand dueling or anything along those lines rather than anyone else."

"And," Hermione interrupted so she could explain herself. "With 'illusion,' I'm able to cause the area around a person to kind of 'change' as I want; giving the false impression that things aren't what they actually are and am then able to manipulate things at my whim. Depending on what the purpose of the illusion is meant for."

"'Health'," Draco then took over, "is just what it is. I'm basically a healer. I'm able to keep a person in a certain amount of health as I deem necessary. I'm also able to heal a person if they're either wounded or in some other type of pain. It's actually come in handy considering the last few days of our vacation we've been trying to find anything we could on our 'powers' in hopes of figuring out a way to control them and understand them better, but mainly managed to give ourselves headaches."

Dumbledore chuckled. "And to what extent does the 'seer' have?" Snape asked, ignoring the headmaster's quiet sniggering.

"Well, the same as any other seer, I suppose," answered Solamae. "The only difference seems to be that I only get a vision of someone if I've already had direct physical contact with that person after becoming a seer. I'm not sure about objects. Haven't exactly tested that theory out yet."

"I suppose that explains the lack of contact you've had with me," the potions master mumbled, his anger not quite as high as it was when he first started to listen to this conversation.

"I can show you what I mean, if you like," Solamae suggested, ignoring the quiet _"No's"_ she got from the other three. "Might be able to help you understand somewhat better." Solamae gave sideways glances at Harry and Hermione, who delivered the same glances to Draco. "And besides, I'd have to do it eventually. That way I don't look like I hate my own uncle and headmaster."

Harry sighed. _"Fine, but only one person at a time. If it becomes too much, you stop for the day and do the other tomorrow. Got that?"_

Solamae smiled when she looked over at Harry, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. _"I know, love. Besides, I have you three here. It shouldn't be too bad."_

Hermione and Draco rolled her eyes. "You never did explain the whole 'silent conversation' you two seemed to be having quite often so far."

Harry and the others looked at Dumbledore. "Because we're bound, we have a type of 'link' between us that helps us communicate without actually talking with one another."

"Ah, I see."

Solamae sighed. "Look, I know it's getting close to the Welcoming feast. I mean, not to rush or anything, but I would really like to get this over with."

"Alright. Who would you like to try this with first?"

"Um, my uncle I suppose. Since I know him better and what not and slightly know what I'm going to expect."

The two professors nodded, Severus standing to walk close to his niece. Solamae took a deep breath and began to take her gloves off, handing them over to Hermione to hold onto until she needed them again. Turning to her uncle she sighed, raising her hands to the sides of his head, mumbling a quiet "This is going to bloody well hurt," before quickly grabbing onto his face; her eyes clenching shut as she fought her best to keep her hold. But the urge to hold onto her own head became too much as she quickly let go, stumbling back into Draco's arms as she began to sink to her knees. Her uncle's memories rushing full force within her mind, a slight trickle of blood began to fall from her nose. Harry, noticing the blood, conjured up some tissue and placed it underneath her nose to catch it. Hermione took Draco's place behind Solamae so Draco could force his own hands underneath Solamae's, quietly mumbling a few words no one but the bound four could hear. When a light glow began to show from underneath Draco's hands, Solamae's body seemed to relax. When the dull glow finally dimmed away, Solamae sighed and opened her eyes, sending Draco a thankful smile as the three helped her stand.

When was she lent up against Harry, Solamae looked up at her uncle and the headmaster to notice their shocked faces as they watched her. "What in the name of Merlin was that?" Snape demanded.

"That," Solamae whispered, her hand reaching up to check if the blood had stopped, "Was me having what most people call 'visions', only they were visions of your past. Quite the nasty ones at that I might add."

Snape could only nod, slightly dumbfounded at what he saw his niece go through; then Draco's sudden ability to make the pain stop with just a simple glow that formed underneath his hands.

"Are you sure you want to try the same with me?" Professor Dumbledore questioned with worry. "We can do this another time, my dear."

Solamae shock her head. "No, I want to get this done now and over with. I already might have to do the same with the other professors if you can't think of a reason as to why I need my gloves."

Albus nodded his head then walked forward. "If you're sure?" Solamae smiled at his concern then quickly reached over to touch him before she could change her mind. Afterwards, the same procedure seemed to repeat itself as she sunk to her knees, with Hermione helping her stay upright, Harry holding a tissue under her suddenly bloody nose, and Draco "healing" her to the best of his current ability. When the visions seemed to subside, Solamae stood again with the help of her three friends; once again leaning up against Harry for better support.

"Does that help, professor?" she asked, indicating to their earlier discussion.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Quite..." Albus walked to the other side of his desk, taking out a few pieces of parchment. "I'll make sure to think of an adequate excuse to the other professors so you may wear your gloves to classes. And I'm sure your uncle will come up with something to help out with your potions class so you may work as you need without the worry of having others touch you." Solamae nodded her thanks. "But, for now, I'd say it's a good time to get down to the Great Hall. I'm sure everyone is waiting for the ceremony to begin. Severus, my boy, show Solamae here where she'll be sitting until it's her time to be sorted."

Severus nodded and walked up to his niece, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder as she placed the gloves back on her hands. "Will you be alright?"

Solamae looked up at her uncle and smiled. "Yea. Just a little pepper-up and I'll be fine."

Severus, again, nodded his head. "I'll give you some to take after we arrive at the Great Hall." Solamae nodded, slowing following her uncle out.

"Oh, Solamae, Harry?" Dumbledore called, causing the duo to turn to him. "Stay after when the feast is over. I'll show you to your rooms afterwards." The two nodded their heads in agreement, before following the others out; both barely noticing the twinkle that found its way back into the headmaster's eyes.

While on their way to the Great Hall, the four discussed their "plan" to the potions professor, earning a smirk and a raised eyebrow to the idea. "Quite interesting. You hoping to give the whole school heart attacks, I see."

"Well, come now, Uncle Sev. Wouldn't it make for great entertainment to see the looks on everyone's faces when _Harry Potter _and _a Snape_ walk straight up to one another and look as though they're about to snog right in front of everyone like that?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes, I suppose. Should definitely be 'entertaining', as you plainly put it. But I suggest everyone start breaking apart before entering the Great Hall. I'm sure you four don't want to be discovered quite yet."

The four nodded their heads, Draco walking in before them after giving his goodbyes; Hermione and Harry shortly after as Severus and Solamae walked in a completely different direction so they could enter through a door located behind the teacher's table. When they finally walked in, Solamae quickly stole glances to Hermione, Harry, and Draco before taking her seat next to her uncle; causing many whispers to begin as she crossed her legs and placed her gloved hands on top of her lap as she smirked.

The two Snapes started up their own quiet conversation before turning slightly when they heard a soft voice speak to them. "Severus, Fea. Wonderful to see you two again."

Solamae smiled at Remus. "Hello, professor! The rest of your summer was pleasant I hope?"

"Yes it was. Thank you, Fea." Remus noticed the young Snape's sudden fatigue; who was then handed a vial of pepper-up potion from her uncle. "Are you quite alright?"

Solamae nodded her head after quickly downing the potion. "Yes. Just somewhat of a long evening so far, which I'm sure you're curious to know about. And since classes don't start till Monday and tomorrow is Sunday, I'm sure I'll have enough time to explain everything that you're wondering about sometime tomorrow afternoon if that's a good time?"

"Of course. I'll come by to your rooms around one if that's alright?"

"That'll be fine. I'll have Harry talk to one of the house elves about making some tea for us."

Remus nodded his head. "Well, seems as though Albus is about to start up one of his speeches, so I should take my leave as well as my seat." Remus placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "In case I don't get to tell you later after you are sorted, congratulations about whichever house you get selected for."

"Thank you, Remus." The three gave each other silent goodbyes, Remus then taking his seat on the other side of Professor Dumbledore.

A few moments after the defense professor took his seat, the many whispers and points that were still being directed towards Solamae finally began to cease as Albus stood, his hands in the air to quiet the large group. "Silence if I may! Now, normally, by now, we would have the first years come in to be sorted within their houses. But this year, we'll be starting the night off somewhat differently. As most of you have noticed, next to your potions professor sits our latest transfer student. She comes from Beauxbatons and has yet to be sorted into one of the houses. So we thought it best to do so now rather than wait until after the feast was over. So please, if you will, welcome one of our latest students, as well as your potion professor's niece, Miss Solamae Snape!" The room suddenly became still, the silence from before now seeming to echo within the walls of the room. This made the two Snapes smirk; as well as Draco, Hermione, and Harry. The latter two covering their mouths as they looked at their friends' gaping expressions. "Miss Snape, if you'll please take a seat on the stool, we'll get you sorted straight away."

Solamae nodded her head and stood, giving her uncle a quick peck on the cheek before walking up to Professor McGonagall. Giving her head a slight bow in greeting to her Transfiguration professor, she sat down on the stool; her legs once again crossing as she felt the hat being placed on her head.

**"Well, well. Welcome to Hogwarts, Fea'Kalin Snape,"** greeted the hat.

**"Please, call me Solamae,"** she answered with a light frown. **"I prefer to keep my mother's name rather than be called by my own."**

**"Ah, as you wish, my dear. Now, what house to place you in?"**

**"Well, if you want my opinion..."** she began to converse with the hat, purposely stalling from being placed into a house just yet, **"I would prefer to be placed in the same house as Harry and Hermione, if you don't mind."**

**"A Snape conversing with a Potter and muggle-born, eh? Well now, that was definitely something I wasn't foreseeing anytime soon."**

**"That was the whole effect of if all, if you ask me."**

**"And I see you're stalling to be placed into a house. Now why is that?"**

**"To make everyone within the other houses think you're having a hard time placing me, of course!"**

The hat laughed. **"Quite the idea you have there, my dear girl. And I see it's not your only one."**

**"Of course not! I wouldn't be much of a Snape if I didn't have many other 'ideas' in my head now would I?"**

**"I suppose not. But what do you say we place you in a house now?"**

**"Sure. It's been long enough."**

The hat chuckled. **"Well, since you seem to be quite adamant about being placed with your two Gryffindor friends and do have quite a bit of courage, I'll just have to place you in..."**

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Solamae grinned, mumbling a **"Thank you"** to the hat before it was taken off her head. Taking a glance around the silent room, she nearly chocked while holding back her laughter at the looks on the rooms' faces. Looking back at her uncle (who nodded his head), Dumbledore (who had a twinkle in his eyes), and Remus (who only raised an eyebrow as a smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth), she winked at them and hopped off the stool; her legs taking long strides as she started walking towards Harry, who was already standing to greet his friend.

_"Time to shock the bloody hell out of them some more!"_ Harry cheered as he took a few steps closer to the female Snape, wrapping his arms around her. Solamae, not one to disagree on the statement, grinned at him; her arms wrapping themselves around the Gryffindor's neck, one hand burying itself in his midnight dark hair as she lifted her head to meet his lips in a deeper kiss than either really intended. Although, neither seemed to really care as they parted their lips to have their tongues meet and wind around the other's to add to the shock value.

When they finally parted, their breathing was slightly hitched, but grins were plastered on each other's faces. _"Not too bad, Potter,"_ she commented to him, causing Harry to wink at her. Taking her hand, he guided Solamae to her seat next to him at the Gryffindor table. Hermione waved at her, unable to talk since she was too busy trying to block the immense laughter that wanted to erupt from her. Solamae looked over at the Slytherin table to notice Draco had his hands hiding his face as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Well now," Solamae whispered in Harry's ear. "That went quite well, don't you think?"

Harry smiled. "I'd say so, yes. Although, now the whole hall probably thinks we constantly snog each other senseless."

Solamae laughed. "Whatever they don't know won't hurt them." She then turned to the others sitting at the table. "What?" she asked innocently, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're A Bloody Snape!" Ron finally laughed, his head thrown backwards since he didn't bother to make attempts to smother his laughter. "That's fantastic! I have to congratulate you on that one!"

Solamae laughed as Ron reached his hand out for her to take. "Why thank you, Weas- err, Ron," she grinned at him, her hand reaching out to take his. "I'm surprised no one decided to take notice to the fact that I somewhat resemble my uncle."

"I think it was the whole female thing that threw everyone off," Ginny offered with a grin of her own.

"Must've been," mumbled Hermione as she noticed the first years being guided in. "That and you don't have his nose," she grinned. Solamae couldn't resist the laugh and was suddenly somewhat grateful she took after her mother when it came to facial features.

"So, how did you manage to throw that one past everyone?" asked Seamus.

"Well, no one decided to ask what my last name was, now did any of you?" The group around them that had snapped out of their shock laughed.

"So, are you two together or something?" Dean asked as the sorting of the first years began.

"No," Harry answered with a roll of his eyes. "We just snog each other for the hell of it in front of people just to see what your reactions will be."

Solamae laughed at his sarcasm, not saying anything to the fact that he just said they were dating. '_All well,_' she thought. '_Might as well have some fun of it while no one else is the wiser._'

By the time the first years had been sorted, Gryffindor and Slytherin both received nine new students, Hufflepuff six, and Ravenclaw seven. Dumbledore then stood to give out his usual speech of do's and don'ts then began to introduce any new professors; which was only one. "Now, before officially starting the feast, I would like to introduce your new defense against the dark arts professor as well as welcome him back. So, if you will all put your hands together and welcome Professor Remus Lupin back to Hogwarts!"

Most of the students from all the tables, except Slytherin who just clapped quietly, stood to cheer for Remus' return. The first years looked at them in confusion, but clapped none-the-less. Harry, Hermione, and Solamae whistled for their professor, a few other others who didn't know what the trio did during the summer stared for a few moments at them before joining in. When the room finally calmed and everyone was back in their seats, Dumbledore smiled, called out "Tuck in" then clapped his hands; food suddenly appearing across the tables.

"So, do you think with Remus back that it counts as breaking the curse in the defense position?" Harry asked with a slight tease in his voice. Solamae and Hermione just looked at him for a moment, however, with small smiles on their faces then began laughing at the thought. Guess they would just have to find that inquiry out, now wouldn't they?

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly for the residents at Hogwarts; well, as smoothly as it could get with Hufflepuffs watching you in slight fear, Ravenclaw in wonderment, and Slytherin in confusion. And boy did it annoy the hell out of Solamae. But she did her best to ignore it and even smiled at some of the students she caught staring at her. Although, she had to admit. It was funny watching some of the people wallow away in fear. Her uncle really had most of the houses scared shitless. Talk about an advantage for her.

When dinner was over, Harry and Solamae stayed behind to wait for their headmaster. While waiting for Dumbledore, who was having a few last words with a small number of other professors, the silent two decided to boggle a few people's minds (mainly those who continued to watch them) by having a "chat" with Hermione and Draco.

"_Are you sure I can't hex anyone?"_ Solamae innocently asked in the middle of their conversation, directing a look at a few of the other students who hadn't left the Great Hall yet.

"_No!"_ the other three chorused while sniggering. _"Sorry, love,"_ Harry started after their laughter died, _"But if you did that, people might think you were homicidal."_

"_So? They already look at me like I have three heads and am wearing a shirt that says, 'I'm With Stupid,' that has two arrows pointing to the other two heads!" _Harry burst out laughing at that comment, earning weird glances from some of the other professors and the remaining students. Solamae just glared at the latter audience, who immediately paid attention to something else. _"I do love having Uncle Sev being a professor here. People are already afraid of me and I have yet to do anything."_

"_Ever think that's the reason people won't stop staring at you?"_

"_Shut up, Slytherin."_ Draco just sent a smirk back. _"I swear, why do I bother with any of you?"_

"_Because you love us to death,"_ Hermione replied with a teasing voice.

"_Bitch…"_ Again, the other three just laughed.

"_Oh goody, looks like we'll finally be able to go to our rooms,"_ Harry interrupted.

Solamae looked behind her since she was facing away from the head table. _"Took the old coot long enough."_ The now Gryffindor Snape turned back to Harry. _"Hopefully we won't hear anymore about lemon drops for the rest of the evening."_ Harry laughed, again earning weird looks from the other occupants, and grabbed Solamae's hand as he stood.

"Come, come now, love," he offered with a smile. "Be nice."

"I was being nice!" she retorted with fake innocence radiating from her face. Harry just snorted before turning his attention to their headmaster.

"Good evening, professor," he greeted.

"Ah yes, same to you, my dear boy. You too, Miss Snape." Solamae groaned. '_Gods, how I hate that…_' "I see you two were having another of your 'silent' conversations again."

The duo smiled before Solamae answered with a, "Have no idea what you're talking about, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus chuckled. "So I see. Well, I suppose I should be showing you the way, now shouldn't I?" They duo nodded their heads. "Please, do follow me then." The two Gryffindors followed their headmaster out; Solamae just rolled her eyes as the students, for about the fiftieth time that evening, watched them as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"_Ok, that shit is _**really**_ starting to get old…"_

Harry smiled apologetically as he squeezed her hand. _"I know_ **exactly**_ how you feel."_

"_So I hear."_ Harry chuckled at her.

"Oh, shut up." This time, it was Solamae who laughed.

"You love me."

"Hmm, I wonder about that sometimes."

"Hey!" Harry snickered as he dodged her oncoming swinging fist, and then quickly wrapped an arm around her before she could make another attempt at harming him. "I'm sorry, love."

"Yea, you say that now," Solamae grumbled, but wrapped her own arm around her raven-haired friend as they continued to walk behind Dumbledore; both were sure he was silently laughing at their bantering, but both decided not to ask to prove their suspicions true.

"Well, here we are!" Dumbledore cheered no more than five minutes later. "Now, as I'm sure you both have noticed, I made your rooms close to Gryffindor tower incase you decided to visit." The headmaster walked up to a portrait of a little girl who was petting a small puppy near a fireplace. When she saw Albus walking up, she quickly stood and gave a curt greeting to the group with a shy smile.

"_Oh, well, now she's cute…"_ Solamae couldn't help but comment. Harry smiled in agreement.

"The password is 'muggle-child', hence this portrait." The portrait waved after he indicated towards her. "Now, I understand Remus will be stopping by to visit you both tomorrow, so I informed him where your dorm rooms were. Solamae, I notified your uncle of the same. Neither, however, know your password; so whether or not you decide you want either of them to know is up to the two of you. Your things are already in there, so no worries about having to go to Gryffindor tower to retrieve your belongings. Now, I would love to stay and chat with the two of you longer, but I really must finish up my conversation with Professor Sprout. Apparently she's in dire need of assistance this year with some of her planting. So, have a wonderful evening you two and if you have any questions about something, please don't hesitate to ask."

With his rambling finished, the three waved and he began to walk away. When they were sure he was no longer in hearing distance, Solamae turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Does he always drivel incessantly without noticing it?"

"Not usually. I think he's had a few too many lemon drops." Solamae laughed and turned to the portrait, mumbling the password to the small child with a smile while Harry informed Hermione and Draco of where their rooms where and what their password was. As the portrait closed behind them, Solamae and Harry took a good look around their "chambers" with surprised eyes.

"Now, who would've thought that we'd get a living room area to add to the whole gig…?" Solamae mumbled as she took off her gloves and robes and placed them over one of the large, comfortable looking arm chairs. And Harry had to agree with her statement. They both just figured they'd get a small entryway that led to two separate doors for their rooms. But upon further inspection, they realized their thoughts were proven wrong.

Granted, they did get the entryway. But past that five foot long hallway were about three or four stairs that led down to their large "common room" that held two large couches, a few different armchairs, tables, rugs, and a fireplace. Along the walls were bookshelves, half of which were full of books; which they both found later to be ones that came from Snape manor (thanks to Severus) that they enjoyed to read or needed for any possible research for classes. They'd have to thank him later for that. Instead of the expected two doors to lead to their rooms, they found three. The two on the furthest side of the common room led to their rooms (which Solamae was thankful that no matter how much she was enjoying being placed in Gryffindor, she still didn't want her beddings to be completely red, orange, or gold). The one opposite the fireplace they found the most… interesting, so to say.

When they walked into the "mystery room," their eyes widened in complete surprise at the large bathroom they found. There was a large sliding door that led to the hot tub sized bathtub that they later found out had jets and were immensely excited about. Hey, a bath that basically gives a free muscle massage could make anyone excited! ((**_AN: Yea, just ask the author! Hahaha_**)) The shower was on the opposite side of the bathroom of the tub and looked as though it could hold about four or five people. They couldn't help but comment that if they ever decided to have an orgy with Hermione, Draco, and a few of their other friends while in the shower, they were set.

"And here I thought only prefects would have lavatories like this," Harry mumbled as he continued to take a look around the bathroom.

"Hey, I just realized one thing that this bathroom doesn't have," Solamae spoke after a few more minutes of silence.

Harry turned to her. "What's that?"

Solamae grinned. "His and her bath towels!" Harry laughed outright at her suggestion.

"What's so funny?" someone asked from behind them, causing the two Gryffindors to turn at the new voice. They waved at Hermione and where about to answer, but were cut off by the Slytherin that stood behind her. "Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed as he came into view from behind Hermione. "Nice lavatory. Almost as good as the prefects'." Hermione had to agree.

"Why on earth do your rooms look like any other common room?" Hermione finally asked as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the "sitting room" (as Harry liked to call it) to sit.

"No idea," Harry answered. "But hey. At least it gives us a place to talk besides in a bedroom." Solamae laughed.

"So, what excuse are we using as to why we don't sleep in the dorm rooms in Gryffindor?" she asked as she took a seat in the armchair she had earlier abandoned her robes on.

"Again, no idea. I suppose we should just wing it, eh?"

"Oh yea, wise choice right there, Potter," Draco mocked. "You realize you'll only be giving people bait on thinking that the two of you are sneaking out at any hour you can just to snog each other senseless, right?"

"Which should only give '_Malfoy_' more bait to jeer at poor Harry with once he hears about it," Hermione smiled almost wickedly.

"Oh yes, poor me. Life is just going to be _hell_ this year!" Harry whined with false agony. This caused the other three to laugh. "Snape's classes should be entertaining at least."

"The very least," Solamae mumbled as she curled into the chair slightly. "Let's see, should we taunt my uncle or play innocent?"

The four looked at each other for a moment before grinning almost viciously with low twinkles in their eyes. "Taunt!" they all chorused at once. This, of course, led to strings of conversations on what they could possibly do to irritate their precious potions master without actually pissing the man off. Oh yea, come Monday, classes would _definitely_ be pleasurable!

_**

* * *

** _

**AN: To one of my reviewers, **Jobob**… Did I ever tell you I have bad spelling and that I can't see the mistakes even when they're right in front of me? LoL! Eh, blame it on my bad beta. He doesn't notice them either. Should probably get a new one. Eh, all well... :p (**_grins_**) Thx for the heads-up on that one. Wouldn't have known about it other wise. LoL (**_shrugs_

As for my other reviewers, thx for the reviews! (_hugs_) Here's the next chappie everyone's been askin' for, though. Oh, and sorry again for not updating Malfoy's Match. But hey, I can just blame that on reformatting my puter. LoL! Enjoy and ttyl8rz! (_wavies_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	14. Experiments and More Explanations

**_AN:_** ……………………… Eh, don't have anything to say right now… (_shrugs_) So, just go ahead and keep reading… :p Catch you lot l8r!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (You finally find that out in this chapter…)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto: **Experiments and More Explanations

Sunday morning rolled around for the two Gryffindors; and thankfully when they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, there weren't so many eyes watching them anymore. More of just the ones that witnessed their "silent-ness" while they waited for Dumbledore the night before. And even then, there weren't many students who had.

Their morning went uneventful, except for the questions on where the two had been last night and why they hadn't slept in the Gryffindor tower. They answered that they had been talking with the headmaster about a few things the night before and Dumbledore said that since Harry was to be taking a few extra "tutoring classes" for whatever reason, he said it would be easier that Harry had his own rooms for the time being while in those "classes" so he wouldn't disturb his fellow classmates. It seemed like a reasonable enough excuse at the time… When they asked why Solamae hadn't returned, she just simply answered she was with Harry. This, of course, caused many of the students to think _many_ things about the two; but they, needless to say, kept their suspicions to themselves, with much silent thanks from Harry and Solamae. They seriously didn't want to make up anymore lame excuses for the rest of that day.

When breakfast was over, Harry and Solamae walked with the rest of the Gryffindors to their tower to show the newest member of their house what it looked like. Solamae seemed to have enjoyed the tour considering they both stayed with Hermione, Ron, and a few of the other Gryffindors; playing whatever games they suggested and just talking about anything in general. Of course, during these conversations, most had to ask about their Professor Snape, why they never knew she existed, and why she just didn't attend Hogwarts. She simply stated that even though her uncle worked here, she wanted to attend the school her father had, which was Beauxbatons. She didn't give a full explanation about the first two questions, and no one seemed to really have noticed. When some asked about her mother and which school she attended, she would simply smile and say "none of them." This, of course, shocked the hell out of many of the other students. A Snape who was only a half-blood? They were sure that was unheard of! Well, that was until now at least.

As owl post came around during lunch, Solamae was almost surprised to find she had mail. Then she remembered her friends at Beauxbatons and almost was tempted to smack herself in the head. Half of the notes from her friends nearly made her laugh as she read some of the last minute summer activities they pulled just before leaving for their school. Not wanting to explain why she nearly chocked on some of her coffee, she would hand any and all of the notes to Harry or Hermione, who laughed outright at them before giving them back. When others around them questioned what was so funny, one of the three of them would explain what was in the notes best they could without actually giving out full details that would possibly embarrass Solamae's poor friend. Of course, you would give very little detail too if you were explaining how your friend was caught by his little twin brother and sister as they walked into the bathroom and found him holding up a magazine and… Oh wait, you don't want to know the whole story behind that one!

The last note she opened was from her sister, Kadra. It was nothing too detailed, which was something quite uncommon about Kaddie considering she would always complain about her doctors and how they wouldn't let her out yet even though she was just fine and hadn't had a black out in almost two weeks. But today's, however, was no more than five or six lines of how excited she was that sometime that month she would finally be released and back with Solamae and their uncle soon. It kind of confused the Gryffindor and even had Hermione read it to see if she could make anything out that Solamae could've possibly missed. But even Miss Brains, as most people seemed to like to call her as of late, couldn't seem make much of it.

When the note was passed back to her, Harry poked her in her side and pointed to the head table. "Is it just me, or is Professor Dumbledore watching us a little too closely?"

Solamae looked over, her eyes squinting in suspicion as the headmaster raised his glass to them before taking a drink. "That old coot is up to something, I swear it!" she finally exclaimed after she turned to face Harry and the others again.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, Ron nodding his head in agreement as he continued to shove food in his mouth. Solamae gave the Weasley a disgusted look.

"You're a pig, Ron!" Ron just ignored her with a shrug of his shoulders and continued to eat. Solamae made a face at that. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled before answering Hermione's earlier question. "As I was saying… Did you see the way his blasted eyes twinkled like a million lumos' went off inside them? And then the whole raising his glass as though giving out a toast? I think that's enough reasoning to think he's up to something."

Harry laughed at her. "Just give it up, Fea. You'll never figure him out." Hearing the quiet "That's what I'm afraid of" from his friend, Harry chuckled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "My poor, poor, Fea. You want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

Solamae grinned at him wickedly. "Promise?" And Harry did just that… Of course, she couldn't complain because of the fact that they were still pulling the whole prank from last night. But either way, that didn't stop her from pulling away afterwards and elbowing him lightly in his ribcage. "Quit teasing, you horny Gryffindor. You always did like starting things you couldn't finish, didn't you?" she quipped with a smirk.

Harry winked at her. "Only towards you, Fea!" Solamae couldn't help but laugh after he kissed her cheek then turned back to his meal; although, his arm still lay across her shoulders. Oh, the things she had to go through to play a good practical joke on people. Although, she didn't understand why they were bothering with this one since no one was going to find out that their "relationship" was about as genuine as her claiming she was a Hufflepuff (which we _all_ know wasn't really authentic) and only those they would tell would ever know that fact. Which, that list was pretty short.

"So, what is with Harry calling you 'Fea' anyway, Solamae?" Ron asked after he swallowed his food.

"Because that's my name," she answered simply as she took a sip of her coffee while her eyes skimmed over her sister's note again.

"Wait a minute," Ginny began for them again, "I thought your name was Solamae?"

Solamae looked up with a large smile. "It is."

"Ok, this is getting confusing," Ron mumbled as he stared between his friend and the female Snape. "Someone please explain? I don't want to try and think things through until classes officially start tomorrow."

"Yes, Fea," Hermione agreed with a grin, "We wouldn't want him to strain anything he'll need in order to study functionally."

"Hey! That was low… And why is it you call her 'Fea' too?"

Solamae laughed. "Look, to explain and make things seem somewhat more plausible; yes, my name is Fea, and yes, my name is Solamae. If it helps at all, my full name is Fea'Kalin Solamae Snape. Those who are close to me or who I trust call me 'Fea'. Like, for instance, my uncle, Harry, and Hermione. My sister and two other people do as well, but I won't name off who they are quite yet. Other wise, it's Solamae. I prefer that name, anyway. It was my mother's. I was called 'Sol' while my mother was called 'Solamae' so as to differentiate between the both of us. Worked wonders I tell ya."

"Oh… Well, I suppose that does explain a few things. You mind if I ask you one more question?"

Solamae shrugged. "Sure."

"Why only do you have people you trust call you 'Fea'?"

Solamae was quite for a moment, taking only a quick glance at Harry. Hermione, unlike the others it seemed, caught this glance and began to wonder what the two really knew about each other that neither herself or Draco were told about quite yet. "Look," Solamae began again, "It's a long story, Ron. One I don't like to reiterate too often. But to explain it in short detail, someone I thought I could trust I later found that I couldn't. And that person I used to think rather highly of. And because of this, there aren't many I trust anymore. So I don't like to remember unless I have to."

"Oh… I'm sorry. If I'd known…"

"It's alright," she smiled softly. "Just try not to bring up the subject too often, ok?" Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"_Is she alright over there?"_ Draco asked.

Hermione looked up slightly to look over at the Slytherin table, noticing that Draco was watching them somewhat while looking as though he was paying attention to whatever conversation was going on over there. Hermione smiled. _"Yes, she's fine. I'll explain later, alright?"_ Draco just nodded his head before giving his full attention back to his table.

When Hermione looked back over at Solamae and Harry, she noticed them both looking at her strangely for a moment. "What?" she asked quizzically.

"_What was that all about?"_ Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_What was what all about?"_ Ok, Hermione was getting confused.

"_Well, you complain to Harry and me about having silent conversations when you and Dray just had one of your own."_

"_Um, what?"_

Harry and Solamae looked at each other real quick. _"You don't have any idea what we're talking about, do you?"_ Harry asked incredulously. Hermione shock her head.

"Oh, well, this is interesting," Solamae spoke out loud, earning bizarre looks her way. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to say that out loud. Ignore me!" _"Come to our rooms later, would you?"_ she continued again in silence. _"And Dray, I know you're listening, so you too, alright?"_

"_Yes mom!"_

Solamae rolled her eyes. _"Preferably after lunch you two?"_ Harry took over. _"Since we have to talk to Remus about our new abilities and whatnot, it'll be just as easy to meet up before he arrives since you two should be there with us anyway."_

"_Yes,"_ Solamae butt in. _"And besides, I want to know what this whole thing between the two of you just happened was. See if it's a new thing that we have yet to learn about in our bond."_

"_Do you think we all can talk to each other through different links?"_ Hermione questioned in interest.

"_Don't know,"_ Harry answered. _"But we had better start talking out loud now. We're starting to receive weird looks."_

"_Damn it!"_ Solamae cursed. _"And here I thought we'd see the end of it!"_

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Yea right," Harry whispered to her, earning him another jab in his ribs. "Mmph!" Harry rubbed his side. "Would you stop doing that?"

"When you start being somewhat nicer to me, I'll think about it."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Seamus interrupted.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"You two have _got_ to be shacking it up in your rooms at night."

Solamae, who had begun to drink her coffee once again, chocked on the liquid as it went down. And Harry, who made attempts to hide his reddening face, began to pat her on the back while grumbling under his breath something about 'damn horny Gryffindors.' Solamae laughed after that. "Thank you so much for exclaiming out loud what we could only be _possibly_ doing in Harry's rooms while together." Solamae and Harry both resisted the shivers that wanted to crawl across their spines. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go somewhere where I won't hear people's thoughts on what they think of our sex lives. Catch you all later."

And with that, Solamae stood, Harry doing the same right after she did; and the two walked out of the Great Hall while hearing Ron, Hermione, and a few other Gryffindors laughing as they left. "Damn Gryffindors!" Solamae yelled at them before completely walking out of the hall.

Shortly after arriving to their dorm rooms, Harry and Solamae lounged around the sitting area, shuffling through joke ideas that Fred and George had sent them not long before leaving for Hogwarts. No more than fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Draco entered their dorm with identical smirks on both of their faces.

"Uh oh…" Solamae mumbled when she saw the mirth swimming around their eyes. "Why do I have this sudden feeling you two know something we don't?"

"Probably because they do," Harry mumbled, leaning back into the couch after closing Fred and George's notes.

"What? Don't trust us?" Draco asked, taking a seat in another arm chair close to Solamae's.

"No!" the duo scowled. Hermione couldn't resist the laugh.

"Trust us, you two," she defended Draco. "You _don't_ want to know what the conversation led to after you two left."

"Why's that?" Solamae asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Had to do with your uncle."

"Gah! Leave out the details!" The other three laughed then concentrated on their official task at hand. "So," Solamae began again after she retrieved her book from one of the shelves, "What do you think this whole link thing is leading us to now?"

Harry shrugged and took the book after it was offered to him; immediately opening to the "Ut Iunctio, Ut Necto" spell and placed it on the table. "There's nothing in this book that tells us anything. Unless there's some invisible ink somewhere, I don't think we'll really find out."

"Yea, and if there wasn't ink already in the book, I'd say that was a rather good idea," Hermione muttered, turning the book to skim through it.

"Well, why not see if we have different connections with each person?" Draco suggested, looking over Hermione's shoulder to take a closer look as well. "I'd say it's one of the best bets we have right now if any at all."

"True. But how do you suggest we go by on that?" Solamae asked; intrigue laced within her voice.

The four became quiet for a moment. "Why not build something like a wall in our minds? Kind of like something to block any one else from hearing what we say to someone else like you said when you explained this to us in the beginning?" Hermione suggested, closing the book and laying it in the middle of the table she sat in front of.

Solamae raised an eyebrow. "You know, that just might work. Since you two were the first ones to actually use this, why don't you two start talking to one another about whatever you damn well please while Harry and I concentrate on building walls? If that works, then you two can concentrate on building a wall to block us while you two are still talking by yourselves? I'd say that would probably work best from what we've gathered so far on all this."

The other three agreed and set out to their plan. While Draco and Hermione were talking about their bond and what they thought of it, Harry and Solamae sat back in their seats with their eyes closed and began to imagine a wall being built up to block the other two from coming through. Much to their surprise it seemed to have worked, causing Draco and Hermione to turn to the both of them at the sudden silence and break in their links.

"Did it work?" Harry asked, both his and Solamae's walls still up.

"Like a charm…" Draco answered, making attempts to reach Harry or Solamae through their links but only got so far as feeling their bond but no words could penetrate their barriers. "Alright, well at least we know it works that way. Shall we make attempts at the other?"

"Go right ahead," Solamae agreed. "When you feel our walls drop, you and Hermione try building your own without breaking off your conversations." Hermione and Draco nodded their heads and started up their last conversation. Feeling both of their barriers drop, Hermione and Draco quickly set work to constructing up their own. About half way through its assembly, a knock on the dorm's door nearly cut off their concentration. "Don't break what you have so far, you guys. Keep going. Harry, make sure that goes well while I get the door. Alright?"

Receiving a nod from the dark-haired Gryffindor, Solamae stood from her arm chair and walked to the portrait hole. Opening the "door," Solamae smiled at her company and beckoned both her uncle and defense professor through. "Give us a minute, would you two? We're just trying to figure something out," she whispered quickly, indicating to the other three occupants already in the room. The two newcomers just nodded and stood back as they watched the four in silence.

After making sure the portrait was completely closed, Solamae walked back to her seat and began conversing with Harry to see how far Hermione and Draco had gone. _"It's taking a little longer for them than for us it seems,"_ he answered with a small frown. _"I'm figuring it's probably because of the fact that they have to converse while building up their wall."_

"_Could be,"_ Solamae nodded. _"They seem to be doing well so far, though, considering it's almost complete."_

"_True. Hopefully it'll become easier as we practice more with this."_

"_Should be. And if it doesn't, I say whoever made this incantation should be drug out into the street and shot!"_

Harry laughed at her, causing the two professors to give them both strange looks; which, of course, the duo ignored. _"You're way too much of a muggle for your own good, you know that, Fea?"_ Solamae winked at him.

"_And you love me for it!"_

Their conversation was cut short, however, when they felt their link break and quickly looked over at Draco and Hermione. "Well," Harry whispered, "Now we know they both work."

"What works?" Remus asked, walking closer to the small group.

Solamae looked up and smiled. "We'll explain in a moment." She then turned back to the other two. "Alright you two, break 'em." Hermione and Draco nodded and quickly tore down their walls.

"You know, that gives you a slight head rush," Draco muttered while rubbing his temples from the sudden dizziness.

"Instant high, baby!" Solamae cheered with a laugh.

"Hey, it's cheaper than smokes," Harry agreed with a smirk.

"I swear you two!" Hermione glowered, though she had a smile of her own. "You two just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"That depends…" Harry replied with a smile.

"… On whether or not you mean smoking…" Solamae continued.

"… Or our hoaxing," they both finished. The group laughed after Hermione rolled her eyes a mumbled a quiet "When will I learn…" under her breath.

"Alright you four," Snape interrupted as he reached into his robes to retrieve something for Solamae. "No more silent conversations for now, will you?" The four grinned at him, but nodded their heads to appease his request. "Here, Fea," he began again, handing over a few vials of pepper-up potion to his niece for her to take after the little "rendezvous" with Remus. "Just incase."

Solamae smiled and placed the pepper-up on the coffee table in front of her. "Thanks. Not going to stay?"

"Figured you four would be fine by yourself. That and I don't want to watch when the images from yesterday still haven't left my head."

"Sorry 'bout that," she apologized.

"It's quite alright. But I'll leave you four to explain. Really must get back to the dungeon to finish up preparation for classes tomorrow." The four nodded their heads and gave out their goodbyes as Severus walked out.

"Well, Remus," Harry greeted with a wave of his hand, "What do you say we get started, eh?" Remus nodded in agreement. The moment Remus took a seat in the armchair Draco had vacated for him to take, a house elf (thankfully not Dobby; no matter how much he enjoyed the elf sometimes, Harry didn't want to be interrupted anymore than necessary) popped in to give them their tea Harry had scheduled for just before breakfast that morning then disappeared with another pop.

"So," Remus began the conversation again after taking a sip of his spiced tea, "What exactly was it that needed to be explained to me today?"

Solamae smiled and turned to the other three. "Alright, who wants to flip for it?"

Harry laughed at her comment, but calmed it at the look Remus fed them. "How about I start it off, eh?" His bound friends either nodded or shrugged their shoulders. '_Big help they're going to be today…_' he mumbled before explaining into detail what he and Solamae had informed their headmaster before Snape, Draco, and Hermione entered his office the evening before. Remus kept quiet as they explained, somewhat intrigued and somewhat confused; but didn't say anything that might question what could possibly be explained later. When the first half of the explanation was clarified to the werewolf, Solamae, Hermione, and Draco took over; deciding to give the boy who lived a break in the discussion.

Throughout everything that was being told to the defense professor, Remus listened in earnest. Somewhat surprised that Malfoy had agreed to bond to his ex-nemesis, a muggleborn, and someone who he had learned Draco hadn't gotten along with as children. When he learned about Solamae's misfortune in the bind, something clenched at his heart, but brushed it off as nothing but sympathy for his student. Stubborn little toad, wasn't he?

When everything was explained in best that the four could go without possibly confusing any of them anymore than they possibly were, the five occupants became quiet as Remus thought over their elucidations repeated in his head to make better sense of it. When he had finally spoken again, he noticed that nearly fifteen minutes had gone by since their silence had ensued and his tea was now cold.

"Alright, I think I understand all of this," he said while warming his tea up again. "But why tell me if you have no fears of me touching you in any way?"

Solamae sighed. "Because, Remus. You're Harry's family, whether you like to admit to that or not. And you know it. And I sure as hell couldn't walk around _my own_ rooms while you're around in gloves and my robes feeling as though I don't belong here. Like right now. I feel like a complete idiot wearing gloves and school robes with you're around when this is my own dorm room. And Harry and I spend a lot of time together, you know that. So if Harry were to drag me along to visit you, I would hate to seem rude by wearing my gloves and whatnot on a daily basis and feel like I'm offending you. And besides, you're a rather good friend of my own. I would hate not to be able to be close to you like we were before all this."

Remus nodded his head. He had to admit, it made sense. But he still didn't get why… Oh! Now he got it… "Wait a minute! You couldn't possibly want to go through the ordeal of touching me to…"

"Precisely!" she cheered for him before he could finish his sentence. "Remus, think about it. Before this whole thing started, we would goof around with each other and hug one another before leaving for whatever reason; and I would hate to not be able to at least shake your hand or whatever because of this blasted curse."

"Curse my ass," Draco mumbled, earning a glare from Solamae.

"Shut it, Slytherin!" Draco grinned.

"You always say that to me and I never seem to listen to you." Solamae groaned and sent a small hex towards the blonde Adonis, making him jump slightly from his seat in front of the other two Gryffindors. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

"You know I couldn't let you do that, Fea," he redirected their conversations a moment later. "You would see every transformation I've gone through as a werewolf that I could possibly remember, and it would hurt you more than you could possibly think."

"Well, that all depends really. Is it going to be as bad as seeing Harry's little nightmares Voldemort sends him through his scar? Because if it is, than I'm sure I can manage. His memories haven't killed me yet." _"Boy is he stubborn,"_ she mumbled to her three friends through their link, causing each to smirk.

"_He wouldn't be Remus if he wasn't. Remember that, Fea,"_ Harry answered back.

Solamae rolled her eyes and tossed one of her gloves she had taken off at him. "Shut up, Potter…" Harry winked at her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Remus mumbled after he realized they had "conversed" again. The other four just sent him smiles as they each shrugged their shoulders. Finally, Remus sighed. "I suppose no matter what I say, one of you four are always going to throw off any reasonable excuse I have, won't you?" The four grinned. Remus shook his head. "That's what I thought… Alright. Might as well get it over with then."

Solamae smiled at him and stood while Harry banished the table and tea to another part of the room just incase. Although, he did make sure Draco grabbed the pepper-up before moving the table across the room. Could never be too careful anymore…

Solamae walked over to Draco, Harry, and Hermione; discussing a few words with them before she shrugged off her robes and pulling her one remaining glove off. "Alrighty then… Now, Remus, just so you know," she began to explaining as she walked up to him, standing only a few inches away, "I don't plan on biting and the only thing you'll feel is a slight tingle. That's about it. I, on the other hand, will feel like shit. So don't freak, alright?" Remus could only nod. He was actually starting to get nervous. Of course, could you really blame him?

Solamae smiled reassuringly at him as she received the ok from her friends; she then reached up and cupped the werewolf's face in her hands. At first, his memories seemed pleasant enough. But no more than thirty seconds into his memories, Solamae quickly let go of her defense professor and stumbled back with a quiet scream as her hands reach up to grab her head.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry were there immediately before she hit the floor. Almost instantly, blood began to pour from Solamae's nose as the memories of each change played through her mind. She could almost feel hot tears stream down her face, but almost missed it as more of Remus' memories flashed before her clenched eyes. She vaguely felt Harry wipe away the blood as it continued to flow from her nose. Or Hermione as she made an attempt to send what felt like a calm blanket around her. Or Draco's demands to relax as he pried her hands from her temples and replaced them with his own. If it wasn't for the fact that her uncle's and Harry's memories were just as bad if not worse, she'd have to say this one topped the icing on her grand cake of painful moments in life.

When the pain and memories began to subside, she lent against Hermione who sat behind her to hold her in place while Harry continued to wipe away any blood he missed as well as the tears. After a few more minutes, she felt Draco take his hands away from her temples to retrieve some pepper-up potion from his robes to have her drink. Solamae groaned as her hand came up to hold her head from the sudden dizziness that evaded her senses. A few moments later, she felt a glass placed at her lips and slowly took sips of the cool water that Harry offered to her.

Sitting up, Solamae grabbed onto Draco and Harry's arms as they both stood to help her back to her arm chair to rest. Shaking the rest of the wooziness from her head, she glanced up at the shocked werewolf who had yet to move from his spot in the sitting room.

"What the hell was that?" he finally whispered as he slowly took his seat again, vaguely noticing that the coffee table was placed back in its original place.

Solamae just smiled almost grimly at him. "I tell you, it's a bloody curse. You talk to any of them," she indicated to her three bonded, "They'll say other wise… In order for me to ever be able to touch any one again, I have to literally go through this process and see every memory that the person owns. I don't understand why and that's one of the main things that confuse me the most. If we don't find things out soon enough, I'm about half tempted to say that one of us sneak into the restricted section in the library to see if it possibly has anything."

"Although, it would just be as easy to ask your uncle or Remus here to write us up an excuse to look around in there," Hermione offered as Harry handed her another glass of water to drink.

"True," she agreed, taking a few sips of the cold water.

"So after this, whoever you've done this to you'll be able to touch again?" Remus asked, feeling somewhat stupid.

Solamae smiled, her hand reaching out to touch his cheek, almost surprising him. "Yep. I'll still get memories for everyday that something new might happen, I'll tell you that now. But they won't be as painful."

"What about when I transform?"

Solamae smiled again, her hand lying back in her lap. "I'll see it. Probably feel it, too. But because I've already witnessed it and whatnot, it won't be as powerful or painful as what you just witness." Remus nodded his head; although it was swimming with many questions that he was almost sure couldn't possibly be answered. "What are you thinking, Remus?" Solamae interrupted, her eyes watching him intently.

Remus shrugged. "Just curious as to how you can handle it."

"Well," she starting to explain with a small grin, "How do you handle having to go through a painful change every full moon?"

Remus finally smiled. "Touché."

**_

* * *

AN: Aight, to answer a few questions… This is NOT (emphasis on the not) a Fea/Harry slash… Can it even be termed slash when there's a chick involved? LoL Newhoz… Like I said, it's not. It's a Snape/Harry slash. I have a whole idea based around the sense I had posted in the last chapter, and you'll find out about it within the next few chapters. Depends on when I have the scene completely written out. I'm getting there, tho, and I vaguely know where I want it to occur, but don't quote me on anything. Okies? (__grins_)**

Question 2… Yes I have considering what's going to happen when Draco's friend find out. Only one is going to find out right now (which should be in the chapter after), but won't go into full details quite yet of what his/her true reaction's going to be. Not going to say who quite yet, but once you read the actual chapter, it'll be quite obvious and quite cliché (at least in my opinion… :p). So, you'll see how that all works out soon enough!

Other wise, that's all I have to say right now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and plz, leave a review! (_huggie huggies_)

Oh, and by the way, I didn't have a beta for this chapter (or for anymore chapters anymore for that matter… (_sniff sniff_)), so any and all mistakes in here are mine. I didn't have the time or the patience today to read over it and look over for mistakes cuz I have a friend over with me right now. So I just posted it as it and did the more obvious mistakes that Word finds for me automatically. So try to be lenient if/when you find mistakes, okies? Ttyl8rz!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	15. And So the Plot Begins

**_AN:_** It is HOT around here! (_fans face_) I know, that has nothing to do with this story, but I have a tendency to say things before actually thinking it through. It's not often, so hey, give a girl a break:p Newhoz! Enjoy this chapter and plz, leave a review so I know how retched I'm doing… LoL (_hugs for evry1_) L8rz!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (I think y'all can figure out what the link is by now… :p)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** And So the Plot Begins

The rest of the evening for everyone seemed to have gone by in a blur as their meeting ended and was replaced with Solamae being given a tour of the school by Harry, Hermione, and Ron (whom they had bumped into on their way to Gryffindor tower). The two females decided to agitate the boys by dragging them to the library and pretended to give them speeches about studying and whatnot so as not to fail the school year. This, of course, incensed the two Gryffindor boys and both made attempts to ignore the female duo best they could. But by the time dinner rolled around, however, Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes before joining in on the girls' mirth.

Just as dinner was served and many of the inhabitants of the hall were helping themselves to many of the courses provided to them, Dumbledore stood and demanded silence of the Great Hall.

"Now students," he began with a smile and his eyes twinkling in full force, "Before any of us become too occupied with our meals, I would just like to make the announcement that we have received another fellow student who has just been released from St. Mungo's and will be joining classes with you tomorrow."

Solamae's eyes widened. "That little shit…" she mumbled. The trio gave her a strange look and were about to question her statement but were interrupted by Dumbledore again.

"So, if you'll please welcome her and treat her like you would any fellow classmate! Miss Snape, please come on in!" Everyone looked at Solamae who covered her mouth to block her laugh and shook her head.

"Don't look at me!" she proclaimed just before the doors to the Great Hall opened. This turned everyone's attention away from her. When the newcomer walked in, Solamae stood and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the girl standing there. "Kadra Jinobi Snape! How dare you not tell me that you were released!" she scowled as Kadra walked up to her with a smirk.

"Don't look at me, dear sister," Kadra smiled. "It was the headmaster's idea."

Solamae growled and crossed her arms. "Remind me to hex him for that later."

"You'll have to do the same to our uncle then. He Ok'ed it." Solamae's jaw dropped slightly before she tilted her head back and laughed.

"I'll just have to keep that in mind." Solamae's scowl dropped as she took a few steps closer to her sister to welcome her. "It's good to see you're well, Kaddie." Kadra smiled up at Solamae before giving her sister a hug. "So," Solamae whispered as she walked up with her sister towards the head table, "You going to be sorted into Slytherin to boggle everyone's minds some more, right?"

The youngest Snape smirked. "Let me guess, you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Kadra just received a wink. "I thought so. Might as well have at least one Snape sorted into Slytherin to save our uncle's sanity." Solamae laughed and hugged her sister one last time.

"You do that. Talk to Draco after you're sorted since I'm sure you'll make Slytherin. He'll show you to Harry's and my room, alright?" Kadra nodded and walked up to McGonagall after waving to her sister as she walked back to her seat next to Harry.

"You never told us you had a sister…" Ron whispered to her as he watched the younger Snape sit on the stool and the sorting hat be placed on her head.

Solamae just smirked. "You never asked." Harry and Hermione chuckled at her comment, but were both quieted when the hat called out, **_"SLYTHERIN!"_** The Slytherin table, of course, cheered for their new housemate. Especially since this housemate was a relative of their head of house. They still wondered why the older Snape was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. But figured one was better than none. Draco just rolled his eyes at his classmates and stole a quick nod towards Solamae after he received a quiet _"You watch over her good, Dray,"_ from her.

The rest of their dinner was pretty quiet, except for the other houses wondering about the two new Snapes. Much to both of their annoyances. Okay, so their uncle was the professor that took great joy in tormenting his students and making sure he scared the shit out of them all. But it's not like _all_ Snapes were the same… Okay, so they were. But who needed to know that? Finally getting sick of their stares, Solamae convinced Hermione after she was done eating to walk out with her and keep her company. They both also figured it was easier to talk that way so others wouldn't look at them like they were crazy when they conversed without actually… well, conversing!

"_So, when do you think we should tell Ron?"_ Hermione questioned Solamae, already knowing the other two were listening.

"_I don't know,"_ the other Gryffindor girl answered, her arm linking with Hermione's as the duo began walking out of the Great Hall. _"All I know is that I don't think we should stall it off for long. Ron might feel as though he's an outsider or whatnot if we continuously put it off like this."_

"_True. But how do we explain it to him then?"_

The two became silent for a moment. _"I got an idea,"_ Solamae began half way to her and Harry's rooms. _"Since we each have a desire to tell one person, and don't deny it you two,"_ she indicated to Draco and Harry with a pointed look through their links, _"Why not each of us tell one person we want to know. Like Harry wants to tell Ron, right Har?"_

"_Yep,"_ Harry mumbled without breaking off his conversation with said Weasley.

"_And I want to inform my sister since she _**is**_ my sister. And I'm sure Mione would love to tell Ginny since you've been close to her for years now, right?"_ Hermione gave a nod. _"So that leaves just Draco…"_

"_Well if I had to choose someone, it'd have to be Blaise. He's the only one I really ever trust in this house sometimes. Besides Millicent or Pansy; but even they're 'maybes'."_

"_Well, if we ever decide to let others know, we can let them in on it, how's that?"_ Harry suggested, somehow still not breaking of his conversation with Ron.

"_Alright then. Draco, why don't you tell Zabini to come along with you and Kadra tonight? And Harry, you tell Ginny and Ron to meet up in 'your' rooms. Then we'll be able to discuss things with them."_ Had to admit, Hermione's proposition was a good one. _And_ it made sense!

"_Sounds like a good plan to me,"_ Draco and Harry chorused as they stood to leave the Great Hall with their respective house mates.

"_Alright, since we have all of that planned out,"_ Solamae began again, _"I'm going to head over to Uncle Sev's real quick since even though I'm sure we have enough pepper-up, I don't want to take any chances just incase we decide to show them exactly what we describe to them."_

"_Sounds like a good idea,"_ Harry agreed. _"Tell Severus we said hello for us, would you?"_

Solamae smiled. _"Will do. Hermione, go ahead and meet up with Harry in the Gryffindor common room. That way things don't seem too out of the ordinary if you suddenly knew where 'Harry's' rooms were and neither of them did yet."_

Hermione chuckled, but agreed as the two separated; Hermione headed for Gryffindor tower while Solamae headed for the dungeons, bumping into Draco and her sister just before reaching her uncle's rooms. Agreeing to meet up at the potion professor's quarters, the three parted so Draco could show Kadra where she'd be staying exactly.

When Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, Ron excused himself for a moment; saying he wanted to make sure he brought something with him from the Burrow. What that could've been, Harry and Hermione had no clue. So while the red-head was away, Harry and Hermione talked quietly enough on one of the couches so none of their other housemates could hear them.

"So, how do you think Ron's going to react to us being bound to a Snape and Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she leaned closer to Harry to ensure no others heard them.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged; his voice just as low. "Fea he seems just fine with so far, surprisingly enough. But Malfoy's a big iffy considering the amount of bull shit he's pulled on us for oh so many years."

"_For which I am immensely sorry for,"_ they heard Draco mumble, causing the two to chuckle quietly.

"_Eavesdrop much?"_ Hermione teased with a raised eyebrow.

"_Sorry, just can't seem to resist when it comes to you three."_

"_Aren't you supposed to meet up with Fea?"_ Harry asked with as smirk.

"_Sorry, shutting up now."_

"_Good,"_ Solamae butt in. _"And stay out of other people's conversations unless you're using it for blackmail!"_

"_FEA!"_ both Harry and Hermione scowled, though both wanted to laugh.

Solamae couldn't help but chuckle. _"I had to, sorry. Dray, hurry up and get over here. Almost done talking with Uncle Sev."_

"_Coming dear!"_

The four laughed and broke off from their links, immediately retreating to their original conversations they were each having.

"What's so funny?" a female voice asked Harry and Hermione, surprising the two from their silent-ness.

Hermione smiled and stood when she noticed it was Ginny and Ron who had interrupted them. "Nothing really," she explained. "Just a little joke that we'll tell you later."

"Why not now?" Ron asked as he stepped forward to converse with them better.

"Because we don't really want anyone else to hear it," Harry answered as he too stood. "How about you come to my rooms and we'll tell you there? Wanted to show you guys what it's like in there anyway."

"Sure. Lead the way oh wise one!" Ron teased with a mock bow.

"Smartass," Harry mumbled with a smirk as he and Hermione walked past him, the two Weasleys following behind them.

On the way down to "Harry's" dorm rooms, the four talked about any other things that happened over the summer that they thought the other should know or hadn't yet spoken to them about. Harry and Hermione purposefully stalled on telling them about the last few days and as to why Draco had stayed with them for the remainder of the summer hols.

When the four finally reached their destination, Harry showed Ron and Ginny just about all the rooms but two, saying one was his room and the second was a spare. Which wasn't too much of a lie. One technically was considered a spare considering Harry and Solamae slept in the same room as the other just about every night… Ok, nix that, it was every night. But the others didn't need to know that just yet. Hermione followed close by just to make it seem like she had yet to see Harry's rooms. When the mini tour was over, the four took individual seats in front of the fire.

"So, what was that joke you two were laughing at earlier?" Ginny asked as she remembered, what she thought, was the real intention of them coming to "Harry's" rooms.

Harry just smiled and waved his hand slightly. "We'll tell in a minute. I want to wait for Fea to get here first." The two Weasley's raised their eyebrows and were about to comment, but were cut short as the door to the "sitting room" swung open and a laughing Solamae ran in; jumping across furniture, she called out, "Hi! Excuse me! Bye!" and ran into her room.

Harry and Hermione laughed while the two Weasley's looked on with confusion. Again, the two redheads were about to ask, but were cut off when Draco Malfoy himself ran in yelling, "Get back here, Snape, before I castrate you!"

"You can't castrate a chick, Malfoy!" Solamae yelled back from behind her door just as Draco ran over. "I think you're confusing me for my uncle!" she called out before running through the door that led to Harry's room and ran back out towards the laughing and yet quiet group that was watching in amusement; Draco following right behind her. Harry, by now, was standing and even helped fend off Draco as she hid behind him while still controlling her laughter and short breaths.

"Should I ask what just happened?" Harry asked as Hermione stood to help block Draco, her own laughing quite obvious.

"I didn't do a thing!" Solamae defended herself, finally noticing her sister and Blaise standing not too far from the group; each had a hand covering their mouths as they did their best to hide their mirth in the situation.

"My ass you didn't!" Draco nearly yelled. "_No one_ gets away with calling me a pretty boy!" Finally, Harry and Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and nearly fell from their positions as their chortles erupted, both having to clutch their sides as the pain began to make itself known. "That is so not funny," Draco whined, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Yes it is!" Solamae laughed, taking a seat in her comfy armchair. "You're the one who puts more time and patience into your hair and wardrobe than I have the time to take a shower in the morning! Now explain to me how that's not being a pretty boy?" Again, the other two chuckled, fending off Draco once more as he made attempts to jump Solamae. "Ok, ok! I'll stop with the pretty boy. Don't twist your panties in a bunch!" Draco growled but finally relented in his pursuit and took a seat in the armchair opposite of her.

"Should we ask what this was all about just now?" Ron mumbled as he looked between Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Solamae.

"Don't even get Fea started," Draco warning in an almost droning voice. "I don't want to have to fight the urge of hexing her later."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch… You're such a girl, Dray," Solamae grinned, blowing him a kiss after he glared at her. "You know I love you."

Harry and Hermione chuckled. "Quit flirting and just snog already," Harry couldn't help but mutter.

Solamae smiled at him. "But Harry, love, that's your job, remember?"

"I think he's somewhat enjoying himself with that idea," Hermione sneered playfully.

"You know," Draco cut in with humor laced in his voice, "If I knew the entertainment value of this group was like this, I would've joined sooner."

The other three laughed while Ron, Ginny, and Blaise looked at them confusingly; Kadra just rolled her eyes at the four. "Would you two quit with the antics and explain to these three why exactly you four are so chum chummy with one another?"

Solamae looked at the three in question and smiled. "Now here's a conversation to keep you on your toes all night, eh?" Solamae motioned her sister and Blaise to have a seat on one of the few other chairs that were scattered around. "Have a seat, get comfortable! I swear, we don't bite. Well, I don't. I can't guarantee anything with anyone else."

"Liar…" Harry mumbled as he took a seat on the arm of her chair.

"Like you complain." Ron, Ginny, and Blaise looked at the two with wide eyes. Harry just smirked.

"No telling anyone of our bedroom activities, dear." Solamae's head flew back as laughter erupted from her lips.

"Damn, there goes giving everyone wet dreams to last them a week."

"You perv…"

"You love me." Solamae grinned up at him and winked.

"Bloody hell. And here I thought the whole snogging thing after being sorted was a gag," Ron cut in. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, it was. They're both just yanking your chains," Hermione reassured the small group. "Now, would you two quit with giving everyone images to fall asleep to so we can do what we came here for?"

"Sure, take away my fun," Draco mumbled, his arms crossing in front of his chest again.

"What are you on about, Dray? You weren't even supplying ammo for them to use."

"True, but it did supply me with enough laughter to last me through the night." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now who's not letting us get to the main subject at hand, eh?" Solamae smirked at the two. _"And here Harry told Draco and I to just snog and get it over with, Mione. Shouldn't you be listening to his advice there, my friend?"_ Hermione blushed at her question and mumbled something that no one heard as she turned to look at the fire playing beside her. Even Draco seemed to have turned a light shade of pink at her statement. Solamae smirked. "Well, at least I know one way on how to shut you two up."

Harry laughed. "Be nice, Fea."

"Yes love," she mumbled, bringing her legs up to wrap her arms around them. The other three were still confused. Even Kadra. Granted, she had no idea what her sister meant when she said "she knew how to shut the two up." Looks like she didn't quite know everything just yet.

"Someone mind explaining what exactly is going on in here?" Blaise finally spoke that evening.

"First off, we'd just like to say this," Harry began, turning to his two Weasley friends, "I lied when I said these were only my rooms." Ron and Ginny raised their eyebrows. "I share them with, Fea. Hence, why she wasn't in Gryffindor tower yesterday."

"Why?" Ginny asked softly, her eyes looking over at Solamae. The latter, after noticing the Weasley looking over at her, turned her eyes to look over at the fire; hoping that Harry would explain rather than leave her to do so.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco looked over at Solamae after they noticed the silence that took over the room. _"How about I explain that part?"_ Draco offered, his head titled to the side in question as he leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees. Solamae looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. _"Hermione and I both know that you two hate to talk about everything. So it would just be as easy to have someone else who already knows explain the ordeal, wouldn't it?"_

"_I suppose,"_ Solamae whispered. _"But you don't have to you know."_

"_Draco offered, Fea,"_ Hermione responded gently. _"And besides, it almost seems like you won't be able to."_

"_I'm not that obvious, am I?"_

"_We both are, love."_ Harry reached over and grabbed Solamae's hand after he nodded to Draco that he had their ok.

"As to what you asked, Weasley," Draco began, he and Hermione still watching their other two friends while the rest of the group looked at the Malfoy as he spoke, "Fea lost her parents this past summer because of Voldemort." The room cringed; although, not necessarily because of the name. "It was played off as just a regular muggle accident that seems to be quite common with cars. Shortly after arriving at her uncle's, Harry and Fea found they both had similar nightmares, which is one of the reasons why you'll find they're so close to one another. They later realized that when they slept by one another, their nightmares either went away or calmed to a more reasonable level. They've tried sleeping apart to see rather or not the nightmares would return. In which, they always have. So because of this, it was requested that they have adjoining rooms to stay in so it didn't seem as though the real intent was to screw each other senseless."

"Nice literary term there, Draco," Harry cut in with a smirk.

"It works, though, doesn't it?" Harry just smiled.

"I don't get it, what do you mean 'similar nightmares?'" Blaise asked. "What nightmares do you see exactly?"

The room turned to Solamae, who only watched them for a moment before answering. "My parents dying by the killing curse after being tortured… I see other things, but they have no real significance. So there's no real point in explaining them off."

"That's what you wouldn't tell me the first time you came to visit at St. Mungo's?" Kadra whispered, her eyes looking almost hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kaddie. But at the time, I was never sure of what to think of it all myself. For the longest time, I always thought they'd go away… But they never did, which is why I'm telling you now while I still have the chance and I won't have to worry too much on whether or not I'll be hexed to the seven suns of Tuesday."

Kadra smirked. "Like I would do that… I just wish you had said something about it."

Solamae sighed. "I know. But these three and Uncle Sev have helped me quite a bit with it all, so I thought nothing of telling you because all you would've done was worry. And you were hospitalized at the time. That was the last thing you needed to do." This time it was Kadra who sighed.

"Alright. That sounds fair enough. Just try not to take so long in explaining things to me next time?" Solamae smirked.

"Which was another reason we asked you guys to come here." Solamae and Harry stood, gesturing Draco and Hermione to do the same. Harry walked over to one of the bookshelves and took down a box from one of the shelves. Opening the box, Harry reached in and took out a pensive Solamae had found in her parents' things, placing it on the table.

"Alright," Harry began after the moment of silence, "We figured this would be easier to explain off if we just showed you instead." The four took out their wands, placing them to their temples as their other hands touched the pensive. Slowly, multiple silver strands wove out and dipped into the silvery liquid pooling at the bottom. Grabbing memories from the beginning of Harry's stay at Snape Manor all the way to the last three days of their vacation, the four bonded quickly filled the pensive with memories they found important before one by one each took their hands away and lowered their wands to place them back within their robes.

After making sure everything they thought had relevance was placed inside, Hermione turned to Harry and began to speak. "I think you and I should probably show instead of everyone. That way things won't get too confusing and everyone won't have an urge to talk at once."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that, Mione, or not," Solamae mumbled, nonetheless taking her seat anyway.

"Same here," Draco agreed, taking the same seat on the arm of Solamae's chair that Harry had abandoned earlier; Solamae instinctively laying her head on his side as his hand reached over to unconsciously brush through her hair.

"I don't see either of you arguing to the idea either, so bugger off."

"No thank you," Solamae mumbled. "Dray's not my type. No offence, oh dearest Slytherin of mine."

"Sure, Fea. Just sleep," he replied, his fingers still brushing through her hair. Solamae just smiled, her eyes closing to comply to his request since she was relatively sleepy anyway.

"Confusion over here!" Blaise exclaimed as he stared at his friend and the eldest female Snape.

"Look," Harry called, redirecting the Slytherin's attention, "In order for you to learn everything that we want you to without going into too much detail about everything, Hermione and I are just going to guide you through this pensive and any other questions you might have we'll answer later. You alright with that?"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other then shrugged. "Alright, we're in," Ron answered for them, stepping closer to stand beside their friends.

Kadra looked over at her now sleeping sister, then at Draco, then at Harry and Hermione. Shrugging as well, she sighed and walked up. "Lead the way, Harry."

Blaise, on the other hand, faltered. He wasn't used to the fact that his friend, who declared he had such animosity for the Gryffindors, had become close to this certain group and didn't seem to think anything of it. What happened to the venom and hatred that he always took claim to? Taking another look at Draco, who was still brushing his fingers through Solamae's hair, that same question repeated itself. But if one thing was for sure, it was the Slytherin's loyalty to themselves and those they consider their confidants that he and just about every other Slytherin went by. So, taking a deep breathe, he took a few steps closer to the group and nodded his head; waiting for the ok to peer into the pensive.

As the six students peered down into the pensive and one by one disappeared inside, Draco looked down at his sleeping companion and began to wonder when exactly she fell asleep. Sighing, the Slytherin took out his wand and summoned a book from one of the shelving's against the wall. Floating it in front of him, Draco continued to brush his fingers through Solamae's hair as his eyes scanned the pages of the book.

Draco became so caught up in his reading he didn't notice the Gryffindor's eyebrows furrow in her sleep or her eyes as they clenched momentarily on and off; or her fists grabbing on tightly to Draco's loose robes, seemingly going unnoticed by the silver-eyed Slytherin.

**qpqpqpqpqp**

_Solamae groaned, her face turning to bury in the soft, prickly grass that lay beneath her. '_Wait a minute! Grass?_' Her eyes flew open as she realized her surroundings had changed. She no longer was sitting in her armchair with her head lying against Draco's side. Instead, she was lying on the ground, the grass's dew soaking into her robes. As she sat up to take a look around, she found herself sitting outside of an incomplete Hogwarts. '_But how on earth can that be?_'_

_The wind around her started to blow gently, her hair flowing around her as she stood to find anyone to help her with her sudden dilemma. Taking a few steps towards her almost unmade school, she finally was able to find someone. But that someone was already standing there watching her under cloaked eyes, as though expecting Solamae to come. But how?_

_She stopped walking as she saw the figure's lips move from under the cloak hood. She heard noises, but they were too fast for her to keep up to. The wind picked up, brushing her robes along side her. The cold from the breeze crept underneath the open robes and chilled Solamae's skin to ice. But she barely noticed as she tried to keep up with the words playing around her. She could barely make out "they are here", "sacrificed themselves", and "now it's your turn" before the wind and voices suddenly stopped._

_The sun that brightened the sky around her suddenly went dark. The cloaked figure raised its arm, pointing towards the school. Its lips moved, a whisper saying "find them" seemed to will her legs to move again. Although her eyes never left the figure._

_Finally, she heard other voices, tearing her eyes away. There she found four other people standing just outside of Hogwarts. They seemed to be arguing quietly to one another. She couldn't make out the figures too well, though. Were they even figures? They almost looked transparent. But they didn't seem like ghosts either. But what else could they possible be?_

_The cloaked figure walked up beside her, finally speaking loud enough for her to hear. "They never rest," he spoke gently, an eerie chill laced within its voice sending sparks of what felt like both hot and cold down her spine._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, her voice so low she wondered if it was even her own._

"_They never rest," it repeated, its boney hand reaching up to stroke its chin. "Until they find those who will watch over instead of them, they'll never rest. They'll protect until it's truly their time to leave."_

"_Protect what? Hogwarts?"_

_The figure shook its head. "Its residents."_

"_Residents? … I don't get it."_

"_No, I suppose not… Not many people do."_

"_Who are they exactly?"_

"…… _The four founders." Solamae eyes widened slightly as they looked over at her company._

"_But how…"_

"_They'll stay until their heirs come."_

"_Who are their heirs?"_

_The lone figure was quiet for a moment. Its voice chilling Solamae's bones as it finally began to speak in a critic tone. **"Bound to one yet bound to none. Each a piece of the whole, but a part of another. Heir of the lion, the raven, the badger, and the snake. Each will join together, but be one with another. Together they will fight. Together they will have knowledge. Together they will have trust. Together they will achieve. Like the puzzle of life, they will each defend and take over what is rightfully theirs. And together, they will claim history**."_

_Solamae looked back over at the founders, her eyes showing her confusion as she thought over what the figure had said. "I don't get it…"_

"_But you will," suddenly the scene around her went completely dark as the voice once again spoke. "In time, you will know," was it's last words before the cold from before completely wrapped around her in sudden disdainful pain, causing her to wrap her arms around herself as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a silent scream._

**qpqpqpqpqp**

Solamae felt someone shaking her as she started coming back to her senses. "Fea!" someone called as he grabbed onto her arms. "Wake up, Fea!" Suddenly her eyes snapped open, her breathing hitched as she looked at the silver orbs that stared at her in slight fear and confusion. "Fea," Draco whispered just before Solamae leaned forward in what seemed like a fit of coughing as she tried to regain her normal breathing.

Draco continued to sit in front of her as the others suddenly reappeared from the pensive. Harry and Hermione immediately walked up to their two friends, each bending down to make sure Solamae was alright. "Fea," Harry whispered as he grabbed her chin to look up at him. "What happened, Fea?"

Solamae looked at him for a moment, her breathing still slightly hitching. Shaking her head, she looked back over at Draco. "Did I say anything?"

The others looked at the four in confusion, not exactly sure what to think of everything they had just learned. "I couldn't make it all out," Draco replied. "It was something like… 'Bound to one yet bound to none. Each a piece of the whole, but a part of another…"

Solamae's eyes seemed to have clouded over slightly as her voice cut out Draco's as she finished the rest of the quote in an icy voice. "_… Heir of the lion, the raven, the badger, and the snake. Each will join together, but be one with another… Together they will fight. Together they will have knowledge. Together they will have trust… Together they will achieve… Like the puzzle of life, they will each defend and take over what is rightfully theirs. And together, they will claim history._"

Harry and Hermione stole glances at each other before looking at Draco, as though wanting him to confirm something. Draco just nodded his head, not sure what to think of what was just said. "What does that mean?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking back at Solamae.

"I have no idea," the Snape answered, her gloved hands reaching up to rub her eyes. "I was hoping someone else did, though."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again. "Tomorrow after classes, I'll go to the library and see if there's anything there that can help us."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Are you ok, Fea?"

"I don't know," she whispered with a sigh, her eyes staring ahead of her as though her mind was running play by play of her dream. "I'm not sure if it was a vision or just… a crazy dream. It felt eerily real, though. But… It was like I was in a cloud of mist. Nothing was ever clear. It was all hazy and… Transparent, I guess."

"What did you see exactly?" Ron asked as he stepped closer to interact with the four bonded.

Solamae looked up at him. "You know, that's one of the crazy parts. The person who I was talking to… He seemed so unreal, yet so… genuine at the same time. It was like he was trying to guide me to something as he spoke. The others in the dream… They claimed to be the four founders. But it was so impossible to believe. They seemed almost too translucent to be."

"Like they were ghosts or something?" Kadra offered.

Solamae shook her head. "No… They were more solid than that…" Solamae sighed again, her face burying in her hands. "I don't know what to think of it. It didn't make any sense, yet made more sense than I would've thought possible."

"Maybe it was a vision then," Ginny offered next. "After all, you are a seer, right?" Solamae nodded her head. "Maybe your guide was trying to tell you something, but couldn't. Like it was a mystery you have to solve for yourself."

"Like I don't have enough of those," she mumbled as one hand brushed throughout her hair. "Look, I'm sure you guys have a bunch of questions that you want to ask each of us, but I don't think I could coherently answer if I wanted to."

"It's alright," Kadra smiled to her sister. "With what just happened, I'm not surprised. It can wait till another day. No worries." Ron, Ginny, and Blaise readily agreed; all three still trying to figure out what they had just heard yet think about everything else they still had just learned.

"We're sorry this was just kind of stormed on you guys," Harry apologized. "We weren't expecting Fea to have whatever she just had either."

"Like Kadra said, it's alright," Blaise amended before turning to Draco. "Was there anything else, Dro?"

((**_AN: My lil bro came up with that name… I thought it was kinda cool actually. Hahaha_**))

Solamae smirked. _"Dro?"_

"_I'll explain later,"_ Draco smirked as he sent her a mock glare. "Not really. Just hold on a few minutes and I'll leave with you guys, ok?" Blaise and Kadra nodded. "You going to be alright, Fea?"

Solamae smiled. "Yea. Go ahead and go back down to your dorms. Got classes and whatnot tomorrow." Draco nodded his head and stood.

Giving her sister a hug, minding any skin to skin contact, Solamae, Harry, and Hermione bid the Slytherins goodnight. Ron turned to Solamae just before leaving and asked, "So, now that we know you're a seer, how much do I have to pay to get test answers?"

Solamae laughed at him just as Hermione smacked his arm. "More than you can hand out, I'm sure," she smiled at him before giving a wink.

"Oh, the temptations!" he called out before being dragged out by his fellow laughing housemates.

Harry walked up beside Solamae after everyone was gone and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And here I thought Ron would've been more interested in your sister."

Solamae smirked and looked up at him. "What? Jealous?"

"Who? Of you? Sorry, love, but unless you have something hanging between your legs that you haven't told me about, I won't have a reason to be."

"Hmm, really now?" Solamae took a few steps away from her emerald-eyed friend as a sinister smile crept along her face. "Well, I'll just have use that to my advantage, now won't I? You never know. Even my _uncle_ might like to know that little fact."

"_What?_" The female Gryffindor winked at him before wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Don't even think about it Fea'Kalin Snape!" Solamae just laughed and ran off to her room with Harry close on her heals. And as the door to her room slammed, a quiet squeal could be heard from the other side as Harry tackled Solamae and tickled her relentlessly until they both decided to change and shut off the lights. A few chuckles and snorts being heard as each quietly made comments to the other as they slowly drifted to sleep.

**_

* * *

AN: Well, that was fun! (__grins_) And I know that I made Ron's reaction, well… A little… calm, to say the least. But I didn't really want to drag things out with him like I usually do in any other story I've written out so far. (Not that everyone's seen them all, of course! (_grins innocently_) Don't worry, they may be scattered about on the internet, but that doesn't mean they all won't make it to FanFic… (_grins again_)) So if his character was WAY off and you didn't like it, well sorry but it's your loss. And it's not like I'm NOT going to make him argumentative in later chapters. Just, for now, it's just going to stay calm until I say so. :p (_shrugs_) I know, I'm strange.**

On a different note… Sorry it took so long to post another chapter again. But my last prescription for my glasses got kind of old (considering they were hitting around yr 3… eek!), so I would get constant headaches when looking at a computer screen or anything else really for too long. But hey, I got my new ones a couple of days ago and don't have so much of a problem looking at the screen anymore. Granted, I still get headaches right now, but that's only cuz my eyes aren't used to these glasses yet… But that's enough of my rambling. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. And like I always say…

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (_grins_) Ty! Love you all! (_hugs_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	16. Mischief in Potions Class

**_AN:_** Hey icklecassikins! I don't think anyone has been excited about me getting new glasses b/4… 0o (although, fyi, I still only have a vague idea on when Harry and Snape are going to get together… o0… sucky, eh:p) But thx evry1 for the reviews and emails I've gotten on the last chapter. And to those who are still correcting my mistakes… Sry! LoL:p Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and plz, leave more reviews! I love 'em! (_grins_) L8rz!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (I think y'all can figure out what the link is by now… :p)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** Mischief In Potions Class

At breakfast the next morning, anyone could find most of the students yawning and nearly falling asleep in their food. And surprisingly enough, Harry wasn't one of those students. Instead, he would watch the other students while drinking his coffee and talking to his three female friends. Ron had yet to make an appearance. And just at that moment, the red-head decided to make himself known. His watery eyes indicated he had just woken up and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Hermione decided to take pity on her friend and handed him a cup of coffee, to which he immediately gulped down in hopes of it waking him up.

"Wackey wakey, Ron!" Solamae smiled, to which she was glared at from the Weasley.

"I hate you," Ron whispered before piling his plate with multiple kinds of food.

"I've been told that often. I have _yet_ to believe you, however." Again, she was glared at, causing her, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to laugh. "Either way, I suggest you do wake up to the best of your ability this morning, Ron. We have potions first thing."

Ron and a few of the other seventh year Gryffindors groaned. "How is it you know these things?"

"Think about it for a moment. Remember who my uncle is yet?"

"Smartass." Ron just received a chuckle for that.

Just then, McGonagall walked by and handed each student their schedules; multiple students groaned again at the confirmation that they did indeed have potions. Granted, only a select few had it first thing that day. "Oh goodie, I have Divination straight after lunch," mumbled Ron to himself. "Why did I agree to take that class again?"

"Because you got an 'E' in it?" Hermione suggested, reading over her long list of classes.

"I don't see how I was conned into it, though," he groaned again.

"Oh quit your jabbering," Harry exclaimed with a grin. "And besides, you won't be alone. Miss Snape here," Solamae growled at being called 'Miss,' "Has it with you. So no worries. Someone will be there to keep you sane."

"Thank you so much, Harry, for thinking I keep people from losing their sanity," Solamae mumbled as she looked at her afternoon classes.

"Was just trying to give you credit, dear…" Harry earned a smack on the arm. "Abuse!" he laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"You deserved it, you ass."

"_You do realize that Draco has Divination with you, right Fea?"_

Solamae looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. _"Seriously? Since when?"_

"_Since I actually agreed with my father to take the class to 'keep an eye on you',"_ Draco cut in, causing both girls to turn to look over at the Slytherin table.

"_Feeling the love there, Dray."_

"_I thought you'd enjoy it._ Solamae just rolled her eyes.

"Would you two quit talking and listen to me?" Harry suggested with a smirk.

"Aw! But we were having such an interesting conversation! Weren't we, Mione?" Hermione smirked and nodded her head.

"Um, what?" Ron asked confused.

"Bond, Ron," Hermione answered. "Think bond."

"Oh… Yea. Almost forgot about that." The group just rolled their eyes. "What? It was a confusing night!"

"What was?" Seamus asked as he noticed their conversation.

"We invited him to an orgy…" Solamae mumbled, causing the red-head, Harry, and Hermione to chock on their tea or coffee. Ginny and Solamae laughed.

"Breathe you three!" Ginny chocked out between fits of laughter. Shaking her head, Ginny stood to catch up with Luna, who had already stood to walk to her class. "I'll catch you guys later. Transfigurations first thing. Oh joy! Solamae, be good." Solamae stuck out her tongue. "Very mature…" was Ginny's last words before running off to walk with the Ravenclaw.

"Well, our first class should be entertaining…" Harry mumbled, his eyes scanning over Hermione's schedule to see they both had Care of Magical Creatures after Double Potions.

"That it will," Solamae agreed, looking down at her wrist watch to see there was fifteen minutes until first class started. "Which reminds me, we have an image to uphold, Harry love. And bad enough it takes six minutes to get down to the dungeons. So let's get going!" Harry rolled his eyes, but followed Solamae anyway.

"_We'll catch up with you guys in a sec,"_ Hermione told them before they completely walked away. _"I'm going to wait with Ron while he continues to shovel in food."_

Harry chuckled. _"Alright. See you there."_ Nodding quickly over towards Draco, Solamae and Harry walked out; whispers of the duo trailing behind them as the hall spoke of the two's "relationship." Only if they knew how false their statements were!

"So, how much longer will we have to pull this charade and will anyone ever find out who don't already know?" Solamae questioned after they were both sure no one was around to hear their conversation.

"Why are you asking me, Fea? You thought it up."

"True. But that doesn't mean a damn thing, and you know that, Har." Harry chuckled. "I suppose we can pull this off long enough until I figure out who you do and do not have the hotts for."

"You know, Fea, that's not too nice," Harry glared good-naturedly.

"I know. But come on, love. There _has_ to be someone you must like. Other than me, of course."

"Full of yourself much?"

Solamae smirked at her friend as a slight evil glint formed in her eyes. "Of course not. I just like to see how far I can get on your nerves before you snap in half like a weak twig."

"Comparing me to a twig, eh?"

"Only when we get diverted from the main subject at hand."

"Smartass."

"Ah yes, but I'm your smartass and you love me."

"Consider yourself fortunate." Solamae laughed and turned the last corner that led to their potions classroom.

Solamae looked down at her watch and saw they still had a good five minutes left. "Now, how to pass the time…" she mumbled, taking quick glances around the hall.

"Pick the lock to your uncle's classroom door?" Harry suggested, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, the temptation!" Solamae was silent for a moment. "Alright, I'll go for it. Take lookout, Har!" Harry nodded his head just as Solamae took out her wand and a piece of torn parchment to transfigure into a hairpin. Hey, if she was going to pick locks, she was going to do it the fun way. Alohamora just doesn't slice the cake for this girl. And besides, with her uncle, it _always_ took more than just an "Alohamora" to unlock _any_ door. Bending down to get on her knees, Solamae looked into the keyhole of the classroom before inserting the hairpin and moving it around to find what would unlock the door.

"Tsst! Someone's coming!" Harry whispered, causing Solamae to hurry in her attempts and silently cheer to herself as a click resounded and indicated to them both that the door was now unlocked.

Looking up at Harry, Solamae wiggled her eyebrows as she stood. "You've got to love muggle methods!" Harry smirked in agreement.

"What on earth are you two up to?" they heard someone ask them, turning to find Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise standing close by; two out of the four had amusement written across their faces.

"Not a damn thing," was their response from Solamae before she grabbed the doorknob and turned it to open the door and reveal the potions classroom. "I repeat! You have _got_ to love muggle methods!" Harry laughed and walked in afterwards, Hermione and Draco were shaking their heads as they, Ron, and Blaise walked in to follow them.

"You realize that Severus isn't going to be happy that you picked his lock, right?" Hermione questioned with a smirk of her own grazing her features.

"Ah yes, but the look on his face is enough entertainment value to keep me from becoming bored of his ranting and raving," Solamae smiled.

"You're horrible," Draco mumbled, choosing one of the seats close to the front of the class. "It's no wonder that we didn't make attempts to murder each other as kids."

"Actually, if I recall correctly, we did."

Draco was silent for a moment. "… Actually, you're right. And if _I_ recall correctly, we even tried to do the same things to everyone else instead when we didn't succeed in slaughtering one another."

"Ah yes! How I loved those days."

"And I missed the entertainment?" Harry asked placing his things on a desk with Solamae's.

"Unfortunately, you were stuck at your aunt and uncle's," Draco sympathized.

"Damn…" Hermione, rolling her eyes, laughed at Harry's pout and patted him on the head.

"There, there, Harry. That's what pensives are for!" The four friends laughed, Blaise and Ron looking between the four with humorous grins but not sure what to think of the friendly conversation between them.

"We won't even ask how you four get along so well," Ron mumbled as he waved between himself and Blaise, taking a seat behind Harry; Hermione seating herself next to him.

Suddenly, a deep voice from the classroom door interrupted the six from any further conversation between them. "Should I even bother questioning how you six managed to get in here?"

Solamae turned to look at her uncle, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose in an irritable fashion. She smirked and raised her hand that was still holding the hairpin and showed it to her uncle. "Really, uncle, it was already unlocked when we got here." Severus looked at her in disbelief to which she just grinned, placed the pin within her robe pocket with a wink at him, and took her seat next to Harry. Snape just sighed and walked to the front of the class. "Why do I bother," was heard as he continued to rub the bridge of his nose.

Other students then started entering the classroom, slight surprise crossing their faces as they noticed that there were already Slytherins and Gryffindors in the room and none were making attempts to curse each into next week. Most brushed it off and blamed it on the fact that their professor was already in the room with them… Yep! That had to be it…

When everyone was in, Snape looked around at each of the students and was thankful that not many of them were Gryffindors. In fact, there only seemed to be six: the four who had already arrived, Mr. Finnigan, and Miss Brown. And he had just one question on his mind… How did half of those Gryffindors even make it in? That was something he was sure he would never be able to figure out. Much less fathom it after he realized his answer.

"Alright, I won't even try to grasp how in Merlin's name some of you managed to weasel your way into my class," Snape began, already sending glares to certain students, causing four of them to roll their eyes without him or the others noticing. "But feel fortunate that you survived the last semester at all." Again, they rolled their eyes. "Today you all will be working on a potion of your choice to show me exactly to what extent you all know of this art."

"_This is art?"_ Harry questioned silently, causing Hermione and Solamae to cover their mouths to hide their smirks, whereas Draco did quite well on schooling his.

"I really don't care which potion you lot choose," this actually managed to shock some of the students, "Just so long as it is a level five or higher, I will have no qualms as to what you deem a good selection. But if I find it's not good enough, you will find yourself in a different classroom other than this and you will no longer have to deal with the simple complexities…"

"_Wait a minute, isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?"_

"_Harry, shut the hell up!"_ Solamae chided with a grin.

"… Of such a subject. Any ingredients you might need are on the table to your left…"

"_Since when did he start putting things there?"_ Draco wondered.

"_And how was it we didn't notice it when we walked in?"_ Hermione silently agreed.

"… And don't ask for my help until you sincerely feel you have mistaken something in your potion. Other wise, I request complete silence and if I hear one person speak, your house will either lose points or you will be immediately thrown out of my classroom until it is deemed you have earned the privilege to enter again. Just make sure you label your vials with the correct name of your potion when turning them in so I don't have to deal with the audacity if your stupidity."

"_Now isn't that just somewhat harsh…Now I know why everyone calls him an ass,"_ Solamae remarked with a smirk, the others forming one of their own.

"I have said my peace, now get to work!"

The class immediately set to work on what they wished to make. Most of the students chose simple enough potions they had learned the year before. The four bound, however, used potions they had read over and practiced during the summer, shocking many of the students as they realized this. Most kept their mouths shut, others whispering to themselves just before being kicked out courtesy of Snape. Granted, it wasn't like he wouldn't let the Slytherins back in during the next lesson.

Solamae and Draco were the first two to finish, which wasn't too shocking. Just as they were cleaning out their cauldrons, Hermione, Harry, and two other Slytherins finished up theirs. With much hidden help from Hermione, Ron too finished his not too long afterwards. Solamae and Harry, both bored and wanting to cause a little trouble with Snape Sr., grinned at one another before the younger Snape took out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote something on it then handed it over to her fellow Gryffindor.

Harry looked at it then up at Solamae. _"Hickory dickory dock?"_

"_The mouse ran up the clock…"_ Solamae grinned. _"Oh please! Just go along with it, Har."_ The Gryffindor rolled his eyes, but did as she asked anyway; writing exactly what she had said. Their two other companions smirked as they realized what exactly the two were up to.

So the two wrote the nursery rhyme and seemed to have gone by obliviously without Snape noticing. They were both sure he was making a large attempt to ignore them. Although, they were both also pretty sure that not even that would last for long. In fact, by the time they wrote out nursery rhyme number four, Snape's tolerance for the two seemed to have gone on a thin line because next they both knew, he was standing in front of them with a scowl on his face. Solamae, like they had planned, quickly hid away the parchment behind her back with a feign grin of blamelessness.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Snape glared, looking down at the two Gryffindors; both trying their damnedest not to laugh or even grin at the man.

"Nothing, professor!" they chorused together with mock innocence that caused the rest of the class to chuckle in amusement, but quickly quieted as Snape turned his glare to them.

"Really now?" The two nodded their heads, smirks peeking their way through each of their lips. "Then let me see that paper, shall we?" Snape reached out his hand. Solamae, with pseudo stubbornness, handed her uncle the parchment she and Harry were "writing" on. The moment Severus' hand touched the parchment, however, Draco and Hermione both mumbled a quiet spell and anything the two other Gryffindors wrote to one another disappeared. Instead, words started to appear on the opposite side of the parchment so the rest of the students could read it instead. The first line was "_I like to dance around in a pink and blue leotard!_" The class immediately laughed, Snape turning the parchment over to see whether or not something had been written on the other side. Immediately the words disappeared, but new ones on the opposite side reappeared stating, "_I love my fuzzy lime green slippers and their little bunny ears attached!_" Again the class laughed.

Snape, once again, turned the parchment, but found no words. On the other side, however, the words "_I'm wearing a bright orange dress under my robes with matching stilettos!_" formed. Again, laughs were heard echoing around the classroom. Snape glared at his niece and her companion, more words unknowingly to him appeared on the parchment. "_I hear voices in my head and they're telling me they don't like me!_" More laughs. "_Mea-Mea fluff maxi-pad?_" next appeared, causing some of the students to have to bend over to either hide their laughter or control their breathing.

"R-really, sir," Harry began between laughs, "Th-there's nothing written on that p-paper! H-hon-honest!" Solamae, who had a hand covering her mouth, nodded in agreement as the lines "_I swear! I didn't leave that stain on the bed sheets!_" appeared next. Most of the students had, by now, gone either red from making attempts to hold back their laughs or were almost falling off their chairs next to their potions. Snape growled at them and pointed to the door while his eyes concentrated on the two "innocent" Gryffindors. "Out!" was the only thing he said as he slammed the parchment on the table in front of them.

Solamae and Harry, both still trying to hold back their laughs, rose from their seats, packed their things (including the parchment), and took their leave. Both hearing, "And that goes for anyone else done with their assignment. Out of my class _NOW_!" Draco and Blaise were the first two to take their leave, followed shortly by Hermione, Ron, and a few other Slytherins. Most of the Slytherins walked away, not bothering to pay attention to the fact that Draco and Blaise had walked over to the small group of Gryffindors who were still laughing while standing in the dungeon hallway. The Slytherins who had walked away were too caught up in their conversations of how the two Gryffindors had managed to pull the prank against the fearful potions master as they had. Granted, since one was the niece of said professor, they supposed they shouldn't have really been so surprised.

The Slytherins who had yet to walk off and instead watched the two that had walked over to the Gryffindors; surveying them in earnest as they waited for what Malfoy would possibly say to them.

"Not too bad, Potter," he smirked at the group. "How ever, may I ask, did you manage to pull that one off?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. "Why Malfoy, I didn't think you'd be interested. Especially since we did just piss off your favorite professor."

Draco gave him a shrug with one shoulder as he too crossed his arms. "What can I say? I seem to be in a good mood."

"And from what I hear, that's not too often, is it?" Solamae cut in. "Of course, then again, you are a Malfoy, right? And Malfoy's are quite the prissy jackasses in my opinion."

"_How rude…"_ Draco sent her a fake pout as his eyes glares at her. "Now see here Snape, you may be Professor Snape's niece, but I'll be damned if a Gryffindor says anything like that about a Malfoy."

"Why? Afraid I'll give you Malfoys a bad name? Oh, wait, too late!"

"Why you…"

"Tut-tut! You really shouldn't lose your tempter like that, Malfoy. It really isn't good for your name." Solamae smiled at him with a wink and turned around to walk away. She and Harry hooked arms as they walked away, one laughing and having an argument with said Malfoy through their link while the other joked with Hermione. Just before they turned a corner at the top of the small stairway, she turned slightly to look back at the "fuming" Malfoy and smirked. "Oh, and Malfoy?" Draco turned to her with his arms still crossed. "Say hello to that godfather of mine for me, would you?" And with that, she, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked away. All were either laughing or still trying to hold it in.

**_

* * *

AN: So, how was it? I know, this chapter was short. But really, I didn't know what else to write for their morning classes, so I just kinda cut it short here. Wasn't too bad was it? (__becomes scared_) LoL:p**

And to Nimohtar: Thx:) I know Blaise is actually a girl (_and to those who want to contradict me, go to They have the listing of every person in Hogwarts and plainly state Zabini is chick… although she would be better just as a guy. LoL! Idk why… :p_). Hey, it's fun making Blaise a guy. For some odd reason it makes more sense to me… (_shrugs_) Then again, I'm strange… :p

But again, thx everyone for the reviews! And I hope I get more! (_grins_) Hope everyone has a good one! (_hugs_) L8rz!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	17. Confusion and Excitement

**_AN:_** I know, it took me FOREVER to update this chapter. I've just been so "blah" lately that all I've really wanted to do was either sleep or hang at a friend's place. And thentwo Mondays ago, my goddaughter was born (7 lbs, 5 oz and absolutely GORGEOUS! Then again, I'm biased. LoL :p) and since my friend had a c-section, I've been helping take care of her because of her restrictions. Do you know how hard it is to stop a woman from getting up to carry a basket of laundry up and down 4 flights of stairs so she can clean it? It's like someone trying to stop an argument with my 3 yr old niece! It just NEVER ends! Haha! But, I love the girl, so I'm dealing with it. But, I'll let y'all go and carry on with the story. Sorry about the mumbling. And I'll try to update again sooner than the last few times. Hopefully not too much'll come up, okies? (_grins_) Hope everyone has a good one! (_hugs_)

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin'

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (I think y'all can figure out what the link is by now… :p)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

And to _Tomo_: I don't really care what gender Blaise is, just so long as ppl like reading my stories… LoL. I know, there is absolutely NO logic in that, but that happens often with me… haha! But thx for the confirmation anyway:D Now, on with the story:p

**

* * *

**

**Ut Necto:** Confusion and Excitement

"_You know, Fea, that was quite disrespectful of you to say that about me earlier…"_ Draco whined as they sat in lunch.

Solamae sent him a playful smirk. _"My poor Draco. Just remember, dear, you have yet to tease Harry and myself about sleeping in the same 'bed' together."_

"_True. But that has yet to hit my house apparently."_

"_Draco, it's been two classes and you expect the rumor mill to hit your house when the only class Gryffindor has had with Slytherin wasn't even worth spreading rumors to?"_

"_And," _Hermione cut in, _"The only other house Gryffindor has had class with was Hufflepuff for the Double Charms and Care of Magical Creatures this morning. And Slytherin has yet to have class with Hufflepuff, remember?"_

"_Do you have to know everything, Mione?"_ Draco mumbled as he sent her a glare.

"_Of course!"_ she grinned.

"_Oh please, you two!"_ Harry smiled at the two. _"Bickering like an old married couple. Makes us wonder about the two of you."_

Hermione and Draco blushed and turned their faces down into their meals to hide their redness so no one else would question it. Solamae snickered at the two with a roll of her eyes and turned to look at Ron. "So, Ronni-kins, when'd you want to head over to Divinations?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and paused in his eating to speak to her. "Not sure. How much time do we have left of lunch?" Solamae looked down at her watch.

"About eighteen minutes or so."

"Tell me when we have ten minutes left then," Ron mumbled then turned back to his food to shovel more into his mouth.

Solamae made a gagging noise at seeing him do this, which Ron completely ignored, then turned to look at her "boyfriend". "Does he _always_ eat like that?"

"You don't want to know how bad he can really get," Harry answered, receiving a glare from his friend. Harry just smiled at him. "So, what classes are next?"

"Last I checked, Ron and I have Divination while you and Mione have History of Magic. Then it's Double Transfigurations for all of us."

"Have you memorized everything already?" Hermione questioned with a faint quirk of her lips.

Solamae smirked. "Want to know the rest of the week?"

"And everyone says I know everything by heart." Solamae chuckled at her.

"It's from rooming with you for a month."

"Sure, blame things on me."

"Why not? I can only blame so much on Harry, remember?"

"Hey!" Harry retorted. "Don't bring me into any conversations unless it actually does consist of me, will you?"

"Sure, take all their fun away," Ginny mumbled as she listened to their bantering. Harry just glared at her.

"Well, I think I'm finally full…" Ron cut in as though he hadn't heard anything the group had said. Said group looked at him with either wide or questionable eyes.

"You serious?" Harry questioned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Ron was slightly confused.

"That's it! Quick, someone call Guinness!" Solamae called before procuring a phony faint and fell back into Harry's arms. Harry, Hermione, and any other muggleborn laughed at her statement, while the rest looked at her in perplexity and began questioning each other on what "Guinness" was.

"Funny," Ron mumbled. "… Err… what's a 'Gennis'?"

Solamae began laughing with the rest of the group as she sat up to pat Ron on the head. "It's 'Guinness', Ron. Not 'Gennis.'"

"Oh…" Solamae laughed at him again, but decided to play nice and explain. When she was finished, Ron looked at her in utter confusion again. "Who in the name of Merlin would want to record stupid things like that? What are they, bonkers?" The group again laughed at him.

Solamae shook her head. "Who knows. Some people find it entertaining, I suppose." Solamae looked down at her watch again. "Alright, we still have about thirteen minutes left of lunch, but do you mind if we leave early, Ron?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and began to stand. "Sure, why not. Might as well start getting this class over with already."

Solamae chuckled at his statement and turned to Harry. "I'll see you next class?"

Harry nodded his head and leaned over to peck her cheek. "You play nice with the other children now, alright?"

"Sure, take away my fun," she pouted as she stood and grabbed her bag. Once again kissing her fellow Gryffindor on his cheek, she gave a quick goodbye to her friends and walked off with Ron so he could lead the way to their class. They were stopped only momentarily by Neville who was running to catch up with them. The three talked, passing by students who were still watching the Snape in shock for making it into Gryffindor. Solamae ignored them by either walking by or giving them quick smiles before turning a corner or going up a flight of stairs.

Finally, they made it to their class, surprised to find the door lying wide open, and climbed up to wait for their teacher. They found a note floating in the air saying their professor would be in a few minutes later and to just occupy their time with whatever they wanted.

"So, where do you think Trelawney made herself disappear off to?" Ron asked as he took a seat beside Solamae.

"You are asking the wrong person," Solamae mumbled as she pointed her wand at objects and made them float in front of her out of sheer boredom.

"Maybe she had to talk to the headmaster," Neville suggested. "Or another professor perhaps…"

"Hmm, could be. But on a different note, I have yet to meet a teacher who keeps his or her classroom door unlocked when not here, much less even open. What is she? Nutters?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Ron mumbled as he stared down at the crystal ball in front of him with a look of slight disgust. Solamae smirked at him.

"I suppose not… But since there's nothing better to do, want me to tell you your fortune?" she proposed with another smirk.

Ron gave her a look of disbelief. "You realize I don't believe half of this mumbo-jumbo, right?"

"Oh come on! There's nothing better to do around here while we wait. And besides, why shouldn't you have a reason to believe me?" She raised an eyebrow as though to make a contradiction back considering he knew more about her than the rest of the school did so far. Ron sighed and lowered his head onto the table for a brief second.

"I'm going to regret this later," he mumbled before sitting up straight again. "Alright. Let us see if you can predict my death like Trelawney does for Harry."

Solamae chuckled and stood to sit across from him. "Alright, sweetheart, let's do this my way, shall we?" She stuck out her hands so they were lying face up on the table. "Give me your hands." Ron gave her a skeptical look but did as she asked. She looked at the tops of his hands for a moment before placing them face up instead on the table top, her own hands lying on his. She then gave him a quick smile before closing her eyes; her fingers beginning to trace invisible lines along his palms and fingers unconsciously. After a few moments of silence, her eyes opened and looked down into the crystal ball between them. She stared into it for another short moment, her head tilting slightly here and there as her eyes continued to scan deeper into the fog within.

By now, Draco and many other students had entered and circled around them; many of them asking Neville what was going on. While also watching, he'd explain what started everything and what a person had or had not missed so far. Even those who thought what was going on was bogus gathered around to see what she would say to the red-head across from her.

After about another minute, she smirked and mumbled, "Well, that's just one thing I won't tell…" before she looked up and smiled at Weasley. "Well, on an up note, you live well into a ripe old age." A few of the students snickered as they realized she was stalling. "Not everything was clear; I'll tell you that now, Ron. But I could make out a few things. However, there is one definite thing I can not tell because things like that aren't supposed to be revealed ahead of time. But what I did see wasn't as quite lovely as the rest."

"Why?"

"I could only see so far before it got blurry. As far as it would let me see for now was as far as the war." Many of the other students gasped as she said this. "How far that is, I can't be sure. You live, yes. But after that, I can't see what else happens. This usually means that you're keeping quite a bit of your mind blocked away so even if the greatest seer were to try to see for themselves, they wouldn't have the chance to do so." Ron gave her a nod of his head and looked down into the crystal ball himself, as though trying to see what she had.

"And how do we know you're not lying with all you just said?" another student spat out at her.

Solamae turned her head to the Slytherin who asked her and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that would have to be your own opinion, now wouldn't it? And I suppose you would actually have to believe in what happens with what is taught in class. And from what I can tell, you don't." She gave the Slytherin girl a sinister smirk that matched her uncle's, causing the other classmate to cringe slightly. "Did you want to have a whack at it?"

The girl snorted. "Oh please, I wouldn't want you to get started on all your rubbish." Draco, who was watching the fellow Slytherin, rolled his eyes at her comment and shook his head. '_You shouldn't have said anything, stupid girl._'

"Too late, you already started it. Now, have a seat." Solamae gave the girl a sneer as though to challenge her and walk away. The girl swallowed almost shallowly and slowly walked to where Ron had sat, but moved so the girl was there instead. Solamae smiled at her devilishly. "You ready?" The girl shrugged and placed her hands palm up on the table. Solamae rolled her eyes at her and reached forward to grab for one of her hands. But the moment she did, she gasped and widened her eyes as images began playing in her mind. The onyx in her eyes changed to an almost grayish-white color as she held her breath and watched what was being played to her.

**qpqpqpqpqp**

"_Have you any news for me, Jacobs?" a voice hissed venomously._

"_Yes, my Lord," the man bowed. "It has become apparent that your potion master's niece is quite close to the Potter boy."_

"_Exactly how close, Jacobs?"_

"_My daughter has informed me that they are currently dating. She says that the sorting hat managed to sort her into Gryffindor and the two are usually always found together. They're mainly only apart when they don't have a class together."_

"_Hmm, really now…" the hissing continued. "And how is her attitude towards her uncle and the rest of the school?"_

"_At the beginning of the school year, they seemed to be on speaking terms, but now she is rarely seen talking to her uncle unless they're meeting to talk privately or are in class. Other wise, she is quiet around others; almost cautious. She doesn't seem to trust others easily."_

"_And how about the Malfoy boy? Does she talk to him?"_

"_No, my Lord. They either don't speak with each other or 'spit words at one another,' as my daughter as told me."_

"_Hmm." The hissing stopped for a moment. "Seems I severed something in that girl… How wonderful. See if you can find out what Severus talks to her about. I want to find out if he's trying to convince her to join or not. It might just give us the advantage we need against Potter."_

"_Yes, my Lord." The man bowed again and turned to leave._

"_Oh, one last thing, Jacobs." The man turned to look at his 'Lord'. "Tell your daughter she did well. She may just prove herself worthy yet." The man smiled proudly and bowed again before leaving…_

**qpqpqpqpqp**

Another gasp erupted from her throat as she quickly let go of the girl's hand and her eyes went back to normal. Her breathing was shallow as she looked at the girl sitting in front of her. Solamae then looked down at her gloved hands and stared at them in almost shock. '_How in Merlin's name did that happen?_' she asked herself just before looking back up at the Slytherin still watching her. She was about to speak but the sound of someone clearing their throat deterred her from doing so as everyone turned to look at the newcomer.

Trelawney looked at Solamae for a moment, admiring that she found what the girl had slipped into. Smiling at her, she walked up to her and stood in front of Solamae with a perky bounce. "Well now, wasn't that wonderful! Someone actually using their third eye! How terrific! Tell me, girl, what did you see that gave you such a reaction?"

Solamae paused in telling her and shrugged. "Uh, nothing of great importance I suppose. Just some crazy escapades with other people that I will keep unnamed for now is all."

Trelawney seemed disappointed in what she said, even after the other girl gasped and had a sudden scared look within her eyes. "Hmm, too bad…" As the professor walked away, Solamae gave Draco a glance then stood to go back to her original seat. "Now students, let's get started, shall we?" Trelawney cheered as she started rambling about mostly nonsense.

Just as she started speaking, Ron nudged Solamae to get her attention. "That wasn't what you really saw, was it?" he whispered to her so as not to gain their professor's attention.

Solamae gave him a sideways glance and shook her head. "I'll tell you when we can meet up with everyone else alone, alright?" Ron nodded his head. Solamae took a deep breath and sent a quick message to her bonded, saying she needed to speak with all of them when classes were over. They each agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement since Hermione still had to do research from the incident that occurred the night before. She was hoping that the room could somehow help her.

Half way through class, Solamae kept sending small hexes towards Draco when their professor wasn't looking, but kept an innocent face whenever he glared at her. _"Why in hell do you keep doing that for?"_ he asked irritably.

"_What do you expect? I'm bloody well bored!"_ she defended herself while writing jokes to Ron.

Draco gave the red-head a strange look when Ron tried to hold in his sudden laughter at what she wrote him. _"What on earth are you writing to him?"_

"_My next prediction."_

"_Really? And what's that?"_

Solamae stole a glance at him and smirked. _"My next prediction: No one is going to learn shit from this teacher and will probably have lost a piece of brain matter by the time the class hour is over."_

Draco bit his tongue down from agreeing and bent over slightly to hide the smirk that crept onto his face. Solamae chuckled at him and continued writing back and forth with Ron.

Finally, the class was over and many of the students cleared out as fast as they could; but before Solamae could dash out with Ron and Neville, Trelawney called out, "Miss Snape!" and made her stop in full cringe.

"I hate it when people call me that," she mumbled to her fellow Gryffindors and turned to look of her professor. "Yes, professor?"

"Could you stay for a moment? I would like to speak to you."

Solamae held back a groan, but turned to Ron and Neville to tell them to go on ahead without her if they wanted. "We'll wait for you in the hallway," Ron offered as he gave her a sympathetic grin. "Then at least you'll have someone to yell at if she rambles on about nothing again."

Neville and Solamae chuckled at his comment as the two Gryffindors walked out and left her with their deranged teacher. "What was it you wanted to talk about, professor?" Solamae finally asked when the classroom trap door closed. Trelawney was silent for a moment and just watched her. "You know, professor, most would tell you that it's rude to stare at people like that."

Trelawney laughed and stood from her seat to stand in front of her. "I was curious about something actually. I wanted to see if I could find out what it was before actually making the attempt at asking you."

"And I keep myself pretty well hidden, ma'am. Not even my uncle can really figure me out anymore."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that," Trelawney mumbled as she turned and walked back to her desk. Solamae gave her a strange look and was about to question what she meant, but was cut short by her professor. "Tell me something, would you? You have a great ability at seeing others futures and know how to use your _sight_, and yet you didn't pay attention to the lesson I gave today. Why is that do you suppose?"

"Well, not to sound rude and I do hope you forgive me for what I'm about to say, professor. But what you told us today was nothing more than a load claptrap and you wouldn't need a soothsayer to tell you that."

Trelawney looked at her for a moment as though she had been affronted, but smiled brightly instead and clapped her hands together. "Brilliant!" she cheered, confusing the poor Snape even more.

"Excuse me, professor?"

"I was waiting for someone to have the guts to tell me so."

"W… Wait a minute! You mean you purposely tell a load of hogwash to see who's really paying attention or not?"

"Of course! I've had a few within the last few years tell me so. And it's usually only those classes that I actually teach something useful in later. Only students who tell the truth of what I say and give their opinion on it truly have a liking for what I'm really supposed to be teaching you lot in this classroom. For those who don't, I usually like to predict their deaths more often then not."

"Hold up, you were doing that to Harry all this time?"

"Well why not? The boy had great potential and yet he wasted away his days in my class like it didn't matter one ounce about this subject. So I played it fair back."

"By predicting his death?

"Hmm, it was somewhat drastic, wasn't it? Maybe I should've said he would take a header off his broom in the middle of a Quidditch game. Might've knocked something in that boy."

Solamae looked stunned at her professor then nearly fell to the floor laughing at what she had said. "Oh, if only Harry knew! He'd bust a gut in surprise!"

"Yes, well, it's our little secret. I've actually grown fond of predicting his deaths for him. It's one of my few forms of entertainment these days."

"No offence, professor, but has anyone ever told you how bloody bonkers you are?"

"Quite often, actually. But, then again, it makes people wonder when I act differently at times." Solamae had to agree with her on that one. "Now tell me girl, how long have you been a seer?"

"Um… what?"

"Oh come, Miss Snape," Solamae cringed again. "I may not get visions as often as I used to, but I can still see a fellow seer when one comes strolling by. Now, answer my question."

"… Um… I guess… Only the last week or so that I know of…"

Trelawney nodded her head. "Hmm, you don't seem too weary of what you do, so you must've been studying for a while now." Solamae shrugged. "Oh, well, enough of that. I've wasted enough of your time. I'm going to make you and your friends late at this rate. We'll finish off this conversation some other time, how does that sound?" Solamae shrugged again. "Very well, then. You have a wonderful day, Miss Snape." Solamae only nodded her head before bidding her professor goodbye and quickly escaped the room and out into the hallway where Ron and Neville were still waiting for her.

"That was bloody weird," she mumbled to them half way to Transfigurations class, just incase "the loon" as Ron liked to call her decided to follow them for a bit.

"What was?" Neville asked as he strode quickly to keep up.

"Trelawney, that's what. She kept going on about how she was waiting for someone to say that whatever she was teaching us was hogwash so she knew there was at least one person who had a real knack or interest in the study."

"Why would she go on about that?" questioned Ron with a confused look.

"Because she was waiting for a reason to actually teach people what Divinations really was since most people think the subject of bogus."

"Well, it is if you asked me."

"And that's why you passed with an 'E', eh Ron?" Neville smirked at him.

"Hey, I can have my opinions just as much as anyone else can," Ron defended with a mock pout.

"Ron, you're such a child," Solamae too smirked.

"Oh, hush up. So, was that all she went on about or something?"

"No, not completely." Solamae looked around at where they were and realized their next class was a few classrooms down. "She accused me of being a seer as well." The two other Gryffindors stared at her in disbelief. The first like he wanted to almost laugh at the accusation and pity her at the same time while the second looked at her in shock.

"Well, that's strange," Neville commented. "But hey, you never know. Maybe she was seeing another prediction."

The three laughed, two merely forcing the laugh out while giving each other questioning looks about it. When Neville walked in their class, Solamae quickly turned to Ron and mouthed "Later," before receiving a nod and followed Longbottom in.

"Hey, you guys!" Harry greeted as he and Hermione saw them all walk in. "What took you?"

"Trelawney decided to give me a speech before I left," Solamae answered before pulling a seat close to his so as she sat down she could lean up against him.

"Should I even ask?"

"For starters," Ron answered as he sat next to Hermione, "Did you know your girlfriend is a seer and has been keeping it from you?"

"Really?" Harry played out with mock surprise. "Fea, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Solamae smirked at the tease sadness in his voice and decided to play along. "I'm sorry, love. I just didn't want to let you know because then I'd have to explain why I know you always hide in the bathroom to…" Quickly, her mouth was covered by Harry's hand as the room began laughing at was she really intended to say.

"That was crude," Harry glared at her. Solamae just chuckled; his hand still over her mouth. "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?"

"That depends," she answered as she took his hand away from her mouth, "Your aunt and uncle ever teach you to never cover a girl's mouth because they just might bite?"

"Ah, yes," Hermione cut in, "But he might like that a little much."

"What is it, 'Abuse Harry Day' or something?"

"No, love," Solamae answered as she kissed his cheek. "That's tomorrow."

"Oh yea, that's encouraging."

Solamae chuckled at him and brushed her lips against his cheek again. "Aw, my poor darling… Don't worry; I'll make it up to you later." Many of the students whistled after she said that, causing Harry to go a slight red in embarrassment.

"I hate you," he mumbled, even though his arm wrapped around her so she was leaning against him again.

"You love me, who you kidding?"

"Not me," someone interrupted. Harry, Solamae, and everyone else turned to their professor who was watching them with a stern look. Harry and Solamae quickly broke apart from one another and sat straight in their seats; chuckles could be heard around the room at them being caught, but quickly schooled them as McGonagall gave each student firm looks. At least Harry and Solamae had the decency to turn red at being caught by the woman.

"Now," McGonagall began again, "I usually don't allow such things in my classroom, but since it is the first day of classes, I'll let it slide this once. But I don't want to see it again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, professor," they mumbled together, each still looking down at their hands that lay on the table.

"Good." Their professor turned and walked to the front of the room. While she still had her back turned, Harry and Solamae gave each other sideways glances and held back the laughs that wanted to come out. "Today, I will be testing you all to see how well you remember what I taught you last year. Then I'm going to tell you the basics of what you will be learning this year and what I expect from all of you."

One by one, she called up each of them; each transfiguring an object into another of her choice. If they passed, she allowed them back to their seats with what they were to read out of their texts. If not, she made them practice for the rest of the double period. And if they still didn't manage it, it was assigned for homework along with an essay on why it didn't work as well pages from their texts. Other than that, the double period went by relatively easily. Solamae was just thankful that she already knew what they were doing for that day or else she'd have more homework than she wanted.

Just as class was ending and students began filing out, McGonagall stopped Harry just as he finished packing his things and told him she wished to speak with him if he had a moment. Harry agreed and turned to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys, alright?"

"You sure?" Ron questioned.

"Yea," Hermione agreed. "We don't mind staying."

Solamae grinned and walked up to Harry to wrap her arms around his waist. "Except for me. I have to catch my sister. She doesn't know where we're meeting, remember?"

"Ah yes." Harry wrapped his own arms around her, completely forgetting McGonagall was standing behind them. "You going to find Ginny too?"

"Sure, why now. Although, granted, she'll probably be harder to chase." Harry chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Then why don't you start running. We'll bump back into you soon enough."

"Alright." Solamae kissed his cheek and pulled away. "If I miss anything, fill me in on the details later."

Harry chuckled, but agreed as she walked out with Ron and Hermione, who stayed behind in the hallways to wait for their friend. As soon as the door clicked shut, Harry turned back to his head of house. "Sorry about that, professor," he apologized. "I know you said no more of that, we just kind of forgot for a brief moment."

McGonagall waved her hand to brush it off. "It's quite alright. I didn't ask you to stay behind because of your flings with a fellow classmate." Harry wasn't sure whether to be grateful for that or become embarrassed. He decided to be grateful. "Now, Mr. Potter," she began again as she walked over to her desk to take a seat, "I've been meaning to tell you of the good news that happened over this past summer. With much help from our headmaster, I managed to pull some strings and was able to lift your probation from Quidditch." Harry grinned at hearing this. "So I was wondering if you still wished to hold the position for Gryffindor's seeker?"

Harry again grinned and almost had to hold himself back so he wouldn't shout his answer out. "Of course, professor!"

McGonagall smiled at him. "Very good! Now, onto a second note of business. It took me quite a while to think my decision through, but with some help from others opinions, I wish to ask you if you would take the position as captain of the team this year as well?"

Harry looked at her in slight shock. "Professor, I think Ron would very much prefer the position. You know how I am at making up plans for things. They usually end up getting me nearly killed."

"Trust me, Mr. Potter; I have thought that through completely, which is why I came up with a plan of my own, if you will. If Mr. Weasley agrees to it, he would become a type of second in command of the team. So in a sense, he'll be as much of a captain as you will be, you will just have the final say in what is thought through. How does that sound?"

Harry was quiet for a moment as he tried thinking of the pros and cons of what she was proposing. Finally, he relented. "Alright, professor. I'd be glad to."

Again, McGonagall smiled as she stood. "Alright then! Why don't we spread the good news? Do you wish to speak with Mr. Weasley about what I offered, or would you rather I had?"

"I'll do it, professor. I want to see what his reaction to it'll be anyway." McGonagall nodded her head and with a few last words, the Gryffindor bid farewell.

As Harry walked out with his bag in tow, he smiled at his two cohorts as they questioned him relentless with what she wanted. He grinned and explained how he was able to play on the Quidditch team again, earning a congratulation from one of his friends while the other cheered and jumped on Harry in pure joy.

"That's fantastic, mate!" Ron finally congratulated. "Now it's guaranteed that we have a fifty-fifty percent chance of winning this year at the least!" Harry chuckled at the red-head as they finally began walking down the hall towards the Room of Requirement.

"That wasn't all, though," Harry cut in as Ron continued to rant and rave about the year's Quidditch games already.

"What else could she have possibly wanted to talk about?" Hermione questioned as they turned another corner.

"Well, she said I was to be captain this year for the team." Harry could've sworn a little piece of Ron deflated. "But when I argued that I probably couldn't think plans through without them getting me on the borderline of dead, she said that Ron could be like my second in charge and the only real difference that we'll have is that I get the final say. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Ron remained quiet for a moment as he suddenly stopped walking and looked at Harry in surprise. "Are you serious?" Harry nodded his head. "Wicked!" He nearly whooped down the hallway as he learned that the news was real and was now nearly doubly excited about what Quidditch would bring this year. Hermione and Harry, however, just listened to him continue on talking and just smiled as his exhilaration.

**_

* * *

AN: I don't know what it is, but there is something about this chapter that I absolutely love… (__scratches head_) Still trying to figure out what that is exactly… LoL! I know, I'm a dork! But hey, ppl around here seem to love for that… Don't know why that is either… Hahaha!**

Newhoz… Hope y'all like this chapter. Don't have really much to say here, so I'll let y'all go. PLZ leave a review because if just LOVE getting them. Boosts my ego. LoL, j/p. But I will let y'all go. Hope y'all have a good one! And like I've already said, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thx in advance! (_grins_)

Blue Rosed Dragon


	18. Curious

_**AN:**_ Ok, I know! It's been over 2 YEARS since I've updated this and now out of the blue I decide to give you all another chapter. I'm not even sure people remember or even like this story anymore. But I was going through files on my computer a week or so ago and I came across this and started reading it again. And as I did I was like "WTF! What was I thinking when I wrote half this crap!?" But, I had three choices as I looked at this…

1 - Update with a chapter.

2 - Restart this ALL over… Again…

3 - Or just completely trash this.

Needless to say, I didn't want to do the last two. The second idea because I honestly don't have the patience right now. And the third because even though I haven't done this in so long, I still like the story, so I don't want to get rid of it. But if people honestly don't like this anymore, then I will completely stop posting and eventually get rid of it. Maybe repost it again some other time on a different site. Not sure yet. But, to those who are actually reading this, bare with me with my stupidity as I wrote it all. I have mistakes, yes. I have stupid comments, yes… Hell, it can just be stupid in general at times, yes. But hey, that's me for ya.

And on a last note… BOOK 6 NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS STORY! EVER!!! I might add a few things from book 6, but I don't know yet. So yea, to anyone who's read book 6, I didn't like how Dumbledore died, so I'm not going to add it. In this story anyway. I'm thinking I might start another story though (I know, stupid me!). But again, idk. Depends on how people react to this being updated. So again, SOOOO SRY for taking over 2 yrs to update, but I honestly lost my muse for it so I just… well… stopped. I hope people still like it though because I really don't want to give this story up, not matter how long I haven't touched it. So, hope you all enjoy and please, leave a review if you read so I know whether or not it's worth continuing on with. And if so, I'll eventually revise what I've written in the past for this. Thx for your time and I hope you like what you read for this chapter. Sorry for it being somewhat short. But my muse isn't completely back yet. Getting there, though… Later, mates and again plz review if you get the chance! Take care!

_**Disclaimer:**_ You know the drill!

Just so everyone knows as the chapters start goin':

"… Talking…"

'… _Thinking_…'

"… _Links…"_ (I think y'all can figure out what the link is by now… :p)

Anything else y'all need to know is in chapters 1 and 2… Enjoy!

* * *

**Ut Necto:** Curious

With much talk of what the Quidditch games for that year would bring, the trio finally made it to the Room of Requirement and none were really surprised to find Ginny, Solamae, Draco, Blaise and Kadra looking around while waiting for them to make sure no one would start walking up out of the blue. They weren't in the mood to start a fake fight in the middle of the hallway and then try to think of a way to weave back around into the same hallway to find the room they wanted after they knew everyone else was gone. More work than they all wanted.

When Solamae saw them walk up, she grinned and ran up to Harry to jump onto his back. "Hello, love!" she greeted with a devilish grin after she heard Harry groan in slight pain from her jumping.

"What a way to get greeted," Harry mumbled as his hands found the back of her knees to carry her so she wouldn't slip. "Should I ask why the sudden piggyback ride?"

"No. You won't get a straight answer if you do." Hermione and Draco snorted with a roll of their eyes. Solamae just smiled at them.

"So, who wants to explain why we're standing in the middle of the hallway like this?" Blaise questioned as he walked up to get into the conversation.

"We will be showing you the Room of Requirement," Hermione answered as Ginny walked over to stand beside her. "All we need you to do is follow us!"

Solamae, Kadra, and Blaise gave each other skeptical looks since they were told this was where the room was hidden at. But if that was true, then why did they need to follow her? They didn't bother to ask, however, as they each followed behind the group of Gryffindors; with the exception of Solamae, who was still hanging on Harry's back. When they turned in the same corridor for the second time and walked back down the small hallway for the third time, Solamae and Kadra were about to demand why they were walking back and forth, but quickly shut their mouths as a door appeared beside them. The two sisters gave each other quick glances before Solamae jumped off her friend's back and walked up to the door to open it.

As they both walked in, followed quickly by the other Slytherins just incase; they each looked around the hidden room and wondered how people didn't know about the place. All well, just gave them all another hiding spot if they thought they needed it.

"So," Solamae began to speak after a few minutes of silence, "What does this place do exactly? No one bothered to explain that part to me exactly."

"And if you would be patient, my dear," Harry spoke as he walked up to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, "You'd find out quicker."

Solamae glared at him. "I hate you, I hope you know that." Harry just smirked at her and pulled her closer so they were standing close to Ron and Hermione.

"Now why doesn't everyone have a seat so we can get the show on the road, eh?" Hermione suggested. Blaise and Kadra were about to ask where exactly they would be sitting, but were quickly quieted down as chairs, couches, and even a fireplace appeared around them. The three Slytherins and one Gryffindor Snape looked at each other in slight shock but quickly grinned as some tried to think of ways to have more items suddenly show up. Needless to say, Solamae and Kadra were finding it quite funny when the weirdest things began popping into the room.

Soon after, however, everyone was quickly quieted down and each person took a seat wherever one was still open. "That was bloody amazing!" cheered Blaise as he held onto a butter beer that the room "supplied" him.

"Now I know one of the reasons you wanted to come here after classes, Har," Solamae agreed as she took a swing of her own butter beer.

"Eh, it was one yea. But, then again, I think it would've been rather hard to explain why Slytherins were roaming Gryffindor territory if we tried to sneak them in our rooms. Night time is one thing. But daylight is another." Solamae chuckled as she turned slightly to lay her feet across Harry's legs.

"Ok, so, what first? Book search for last night's late night vision fiasco or answer questions from the confused ones?"

"The searching we can do anytime," Hermione suggested, even though books were already starting to appear in the room. Harry and Ron almost wanted to laugh at seeing this. "So why not answer questions first?"

"Alright, sounds fair," Harry mumbled as he looked at some of the titles of the books. He kept wondering whether or not some of these books where even written in English. Not that that would stop Hermione from at least making attempts to read any and all of them, that he wouldn't doubt an ounce on.

"I have a question," Ron spoke up after he was finished looking at some of the books that popped in beside him.

"What's that?" Solamae wondered as she picked a book up and started flipping through the pages. '_Ooh, Latin!_' she cheered as she waited for Ron to ask his question.

"I was curious," Solamae's eyes peeked over the top of the book to look over at him, "What did you really see in Trelawney's class?"

Solamae peered over the top rim of the book before closing it and laying the book on her lap as Kadra asked what he meant. "There was this girl," she began explaining to those who didn't know the full story of how the whole thing started, "named Alexandria Jacobs in Slytherin house who was being a downright prat about the little fortune I gave Ron." Hermione and Harry raised an eyebrow at said Weasley who just rolled his eyes. "So I challenged her to take Ron's place so I could tell hers instead. But the only problem was that when I touched her hand, I got a vision of what I presume is her father talking to snake-face."

"About what?" Harry asked with close attention.

"Basically, us. Mainly myself because he wanted to find out about me and whether or not he'll ever get me to join his little groupie."

"What was said?" Hermione spoke this time.

"Voldemort," some people in the room cringed, to which she ignored, "first asked questions about Harry, but then it turned to me when it was found that I was, quote, 'dating Harry,' unquote. Supposedly, my uncle and I will be 'fighting' and the only time we'll ever be seen talking is during classes and when I'm asked to talk privately. Now Voldemort wants to know what Uncle Sev talks to me about and whether or not he's trying to convince me to join him as a death eater. I'm guessing Voldemort hopes that either way he can use me as a way to get to Harry and to find out if the rumors of my uncle going light are true."

Harry sighed and mumbled something that almost sounded like, "Here we go again," under his breath before someone else finally spoke up.

"But I don't get it," Blaise commented as he stared with almost a confused expression. That was definitely something the Gryffindors weren't used to seeing from any Slytherin except for maybe Grabbe and Goyle.

"What don't you get?"

"I thought that if you have you're gloves on, you wouldn't have this problem of seeing visions when you touched people."

"That's what I thought. At least that's what the book made me believe. Apparently, however, I thought wrong."

"So then how do you explain it?" Kadra wondered.

"Maybe they're just slight glimpses instead," Hermione began to mumble, even though her eyes were scanning through a book.

"Want to be a little more specific there, Hermione?" Ron spoke as he placed his hand over the words to make sure she was listening to them.

"Well think about it, Fea," she began again after sending Ron a glare. "You now have a connection with Harry, who has a connection with the dark lord. Maybe instead of Harry getting some sort of visions from Voldemort all the time, you will get the partials when you touch anyone who has any sort of association with him, gloves or not. You are the seer, after all. So it makes sense."

The group became silent for a moment before Draco spoke up. "I never thought of it that way," he mumbled as he looked between Harry and Solamae. "But she could be right. Since you're a seer now, Fea, your mind as well as the bond could be trying to override the fact that Harry still manages to get visions even after everything has been chosen for us."

"But the only problem with that theory," Harry cut in, "Is that no matter what, I'm going to get visions from him. So until we find a way that I can completely block it or Fea manages to completely transfer it to herself, I'm never going to lose them."

"Then that's something we're going to have to study up on," Solamae mumbled as she returned part of her attention back to her book. No one decided to say anything after that about her sudden vision in Divination class, and instead resumed their conversation from the night before. By the time they were finally finished speaking, nearly two hours had passed and the four agreed that Solamae would make contact with the others so when they had private meetings she wouldn't be the only one stuck wearing heavier clothing and be overly hot whenever alone with any or all of them.

Thankfully enough, Solamae didn't experience any nosebleeds or excessive pain by the time they were completely finished with what they originally came there for. In fact, she only had to consume one pepper-up between all four of them by the time they she was done. So with final goodbyes, each began leaving in groups of two so they could have a small lookout to make sure no one was coming that didn't already know about the room. The last to leave were the bound four as they skimmed the books, made notes, and copied the rest of the title books that they couldn't take out of the room with them. When they finally made it back to their own towers, each had become exhausted to the point that all they really wanted to do was sleep. None of them figured reading and explaining things would really cause such fatigue. Granted, they figured it would for Solamae since she was the one stuck with "the curse," as she still loved to call it. So with short conversations with whomever else, they all eventually made it back to their rooms and drifted off into their much needed sleep.

The next morning, they began a routine. The four bonded kept silent conversations while Harry and Solamae teased Ron, Draco spoke his normal conversations with his housemates, and Hermione conversed with Ginny while the two stuck in their own ribbing to the poor Weasley boy. Needless to say, by the end of breakfast, Ron had a huge grudge against the laughing four. Not that their other housemates helped at all. They were too busy laughing themselves to help Ron out of his predicament.

Classes that morning rushed by for everyone and by then the news about Harry and Solamae had reached Slytherin house and said house was planning on mocking the two about this new piece of information. Not that it would really cause any rifts against them considering they and Draco already had a few plans of their own set up for this, but the others didn't need to know this.

Finally lunch was over and the Gryffindor sixth years finally got their turns with their defense professor. Of course, the small group of close Gryffindors made it nearly over ten minutes early just so they could talk with Remus before class officially started. Some of the other Gryffindors who noticed their leave followed behind them, curious as to why they were going to leave for a class so early. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Solamae, of course, noticed them since they weren't doing a too good of a job at hiding so decided to give their professor a very rowdy and a very obtrusive hello and welcoming back to Hogwarts just to see what their fellow students would do.

"Oh professor!" Harry and Ron screamed as they both began making loud noises along the walls as they moved.

"Lupin, dearest!" Solamae called next as she and Hermione began skipping down the halls beside them.

"Is it time for lessons yet, Professor?" Hermione exclaimed after. She and the others could tell some of the Gryffindors behind them were most likely giving them strange looks, but only smirked as they each grew louder.

"Professor Lupin! Where are you?" Solamae nearly screamed as she began running. "Come out, come out wherever you aren't!"

"Oh come now!" Harry shouted next as he, Hermione, and Ron followed behind the female Snape. "Don't hide from us! We just want to play!" Ron and Hermione nearly laughed.

The four finally ceased in calling out to Remus, although the loud noises still continued, and instead just ran all the way down to their defense room knowing that at least a few of their fellow Gryffindors were still following close behind.

When they finally reached their classroom, they barged right in to find Remus looking up at them with confused eyes.

"Professor!" Solamae dramatized as she ran up to him, nearly bowling them both over as she practically jumped on him to give him a hug. The other three proceeded to do the same next. Remus was surprised that none of them did fall with the force these four were using against him. "How we've missed you!"

"Should I ask what is going on?" he finally asked as they loosened their grips on him.

They each grinned as Solamae answered with a quiet, "People were following us. We decided to play a short game of insanity."

"Ah…" was the only response she received as he looked over her shoulder to find two Gryffindors (namely Dean and Seamus) peeking into the class to see what was going on. Looking back at Solamae, he gave her a bland stare and mumbled, "I hate you." Solamae and the others just chuckled as they completely let go and placed their books on a desk or two. "Thanks for the welcome, though."

"We wouldn't have done it any other way!" Harry cheered at him as he took a seat between Solamae and Ron; Hermione on Solamae's other side.

"Hmm, I'll remember to show you lot the same courtesy later," he mumbled again with a slight glare.

"Oh come now, professor, you can't say you didn't enjoy the attention!" Solamae grinned. Remus, however, didn't answer; but Solamae could've sworn she saw a blush come up along at least one side of his face. She didn't say anything, of course, since she wasn't sure if any of the others saw it and didn't want to possibly embarrass the poor werewolf any further. '_What in the name of Merlin could I have said to make him blush, anyway?_' she thought to herself as Harry, Ron, and Remus began a conversation.

Shortly after, other students began filing in. Some were filling others in on what the four Gryffindors did on their way to their defense class and what they did after entering it. Some were confused by their antics while others laughed at the hilarity of it. Even Draco, in an unMalfoyish sort of way, sent a smirk their way as he overheard the stories being told around him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly how they came up with what they did as he took his seat on the opposite side of the room as the Gryffindors.

Class, surprisingly, seemed uneventful. Most people honestly thought that with their favorite werewolf back that he'd have something big and exciting to teach the first day. But considering the lack of teachings they had the year before they shouldn't have been surprised when he decided on an overlap of what they should've learned. Needless to say, to quite a few of the students they found the class to be boring, but bore with it in hopes of the next would be more entertaining than the first.

As Professor Lupin allowed the class to file out, Hermione and Solamae slowed in their attempts to leave as they saw Harry and Ron once again speak with their defense teacher. They supposed the two boys were filling in their mentor of any quick Quidditch ideas they had so far come up with, so decided not to listen in and just talk to each quietly instead. When their conversations were over, the two Gryffindor girls followed behind their friends as they were led out of the classroom. Solamae, just as she was about to turn the corner, looked back at Remus to find him looking at her; she stood there for a moment, just staring back before she gave a timid smile. And again, as she exited the room to follow her friends she thought she caught another faint blush from the man that was seriously beginning to confuse her.

* * *

**_AN:_** Ok, so completely stupid right?? I know. Makes no sense, especially near the end. I like I said in the beginning, my muse isn't all there and I don't have a beta to tell me I suck. So I've just been going with the flow of what I came up with in my head… For the most part anyway. 

But none the less, I do hope at least some of you enjoyed it, no matter how stupid it was. And if you did, I encourage you to leave a review! But you don't have to, as happy as that would make me be. LoL I'll try to update again soon if I get a review. But I make no guarantees since I don't even know how to start the next chapter exactly.

Oh, and on a last note… I know A LOT of ppl don't like the fact that I haven't really started on the pairings in this story. And the fact that the closest I've gotten to one is a pairing that I'm sure no one really wants to read about. But I'm stumped on how to start Harry/Snape relationship here. I used to have it in my head, but I kinda lost it about a year or more ago. So if people have ideas of how they'd like to see these two get together, I would love to hear it. And once I have an idea set, the faster I can get those two together. Hopefully sooner rather than later, though.

Again, hope everyone enjoyed and please leave a review with thoughts/ideas and how you liked/hated it… LoL Later, mates!

Blue Rosed Dragon


	19. And the Plots Begin!

_**AN:**_ Alright, I'm too lazy to add all my little tid-bits, like what "." means what and so on. I figure if you all need to know so much because you forgot or it's your first time reading this or whatever, then you can just look back at previous chapters. I'd normally do it, but I'm too tired since it is almost 3 in the morning here. So I really don't want to waste anymore of my precious sleeping time on doing all that rubbish… LoL

But as one last note, tyvm _**Lady Sakura Cosmos**_ for your idea! I REALLY appreciated it and it helped me actually finish this chapter, as stupid as this chapter may be. But none the less, I do hope everyone enjoys it. And again, like I always say, sry for ALL my massive mistakes. Eventually I will fix it all. Just not tonight. Too tired… hehe

But plz, review if you get the chance and if there's something you want see happen that might go good with this story, I'm always up for ideas. But it all depends since I do have a basic idea of where I want this going. So thx for your times on reading this and enjoy!

**

* * *

** **Ut Necto:** And the Plots Begin!

Quidditch practices were starting up, so it was no wonder when during lunch most of the conversations were on who thought which house would win the house cup that year. Most bet on Gryffindor. Of course, all of Slytherin bet on Slytherin. But that wasn't too much of a surprise. Hermione and Solamae did their best to ignore the conversations between Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and the others about the Quidditch frenzy; but were hard pressed not to add in their own two cents during a part of the subject they knew about.

Finally, however, the conversations began to quiet down for a moment as owls began carrying in the students' mail. Hermione and Solamae were so caught up in their conversation about a book they found in the library earlier that day that the female Snape nearly missed the owl that was irritably trying to gain her attention so she could take the small package tied to its foot.

"Yes, yes, I hear you, you blasted owl." After untying the package, Solamae gave the owl some food for its small patience and read the note attached to the top of the box.

When she gave it a weird look, Harry raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "What does it say?"

Solamae gave him a quick glance. "It's a message from a few of my friends at Beauxbatons. Apparently they got something for us. The 'us' they're referring to I have no clue. But anyway, here's what it says. Maybe one of you can figure it out…

"'_Hey Sol! Have a drink for the each of us over here while at Hogwarts yet? Sorry it took so long to get back to you. We've been trying to do something over here and kind of got caught up. But, anyway, to the main subject at hand…_

"'_You're probably wondering what the package is that we sent you, right? Well, first off, before you open it, our headmaster talked to yours and said it was ok that we got you all what we did. I guess you could call it a kind of late going away present for mainly you; and also a few others over there. You'll know who else later when you open our little surprise. And let me tell you, Sol, it took quite a bit to get what we did. Not money wise. Just time wise. We wanted to get this for you all before the season started. So we hope you all enjoy it and get back to us soon! Remember to enlarge the package before opening it. We miss you! With all our love, Mandi, Jaine, Jellise, Frenchy, and Claire._'"

Solamae folded the note and placed it within her robe. "Any ideas anyone?"

"Not a one!" answered Seamus for the group. "But let's open it and find out!"

Solamae smiled at him then nodded in agreement. Taking out her wand, she mumbled a spell under her breath and watched as the small one inch by four inch box enlarged to the size that looked as though it could hold Ginny inside if she positioned herself just right. Taking a quick glance around the group, Solamae stood and reached over to rip open the top of the box. Inside was another small note that lay on top of the group's fabric-covered "surprise." Picking it up, she read it to herself; her eyes nearly bulging out of her head before almost screaming, "_What?!_"

The moment she said this, Harry snatched the note from her hand and read it over to himself as she grabbed the fabric and pulled it out of the box. And what the table saw nearly shocked them all. Inside were six or seven of the new top of the line broomsticks called the _Shadow-chasers _(1) for the Gryffindor Quidditch team that year. Each player, besides Harry, looked at them in awe and wondered who exactly got them.

Solamae and Harry stared at each other for a moment before turning their attention to their headmaster, who was staring at them in amusement. And then they noticed it; that blasted twinkle of his indicating he knew about the whole thing the _whole_ time. Harry and Solamae, this time however, could only smile at him before turning back to the still awe struck group.

"Alright, everyone! Anyone who is on the team this year, grab a broom!" Solamae called out as she grabbed one for herself. "We're going out flying!" The group cheered. "Harry, conjure your broom, would you?" Harry grinned, taking out his wand and calling "Accio Firebolt" as just about every serious Quidditch lackey in Gryffindor house ran out after their team; everyone completely forgetting about their now cold lunches that still lay on the Gryffindor table.

As the weeks passed, Solamae started keeping close tabs on Harry, as well as Remus. Whether or not anyone noticed her eyeing her teacher, she didn't know. Nor did she care right about now. There was something with her professor that was bothering her and she was determined to find out what it was. That was, after she figured out why Harry had a sudden passion for potions. She was sure if she pointed this out to Harry he would just go on saying it was from spending time with Hermione, Draco and herself during the summer. The three of them did have a small love for the subject and practiced it quite often when they weren't all in the same room with each other. But she knew for sure that wasn't why he suddenly was so intrigued by potions. She was sure it had something to do with the sneak peeks he gave her uncle when he thought no one was looking. Her uncle, she saw, stared at him as well at times during classes and sometimes at meals. Whenever she caught him, however, he would quickly turn away back to his original task. At that, she would just smirk and turn away. Oh yes, she could have great fun with these two.

For a while, she silently kept her thoughts of her uncle and best friend to herself. She knew if she suddenly talked about the two of them, the other would clam. But she was determined to figure these two out if it was the last thing she did.

As the days crept closer to the first Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, her tabs on Harry became stronger. Not only for his sudden intrigue in her uncle, but his dreams as well. They were becoming increasingly worse, not that he ever told her exactly what he saw; but she was sure she new without having him tell her, Ron, Hermione or Draco.

Tonight's dream, however, seemed to be the worst.

Solamae woke with a sudden start, her eyes opening wide as her mind began warning her something was wrong. At first, there was nothing. No noises, no lights, nothing out of the ordinary. Then suddenly a silent scream emitted itself from beside her. She turned her head to look over at her bed mate and saw him writhing lightly on the edge of the bed away from her. Slowly, so as not to roughly awaken him, she sat up and moved closer towards him to gently touch his shoulder.

"Harry," she whispered soothingly. But the only response she received was a tear falling from the corner of his eye. '_What could he possibly be dreaming?_' She questioned herself, but threw that thought aside in hopes of waking her friend up.

"Harry!" Suddenly, Harry's eyes shot open and looked over into the onyx ones of his bed companion. "Harry," Solamae whispered again, her hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead. Harry, taking another moment to look into her eyes, sat up and wrapped his arms around Solamae. His head buried into her shoulder as he made attempts to hide away his tears. Solamae just wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand brushing through his hair. "What did you see, Harry?"

Harry's head shook back and forth. "I'm not sure… I mean, I know. But there was so much."

"So much of what, Harry?"

"… Of everything… Of rape… beatings… torture… curses… death… Everything just mixed along with everything else that nothing was a complete picture. I can't even tell if it was a vision or just a nightmare… All I know is that whatever it was, at one point in time, it had to have been real. It was too gruesome not to have." Harry buried his face further into her shoulder, almost afraid to open his eyes.

Solamae, however, looked straight ahead to their headboard, although her eyes weren't really watching it. She couldn't stand Harry having these dreams anymore. But with the fact that he couldn't seem to accomplish Occlumency with her uncle, there was no other real way to stop this from happening to Harry while he slept. So what could she do? Solamae sighed. Looks like it was time to figure out how far their bond could work.

"_Draco, Hermione, you guys up?"_

"_Yea,"_ they both answered. _"Do you need us to come up?"_ Draco questioned.

"_Please?"_

"_We're on our way,"_ Hermione responded before their links were cut.

"Come on, Harry," Solamae whispered, climbing off the bed and dragging Harry with her. "Let's go sit by the fireplace while we wait for Draco and Hermione, hmm?" Harry only nodded his head. So she gently coaxed him to climb out from his bed and led him out to their common room. She had him sit in one of the arm chairs before she turned to the fireplace and lit it.

When she was sure the flames would hold, she turned back to Harry and sat on the arm of the chair; her feet reaching over to rest on the other arm. When she was comfortable, she pulled Harry to her, his face once again burying in the valley of her neck and shoulder as his arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't leave. Not that she would of course…

A short time later, Hermione and Draco entered the room, both dressed in comfortable clothes and their school robes, and found their two friends still sitting there. Solamae looked over at them and smiled. When the two questioned what happened, the onyx-eyed Gryffindor explained what Harry told her; Harry only cutting in at times when he remembered something specific.

"Do you think Voldemort purposely sent this to you?" Hermione wondered.

"Could be," agreed Draco. "And considering neither Harry nor anyone else has seen or heard about him since the end of last school year, I'd say it was a good possibility."

"So then what do we do?"

The room became silent for a moment as each took turns looking at one another in hopes of figuring something out. "There's really only one thing we can do," '_For now_,' Solamae finally spoke as her fingers brushed through Harry's hair.

"And what's that?" said Gryffindor asked quietly.

"We have to get you to learn Occlumency before Voldemort drives you to insanity." Harry lifted his head to look at her to protest. "Not by my uncle. Trust me; I know how much of an ass he can be when it comes to learning that from him. I should know, he taught me. But we can't let Voldemort continue with his antics like this. All he'll do is drive you completely batty."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We have to find a place to do this, that's for sure," Hermione suggested. "But our only problem is that the headmaster would know what we're doing considering he seems to have eyes everywhere in this school."

"But it's not like we can just go out into the Forbidden Forest to do this," Draco argued.

"Well, we could," Harry mumbled. "But that would only get us so far."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Solamae pulled back slightly so he could explain.

"I know a place within the school that's not shown on the Marauder's Map and the only way you can get there is by having the ability to speak parseltongue. So in a sense, Dumbledore may be able to know what we're doing, but he wouldn't have a way to get in to stop us."

"Wait a minute, Harry," Hermione interjected, "You don't mean the Chamber of Secrets do you?"

Solamae and Draco looked at one another with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Well, why not? The only other people who can speak it are Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin. And the last I checked, one was dead and the other doesn't usually come near the school unless connected to the back of someone's head or hidden in a diary somewhere."

"Should I ask?" Solamae questioned with a curious look.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Solamae nodded her head.

"Alright then, so why not take a look at it?" Draco nodded his head in agreement. "The least it could do for us is to make for a great hideout when we need to speak but have no eavesdroppers."

"And besides," Draco continued, "If the space is large enough, we could use it as a private office of sorts. Then we can have a place to work on things we need, like for our bonds, and wouldn't have to worry about someone questioning what we were working on."

"That's true," Hermione mumbled lightly as she thought it through. "Well then since you three seem so adamant about it, let's go check it out while everyone else is still asleep."

The others nodded, Harry and Solamae getting up to quickly change into some older clothes and robes then met back in the common room. They talked for another moment while making sure they had everything, including something that they could transfigure later into a latter so they could climb out. Then they ebbed the fire away and quietly snuck out of the rooms. They crept along the shadows, quickly hiding away when they thought they heard Flinch, Mrs. Norris, or one of the ghosts nearby. The last thing they needed was to bump into Peeves or that blasted cat and have to make a run for it.

Finally, they managed to reach Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and quickly, but silently, closed and locked the door behind them, placing a silencing charm up along with it just to be safe. When they were sure it was safe, they each released their breaths they didn't know they were holding and followed Harry over to the sink.

"So, now what?" Draco asked as he looked around, almost shocked to find himself inside a girl's bathroom.

Hermione checked the stalls for the missing Myrtle then walked over to stand by Draco and Solamae to watch Harry as he stared down at the sink in front of him. None of his friends said a word to him as they waited for what he would do next. Then suddenly he began to hiss, Hermione, Draco, and Solamae looking between each other as they tried to figure out why he was using Parseltongue to a sink. But suddenly their questions were answered as the sink began to glide open in front of them.

After it was completely open, Solamae edged forward and looked down in the sudden hole that was in front of them. "Ok, now what?" she asked as she looked over at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Now we jump." And Harry did just that as he leapt forward and into the large hole. The other three looked at each other almost apprehensively before Solamae took a deep breath and jumped in after him; Hermione next, then Draco. When the Slytherin finally made his way to the bottom, he nearly cringed at the bones cracking beneath his feet.

"Oh yea, that's appetizing…" he mumbled, causing the other three to chuckle. "Ok, next!"

"Follow me," Harry called as he climbed through the large looking pipe.

When they reached a shed snake skin, Solamae and Hermione could've sworn they heard the Slytherin next to them make a fake gag noise at it. "Yummy," Solamae whispered to him as she elbowed him gently in his side.

"Not funny," was his only response as he raced up to walk with Harry. Hermione and Solamae chuckled as they continued to follow behind. They were stopped for a brief moment by a pile of rocks blocking most of their way through, but eventually followed Harry in as he climbed into the hole that still seemed to be there since his second year. Again they walked, Hermione, Draco, and Solamae gazing around at the damp walls that seemed to drip moisture. But where the moisture was coming from, none of them could be sure. (2)

Finally, they stopped walking and stood facing a circular door. The three waited for what Harry would do next and weren't surprised when he hissed again. They stood back as small snakes slithered by until the door unlocked and started to swing open. As they walked in behind the emerald-eyed Gryffindor, they stared around in surprise as they strolled further in and found an almost completely decayed basilisk lying dead on the floor. (2)

"Bloody hell," Solamae whispered as she cautiously walked up the large snake and stood with her hand covering her nose. "You would think it wouldn't smell this horrific."

"That is until you realize the size of it," Hermione spoke after with her hand also covering her nose. "And you fought this thing, Harry?"

Draco and Solamae looked over at the Gryffindor as he gave a shrug with surprise in their eyes. "You did this?" Solamae asked in shock.

"What can I say? Danger seems to become me…" Draco and Solamae stared at each other in slight alarm before turning their eyes back down at the snake.

"You're lucky to be alive," Draco mumbled as he walked over and stood next to the Snape.

"You're right. Considering that thing almost killed me with its blasted fang." Again, the two, including Hermione, stared stunned at him. "And if it wasn't for Fawks, I would've kicked the bucket."

"… Bloody hell," Solamae muttered after the room became silent. Her eyes still looked at her friend, slight fear not quite hidden in her onyx eyes as she thought of what could've really happened to him.

"I'd prefer if we got rid of that thing, actually," Harry almost whispered as he looked down at the dead basilisk, a shiver going down his spine as he remembered what it felt like to almost die because of the thing.

Draco and Solamae glanced at each other before the Slytherin mumbled, "I'll preserve what I can and store it away."

"Why on earth are you going to do that?" Hermione wondered.

"Think about it, Mione," Solamae began as Draco bent down to examine what parts of the snake that was left would be best to keep. "A basilisk is basically a killer, but is a demand when it comes to potion ingredients. Potion masters of all kinds would give their right arms for even an ounce of what this snake can do for them. Granted, it would probably cost more than an arm _and_ a leg to be able to afford it, but they'd most likely go along with it if it meant being able to get some of the snake."

"But the only problem is," Draco cut in as he stood straight up again, "Do you really see many people running up to a basilisk, dead or alive, so he or she can get some? Especially considering the damage these things can do to you if you manage to even get nicked by a tooth?"

"Not really," Harry spoke as he walked closer to stand beside Hermione. "Been there, done that. Let me tell you, wasn't a pretty experience."

"I believe it." Draco turned to Solamae. "Quite a bit that's left is salvageable. The bones are still in good condition as well, so that's an upper for us. Might want to see if any poison's left while we're at it." Solamae nodded her head as she and Draco began mutilating the snake further to get what they wanted. Surprisingly, there was just enough poison left for a few intricate potions, but they weren't going to tempt with fate and get it out themselves. So for now, they bottled it up until they were up to the challenge of retrieving it later.

"Ok, now that that's set, what else should we do around here?" Solamae asked as she glanced up and the large stone face watching them. '_Creepy little thing…_'

"Well, since we're down here, we might as well use the space," Hermione suggested just as Draco vanished the rest of the unused Basilisk.

"Then why don't two of us stay in and clean this space while two go back out there and tidy up the huge mess I made back in second year?" Harry suggested next.

"Bloody hell, Harry! You did this in second year?" Draco asked with complete shock. Harry just shrugged. "Damn. I knew there was more to Dumbledore's story than what was told. But this? I would've never figured it."

"At least you know what the Chamber of Secrets looks like now, eh?"

"Not exactly how I pictured it, no." The small group chuckled before deciding who left to clean the outside. But before anyone walked out, the Slytherin quickly asked, "What should we do with all this space anyway?"

The four looked at each other quizzically before Solamae answered, "How about we use both the inside and outside?" The other three raised their eyebrows in question causing Solamae to sigh. "Well, think about it. We have that large tunnel that led to here that'll do nothing but rot through the years if all we do is walk through it. Might as well make it useful if you ask me."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Well, since this space is wider in length and width than out there," she gestured with her hand, "We can use this part as a type of training place. I can teach Harry Occlumency here, and don't make a comment about the fact that I know Legilimency, Hermione." Said Gryffindor, who had her mouth slightly open to make a comment, quickly shut it and sent a glare at her fellow female Gryffindor. Solamae just smirked at her before she continued to talk. "And when I'm not doing that, we can do some dueling here one on one if we want as well as potions and make an office like area if we want it."

"And the tunnel?"

Solamae became quiet for a moment. "Hmm… How about we store our books there that we don't want anyone to read?"

"You mean like a library?"

"Well, why not? With all we're going to want to put in here, we won't be sure how much room will be left to store all the books we're going to want to hide down here anyway."

"Do we even have that many books?" Hermione questioned, not that she protested to the idea. She thought it was a pretty good one.

"We can make copies of books as well," Draco commented. "Do you still have that little globe thing?"

"Sheesh, Dray. You're a wizard and yet you can't come up with a name for the thing?" Solamae teased.

"Not like you have either."

"Ah, but I didn't have to. My father made it, not me. His fault."

"You two mind filling us in?" Harry interrupted with a smirk.

"Sorry… When Draco and I were younger and still trying to tear each other's faces off, my father made this 'globe-like' thing that no one can find a name for to save their lives. What it does is basically copy pages from a book and stores the info inside until you have something you can transfer it back onto. What you can do is just basically transfigure things into blank books and the globe'll take care of things from there when you transfer it out: the title, the pages, even an index if the book doesn't already have one."

"So it's like a scanner, right?" Hermione questioned with interest, although Draco didn't quite get it. But he figured he could do that later.

"Yea, basically. Only difference is that the information we gathered isn't stored in a hard drive. There's only one made and it's in my vault at Gringotts, so the next Hogsmeade trip I can sneak over to Diagon ally, drop by the bank and get it if you want to test that out."

Hermione readily agreed to it. There was nothing like gathering information, whether or not it was being used. At least to her it was a good time. The others weren't so sure.

Shortly after, the four separated in groups of two with intents of cleaning up the chamber before anyone woke to find them missing. Draco and Hermione agreed to clean the tunnel in hopes of finding if the shed skin was still savable for possible potions or whatever else they could think of. This left Harry and Solamae the actual chamber, which since Draco cleaned the basilisk away already wasn't too much work.

As an hour passed by, finding Harry and Solamae still by themselves in front of the stone face of Salazar Slytherin, the female Gryffindor stared at her friend who was fiddling with his want along the floor. She leaned up against the stone face as she crossed her arms in front of her and began to wonder, '_Maybe I should ask him about his potions intrigue now while the other two aren't back yet…_'

The silence seemed to go noticed by her Gryffindor counterpart as he turned to look at her. "You ok?" he questioned as he walked over to lean against the stone beside her.

Again she just stared at him, although her head was slightly titled. "Just wondering something is all."

Harry raised an eyebrow in a very Snape'ish like way that caused the girl to smirk. "About what exactly?"

"Hm, nothing really if you think about it. Just curious about your sudden interest in something is all."

"Interest?" Solamae only hummed as she turn away slightly to hide her growing smirk. "Care to elaborate?"

Solamae stayed quiet for a moment. '_Let's see, how to word this right…_' "Depends." She turned back to stare at Harry again, her smirk still planted along her face. Harry wasn't sure to be worried or confused. "Care to explain your sudden interest in potions?"

Harry's jaw suddenly became tight as he stared at her in what he hoped was a blank stare. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, I'm sure. Just like I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about when I say I've seen you looking at my uncle when you think no one's watching you." A blush started creeping along Harry's face as she spoke, to which only made the Snape smirk further. '_Got ya, love._' "If it helps," she started again when she noticed he wasn't about to talk, "My uncle seems to be doing the same as of late." Harry's head whipped around to face her.

"What are you on about?"

"You mean you don't notice it, Harry?" Said Gryffindor stayed quiet. "You never saw how he looks at you? The way his beady eyes just stare at you while you're brewing a potion. The way he practically drools on his dinner when he sees how you eat your eat your ice cream after dinner."

Harry scowled. "That's not funny."

"And I'm not trying to be funny, Harry love. I'm being all serious here. I've been watching the two of you for days and I'm beginning to wonder how much of this fascination with him really has to do with potions." Harry didn't say anything as he turned to stare ahead of him, hoping any moment his two other bonded would walk through so the conversation about him would stop. "Tell me something, Harry, do you fancy my uncle?" she asked again after a brief moment of silence.

The Gryffindor nearly chocked on air as he received her question and looked at her incredulously. "Oh come now, Potter. You can't honestly think I wouldn't ask such a thing, do you? I see the way you look at him. It's in more than just a student looking at his professor. So why not just fess up now, Harry, before I force it out of you later."

Harry sighed. "There's no way out of answering you, is there?" Solamae just looked at him as though daring him to try. Again, he sighed. "Look, I don't know what it is about it, alright? I've been trying to figure it out for days but every time I do, I find myself blushing and it's hard to stop."

"So you do fancy him."

"I never said that, Fea."

"No, but I can tell when it's a fancy and a respect. And trust me, love, it went way beyond just respect weeks ago. Why didn't you ever tell me sooner?"

"Because," he sighed. He seemed to find himself doing that a lot suddenly. "How would you feel if you found yourself liking one of your closest friend's uncle?"

"Honestly, not that disturbing. You make it sound like a crime."

"By all technicalities with school rules, it is."

"You looked this up?" Harry blushed. Solamae couldn't help but smile at his courage in doing so. "Look, Harry, you're right. School rules say it's against policy. But did you read the fine print at the bottom of each page?" The raven-haired boy just gave her a perplexed look. "Policy says, yes, it is against school rules for a student and teacher to have a relationship. But if you read further into that paragraph, you would've come up with the statement 'unless it is consensual between both party members and the student is at least over the age of sixteen'."

"But it's highly unlikely that your uncle would be 'consensual'."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Again, she smiled. "Well, I supposed there's always is one way to find out if you like." Harry raised an eyebrow, but began to smirk as she pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

**_

* * *

AN:_** Ok, as to my numbers… 

1 – The new broom that was thought up for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, _"Shadow-chasers"_, was thought up by my little brother. I thought it was pretty cool for a broom name, so I used it, with his permission obviously. Thought it kind of fit in with broom names JK had going throughout the series.

2 – I couldn't remember to save my life which came first, the door with the snakes circling around to open it, or the pile of fallen rocks. And since I (sadly) don't own the second book (cries!), I had to punt. I figure if I'm COMPLETELY wrong (which I probably am), than I'll fix it later when I have the patience to completely revise that section. But for now, I'm just going to make do and hope you all don't hate me for making a mistake like that…

But either way, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll be trying to update again as soon as possible. Some of what I had typed b/4 I stopped got deleted, so I kind of have to rethink parts of this story. But now that I have an idea of how to get Snape and Harry together (thank you again, _**Lady Sakura Cosmos**_!!!), I have a general idea of how to start the next chapter. Yay me!

But I will let you all get back on with your lives. Take care and please review!

Blue Rosed Dragon


End file.
